


Fix Me

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, 双黑杀手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 15,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU，双黑杀手，焦虑，闹心，大写的惨。开放式结局。文中涉及凶杀、虐杀以及其他可能导致生理或者心理不适的内容，血腥内容有，阅读前请酌情。以及，作者智商堪忧，文中若有错误请不吝赐教。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

0

“一起谋杀案，一起谋杀碎尸案，一旦我们指控成功，你下辈子就别指望从监狱里出来了。”皮肤黝黑的警官拉过身边的椅子坐下，双手颇有压迫性地稳稳按在桌上，一脸冷峻地盯着坐在桌子另一侧的年轻男人，蓦地发出一声嗤笑，“注意保护好你的屁股，亲爱的。”  
被铐的男人起初正心不在焉地观察着自己的指甲，好似不太喜欢不小心留在甲缝中的污垢。警官的话让他陡然停下了打量的动作，抬起头，一双好看的绿眼睛就这么直勾勾看进对方充满愤怒与鄙夷的眼中。  
“拉美裔？噢，我喜欢做爱的时候别人对我说西班牙语，”他说着便慢慢微笑起来，舌尖从齿间探出，缓慢舔舐着嘴唇，“那会让我射得很激烈，跟嗑高了一样。”他的语速也很慢，嗓音低沉，像耳畔调情的低语，夹杂着满是喘息的笑声，“所以我总对拉美……唔！”  
男人话还没说完便挨了一拳，他闷哼着，背用力撞上身后的椅背，惯性拖动着椅子在地板上摩擦，发出刺耳声响。  
“很抱歉，Morgan先生，如果您打算继续对我的当事人施以不正当的讯问手段，他可以起诉您。”  
被冒犯的警官仍觉怒火中烧，他已经从椅子上起身，双拳紧握，手臂上隆起的肌肉山脉般起伏。听到属于第三个人的声音，他下意识扭头看向门口，一个西装革履的年轻人就站在那里，略长的头发梳得一丝不苟，深灰色条纹的领带让他无端感到一阵压抑。  
“下午好，Morgan警官，我是来自公共辩护团作为呃……”年轻人说着，像是还不太记得他的委托人的姓名，举起手中的一叠资料文件看了看，“作为Bruce Kent代理律师的Sam Winchester。”他走到那张不大的桌子旁边，放下了自己的包，礼貌而矜持地凝视警官，“能否让我和当事人单独待一会儿？”  
警官也回望着眼前这位对于一个律师而言尚显年轻的男人，眼中余怒未消，却依然克制地松开了拳头。他发泄般用力拉开椅子为自己腾出一条不算宽敞的通道，迈出有力的步伐离开了审讯室。  
“Bruce Kent[注1]哈？你真幽默。”等警察离开，年轻律师松了松脖子上的领带，一边走过去关上了门，一边出声调侃。  
“那可是我曾经最喜欢的漫画[注2]。”绿眼睛的男人似乎对自己的品味颇为得意。他放松地靠坐在椅子上，舌尖舔着因为刚刚那一拳而被牙齿磕破的嘴角，吹了一声口哨。  
打从他的代理律师进门之后他的视线就一直黏在他身上没离开过。  
他的发型可真性感。  
他的眼睛也是。  
还有鼻梁。  
以及他该死的嘴。  
他的衬衫，他的领带和西装。  
Sam慢慢走回桌边，拿过那张被愤怒的警官用力挪开的椅子坐下，榛绿色的狭长眼睛此后也一直没能离开过就坐在他对面的男人过。  
“从没想过是你来为我辩护，Sammy。”男人呢喃着，舌尖舔过伤口，血的味道让他兴奋——总是如此，血，尸块，刀切开肢体的触感——他徜徉在自己的联想里，眼中是他英俊的弟弟，脑子里却满是注满了血的房间。  
他发现自己硬了。  
“也从没想过我的第一场官司就是为你辩护，D-Bruce。”  
明显察觉到对方的变化，Sam突然瞪起了眼睛，他咬了一下嘴唇，忍不住就伸手笼住额头无奈笑了起来。  
“你已经想好要怎么爬过桌子为我口交了吗？”  
“不。”绿眼睛的男人冲Sam用力抬起自己被铐住的手，手铐立刻在他手腕上留下一道醒目的红痕，“如果不是这个，现在我已经骑在你的老二上了。噢，不过没关系，等我无罪释放那天，我们可以做上一整晚来庆祝。”他说着又笑起来，双眼中满是他的不在乎与火焰般鲜活的生命力，这看上去古怪而诡异，可他自己似乎并未察觉其中的不对劲，“准备两打安全套，亲爱的，或者如果你愿意全都射在我嘴里，我们就可以省下这笔不必要的开支了。”他的呼吸随着话音的低沉而变得低沉嘶哑，气息从他双唇间的缝隙涌出，他察觉到自己出汗了，额头、鼻梁和脖子，汗液肆无忌惮地纠缠他，他不安分地在椅子上变换着坐姿，然而这并不能帮他缓解什么。  
他感到紧绷，饥渴，焦虑感从下腹火一样烧进了胃里。  
“你似乎很信任我一定能帮你打赢官司。”  
将男人各种毫无掩饰的表现看在眼中，Sam慢慢收敛了笑意，轻轻叹了一口气。他知道现在正坐在他对面的这个人需要什么——彻底的解脱。然而无论是关乎性的那种，还是某种近乎玄学意义上的那种，也就是人们俗称的“死”，现在的他都没有能力帮助他实现。  
“你是我最爱的弟弟，Sammy。”男人快活地眨了眨眼睛，将两只手都放到了桌上。他知道这样一来Sam就会看到他甲缝里的污垢，可是他没办法，他必须这么做，不然他可能真的会忍不住把它们都放到自己的阴茎上。  
洁癖与洁癖，他知道Sam的底线在哪里，知道Sam更能容忍哪一种的肮脏。  
“不过我得告诉你实话，不是信任你，而是信任我们这个国度的美丽法律。”他总是在说话时刻意向两边拉扯嘴唇，那会让他显得更加快活，更加地像一团火焰，那会让他显得更加接近正常人。  
缓慢地向前探出上半身，直到视线完全地、完美地对上弟弟的视线，他这才眨了一下眼睛。  
于是火焰陡然就消失了，连同他的快活，连同他的不在乎和鲜活。而他还保持着笑容，舌尖饥渴地舔过嘴唇。Sam注意到他的手指突然用力扣紧了桌子边缘，指尖褪去血色变得苍白，而那只会让指甲之下的污垢更加显眼。  
他感觉有些难受。  
“毕竟是愿意为恶魔指派辩护律师的国度，Sammy。”

注1&注2：化名来自蝙蝠侠Bruce Wayne与超人Clark Kent。并非作者趣味，后文将作出解释。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

1

他正在追在一条可爱的小狗身后。它似乎想带他去什么地方，奔跑着，湿润的鼻子里一直呼出急促温热的气息。他心急地跟在它身后，不停询问，想知道这位小伙伴到底想让他看什么。可它只是奔跑，奔跑，不停奔跑，喘息声渐渐变成狗狗独有的那种呜咽声，接着它就停下了，他却一时无法停脚，差点一个跟头摔进了路边的水沟里。  
是一幢房子，浅黄色，像那种好吃的奶油。贪嘴的他在厨房里偷吃过，结果被爸爸结结实实教训了一顿，不过之后妈妈为他做了好吃的烤饼干，所以他一点都不怪爸爸了。  
天空是叫人心情舒畅的蓝色，每一片云都像塞进嘴里就甜化的棉花糖。  
他喜欢那个。  
甜蜜的味道在舌尖上泛开，他正笑眯眯地品味，突然就听见一声不合时宜的哭声，低微的，压抑的，像躲藏在角落里的幽灵回忆着过往忍不住辛酸的眼泪。他茫然地仰起脸举目四望，张大了眼睛想找到幽灵，却一直有只手抚摸着他的肩。说实话，他不喜欢这只手，它让他感到有些害怕，有点凉，好似恐怖故事里化作骷髅的无头骑士。  
Dean从梦中迟缓地睁开眼睛，床头的台灯正发出幽微的光，小丑站在床边，眨着他画着星星的眼睛咧开他夸张的大嘴冲他笑着。哭声穿过虚掩的门传进房间，以及父亲恐惧嘶哑的吼声——他听见父亲大吼着“如果你敢伤害他们我一定会杀了你”。  
男孩赫然意识到不对劲，他猛地掀开被子跳下床，而陌生的小丑已经早他一步转向另一张床，弄醒了上一秒还沉沉酣睡的弟弟。  
“别碰他！”Dean几乎是尖叫着冲了过去，将他小小的身体挤进小丑与床之间的空隙里，一把将睡眼惺忪的弟弟搂进怀中，用自己的身体将他牢牢护住。门外的父亲似乎也听见了儿子的尖叫声，他吼得更加大声了，声音里满是紧绷的颤抖，母亲的哭声则夹杂其间，呢喃着“别伤害他们”的乞求。  
可他们谁也没有进房间来救男孩和弟弟。  
小丑用他戴着手套的手用力揉了揉Dean的头顶，一股难言的恐惧感自他后背升起，冰冷的蜥蜴般从颈后钻进了他的脑子里。他害怕地抱紧了怀中的弟弟，缩着身体想躲开那只手。  
“一份礼物……”小丑开口说话了，瓮声瓮气的，带着几分令人作呕的笑意，透着叫人毛骨悚然的古怪。Dean害怕得几乎哭出来，怀中的弟弟不安分地揪住他的睡衣，闷在他的胸口不解地叫着他的名字。  
陡然之间，那只手就离开了Dean的头顶，在尚未作出任何反应之前他听见门被关上、从外面反锁的声音。他在台灯幽微的光线中不安喘息着，心跳快得好似胸膛就要这么用力炸开了。他用力吞咽，支撑着僵硬的脖子，小心翼翼扭头。  
仿佛是从噩梦中走出来的小丑好似又回到了噩梦中，就这么消失了。  
Dean茫然地眨了眨眼睛，下意识抬手擦去了眼角的眼泪。他轻轻将弟弟从怀中拉出，低头亲吻他的头顶，伸手拉过印着小熊图案的被子盖在了他身上。  
“你要是做噩梦的话，可以跟我一起睡。”四岁的男孩重新躺到床上，挪动着他小小的身躯，为哥哥腾出一块地方，“我梦到一块比房子还大的甘米熊软糖……”小男孩用脸颊轻轻蹭着枕头，迷糊糊说着，还伴着他轻轻吸着即将流出嘴角的口水的声音，像过不了一会儿就会再次陷入香甜的梦境。  
但Dean没有睡在弟弟身边。  
他惴惴不安地走到门边，伸手握住把手拧了拧，却打不开门。  
他很害怕。却不敢开灯，他不知道为什么，只是……就是不敢。  
那只模样可怕的蜥蜴就在他脑子里打转。  
这扇门的锁原本就有些坏了，他希望刚刚经历的那些只是他的梦，他希望自己现在打不开这扇门也只是因为门锁坏了而已。他一直觉得这幢别墅很可怕，周围没有邻居，就这么孤零零地独自伫立在湖边。  
可接着，他就听见什么尖锐的声音从门外传来，刺耳的，连续的，他在哪里听过，在哪里听过，这声音总伴随着木工出现，他知道他们会拿出电锯锯开那些又宽又厚的木材。  
这个声音好似一只手突然捏住了男孩的心脏，将它举上了云间，无端的惊恐让他忍不住瑟瑟发抖，他锲而不舍地转动着把手，害怕地叫着“爸爸”和“妈妈”，而回应他的除了那个可怕的声音，还有突如其来的漫长尖叫。  
“不！求你不要这么做！求你！求你！不……不——”  
母亲的尖叫声像一把巨斧砍断了捧着心脏的那只手，男孩猛地一个激灵，眼泪不受控制地从眼眶涌出，他像着魔似的不断呢喃着“爸爸”“妈妈”，奋力拧动把手。  
“Dean……”  
从身后传来的声音让他忍不住真的颤抖着哭了出来，他这才想起来房间里还睡着另一个男孩。父亲凄厉的叫声与母亲发疯般的尖叫乞求不断从门外传来，男孩哭着转身扑向他弟弟，用力将他连人带被子抱起来塞进了床底下。  
“嘘……别出声，Sammy，别出声……”他抽噎着伸手去捂住弟弟的嘴，哭着求他别说话。睡得迷迷糊糊的小男孩显然被哭泣的哥哥吓到，他在漆黑的床底缩进仿佛可以保护他不被怪物发现的被子里，或许是受到哥哥的感染，自己也是一副快要出来的可怜表情。  
“捂住耳朵，Sammy，捂住耳朵，好吗？”Dean和弟弟一样躲在床下，吸着鼻子抓过弟弟的手，将它们贴上弟弟的耳朵，叮嘱他捂紧，“别说话，别出声，待在这里别动。”他一遍遍重申，直到弟弟听话地用力捂紧耳朵，抿紧嘴唇。  
不断有惨叫声从门外传来，Dean躲在床下，双手紧紧抱着自己的弟弟。他把脸埋进被子里，眼泪很快就弄湿了被子上的小熊。怀中的弟弟似乎感受到他的恐惧，也颤抖着，却听话地真的没有发出任何声音。  
或许他还不知道到底发生了什么。  
Dean慢慢放开了弟弟，他用带着灰尘的手掌擦了擦眼泪，再次握住弟弟的手腕，用行动叮嘱他千万捂紧耳朵，这才从床下爬了出来。  
他再次走到门边，依然打不开门。  
外面母亲哭得声嘶力竭，不断叫着父亲的名字。他听见父亲的声音，同最初他听见的怒吼声已经很不一样了，那么虚弱，那么幽微。他猛地狠狠抖了一下，无名的恐惧感紧紧攫住了他，可他还是一边试着拧动把手，一边将耳朵贴上门板。  
他听见父亲用微弱的声音劝母亲小声些。  
“孩子……孩子们还在……房间里……”  
Dean不知道父亲为什么要说这些，可父亲说完这句话之后，母亲的哭声果然就变小了。但这也没能持续多久，他听见母亲突然又尖叫起来，绝望哭叫着“求你放过他们”“他们还那么小”。  
是小丑又要来了吗？  
正在拼命拧动把手的Dean突然就停下了动作，下意识用身体死死顶住门板。他想出去，却不想让小丑进来。他焦急地扭头看了一眼弟弟的床，弟弟还躲在床底下，裹着他的被子，捂着耳朵。  
别进来，别进来。  
母亲在外面叫得声嘶力竭，伴随着椅子腿摩擦地面的声音。Dean听见一声响动，像椅子倒了，母亲还在哭喊哀求，他察觉眼泪疯了似的爬满了脸颊，急促的抽噎让他几乎喘不过气，可他根本不知道这些究竟是在什么时候发生的，为什么眼泪会突然之间就流得那么凶，为什么他会感觉呼吸困难。  
“嘿，小家伙。”  
突如其来的敲门声吓得Dean差点尖叫出声，他猛地用手死死捣住嘴，拼尽全力用身体紧紧抵住门板。  
别进来，别进来。  
他绝望地低喃着“爸爸”和“妈妈”，被眼泪模糊的双眼在这光线幽暗的房间里什么都看不清。  
“给你们的礼物。”小丑有节奏地敲着门，嗓音里那种恶心的笑意更加强烈了。Dean听见敲击声顺着门板越来越低，像小丑正慢慢弯下腰，然后，把什么东西从门缝里塞了进来。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

2

Dean不敢看那是什么，却又不由自主地低下头。黑暗中，他只能看到那是小小薄薄的一片什么东西，根本分辨不清到底是什么。赤裸的脚像一只谨慎的幼兽慢慢靠近它，他用脚趾去试探，有些软，他感到恶心，却还是蹲了下去。  
小丑忽然在门外哼起了歌。  
Dean摸到它了。  
半月形的，带着软骨凸起的沟壑。  
湿滑黏腻的液体纠缠在他发凉的指尖。  
尖叫猛然淤塞在男孩的胸腔与咽喉，他惊恐地扔下手中的东西，腿软地跌坐在地，呜咽将他的鼻腔塞得完全不能呼气了，他强忍着，强忍着没有叫出来，晚餐吃过的草莓松饼却在胃里翻搅。  
男孩最终忍不住吐在了地板上。  
他哭了出来，瑟瑟发抖，在地板上不断向后挪动身体，仿佛想离那东西更远一些。小丑还在门外唱着歌，一句一句唱着星星闪。或许是听到了男孩的哭声，听到他呕吐的声音，小丑又笑了起来，尖锐的声音刀一样滑过耳膜，男孩躲在门板后面吸着鼻子，忍不住又不断干呕起来。  
母亲还在哀求。  
已经听不见父亲的声音了。  
男孩呕得嘴里发苦，像是连胆汁都吐了出来。他不记得自己要做什么了，只能哭，哭着干呕，浑身都被一种凄厉的恐惧与绝望包围。  
“Dean……好臭……”  
一直躲在床底的弟弟突然发出困惑的声音，他把脑袋钻出被子，用原本捣住耳朵的小手捂紧了鼻子。  
Sammy，Sammy还在床底下。  
Dean陡然哭着呛咳出声，他慌乱地、几乎是爬着钻进床底，又一次强迫弟弟用手捂紧耳朵，用带着哭腔的声音一个劲地叫他别出声。  
“求你，别出声……嘘，Sammy……别出声……”  
他知道小丑看到他们了。可他现在只能把弟弟藏在床底下，希望小丑会忘记这房间里原本有两个男孩。  
他不知道客厅里发生了什么。  
可他听到了爸爸的惨叫和妈妈的哀求。  
他摸到了那个东西。  
是一只耳朵。  
敲门声再次响起，Dean发出短促的惊叫，他下意识用力抱住弟弟，和他一起躲在了床下面。  
又有东西被塞进来了。  
小丑还在唱，还在笑，似乎很开心。  
过了一会儿，敲门声终于平息，小丑停下了他恶心的演唱。Dean在这短暂的宁静中大口喘息着，却没发现自己一直在哭。他又一次伸出手去检查弟弟的手是否还好好地捂在耳朵上，小男孩蹭进他怀里撒娇低喃着“手酸”，他怯懦地抽噎了一下，却还是强迫弟弟保持这个姿势不许乱动。  
接着，那个声音又响起了，尖锐，刺耳，连续。而后是母亲痛苦的叫声，Dean害怕地抱紧了弟弟，哭泣，蜷缩，却在母亲的第四声惨叫中抽噎着爬出床底跑向门边。  
赤裸的脚踩过呕吐物，他差点滑倒。然后他的脚趾撞到了那片耳朵，然后是别的什么东西，圆柱形的。他不停吸着鼻子，近乎疯狂地拧动着那个把手。他仍不知外面发生了什么，可一定是非常可怕的事，勇敢的爸爸再也发不出声音，温柔的妈妈此刻却叫得如此撕心裂肺。男孩的心像落进冰冻的河里，他用上双手握住把手，几乎用尽了全身的力气，门却依然纹丝不动。  
门外电锯的声音突然停下了，Dean听见有什么重物哐啷落地的声音。他听见脚步声，凌乱嘈杂，然后是小丑的喃喃自语。然后他听见妈妈的声音，她在叫他和Sammy，他突然激动起来，尽管依然在哭，可疲累的身体仿佛又有了力量。他回应着妈妈的叫声，更加用力地拧动把手。  
又是母亲的惊叫与哭喊。  
男孩的一颗心就这样再次被一只手抛上云端，他想大叫，大哭，母亲却在门外用断续虚弱的声音不断叫着他的名字，不断安抚他。  
突然之间，门把手好像动了，一直打不开的门被人从外面推开一条缝。Dean满怀希望地用力拉开门，迎面看见的却是满身是血还少了一条手臂的母亲。他就这么仰着头呆愣愣站在那里，仿若对向他扑来的母亲视而不见。  
小丑紧随而来，是他主动放开了女人。他在妻子面前杀死丈夫，接下来该在孩子面前杀死母亲。  
他就站在女人身后，高举起了右手中的刀——他自认今天最大的败笔在于那个可恶的电锯，电源线不够长，害得他没法拎着它在这客厅里自由走动——但是没关系，刀也有刀的乐趣，他有两把，照着颈动脉一刀下去，血会溅到男孩脸上。  
绿眼睛的男孩。  
“绿眼睛的男孩，你长得真可爱……”小丑胡乱哼唱着，抓住了女人的肩。  
Dean张大眼睛，看着那柄刀刺进了母亲的脖子。他大叫着“不要”，身体自发扑向小丑，而他的母亲也在同一时刻向后撞向小丑，用尽了她此生最后的全部力量将他撞倒在地。  
“逃……和Sam……”  
满是血污的身躯压上小丑的身体，巨大的惯性之下，被握在他左手中的刀飞了出去。突然被打乱的小丑一时有些慌不择路，他高声咒骂着碍事的女人，推搡着她因将死而愈见沉重僵硬的身体。  
失去了高大的身躯阻挡视线，站在房间门口的Dean终于看到了客厅里的一切。  
地板就像屠宰场的地板，全都是血。父亲此刻就倒在血泊中，他的一条腿就在距离他的头很近的地方，而一条胳膊却被挂在了沙发的扶手上。他脸颊上全是血，没有了耳朵，鼻子也歪了，血从一只眼睛里涌出，还未完全干涸。他伏在地上，一只手上已经完全没有了任何手指。  
他死了。  
Dean呆呆扭头看向依旧伏在小丑身上的母亲。她曾经柔顺的长发此刻正凌乱地黏在灰色的脸上，一柄刀就这么歪斜地插在她的脖子里，血在小丑的皮围裙的褶皱里汇聚成一条红色的河流。  
男孩想尖叫，想大哭。  
他想吐。  
小丑骂咧咧地推开女人逐渐冰冷的身体，男孩却捡起了刀悄无声息走到他身边。  
第一刀刺进了小丑的眼睛。他惨叫出声，想从地上爬起来。男孩从母亲身后压过去，他们又一次地将小丑狠狠地压在了地板上。  
Dean已经闻不到妈妈身上的香味了，它曾经喜欢的那个味道，像春天里开出的花，冬天里的太阳，像饭后的一只糖霜蛋糕，他只知道那是这世界上最最好闻的味道。  
现在只剩另一种气味了。  
他想吐。  
Dean伏在母亲背上，像他更小一些时候那样把脸颊轻轻搁在了她肩上。他拔出了刀，第二刀刺进了小丑的脖子里。伤口不深，于是他又刺下第三刀，第四刀……  
他依然不知道这是怎么一回事。  
父亲休假，带着他们一家来到这湖边的别墅度假。他们白天的时候还去树林里野餐，Sam被一直突然窜出的野兔吓得哇哇大哭，而他险些被一只蜜蜂蛰到。  
去年他们也跟着父亲出去度过假。  
前年也是。  
可只有这一次，他不知道到底是怎么了。  
直到意识到小丑再也不会动了，Dean这才第一次发现，原来小丑是戴着一张面具。  
“Dean……Dean……”  
房间里再次传来弟弟的声音，他听上去好像快哭了，Dean茫然地松开还握着刀的手，慢腾腾从母亲身上爬起来。他伸手擦了擦眼角，可越擦越是觉得脸上湿湿的。  
光着脚回到房间，弟弟已经从床底下爬了出来，正抽噎着想从窝成一团的被子里爬出来。他用力关上了门，又关上了台灯，跑过去把弟弟从被子里解救了出来。  
“发生了什么事？”弟弟在黑暗中不安地左顾右盼，想了想，还是爬上了床，从哥哥手中扯回了被子，“那个小丑是怪物吗？”他说着还不安地打了个嗝，接着就把被子盖在了自己的头顶。  
那是怪物。  
“爸爸……爸爸和妈妈把、把它赶跑了……”Dean说着，眼泪又一次涌出眼眶。他强忍着哭腔诱哄弟弟睡下，再次打开了房间的门。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

3

Sam是被警察蒙着被子从房间里抱出来的。他趴在警官肩上睡得迷迷糊糊，经过满是血的客厅时，警官小心翼翼地将手盖在了他闭起的眼睛上。Dean裹着毯子和他们一同坐进救护车里，已经没在哭了，可满脸都是交错纵横的泪痕。  
是他打的报警电话。他在铺满血的客厅里来来回回，哭泣着，干咳着，把爸爸的耳朵和手指放回了爸爸身边。妈妈还压在小丑身上，那让他觉得恶心，可他搬不动妈妈的身体，也拖不动，只能握着她冰冷的手，低咽着等待警察的到来。  
而接到警讯匆忙赶来的警察也被眼前宛若地狱的景象惊呆，他们无法想象一个孩童是如何安静地待在这满是血的空间里却没有崩溃。一个警员踩着谨慎的步伐走了过来，轻轻拍了拍男孩的肩膀，一直呆若木鸡的他受惊般狠狠抖了一下，抬起被眼泪洗涤得纤尘不染的绿眼睛看向警员，嘴唇蠕动着，开口说出的第一句话却是“Sammy……在房间里”。  
大人们都以为房间里还有一个被害人，握枪匆忙冲进房间，却发现一个更小的男孩正抱着被子酣睡，但他睡得似乎并不安稳，即便在梦中也不时发出令人心痛的抽噎。  
孩子们被送去了医院。四岁的男孩对今晚发生的事情似乎并不知情，他说他听到了一些可怕的声音，而哥哥把他藏在了床底，让他捂住耳朵。  
“我、我会坐牢吗？”医生拿起手电筒仔细检查着Dean的瞳孔，询问了他一些简单的问题，他坐在椅子上反应迟缓地回答，突然问出这个问题。  
医生凝视着男孩身上的血迹，一时不知该如何作答。  
“我杀了小丑。”Dean继续说道，语调平板没有起伏，“我不怕它了。我会坐牢吗？”  
“我不知道，”过了许久，医生这才叹息着说出自己的答案，他发现男孩脖子上也有一块干涸的血迹，便用棉球蘸了些生理盐水轻轻地为他擦干净，“你得去问警察先生。”  
男孩点了点头，很认真，很用力，然而目光依然有些呆滞迟缓。他嘴里似乎还在叨念着什么，诸如“小丑”“监狱”“他没有”一类，医生听不太清楚，只是颇为忧虑地皱起了眉头。  
Dean和Sam被安排在了一间病房，护士为他们铺好了两张床，哥哥却执意想跟弟弟睡一张床。他不安地仰起脸，嚅嗫着恳求护士，结巴着说害怕弟弟做噩梦，可年长的女士一眼看穿他的谎言，显然更加害怕的那个人是他，但她没有戳穿，只是温柔地答应了他的请求。  
他们在医院里待了三天，Dean一直睡不着。他一闭起眼睛就会看见父亲伏在地上的样子，他的大腿离头很近很近，手指和胳膊却离得很远很远。他看见母亲的头发凌乱地披散在脑后，缺了一条胳膊的肩膀血肉模糊，一截断骨突兀地露在外面。  
医院为他们安排了心理辅导师，Dean每去见她一次都会大哭，他说他很害怕，在封闭漆黑的房间里就想吐。警察曾告诉过医院的医生说他们到达现场时Dean镇定得可怕，直到他们离开那幢鬼屋般的别墅，他都没有哭喊过一声。可负责为Dean做心理治疗的医生知道这个男孩所有的镇定不过是当时的一种应激反应，他的内心已经彻底被那场真实的噩梦损坏，撕碎，已经很难复原。  
那会是跟随他一生的噩梦，摆脱不掉。  
于是每晚睡前护士都会为Dean注射少量的镇定剂。她能感觉得到，男孩是害怕黑夜的，他把弟弟紧紧抱在怀里，双手总是无意识地抚摸着他的耳朵，仿佛一有什么风吹草动，他就会立刻捂紧弟弟的耳朵，或者像几天前那样马上把他藏到床底下。  
他的神经一直在无意识中绷得紧紧的，医生担心他会在某天突然崩溃。  
而Sam一直缠着Dean追问爸爸妈妈去哪儿了，自从他们住进医院，爸爸妈妈一次都没来看过他们。他现在很害怕夜晚，害怕关灯。在每个漆黑的房间里都藏着一个小丑，他们在眼睛周围画着星星，张着血盆大口冲他大笑。  
他突然就害怕起小丑。  
他想妈妈了，想爸爸每次下班带回来的糖霜蛋糕。他想骑在爸爸的肩上，这样他就是家里最高的那个了。  
他们为什么不来？他们去哪里了？是不是不要他和Dean了？  
每当弟弟问起这个问题，不知该如何回答的Dean总会忍不住哭出来。毫不知情的弟弟真的以为是爸爸妈妈抛弃了他们，便也跟着哥哥一起哭起来。  
第四天的午后，警察来到医院准备将孩子们接到警局。他刚走进病房就看见弟弟正扑在哥哥怀里哭，嘴里不住重复着“他们为什么不要我们”。哥哥抱着弟弟的肩膀，拼命摇头，眼泪从下巴滴落，他吸着鼻子拼命地跟弟弟解释并不是那样。  
所有人都感到心碎。噩运降临时，这对兄弟还这么小，他们甚至不知道那小丑是谁，这样的噩运为什么突然就落在他们身边，炸弹一样炸开。弟弟一直躲在房间里，听话地用手捂着耳朵，然而哥哥——警察们还不知道那个稍大一点的男孩究竟做过哪些事，可他们在房间的门口发现了几小摊血和一摊呕吐物，他们在插在凶手脖子上的那把刀上发现了他的指纹，他们凭着这些也能做些合理推断，然而谁也不忍心直面他们推断出来的真相。  
看到警察走进病房，Dean突然感到一阵惊惶。他瞪大了眼睛看着正慢慢走近的男人，双手下意识抱紧了弟弟的肩。  
“我、我会进监狱吗？”他小声问道，身体不可抑制地颤抖起来。还沉浸在心碎与怜悯之中的警官并未听清他的话，以为他是在向他倾诉什么，便慢慢地蹲了下来，温和地问道：“你说什么？”  
这个恐怖的问题一直停在他心上，让他惴惴不安，惶惶不可终日。每当夜幕降临，抱着弟弟缩进被子里，他都在害怕着这是和弟弟在一起的最后一天。他总在担心天一亮，就会有高大冷峻的警察走进病房，往他的双手铐上手铐，开着鸣笛的警车将他送进恐怖的监狱里。  
第一天，第二天，第三天……这一天终于到了。  
“你……你要把我送去监狱关起来吗？”Dean闭上眼睛，鼓起勇气大声问道。  
表情温和的警官却被这个问题问得哑口无言——他从没想过今天过来面对的第一个问题是这个，他以为孩子们更关心的应该是他们今后该怎么办，失去了父母他们应该依靠谁——可在他做出反应之前，哥哥怀中的弟弟却陡然抬起他满是眼泪的脸，惊恐地尖叫道：“为什么要把Dean关起来？”他拉住哥哥的胳膊拼命往怀里拽，拖着他向窗边退去，仿佛只要他们离这个警察再远一点，他就抓不到Dean了。  
警官为难地看着这对年幼的兄弟，无奈地叹了一口气：“我不会把你送去监狱……暂时不会，这个不是我说了算。”他说着摸了摸鼻子，却还是摆出一副诚恳的表情，希望眼前的男孩们能相信他的话。  
Dean紧张地屏息耸肩，Sam也还在努力抱着他的胳膊，仿佛现在谁的话都不信。  
毫无办法的警官只要折返回去找来护士帮忙，悉心照顾了他们几天的护士耐心诱哄着，她身上的香味总让Dean想起妈妈。他想起几天前他伏在妈妈背上，那个时候，她身上就再也没有他喜欢的那种香味了。  
接着又是铺天盖地的血向他奔涌而来，又是那片耳朵，几截断指，他听见小丑在耳边哼歌怪笑，伴随着电锯的声音，伴随着惨叫和哭求。  
Dean又吐了。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

4

那天上午警方什么都没问出来。警官发现呕吐过后的Dean一直在无意识地屏息，直到他憋得满脸通红，直到在护士的劝解与安抚之下这才如梦方醒般用力呼出空气。他的手一直紧紧握着Sam的手，弟弟茫然不解地看着哥哥，却依然贴心地抬起手轻轻抚摸他的背，用他童稚的声音不停追问“你没事吧”。  
而Dean只是强忍着颤抖的哭腔告诉弟弟他没事。  
他们在医院里又多待了一周。其间，警察又来过两次，向两个孩子了解案发当晚的情况。问询时，全程都有心理医生在一边监督着，可只要Sam在身边，Dean就什么都不愿说。无奈之下，前来问询的警官只好要求护士暂时将Sam带去别处。  
“求你们不要带走Dean！”四岁的男孩哭得可怜兮兮的，一边用手背擦着眼泪一边反反复复对警官说着他Dean是好孩子，“他总是把最好吃的糖留给我，吃甜甜圈的时候也会把有糖霜的那个给我……他、他都没有蛀牙，也没有欺负过邻居家的狗狗……求你们不要带走他。”  
自从上次Dean问警察会不会带走把他关进监狱，Sam对所有穿着警察制服的人都心存恐惧，他总是在他们来时紧紧抓着哥哥的手，抱着他的胳膊，寸步不离。现在这个穿着制服的人要求护士带走他，Sam恐惧地想着这是不是就说明他们要抓走Dean了。  
“嘘，别哭，别怕，”Dean急忙搂过弟弟，用袖子轻轻擦掉他脸上的眼泪，“警察先生只、只是要……呃……教我一些绝技，你知道的，对付躲在衣柜里的那些怪物的……”男孩显然很不擅长当着大人的面对弟弟的撒谎，他耳朵有些发红了，声音犹犹豫豫支支吾吾的，头也不敢抬。  
听到“衣柜里的怪物”，Sam立刻就瞪起了眼睛。他吸着鼻子抬头看向一旁的警官，还没等他开口，穿着制服的大人就忙不迭点头，拼命证实他哥所言不虚。  
“那……为什么我不能听……”  
“你还没有换牙，Sammy，没换牙的孩子是学不会那些绝技的。”Dean说着，指了指自己正在生长的一颗牙，“而我已经换掉四颗了。”  
看来男孩已经完全被哥哥骗住，对他所说的一切深信不疑。护士领他去医院中庭的时候，他还一直念叨着自己什么时候才能换牙。小男孩并不知道哄骗他离开的哥哥此刻正坐在警官对面，面对那些问题，不得不再一次强迫自己回忆那噩梦般的夜晚，不得不再次面对自己的恐惧、绝望、愤怒与崩溃。  
小男孩在医院中庭捡到了一个护身符，他不知是谁掉在那里的，就在一颗树下，挂坠被草盖住，只有一截皮绳露在外面。他跑过去捡起它，把它交给了护士。或许弄丢它的人正在到处找呢，他喃喃自语，突然就又想起了父母。他仰头看着护士，眼神迫切地凝视，询问她爸爸妈妈会不会现在也在找他和Dean，其实他们没有抛下他们，只是不小心弄丢了而已。  
“他们一定会找到我们的。”小男孩看着护士，表情坚定地说道。  
而护士只是沉默地弯下腰将他抱了起来，任由他用小手抱住她的脖子。  
时间在玩耍中总要比傻傻待在病房里过得快。Sam回到病房时这才发现自己的手上脏兮兮的，他有点不好意思，只好把手藏在身后，哒哒哒跑到正坐在病床上发呆的哥哥身边。  
“你学会那些绝技了吗，Dean！”他兴冲冲地问道。  
而Dean只是茫然迟钝地扭头看向他，过了好一会儿这才轻轻慢慢地点了点头。  
他知道了那个小丑是个越狱的通缉犯，曾经因为虐待、谋杀、碎尸等指控被判入狱。  
Dean曾经很怕很怕监狱，觉得那是这个世界上最可怕的地方。那里周围都是坚固的高墙，里头关着世界上最坏的坏蛋。可他第一次知道原来还有监狱都关不住的坏蛋，他第一次知道有一些坏蛋从监狱出来后依然会干坏事。  
他的爸爸妈妈都是很好很好的人，爸爸是他心目中的英雄，妈妈做的烤饼干一定是这世界上最好吃的烤饼干。  
可那一晚他看到的他们只是血块与肉块，只是断开的手指与胳膊，是被他踩到的耳朵，是插着刀的一截脖子。  
是小丑杀了他们，是坏人杀了他们。  
坏人本不该出现在那里。  
“你为什么不关好他！为什么不早点抓住他！”男孩哭着怒吼，耳边依然是噩梦般的电锯声，他听见爸爸让妈妈小声些，听见妈妈让他和Sammy一起逃走。他看到的是血，全都是血，像天空落下红色的雨，别墅旁边的湖中也全是爸爸和妈妈的血。  
在Dean的情绪变得更加激动之前，医生让警察离开了医院。她给Dean注射了一些安定的药物，她知道男孩所有的情绪马上都会如同云翳般散开，他会慢慢平静下来，像一条乖巧的金鱼。  
金鱼就这么安静地待在病房里，坐在他和弟弟的床上，愣愣看着窗外。他不知道自己这是怎么了，愤怒像被戳破的气球，嘭一声，接着就塌瘪下去。他好像悬浮在水里，像飘在半空中，他感觉自己在飞，在一个透明的梦境里飞，迷登登的，可他还不想入睡。  
直到弟弟兴冲冲地回来。  
“Dean……”站在床边看了一会儿，Sam一时忘记了把脏兮兮的双手继续藏在身后，它们不安地绞着床单一角，几个小小黑黑的指印被印在了洁白的床单上，“它们……让你很疼吗？”  
Dean并不开心。  
敏感的Sam已经察觉到，但他不知道该怎么表述自己的这些敏感，也不知道Dean为什么不开心。他悄悄伸手去抚摸哥哥搁在腿上的手，轻轻地，像他正在抚摸一道伤口。  
Dean没有察觉Sam的动作，只是下意识地再次摇头，依然轻轻慢慢地，又茫然又迟钝。过了好一会儿，他像是终于听懂了Sam的问题，低下头，看到了弟弟正在抚摸他的手。  
“有一点……我是说，那有点疼。但……也没有那么疼。”  
愤怒和痛苦还在胸膛寂静燃烧，被稀释成絮状的云。他想从飞翔中停下，他不想停留在空中，或是水里，他想慢慢地踩在地面上，这样，他才能感受到弟弟的手指，才能享受弟弟的触碰。  
他也不想再去回忆那个夜晚，血的腥气，呕吐物的酸臭，小丑的歌声，他和弟弟的哭声。此刻它们已经离他很远了，可他知道，它们还在他脑子里，它们就在他脑子里，他赶不走它们。甚至是他用刀扎进小丑眼睛时的憎恨，他不断用刀戳刺小丑脖子时的疯狂，它们都还在。  
他忘不了那些。  
那很疼。  
他知道自己在憎恨小丑。  
可他不怕小丑，因为他战胜他了，他杀了小丑。  
但依然很疼。  
男孩不知道是身体的哪部分被割开了一道口子，只能摸索着用手确认。他触碰自己的脖子与胸膛，触碰胳膊与腿，它们都还完好。膝盖上有淤青，可疼的不是那个地方，他知道，不是摔伤的那种疼痛。  
他扭头看向还站在床边瞪大眼睛看着他的弟弟，不解地说道：“有些疼，可我不知道是哪里在疼。”  
兄弟二人在医院里待了大半个月，最终被警察接走。被Sam捡到的那个护身符到最后都没等来主人，护士将他送给了Sam。Sam被警察抱在怀里，手里死死攥着那个护身符。  
最终，他把它给了Dean。  
“它会保护你的，Dean，这样就再也不用怕衣柜里的怪物了。”

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

5

Dean最终还是不得不告诉弟弟父母的死讯，那是在父母葬礼的前一天。他们暂住在一个警察家里，警察的妻子有着一头漂亮的金色卷发，Dean时常盯着它们愣愣发呆，继而又会想起那夜母亲凌乱的长发。  
当Dean告诉Sam真相时，Sam立刻就哭了，毫无征兆。他知道死是什么，知道死是什么意思，他知道死有多可怕，也知道死去的人再也不会回来。他因为Dean的隐瞒而拒绝和他说话，只是趴在床上不停地哭，既不接受警察先生的安慰，也不接受他妻子的安抚，直到他哭累了，抽噎着睡着。  
考虑到Dean的年纪尚小，且案发当晚受到巨大刺激，又是自卫行为，警方自然没有如Dean害怕的那样起诉他，进而把他关进什么监狱里——事实上，在美国，还没有哪个监狱收监过年仅八岁的犯人。翌日葬礼过后，他和弟弟就被送去了附近教会的孤儿院。  
有律师来过孤儿院，告诉他们父亲名下的房产和车都由他们继承，但他们年纪还太小，暂时无法自由支配它们。他带着这对小兄弟回到他们住过的房子，Dean冲进父母的房间，过了一会儿抱了一件皮衣和一本相册出来。  
“我、我想把这些东西带走。”他怯怯看着律师，生怕自己的行为不被准许。但律师只是点点头，应许了他的要求。  
Dean从父亲的皮衣里搜出了一个老旧的钱包，皮革边缘被磨损得很厉害，他从相册里找出一张爸爸妈妈的合影，从修女那里借来了剪刀，和弟弟一起把照片剪得只剩爸爸和妈妈的部分，然后把它塞进了钱包里，又把钱包放回皮衣的口袋。  
他们还自己用硬纸做了一个相框，Dean揉着眼睛让弟弟挑选一张照片，可Sam却挑出一张房子的照片，照片里没有任何人。  
“要把爸爸和妈妈藏在相册里。”他抬手擦了一下眼睛里的眼泪，然后主动用胶水把那张照片粘在了他和哥哥亲手制作的简易相框里。  
那天夜里，Dean再一次把Sam抱进怀里躺到床上。  
曾经Dean和Sam睡在一个房间里，各自拥有一张温暖的小床。可自从发生那件事之后，Sam就变得格外粘人，也许是敏感的男孩意识到他的周围只剩下Dean了，父母突然消失，他害怕假如自己不去拽住哥哥的手，他也会不见。他害怕藏在衣柜里的怪物，也害怕那怪笑的小丑，更加害怕等他某天一觉醒来，Dean就消失得无影无踪。  
他要抓着Dean的手。  
“Dean……”  
黑暗中，Sam突然小声叫道。  
仍未入睡的Dean立刻睁开眼睛，双手下意识地拥紧Sam，低声问道：“怎么了，Sammy？”  
“爸爸，妈妈，是怎么……怎么死的？”  
Sam的问题像针一样狠狠刺进Dean心里，他的身体猛然颤动了一下，脚趾因为复苏的记忆而惊恐蜷紧。  
“昨天警察先生不是告诉过你了吗？”  
昨天Sam也问过同样的问题，不知该如何告诉弟弟的Dean紧张地瞪着眼睛，屏息抬头向一旁的警察们求助。大人们都垂下眼睛，只有其中最年长的那个弯下腰，用手撑住膝盖，用低沉的声音告诉Sam他们在一场车祸中去世。  
“他们太心急见到你们。”他抚摸Sam的头顶，用手指轻轻扒着他翘起的一小撮头发，“他们一直都很爱你，很爱你哥哥。”  
“真的是车祸吗？”Sam不依不饶地追问。  
“是的，是车祸。”Dean不得不再次撒谎，但他不愿再面对这样的问题，只能无助地请求Sam别再问了，“Sammy，求你别再问了……就……就只是……Sammy，求你了，我很难过。”  
他低喃，感受到怀中的弟弟伸出胳膊抱住了他的腰。  
“对不起，Dean……我、我很害怕……”  
“我知道，我知道。”Dean低下头，慢慢用自己的额头抵住Sam的头顶，“不用向我道歉，Sammy，你永远不用对我做这个。”  
Sam用脸颊轻轻蹭着Dean，双手抓住Dean的睡衣。  
“我爱你，Dean。可以再给我一个晚安吻吗？”他扭捏地说着，因为在上床时Dean就已经亲过他的额头了。但那个时候他并不想睡觉，而现在，他觉得可以闭上眼睛了。  
Dean没说话，只是在黑暗里亲吻了一下弟弟的额头。

孤儿院的生活很难适应，Sam很乖，但偶尔还是会像在家那样任性；而Dean时常做噩梦，他总是梦见一些古怪的东西，不再是血了，也不是小丑的歌声，是别的东西，一只可爱的狗狗，或者几只在半空中飞舞的蜻蜓，他梦见那只狗狗被人割了耳朵，蜻蜓失去了翅膀，他只是看着，自己手里握着一把刀。  
Dean和Sam每周都会去心理医生那里接受辅导治疗，孤儿院里有几个小小的圆形鱼缸，每个里面都养着几条金鱼，院子里还养了几只兔子，孩子们都很喜欢它们，每次从心理医生那里回来，Sam都喜欢跑去喂喂兔子，或是趴在鱼缸旁边看看金鱼。Dean却不太喜欢它们。  
也曾有人想过收养Dean或是Sam，更加乖巧的弟弟总是很讨喜，而Dean的特殊经历则让每个了解到这些的人望而却步——可怜的孩子总是惹人怜爱，但危险的孩子就另当别论了。不断有人提出收养Sam，Dean会被留在孤儿院里，可这对兄弟坚决地不愿与对方分开，尤其是Sam，在每个希望将他领回家的大人面前，他总会迫不及待地询问他们是否也会一起带走Dean，在得到否认的答案之后，他就会失落地摇头，语气坚决地告诉大人们他不会和Dean分开。  
两年后，Sam也入学了，和Dean在同一所小学就读。每天早上他们一起上学，Dean会帮Sam检查他的课本和作业是否都带好，在校车上他们总是坐在一起，放学了也一起回孤儿院。Sam不喜欢课间餐的蛋糕，就总是留到放学给Dean，Dean觉得Sam似乎太矮了，也会偷偷把课间餐的牛奶藏起来，等回到孤儿院再拿出来给Sam。  
某天放学时Dean发现Sam情绪很低落，他走过去轻轻用手肘撞了撞弟弟，假装漫不经心地问道：“怎么了？”  
Sam低头看着自己的鞋，抬脚踢开路边的一颗石子，忍耐了许久，终于用带着一丝哭腔的声音问道：“有人告诉我说爸爸妈妈根本不是出车祸死的，他说他们是被谋杀的，还、还说……”他说着猛然顿住脚步，“是你杀了谋杀爸爸妈妈的人。”  
“谁说的？”Dean猛然皱起眉头，见Sam一副快哭了的样子，伸手搂了搂他的肩，半是强迫地带着他往孤儿院走去。  
“Tom，他爸爸是警察，他说是他爸爸告诉他的。”Sam被哥哥拖着不情愿地迈开脚步，肢体却有些抵触与他的接触。他当然不愿相信那个Tom的话，可那家伙一直在他耳边喋喋不休说个不停，还一直用一副怜悯的表情看他，仿佛他就是条没有父母还被蒙在鼓里的可怜虫。  
“Tom？就是上次下车故意撞你的家伙？”这名字有些熟悉，Dean认真回想了一会儿，想起一个月前他才教训过那家伙，因为他在下车的时候差点把Sam推倒。也就是因为那件事Dean才开始藏起自己的牛奶带回去给Sam，他弟弟太瘦小了，又乖乖地不多话，所以才会被那些坏小子们盯上。  
Sam点了点头，有些惊讶Dean居然还记得他。  
“我明白了。”Dean安抚地拍了拍弟弟的肩，“他是骗你的。”  
Sam对Dean的话也只是半信半疑。第二天上学的时候，在校车上，Tom还故意对Sam挤眉弄眼，下车时又故意过去撞他。Dean一把拉住Sam的胳膊这才没让他摔倒，他低头看了一眼Tom，只是拍着Sam的肩让他赶快去教室。  
那天下午，Tom突然就向Sam道歉了，说他骗了他，那些有关他父母被谋杀以及Dean是杀人犯的话都是他胡乱编造的。他拿出一包玉米片给Sam，希望能征得他的原谅。Sam惊讶地看着不过一天态度就突然转变的Tom，有些困惑，却还是高高兴兴地接受了他的道歉。  
放学时，他拿出玉米片和Dean一起分享，开心地告诉哥哥Tom承认是自己撒谎了。  
Dean没说话，像是一心享用着弟弟给的玉米片。  
是他把Tom教训了一顿，尽管Tom比同龄男孩都要高，可十岁的男孩对付六岁的男孩仍是轻而易举。午休的时候Dean把Tom拎到操场的角落，往他的肩上用力推了一下。胖乎乎的男孩重重摔倒在地，想爬起来，却被Dean用力按住了脑袋。  
他以为Dean会掏出刀。  
可Dean只是拿出了一支削得很尖的铅笔，抵在了他的脖子上。  
他什么威胁的话都没说，Tom看上去却吓坏了。他并没意识到是自己的眼神出了问题，那时他只是突然想起了梦里的那些小狗和蜻蜓，还有他在探索频道看到过的那些被狮子开肠破肚的斑马和鹿。他知道铅笔用力戳下去也是会出血的，一股奇妙的兴奋在他胸中激荡，心跳变得很快了，脖子上渗出汗液，他急促地呼吸，最终只是用力咬紧了嘴唇。  
没让这支铅笔捅破Tom的脖子。  
而他豺狼般的眼神彻底吓住了Tom。  
那天夜里Dean又做梦了，还是那条可爱的狗狗，没有了耳朵，有血从嘴里涌出，刀在他的一只手里，另一只手里就捏着狗狗长长湿湿还在淌血的舌头。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

6

Dean发现自己不喜欢那些金鱼和兔子的真正原因也是在他教训过Tom之后。  
那支被削得尖尖的铅笔还放在笔盒里，晚饭前做作业的时候Sam拿走了它，因为他的铅笔不小心被他自己弄断了。  
“你把铅笔削得太尖了，Dean。”笔尖险些刺破了纸张，Sam不得不放轻了书写的力度。他不喜欢用太尖的铅笔，无端觉得不舒服。  
Dean心不在焉地哼了两声，抬起头，视线正好扫过放在他们房间里的鱼缸。前几天死了一条金鱼，修女告诉他们，是它的寿命到了，她捞出它，第二天又放了一条小小的鱼苗进去。  
Sam很喜欢那些红色或是橘红色有着大尾巴的鱼，它们看上去很美，又很灵活。  
Dean不敢看它们。  
他也不敢去照顾院子里的兔子。  
在用铅笔威胁过Tom之后，他越发地不敢靠近它们。  
大尾巴，或是长耳朵。  
就像狗狗伸出嘴巴之外的舌头，或是蜻蜓那两对长长透明的翅膀。  
Sam没有发现什么异状，只是从很早以前就知道Dean不喜欢动物。他不让狗狗或者猫咪靠近，也从没去喂过那些可爱的兔子。养在鱼缸里的金鱼他从不去看，仿佛对它们一丁点兴趣都没有。  
他用那支尖尖的铅笔写完作业，再次趴到鱼缸旁边目不转睛地盯着里面的金鱼。他发现有一条浮起在水面，露出了洁白的肚皮。他伸出手指小心地戳了它了一下，它的身体花朵一样顺着男孩施力的方向飘去，本身却没有任何反应。  
Dean也做完了作业，顺手把借给Sam的那支铅笔塞回了笔盒里。他把Sam的书和文具都收进他的小书包里，拉好拉链，转身就看见Sam用一双湿漉漉的手捧着一只金鱼。  
那条美丽的尾巴就这么摊开在Sam的手掌中，一股恐怖的兴奋感顺着脊椎涌入脑中，Dean不由自主吞咽着，呼吸也变得急促起来。  
“金鱼死了。”Sam看上去很难过，唇角和小小的肩膀低垂，像一时还无法接受这个事实。  
Dean死死盯着这条死去的金鱼，几乎就要伸手从Sam手中接过它。他紧张地吞咽着，耳边全是自己粗重的呼吸声，Sam还看着他，那么沮丧，那么难过，让他不得不压抑自己这股怪异的冲动，告诉Sam他可以用冲水马桶处理掉它。  
“你能跟我一起去吗？”  
面对弟弟饱含请求的眼神，Dean实在无法狠下心拒绝。他只能跟在弟弟身后，努力控制自己的视线，时时提醒自己别去看那条金鱼，然而他们走进卫生间，站在马桶前，Sam突然问道：“Dean，你不喜欢动物吗？”  
不，不是不喜欢。  
Dean想自己是很喜欢它们的。  
只是他喜欢的方式一定跟其他人的不一样。  
他喜欢的它们的样子跟其他人的也不一样。  
他只是害怕它们现在的样子。  
鲜活，完整，快活。  
“不，不……我只是……”Dean说着，突然咬住自己的嘴唇。十岁的男孩第一次在弟弟面前表现得如此手足无措。  
心理医生曾对他说过，有任何困惑都可以告诉她，有任何令他害怕的情况都可以向她求助。男孩是想过向心理医生坦白的，他对于血的那点不正常的喜好，他不明白为什么自己对割下小兔子的耳朵或是刺穿别人的脖子那么感兴趣，他想问，却不敢。  
他知道这是不正常，也担心自己的不正常会导致与弟弟的分离。  
他不能丢下Sam一个人。  
Dean决定向Sam坦白。如果Sam表现出惧意，他就去找心理医生，他知道她会帮助他。  
“我只是很怕它们……我想伤害它们，割开它们的身体，扯掉它们的翅膀……”他在说着这些时依旧不敢看金鱼的尸体，生怕自己忍不住就会扑过去撕开它弥漫着死气的尸体。  
“这样吗？”Sam听着哥哥的叙述，不解反问，双手已经撕开了金鱼的尾巴。裂口延伸至金鱼的身体，血液顺着男孩的手指滴进了马桶。  
Dean差点尖叫出来。他握住Sam的手强迫他扔掉手中的尸体，立刻按下了冲水按钮。水流打着旋将死去的金鱼连同血液一同冲走，Dean站在一边满脸通红地用力喘息，甚至都没察觉自己还用力抓着Sam。直到Sam挣扎着抽出自己的手，他这才发现自己不小心捏红了弟弟的手腕。  
“我不觉得这有什么可……”  
“闭嘴，过来把手洗干净！”Dean一把将Sam拉到洗手台前，打开龙头用凉水不断冲洗Sam的手，又反复给他打上肥皂，反复洗净。他自己都能察觉他的手指在发抖，Sam撕开鱼尾的情景像一组慢放的镜头此刻不断在他脑中回放，他太想体验那种感觉了，太想知道亲手撕开鱼尾是什么感觉，想知道血水涌上手指是什么感觉，他想知道那种感觉是不是跟他想象中的一样让人兴奋，难以自拔——  
他知道。  
两年前他做过那些。  
乖乖伸出手就任由哥哥这么反复为他冲洗，Sam从镜子里看到此刻哥哥脸上混杂着恐惧、兴奋与凝重的表情。这有些复杂，Sam其实不太能明白，Dean看起来有些高兴，又不太高兴，他在害怕，可Sam不知道自己刚刚做的那些有什么叫人害怕的。  
他们曾经在自己家的后院里挖到了蚯蚓，Dean还用自己的小铲子把它对切成两半，看着它们慢慢变成两条又钻回土里。  
在Dean终于意识到他和Sam的手都因为长时间接触水而皮肤起皱时他这才终于放过了Sam。他关好水龙头，教Sam甩甩手，领着Sam离开卫生间时用一种颇难为情又暗含几分恐惧的语气小声说道：“别再做这个了好吗？别告诉别人这些。”  
Sam似乎并没认真听Dean的话，他这时有些在意自己被洗得起皱的双手。一开始他还有点担心会有腥味留在手上，但他发现此刻上面满是廉价香皂的气味。  
“这很重要，Sammy。”Dean说着用力握了一下Sam的肩膀，在走廊上停了下来，“如果你告诉了别人，他们可能会带走我。”  
原本还低头研究着双手的Sam刚刚听到“他们可能会带走我”立刻就抬起了头，表情也因为哥哥的话而变得惊慌失措。他不怕用手撕开鱼尾这件事，也不怕Dean喜欢那些，但他唯独害怕Dean会离开自己。  
“我向你保证，一定不会告诉任何人。”Sam举起手，学着他从电视机里看来的样子认真发誓，“我不会让别人带走你的，Dean。”  
那天晚餐之后，Sam不小心打碎了房间里的鱼缸，他捧起那些金鱼跑进其他的房间，把它们分别放进了别的鱼缸里。他嗫嚅着向同房的其他孩子道歉，又绞尽脑汁地阻止他们向修女要求买个新的鱼缸回来。  
男孩觉得，比起金鱼，还是Dean更重要。如果Dean害怕看见它们，让Dean看不见它们就可以了。至于院子里的兔子，平时它们都是被关在笼子里的，Sam的小脑袋里有了个计划，他要挑个最好的时机去完成它。  
一周后，孤儿院的孩子们这才发现他们少了三只小兔子，可谁也不知道它们去哪儿了。一个月后，兔子只剩最后四只了，可还是没人知道它们的去向。  
晚餐后孩子们喜欢挤在大厅里看动画片，无论是三岁的Alice还是十一岁的Ben，此刻都会挤到一起，瞪起圆圆的眼睛盯着电视机一动不动，而修女们则坐在一边低声细语地聊天。当然，也有些更加安静或是特立独行的孩子喜欢待在房间里，Sam喜欢看书，Chris和Yulisa喜欢画画，Dain则喜欢缩在房间里摆弄他的那些叶子标本。  
房间里只有Sam一个人。  
他个头很小。  
从窗户钻出去，悄悄把一只兔子藏进怀里，再翻窗户回来，把兔子塞进书包里。他还特地为兔子准备了一条毛巾，塞进书包之前他得先用毛巾把兔子包起来。因为第一次他这么做的时候，第二天打开书包发现兔子尿在了他的数学书上。Dean已经帮他养成了很好的习惯，所以近来Dean已经不再那么勤快地帮他检查东西了。  
不过也可能只是因为Dean变懒了。  
六岁的男孩不会责怪哥哥的懈怠。  
翌日到了学校之后，他会趁着午休偷偷把闷得奄奄一息的兔子从学校一侧的铁丝网里塞出去，那边是一大片树林，他已经放过好多只兔子了，它们不会孤独的。  
男孩想着，过不了多久，孤儿院里的兔子就都会被他偷运进树林里。Dean就再也不用害怕看见它们了。每次想到这里，他总会很高兴，Dean总会把他喜欢的东西留给他，可他却把自己不喜欢吃的蛋糕给Dean——如果Dean帮他解决掉了他不喜欢的东西，他也想帮Dean解决他害怕的东西。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

7

Sam八岁生日那天，Dean给弟弟买了一个蛋糕。当然不是那种很大很漂亮的，他没那么多钱，帮人写作业这件事着实很无聊，他干了大概两三个月，书包里全是从同学那里赚来的硬币，每天背上它时连Sam都能听见里面的硬币相互撞击着叮咚作响。  
Sam也好奇过，问Dean书包里的硬币是用来做什么的。Dean冲他眨了眨眼睛，照样从书包里掏出牛奶递给弟弟，神秘地说着这可是秘密。  
Sam不喜欢这种感觉，他不喜欢Dean有自己的秘密，他快八岁了，而Dean已经十二岁。在Sam眼中，Dean俨然已经是大孩子了，比他高出一个头，手也比他大了一圈，而且Dean和别人总能轻而易举打成一片，这都让他感到莫名焦虑。  
加之学校里一直还有那些传言，当年Tom告诉过他的，关于父母的死因，关于Dean的。Tom向他道过歉，可总有些窃窃私语传到他耳中。这两年来他一直都被它们包围其中，仿佛没有谁真的喜欢他。  
所有人都离他越来越远，包括Dean。  
而且Dean现在还有了秘密。  
Sam感到沮丧。  
其实他自己也有秘密，比如说兔子，他不是想当个无名英雄，只是害怕自己说出来会被Dean责怪。这就跟他故意撞掉鱼缸却撒谎说是自己不小心一样，他想做点对Dean来说是好的事，可他知道那些并不是真正意义上的好事。  
Dean曾说过，他感觉自己不太正常。可现在Sam觉得，不正常的那个孩子好像是他才对。  
男孩的这种沮丧与焦虑直到生日那天才彻底被Dean端出来的蛋糕化解。那天是礼拜四，放学之后Dean照例去Sam的班上接了他一起回去。不过Dean没有立刻带Sam回孤儿院，而是去了学校附近的一家蛋糕店。  
“生日快乐，Sammy。”  
店员早就准备好了红色的寿星帽，Dean拿过它戴在了Sam头上，从柜台上捧来一个插着八支蜡烛的小小的蛋糕。上个周末来蛋糕店预定了蛋糕，他终于彻底摆脱了那些沉重的硬币。虽然他没钱买个更大的蛋糕，但好心的店长在蛋糕上额外做了三朵大大的奶油花，还用草莓果酱把蛋糕妆点得漂漂亮亮香喷喷。  
这是他们失去父母之后Dean第一次买蛋糕为Sam庆生。  
Sam记得自己五岁时，Dean是悄悄从修女买回来的盒装甜甜圈里偷了一个涂着巧克力酱的给他当做生日糕点；六岁生日那天，Dean什么都没准备，直到一周后他才用了一个纸杯蛋糕作为补偿；七岁的生日——Sam正在换牙，于是Dean送了他一本很旧却很干净的《彼得潘》。  
Sam吹灭蜡烛之后才想起来自己忘记了许愿，他想重新再来一次，Dean却已经用手指挖了一朵奶油花塞进了嘴里。  
“我还没有许愿，Dean！”弟弟不服气地大声抗议。  
“可是你有什么愿意我都会帮你满足。”Dean心满意足地舔舔带着奶油甜味的手指，把蛋糕推到Sam面前笑眯眯地说，“所以现在还是先吃蛋糕吧。”  
草莓酱的香味扑鼻，很快地，男孩便缴械投降了。他也学着哥哥的样子用手指挖起一朵奶油花，张开嘴，却不小心把奶油弄到了脸上。坐在他对面的Dean见状哈哈大笑起来，想往弟弟脸上涂更多奶油，却有点舍不得这么好吃的蛋糕。况且他们还在别人的蛋糕店里，如果他们把这里弄得乱七八糟到处都是奶油，大概会被生气的店长赶出去。  
吃完了小半的蛋糕，Sam终于反应过来这大概就是Dean说的秘密了。  
“这是你用那些藏在书包里的硬币买的吗？”  
Dean点头，低头往嘴里塞了一大块蛋糕。他见Sam头顶的那顶帽子摇摇欲坠，担心它会突然掉到蛋糕上，索性伸手把它拿了下来。可Sam像很喜欢它似的，一定要Dean把帽子放在他这边才肯罢休。  
那天他们直到晚餐后才回去孤儿院，还被担心得差点报警的修女狠狠说教了一顿。他们第一次见和善的修女这么生气，都缩着脖子不敢说话。Sam还拿着那顶帽子，一只手颇是无措地绞着上衣的衣角。  
直到哥哥悄悄伸手过来握住了它。  
一开始还有些同学愿意和他交朋友，可在那些传言之下，曾经的朋友也慢慢变得好像不再是朋友了。他们都同情他，可不再愿意和他说话。Sam并不知道这是为什么，他努力过，让自己表现得更友善，可收效甚微。他以为一定是因为自己和别人不太一样，他干过的那些坏事会让别人不再喜欢他。  
他还以为连Dean都不再喜欢他了，有不肯同他分享的事，不肯告诉他的秘密。  
他想，Dean永远都不会离开他。  
他永远都不要离开Dean。  
那天晚上，他们挤在一张床上，Dean还是习惯性地抱着Sam。尽管已经过去了四年，但他还是有些惧怕黑暗，只有把Sam抱在怀里才能让他稍稍安心下来。两个男孩睡在同一张狭窄的单人床上已经有些拥挤了，夏夜里他们经常会热得醒过来，可谁都不愿向修女提出分床睡的请求。  
Sam在Dean怀里动了动，然后非常非常小声地说了一句：“谢谢你，Dean。”  
Dean没有说话，只是低头亲吻了一下弟弟的头顶。  
那个周末，Dean和Sam依然要去心理医生那里接受辅导治疗。长达四年的心理治疗看似颇有成效，但Dean与Sam之间依然保有那个共同的秘密。  
Dean并未从那种令他恐惧的冲动中解脱，他想过要扯断任何一只经过他面前的小动物的尾巴，掰断它们的腿，把刀刺进它们柔软的脖子里。这种冲动越来越强烈，以致他现在条件反射地看到动物就会发抖，所有人都以为他在害怕它们，只有他知道，他是在害怕那些欲望。  
他想过别的办法，悄悄潜入别人家的后院，挖出他们埋在土中的宠物尸体。他剪下它们的耳朵，剪开它们的胸膛，一点血色最初还能满足他，冲动终于得到释放，男孩兴奋得好似自己终于从漫长的睡眠中复苏。他觉得这才是活着，一直沉浸在黑暗无声世界中的他突然能听见涌动的空气，浮动的云，他嗅到阳光的气味，万物滋长的气味，苦涩压抑的世界整个焕然一新，他终于找到了一丝属于活着的感觉与乐趣。  
但这种办法没能持续太久，尸体给予的刺激很快便不再能满足他。他仍妄想着将一条温热湿漉的舌头捏在手中，或者是一截淌血的短腿，一颗跳动的心脏。刀尖应该刺进活着的躯体里，感受肌肉与血液带来的阻力，一刀一刀切开它，满足他。  
他想破坏他人。  
那个叫Tom的小家伙，或是他看不惯的同学，令人讨厌的体育老师。  
甚至就连那天傍晚说教的修女，他都想用一把刀打断她的话。  
他想让他们统统消失，变成肉块。  
可他没有。他在学校里只能拼命地找些别的事来转移注意力，认识些有趣的人——尽管在他看来，这世上已经没什么能让他感到有趣的事了——听他们逗趣，更多地让自己忙碌在各种小组的课外活动里。  
他没有。  
他还是装出正常的样子，混在同学当中，模仿那些最受欢迎的家伙们，学他们的表情，他们的举止，学他们说话的方式和笑起来的样子。他想通过这样的学习让自己变得更正常一点。他不是惧怕自己不正常，而是惧怕自己的不正常会导致与Sam的分开。  
父亲的皮衣还挂在房间里，钱包还塞在皮衣口袋里，那张家的照片依然被摆在桌上，相册藏在抽屉里。他们失去了父母，Dean不想粘人的弟弟再失去自己。  
他可以忍耐。  
兄弟二人来到心理医生的诊疗室，推开门，却发现里面坐着一位陌生的男士。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

8

之前的心理医生离职了，由这位Brook先生接手Dean与Sam。中年男士将头发梳得一丝不苟，戴着一副深棕色的框架眼镜，休闲西装随意地敞开，露出里面的条纹衬衫与深蓝色的领带。  
兄弟二人的谈话总是分开的，先是Dean等着Sam，然后他会在办公室的长沙发上睡一会儿，等他醒来就能和Dean一起离开。新来的陌生医生让Sam有些紧张，于是在最开始的半小时里Brook先生一直忙着安抚他。这天在回去的路上，Dean牵着弟弟的手，皱着眉头不断踢着脚边的石子。  
尽管也说不上到底是哪里让人觉得讨厌，但他就是不喜欢新来的这家伙。这并不是说他多么喜欢曾经的那位医生——现在除了Sam以外的所有人看在他眼里其实都是一种模样，不过都是带血的活物，他们和那些小动物没什么两样，而他还在努力地在这些活物的包围中生活，努力地融入他们，想变得跟他们一样，想让他们从活物变回成人类。他知道现在能帮助他的只有他们的医生了，他有些依赖她，但还是始终不敢向她倾诉最真实的自己。  
她与他。  
Dean将两个人摆在心的两端，显而易见地，他更加不喜欢今天的这位Brook先生。  
此后的两个月里他们还是每周都会去诊所见Brook先生。Dean对他的厌恶与日俱增，每一次医生抬手想抚摸他的头顶或是肩膀时，他都会毫不留情地避开，他更是无数次担忧地看着睡在沙发上的弟弟，进而小狼般恶狠狠盯着Brook，仿佛只要他有什么叫人恶心的举动，他就会跳起来杀了他。  
Dean知道自己真会那么做。  
当他想到“杀”这个词时，兴奋与藏在记忆中的恐惧同时醒来，他猜眼前的这家伙也是小丑，而他会杀了小丑。  
“你喜欢那位Brook医生吗？”当Dean下定决心再也不去诊所时，他试探性地问着弟弟对医生的看法。  
Sam显然不明白Dean这么问的意思，只是歪着头想了想，用一句简单的“不讨厌”回答了哥哥的问题。  
Sam的答案让Dean感到吃惊而沮丧，他甚至怀疑起是不是因为他已经太过不正常，所以才对所有陌生人都抱有莫大的敌意。在Sam回答了那个问题之后，他就一直挫败地坐在弟弟身边，一言不发，思考着，反省，认真而痛苦地折磨自己。  
“我觉得……我们不用再去医生那里了……”  
“为什么？”还在做作业的Sam闻言突然就停下了写字的手。  
事实上他正在向Brook求助，被同学疏远这件事让他感到异常孤独与揪心，他很想融入他们，却觉得自己被疏远都是因为他的不同寻常。  
Brook医生很好地安抚了他。他觉得自己从医生那里获得了些许的肯定，医生也没有对他的不正常表示惊慌恐惧，这让他稍稍有些放心。也许医生能帮助他，也许医生知道怎么办，他们每次谈话的时间都太短，好多问题他因为很紧张而想不起来，最终也只能留到下一次。  
他问过医生，怎么才能防止他哥哥像其他人一样疏远他。医生告诉他，人长大的过程就是渐渐同过去产生的依赖心理告别的过程，医生说他太过依赖Dean，而Dean正在慢慢地从一个年龄阶段过渡到另一个阶段，到时，不止会有那些让他们每周来诊所的那些深邃痛苦的问题纠缠他，同时也会有许许多多新的烦恼和麻烦。  
八岁的男孩听得似懂非懂。  
“你太过依赖自己的哥哥了，Sammy。他会比你先长大，比你先割舍这种依赖心理，你们会变得不同，他总有一天要离开你。”  
医生的话引发了Sam不小的恐慌。Dean是他唯一的家人，他完全无法想象如果没有了Dean他该怎么办。他要一个人上学吗？一个人做作业，一个人睡觉。再也不会有人在睡前亲吻他的额头，也不会有人在他生日时为他准备蛋糕。  
他急忙询问医生他该怎么办，而医生只是告诉他从现在开始，他得学着比Dean先独立，先从这种依赖心理中离开。  
“独自做你自己的事，对现在的你来说也许很困难，Sammy，但是等Dean再长大一些，他很快就会习惯你们的这种关系，他会喜欢的，像真正的大人那样。”  
回想着医生的话，面对坚决不愿再去见Brook的Dean，Sam咬了咬嘴唇，终于还是妥协地点头了。他还是要站在Dean这边。  
得到了弟弟的支持，一直悬着一颗心的Dean终于松了一口气。  
他感觉近来Sam对他有些疏远。房间里的一名男孩被收养了，正好就睡在他和Sam上铺，男孩离开的第二天Sam就主动提出想睡到上面那张床上。习惯了睡在一起的Dean感到很诧异，而Sam只是说着太挤了，继而又用他那双大大圆圆的眼睛充满无辜期盼地看着他。  
Dean就知道自己无法拒绝Sam。  
而这只是一个开始而已。  
Sam渐渐地就不再向他倾诉与同学相处困难的那些事了，原本他以为是那些讨厌的家伙们终于接纳了Sam，可他最终发现事实并非如此，Sam依然还是那个孤独的Sam，被传言包围，被同学孤立。就算不会再有一个叫Tom的男孩欺负他，用可怕的事实吓唬他，也会再有Peter、再有Jack出现。  
Dean不是没想过把那些惹人讨厌的家伙们全都揪到狭窄的储物间里好好教训一顿，可他发现，当所有人对Sam都是抱着一种不去接近的态度时，他这种凶悍突然就变得毫无用处。  
然而Sam疏远他的事实还不止这些。  
过去的周末里，不管Dean的班上有什么课外见学活动，Sam一定会小尾巴一样跟在Dean身后，偶尔他小小的身影被淹没在高个子的大孩子之中，Dean都会以为他突然走丢，心急如焚地转身寻找。  
但最近的两个月里，尽管Dean只出去过三次，可这三次Sam都没有跟着他，而是选择待在孤儿院里。  
Dean不知道是不是自己在无意间做过什么或是说过什么，他很费解，试着向Sam探听，可他弟弟只是支吾着闪烁其词。  
这让Dean心情很糟糕，像这个世界朝着毫无色彩的黑白又近了些，靠着Sam留下的稀薄色彩也在随着他的远离而渐渐消逝。他在那些夜里一个人睡在Sam上铺，大睁着眼睛，小丑又来了，他可以杀他一次，再杀他一次，于是小丑变成了养在院子里的兔子，变成邻居家的狗狗或是猫咪，变成那条金鱼，变成无数只蝴蝶与蜻蜓……最终变成那些在学校里奚落他的讨厌鬼。  
Dean在梦里杀了它们和他们。  
然而这些都不足以缓解他的恶劣心情。  
直到刚刚Sam点头，直到他意识到Sam还是站在他这边的。  
阴郁的心情这才终于有了一些缓解，正一丝一丝缓慢褪色的世界陡然定格，最后一抹色彩保留住了，被点缀在了他弟弟的眼睛里。  
接下来的两周Dean都抗拒着大人们要他们去诊所的要求，Sam站在他身边一言不发，大人们也花言巧语地哄骗Sam，而男孩只是抓着Dean的手，告诉他们如果Dean不去他也不会去。头痛的大人们想尽一切办法都没法说服这两个孩子，他们忧心忡忡，不知如何是好——尽管已经过去了四年，但他们谁也无法确定这两个孩子、尤其是Dean已经摆脱了过去的心理阴影。除非他们能从医生口中得到确实肯定的答案，不然他们必须想办法劝服这两个孩子继续接受心理医生的辅导治疗。  
Dean对自己的抗争结果非常满意，想到再也不用面对恶心的Brook，他觉得整个世界都变得稍微友好了一些。  
周末Dean又要外出，他们的科学课老师要带他们去附近的山上采集不同的植物叶子。他起得很早，下床的时候Sam还在睡觉。他不知道这些周末Sam一个人待在孤儿院都做了些什么，孤儿院里的孩子们比学校里的那些家伙好了些，可依然不太喜欢他们，或许是因为都听说过他们的经历，究竟谁会喜欢一个杀人的男孩和他弟弟呢？  
八月的堪萨斯州还很炎热，老师带着学生们趁着上午在山里采集到了足够的叶子，指导孩子们将他们分门别类地装进袋子里。Dean被山里不时冒出的松鼠、土拨鼠和兔子搅得坐立难安。老师嘱咐过他们要带上剪刀和小刀，方便修剪叶子，他握着手里的刀刃，不止一次看向躲在树边的啮齿动物，想象着，压抑着，过得异常艰难。  
幸运的是，刚过午餐时间校车就送他们回家了，Dean揣着他的小刀飞快跑回房间，却发现Sam不在。  
他问了同房的一个男孩，男孩摇着头说他也不知道。他冲出房间，拽住一位修女的袖子急切地询问Sam的去向。  
“Hazel送他去Brook医生那儿了。”  
Dean闻言先是诧异地瞪大双眼，接着便怒吼道：“他们去了多久！”  
向来沉稳的男孩突如其来的怒火差点吓到温和的修女，她一手搭在他肩上，正想放缓语气安抚他，却被用力甩开了手。男孩已经来不及等她的答案，转身大步跑出了孤儿院。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

9

刚刚午休过后的诊所里出现了一阵小小的骚动。男孩大步冲向Brook医生的办公室，身后跟着一名大叫着让他付钱的胖出租车司机。  
Dean知道自己没钱还是招停了一辆出租车，一路不停催促司机快些再快些，车到了诊所门口刚挺稳，Dean就连忙打开车门以自己最快的速度冲进了诊所。  
顾不了在身后哇哇大叫的中年男人，Dean一路奔向这两个月里他最讨厌的那个地方，手里已经握紧了他藏在口袋里的小刀。办公室的门虚掩着，里面很安静，礼貌的人都知道进门前需要敲门，心急如焚的男孩却管不了那么多，他抬脚踢开门，同多年前的那个夜晚一样，阻碍视线的门砰然打开，呈现在他眼前的不是血与尸块，没有小丑了，却是男人丑陋肮脏的双手与他满脸茫然惶恐的弟弟。  
Sam就坐在那张长长的沙发上，不安地握着上衣下摆掀开到胸口之上，披着医生外皮的男人一手握着听诊器压在他的心口，另一只手却悄悄触碰着他肚脐周围的皮肤。Dean看到他的手指正按在Sam的裤腰上，他感觉恶心极了，愤怒与惊恐将胸膛塞得满满当当。  
他没有错过Brook扭头看向他时的错愕与慌张。  
他什么都没说。  
只是大步冲过去，将刀刺进了他的肩膀。  
Dean把Sam从沙发上拉起，用身体挡住他。Sam还呆呆抓着自己的衣服，站在Dean身后手足无措。Dean愤怒地让Sam放下它，他拔出刀，又捅了Brook几刀，最后想照着Brook的脖子再来一刀，却被随后跟进来的胖司机一把抓住了手腕。  
被一个力气大出自己几倍的男人制住，Dean握着刀不断挣扎，浑身发抖。他看见血从Brook的衣服之下浸出，在他浅色的衬衫上洇出漂亮的红色斑块。兴奋感刺激着神经，他察觉到后背已经被汗水浸湿，而全身的感官都在期待着一次新的体验，都在怂恿鼓动他再次把刀扎进那该死的Brook的身体里。  
越来越多的人循声聚集在门外，追着Dean进来的胖司机先生显然已经忘记了自己的初衷，只是下意识地阻止Dean进一步的危险举动，伸手夺过他的刀扔到一边，又低头看了看缩在他与大男孩之间一言不发的小男孩，想问他还好吗，刚刚抬手想安抚地拍拍他的肩，手却被还在激烈挣扎的大男孩挥开。  
“别碰他，婊子！”  
Dean一把搂过Sam，一手圈住他的肩，另一只手护着他的后脑，将他整个人紧紧抱在怀里。他充满敌意地看着周围的每个人，手指无意识地揪住了Sam的头发，直到弟弟在他怀中抽噎着喊痛他这才猛然反应过来，急忙放开了手。  
“你还好吗，Sammy？”他慌乱地喘息，摆摆头想甩开此时正萦绕在心中的杀了Brook的欲望，弯下腰，手指胡乱摩挲着Sam的脸，看着他满是惊惶的眼睛，急切地重复道，“你还好吗，Sammy？”  
Sam先是下意识地摇了摇头，接着又点点头，他看着表情狰狞的哥哥，过了许久，这才又迟缓地摇了摇头。  
“我、我想……也许不太好……不太……”  
Dean闻言，扭过头，用近乎憎恨的眼神恶狠狠看向已经被两个保安按在沙发上的Brook。他肩上那块血渍无时无刻不在提醒、引诱着Dean，看着血在布料上晕开的样子，他的快乐差一点就要淹没了愤怒，他记得那个感觉，甜美而纯粹，像他这么多年的索然无趣都是为了等待这一刻的降临。  
但这些依然无法抹去他的憎恨。  
如果不是在场有这么多人，他一定会杀了Brook，一定会。  
警察很快赶到，他们从挤满了人的诊疗室带走了Brook，自然，也带走了Dean和Sam。他们都知道这对兄弟，毕竟四年前的那桩案子影响太大。一位警官见Sam像是受到了严重刺激，本想安抚他，却被Dean恶狠狠拦下。他也记得Dean，警察系统内部的报告他都看过，是这个男孩一直把弟弟藏在床底下，最后还杀死了犯人。  
“他会没事的。”他想让Dean紧张的情绪稍稍缓和下来，不由得放柔了声音对他说道。  
可Dean什么都没说，只是坐在他身边，双手紧紧抱着弟弟。  
他会没事的。  
男孩一直在心里这么告诉自己。  
到了警局，警察要为Sam做笔录。面对一个刚刚遭受到侵害的孩子，大人们心情都有些沉重。他们还特地为男孩和他哥哥准备了甜甜圈和巧克力饮料，询问细节时也小心翼翼地措辞，害怕会再次伤害到他们。  
当听到警察询问“你是否觉得他有意图解开你的裤子”时，坐在一旁的Dean险些激动得跳起来。他感觉身体里有某处在灼烧，又热又痛，全身的血液好似在哀号怒吼，而听到Sam迟疑地说出“是”时，他终于忍无可忍地狠狠踢了一下桌角。  
Dean突如其来的举动让在场的警察吓了一跳，他们对视了一眼，想把Dean带去另一个办公室，Dean却极为倔强地拒不合作。  
“小家伙，你的问题我们一会儿解决，如果继续妨碍我们的工作，你可能会吃点苦头！”  
头痛的警官不得不出言恫吓。他说的是实话，Dean已经十二岁了，尽管绝大多数情况下，即便他犯了罪，律师也能为其做免罪辩护，但假如他继续故意妨碍警察办公，他们有权起诉他。  
然而他的话并未让Dean老实下来，反而吓到一旁的Sam。他早已不记得四年前的Dean有多么惧怕自己会被关进监狱，只是今天的事完全都是他自己的错——他以为Brook医生会帮他，他不想过早地让Dean离开自己，却从未想过衣冠楚楚的医生骗了他。如果他今天没有顺从大人们，没有那么急迫地让Brook帮他解决亟待解决的困惑，他就不会遭受这些，Dean也不会受到惩罚。  
然而男孩并未想过，这一切都不是他的过错，他理所应当相信他们的心理医生，信任他们能帮助他。  
“你们会把他关起来吗？”男孩惶恐地开口询问，目光始终没有从他哥身上移开过。  
“噢……这很难说……”尽管不想吓唬受惊的Sam，从法律上来说也不可能如此，可刚刚已经放出狠话，覆水难收的警官嘴硬地含糊其辞，却还是伸出手想摸摸Sam的头。  
Sam却下意识地缩起脖子避开了这只手。  
这一幕只是让Dean愈发地怒火中烧。他能察觉到此时Sam的情绪，在这里多待一秒都是煎熬，他烦透了这冗长无用的程序，只想知道Brook那个该死的婊子什么时候进监狱。  
艰难的笔录终于在Dean彻底爆发之前做完，孤儿院的修女已经等在外面。见警官带出了Dean和Sam，她终于安心似的舒了一口气，用手帕轻轻擦了擦湿润的眼角。Sam依然低着头跟在Dean身后，下意识地躲避着别人的触碰，当修女蹲下身想拥抱他时，看着她的手，他也只是顿了一下，在她错愕的目光中呆呆后退了一步。  
回到孤儿院之后，Sam就一直缩在房间里不肯出来。孩子们谁也不知道发生了什么事，有好奇想去询问的也都被Dean赶走，修女们为难地告诉他们不要打扰Sam，也慎重告诫Dean别再惹麻烦。  
“我说过我们不喜欢那个Brook，你们为什么还要送Sammy去他那里！”  
“我们以为你们只是……单纯地不喜欢……”面对Dean尖锐的诘问，大人们相反有些无措，他们都以为Dean对Brook的抗拒只是出于孩子的任性，况且，“你并没有告诉我们他对你有过什么过分的举动。”  
“他没有对我做过什么！有我在的时候，他也没对Sammy做过任何事，但我觉得他恶心，这些都不够吗？”  
大人们被一个孩子问得面面相觑，他们叹息着，只能告诉Dean今天是Sam主动提出要去Brook医生那里的。  
得知真相的Dean陡然瞪大眼睛，却不相信。他跟Sam明明一直达成一致，Sam绝对是站在他这边的，他绝不会主动要求去见那个恶心的家伙！  
跑回房间，Dean看见Sam已经缩到床上，他面前摆着一本书，正是那本《彼得潘》。可他表情呆愣愣的，显然没在看书，而Dean也不知道他在想些什么。  
“Sammy。”Dean走到床边，而Sam正好抬起了头，“今天……是你主动提出要去见Brook的吗？”  
Dean问得很直接，内心却很忐忑。他相信这些都是大人们为他们的过失找的借口，这真是烂透了。  
然而Sam却迟疑地点了点头。  
Dean说不清自己心里究竟是种什么感觉，他生气地扬起手，想按住他弟弟质问他为什么，可他又看到Sam畏缩的目光，看到他下意识缩起的脖子和肩膀，于是所有的愤怒都化作无形的云翳淤积在他胸膛里，他觉得难受，鼻子发酸，有麻痹的感觉在眼睛周围蔓延。  
他便放下了手，没有继续追问原因。  
因为他突然想到，也许上一次Sam的点头只是出于对他的惧怕。  
Sam惧怕他吗？  
他不知道，也许是的。因为很多人都惧怕他，不光是Sam班上那些坏小子，就连和他同年级的许多男生都害怕他，不敢同他说话，甚至不敢看他。  
Dean突然感到非常难过，因为他从没想过要让Sammy害怕他。他没想过要离开Sam，他拼命地让Sam保守他的秘密也是为了能留下来，然而现在他感觉到Sam正在离他远去。  
“以后，别再让任何人碰你好吗？大人们，你的同学，谁都不可以，碰到哪里都不行。你要拒绝他们，好吗？”  
也许是Dean的话让Sam再次想起下午的经历，他的呼吸明显颤抖了一下，一只脚险些把那本《彼得潘》给踢下了床。  
“那、那你的呢？”  
Dean不知道Sam这么问是什么意思。他还记得两分钟前自己举起手时Sam的反应。  
“我不会做让你害怕的事。”他顿了顿，突然非常犹豫地问道，“你相信我吗？”  
而Sam想也不想地用力点头。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

10

半个月后Brook就被起诉了，修女们告诉Dean和Sam坏蛋被关进了监狱，却没有告诉他们因为买通了法官，Brook仅仅只被判了一年。这件事在当地引发了不小的舆论震动，然而孩子们并不关心新闻和报纸，便也无从知晓这些。  
要说Brook这件事对Sam到底有什么影响，男孩本人并无自觉，他只是记住了哥哥的话，不再让任何人触碰他——那些本就不会跟他说话的同学，那些看似很关心他的老师和校工，还有孤儿院里的修女，住在孤儿院附近的邻居们——也无论大人还是孩子，面对来自他人的触碰，他都表现得非常抵触。一开始他会很礼貌地告诉那些人别碰他，当他直白地拒绝过多次之后，那些人就真的再也不会有触碰他的欲望了。  
同他说话的人越来越说了，甚至除了Dean，已经不再有人跟他说话了。  
男孩心中早有预感，这仿佛就是他噩梦中注定到来的一天，他感到难过，而那些流言依然在继续。欺负过他的男孩们依然欺负他，孤立他，嘲弄他。他们无视他的话，不断伸手碰他的头发，碰他的肩膀，手按住他的胸推搡。  
这些触碰让他想起了Brook。  
其实一开始他并不知道医生在做什么，他的手停留在他皮肤上，带着汗湿的触感，他觉得不舒服，向沙发里退缩，于是衣冠楚楚的男人又靠过来，微笑着低声安抚他。他并不想做这些，他来这里只是想知道到底怎么才能尽快摆脱掉自己对Dean的依赖心理。他试着照医生说的那些方法做了，可他还是不安，他不知道自己做的这些是否能让Dean感到安心，是否真的能有医生所说的那么神奇的力量。  
直到Dean从门外闯进来。  
Sam一遍遍告诉自己的同学别碰他，然而坏小子们只是嬉笑着不停拽着他的头发，哄笑着将他推倒在地。  
Sam很想融入到同学中去，他总是把自己想象成他们当中的一份子，想和他们一样。他总是很努力，又很安静，即便有人欺负，也总是逆来顺受。可这些都不代表他是个感知不到愤怒的人。  
他非常努力地做了很多很多。  
只是有些人看不见而已。  
有些人永远看不见他们不想看见的东西。  
摔倒在地的Sam爬了起来，膝盖被磕破了，他一瘸一拐地冲到那个最高的男生面前，一拳砸到他脸上，用尽全身的力气将他扑倒在地，骑在他身上不停地揍他。其他男孩见状立刻将他拖开，他狼狈地喘息，艰难地挣开他们，再次撞向那个最高的男孩，一拳一拳毫不示弱，也丝毫不在乎那些落在他身上的拳头。  
假如他们看不见他想给他们看的那些，那就让他们瞧瞧他本想藏起来的东西。  
而他很快就又被其他人拉开，他们的拳头和脚落在他身上，他也不躲闪，就只是看准了那个最高的男孩，每次只要一有机会他总会扑向他。  
这场不小的骚动很快就传到了Dean耳中，他几乎是立刻飞奔向操场，当看到自己的弟弟被一群男孩围起来时，他愤怒地冲向其中一个，抓着他将他扔到地上，一拳狠狠砸到他嘴上。男孩哀嚎着捂住了嘴，血从他指缝间漫出，他哭着吐出一颗断掉的碎牙。  
谁都知道Sam的哥哥是怎么样的人。原本还围着Sam的男孩们害怕地一哄而散，可Dean无意放走他们。他以最快的速度冲向跑得最慢的那个，揪住他的后领又猛地伸手一推，男孩向前扑倒在地，Dean追过去揪着他的头发拉起他的头，又按着狠狠砸向地面。额头被砸破的男孩大声嚎哭，而Dean丝毫不为所动。  
当老师赶到时，可怜的男孩已经被Dean揍晕过去。Dean的手指还紧紧揪着他的头发，呼吸沉重而急促。他感到前所未有地兴奋，血与男孩的叫声让他着迷，这与那些小动物的尸体不一样，与那恶心的Brook也不一样，如果此刻他手上有一把刀，他早就把它插进了男孩的身体里。  
救护车带走了晕厥的男孩，而紧随而来的警车又带走了Dean。与不久前带有自卫色彩的刺伤Brook不同，这一次Dean的所为完全就是故意伤害。警察并未因他的年龄而对他网开一面，实际上，他就快满十三周岁了，如果再晚几个月起诉，就算是再能干的律师也无法钻法律的漏洞为他做无罪辩护了。  
那天，Dean没有回孤儿院，他被拘留在警察局里。他的保释金并不高，然而靠着社会捐助才能勉强维持下去的孤儿院也很难拿出那笔钱来保释他。并且出于安全考虑，孤儿院更倾向于就让Dean留在警察局。就算最后无人起诉Dean，他也会被拘留四十八小时，对他来说，或许也是个不小的教训。  
翌日，Dean被警察带去了一个地方。看起来像医院，又不太像。他被安排在一个很小的等候室里，等了很久，而后终于有人进来了，是个清瘦的中年女人，他看见她左眼下面有一颗痣。她问了他一些问题，嗓音低哑，语速不紧不慢。男孩试图揣测女人的意图，可她就像一只玻璃杯，透明，却又非常圆滑，毫无棱角，无懈可击。  
Dean没有被起诉，却因为被认定有反社会型人格障碍被送去了精神病院。他一直都殚精竭虑保守着自己这个可怕的秘密——尽管此前他并不知道自己的这些不正常叫做什么——Sam也竭力帮他隐瞒，天真的孩童以为自己藏起了尾巴就不会被发现，然而他们所做的一切仿若是拼尽性命的隐瞒对大人而言不过都是些惹人发笑的小把戏而已。  
Dean依然迎来了与Sam的分离。  
当警察与精神病院的护工来到孤儿院打算接走Dean时，Dean表现得非常抗拒。那辆车突然就出现在孤儿院外面，穿着制服的人们穿过院子，孩子们害怕地集体噤声，瞪大了眼睛看向他们，不知道这些陌生人是谁，不知道他们来这里要做什么。  
Dean试图逃走，他偷偷摸到孤儿院的后院，打算翻过围墙跑出去。可他刚刚骑上墙头就被高大的警察一把拽了下来。他不合作地挣扎，大叫着“放开我”，却没人听他的话。  
Brook的影响仍在，Sam直到终有一日率先长大的Dean会离开他，可他从未想过Dean却是被人从他身边带走的。他不知道那些人是从哪里来，要把Dean带去哪里，他无助地向修女求助，然而修女只是一言不发地拉住了他。  
法院下达了命令，准许对Dean施以长期的入院治疗，因此在场的大人们都默许警察带走Dean。  
Sam用力挣开修女的手，他不喜欢别人的触碰。他跑向那些人，让他们放开Dean，警察拉开他，他甩开对方的手，却听见旁边有人对他说道：“我们必须带走他，他很危险。”  
他很危险。  
这是什么意思？  
“你记得吗？他杀了那个假装成小丑的逃犯，捅伤了Brook，还伤害了你的同学。他又非常严重的暴力倾向，如果不加以治疗，他会成为你们潜在的安全威胁。”  
又有人这么说了，是Dean杀了小丑。  
可就算这些都是真的，就算真的是Dean杀了他。  
传言里说，是小丑杀了爸爸妈妈。  
还有Brook。  
还有那些坏男孩。  
可是他在Brook的办公室里时，谁也没有进去过。那些坏男孩踢打他的时候，谁也没想过来帮他。  
Sam觉得是自己害Dean变成了“危险的”。Brook虽然是恶心的坏人，可他有的话也许是没错的，是他太过依赖Dean了，于是他犯下的错都变成Dean的错。如果那天午后他没有提出去Brook那里的要求，如果他能变得更高更强壮，Dean就不必去做那些他做过的。  
Sam觉得是自己没有处理好这些事。  
别人却把那些认定成是Dean的过错。  
他们要带走Dean。  
“别带走Dean！”男孩大叫着想拉住护工的胳膊，却又被警察抱开。他尖叫着，下意识一拳砸向警察的头，一旁的Dean怒吼着“放下他”。然而警察并没有听从这两个孩子的话，他径自将Sam抱进了房间，动作迅速地退出，关上了门。而当他穿过孤儿院的院子坐上车时，后座上已经被约束衣捆起来的Dean还在大声骂着他不知从哪里学来的脏话。  
“你该去精神病院里好好学学礼仪了，臭小子。”

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

11

入院之后，Dean不是没想过逃跑，可他想到的所有办法最后都以失败告终。  
他住在牢笼般的房间里，和他同房的是一个患有躁郁症的青年男人。Dean听说他婚后因为躁郁症数次殴打强奸妻子，忍无可忍的女人最终报警。自从Dean住进来以后，他发现这个男人几乎一直被约束衣捆着。多数时候他都在那里夸夸其谈，洋洋洒洒抖落自己的过往，或是一个人自言自语，与一个别人都听不见的声音争吵，最激烈的时候Dean能看到他嘶吼着扭动被约束衣绑紧的身体，在床上挣扎，双腿不断蹬踢着，仿佛在与一个看不见的敌人搏斗。而有时他会突然安静下来，变成娴雅的诗人，优雅地低语着关于落寞、失望与死亡的句子。  
即使在深夜里，假如没有药物辅助，男人也会跟白天一样坐在他的床上喋喋不休，愤怒地与他脑中的那个人搏斗抗衡。  
这些都让Dean烦躁不已。他拒绝吃下护士每天都会拿来的那些药，要么是花花绿绿的片剂，要么是看上去不太好喝的溶剂。白天里他被限制了行动，只能守在房间里与这个神志不清的男人为伍，听他得意洋洋的自夸，听他发表那些关乎死亡的演说，或是心烦意乱看着他与幻觉搏斗；而夜里，夜里他在想两件事。  
闭上眼睛就能看见血的颜色，从鲜活的肢体中涌出，他想握紧手中的刀，一下一下，他可以用它剪开那些黏糊糊的皮肉，用它敲碎坚硬的骨头，他可以用它刺穿新鲜柔软的身体。  
冲动困扰着Dean，尤其当那男人又开始絮絮叨叨的时候。这房间里找不到任何尖锐的东西，男孩在床上翻过身之后又翻过身，他爬下床，又爬上男人的床，凝视着他上下起伏的喉结，俯下身子，想用牙齿在上面咬出一个洞。  
Dean咬伤了男人。他吸血鬼一样在男人脖子上咬开一个洞，男人还沉浸在自己的幻觉中，大吼大叫，大吵大闹。Dean不喜欢血的味道，可他看着血涌出的样子，还是兴奋得颤抖起来。  
第二天清早护工们就发现了男人脖子上的咬伤。他们为Dean也穿上了约束衣，睡前还要给他打一小支镇定剂。他们强迫Dean喝下那些药，每周二和周五都会把他带去医生那里。医生们每次都会问他感觉怎么样，是不是感到烦躁，是否有破坏的冲动。  
Dean知道要怎么对付这些问题，可他的答案并未改变什么，喂他吃下的药越来越多，他感觉自己好像变成了那些无害却可怕的兔子。  
于是后来的那些夜晚，他更多地开始去想Sam，他在想自己可爱的弟弟。  
他在院中度过了自己的十三岁生日，这是Sam出生以来Dean第一次没能和弟弟在一起度过的生日。这天没有蛋糕，没有蜡烛，没有生日快乐，他穿着约束衣和躁郁症的男人一起傻傻在病房里呆坐了一整天，当男人又开始喋喋不休时，烦躁的Dean拼命地想用某些关于Sam的念头去压下他想杀了这男人的冲动。  
他从未离开过Sam，在爸爸妈妈还未去世之前就是如此，那之后更是，他几乎不愿离开Sam一步。对他来说，Sam已然成为这世界上最重要的——他不知道该怎么形容，他强烈地希望他们能一直待在一起，他会竭尽自己的一切保护Sam，绝不会让任何人、任何东西伤害Sam。  
然而现在他却被关在这该死的精神病院里，逃也逃不出去，他提出见Sam的要求，然而根据医生们对他目前状况的评估，院方很谨慎地拒绝了。  
男孩非常非常认真地思索着那些人口中的“目前状况”究竟是什么样的状况。  
无时无刻都有人在观察他们。  
Dean进餐时有个在不知不觉中养成的坏习惯，他喜欢用餐具将肉排戳烂，仿佛是某种行为的象形，一种象征，简化的隐喻，他不自觉地进行着，以此缓解心中那股蠢蠢欲动的冲动。而他对那些肉本身并不感兴趣，戳烂它们之后，他几乎不会去吃，就像他不会吃下尸体一样。  
当某天里突然意识到这个行为之后，Dean谨慎地握住了手中的餐具。那一次，他强忍着戳烂盘中那块肉的冲动，非常缓慢地切开它，带着一丝厌恶地将它塞进嘴里，几乎没有任何咀嚼地将它硬生生吞了下去。  
他觉得他应该好好地控制自己的行为。他不在抗拒吃药，在护工面前乖乖地吞下那些药片，喝下那些溶剂。他在睡前主动要求注射镇定剂，进餐时也小心翼翼——但他毕竟只有十三岁，那些无意识的行为他很难控制好，很多时候他会忘记，当他反应过来时，盘子里的肉再次被他戳成肉泥，或是护工经常能在他床边捡到一些少了翅膀或是变成几段的昆虫。  
伪装非常艰难，就像过去他不得不避开那些金鱼和兔子，他时常会忘记，或者忍不住，也不知道自己多久之后才会再见到Sam。  
他非常想念Sam。  
于是每个难熬的日夜都成为Dean想念Sam回忆过往的契机。  
男人柔声盛赞死亡时，Dean回忆着爸爸牵着他的手等在产房外的情形，当产房的门打开时，爸爸一把抱起他大步走了进去，妈妈躺在床上，看上去很疲惫，可她脸上还带着笑意，指着躺在她身边那个皱巴巴的小婴儿对他说道：“这是你弟弟，Dean。”  
男人大笑着高声同他说着自己过往时，Dean想起了那个夜晚。他想起当时的恐惧，他害怕极了，不知道门外发生了什么，只能哭着把Sam藏在床下。当看到血迹满布的客厅时，当杀了小丑时，他只希望他亲爱的弟弟没有看到这些。  
男人在药力之下渐渐地迷迷糊糊睡去，Dean依然盘腿呆坐在自己的床上，双眼看向夜色深沉的窗外。他想起那天为Sam整理书包时发现里面居然藏着一只兔子。孤儿院已经失踪了三只兔子，Dean很快就明白过来，这即将成为失踪的第四只。他知道了那些都是谁干的，也知道了Sam究竟是什么时候怎么把兔子藏起来的。每次晚餐过后他都格外紧张，一旦修女想去外面或是去到哪个房间，他总会找尽各种借口拖住她们。  
Dean在睡前会想一想Sam，他闭上眼睛，回忆着与弟弟在一起的点滴，试图用这些驱赶正在他脑中蜘蛛般结网的血色。Sam的名字仿若成为了与“阿门”同等重要的词汇，他曾经在孤儿院中，每天进餐与睡觉前都会祷告，现在他也会，只是他不再向上帝祷告，而是在心里念着弟弟的名字。  
他想早日见到Sam。  
四个月后，Dean终于摆脱了约束衣，在监督员的陪同之下他有一个小时的活动时间，他可以暂时离开房间去到医院的中庭。一度被压抑的逃跑的念头在男孩终于再次站在天空与阳光之下时又一次潜滋暗长，他试着摆脱掉监督员向精神病院的围墙边移动，然而监督员很快就察觉了他的意图。  
Dean又一次被限制了自由。  
他被关在房间里，护工们扔给他一堆漫画让他打发时间。  
是超级英雄们。Dean曾经也喜欢看这些动画片，他甚至幻想过自己有一天也能变成动画片里的英雄。男孩捡起那些漫画看得入迷，他喜欢蝙蝠侠，倘若惧怕黑暗，就变成黑暗变成，倘若恐惧恐惧，就让自己成为恐惧。  
男孩还不太明白这些的含义，然而他更加不明白的是，为什么蝙蝠侠、或是超人、或是别的什么英雄，他们从不会杀了那些坏蛋。  
为什么不杀了他们？男孩非常困惑，异常愤怒，他知道，那些坏蛋们，即便被关进了监狱也会想方设法逃出来。英雄们为什么要给他们继续伤害别人的机会？  
也许英雄们有自己的信念。  
然而男孩不愿认同。  
当Dean第一次看到小丑时，他近乎近乎憎恨地撕掉了那一整本漫画中所有印着小丑的书页，他撕碎了它们，把纸屑扔进了垃圾桶里。  
为什么英雄们不肯杀了那些坏人？如果他有了那些不可思议的超能力和武器，他一定会。

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

12

Sam的九岁生日愿望是能早点见到Dean。修女们为他准备了蛋糕，他想起去年的生日，他和Dean坐在蛋糕店里，Dean帮他拿下了他头上那顶碍事的寿星帽，却趁机偷走了一大朵奶油花塞进了嘴里。  
去年的生日，因为太过高兴，他吹灭了蜡烛才想起自己还没许愿。父母去世以后，男孩每年的生日愿望都很简单，不过是希望来年生日还能和Dean一起度过。然而去年那个忘许的愿望，到今年竟真的没法实现了。  
距离Dean被带走已经有大半年了，这期间Sam一次都没见过Dean。  
男孩曾暗暗下决心要摆脱对Dean的依赖，于是现在他真的，一个人乘校车上学，放学一个人回孤儿院，他一个人做作业，一个人看书，没人再把偷偷留下来的课间餐牛奶给他，也没人帮他检查书包，更没人在每天睡前亲吻他的头顶和他说晚安。  
Sam本以为自己跟Dean有些不一样，至少比起惧怕黑暗的Dean，他显得更勇敢一些。可自从睡在他上铺的换了别的男孩，自从Dean被带走，他这才发现他也是害怕暗色浓重的黑夜的。他的梦里开始出现一些声音，断断续续，却尖锐刺耳。他偶尔能听见哭声，还有Dean不停让他捂住耳朵的声音，他在黑暗中挣扎，总像有人站在他床边。  
像是眼睛周围画着星星、裂开肥厚嘴唇大笑的小丑。  
同学之间的传言又有了些变化，父母被谋杀，哥哥杀了那个人，而且哥哥还是个疯子。Sam不再反驳，只是听着，任由它们在学校的走廊中飘荡，在男孩与女孩的嘴唇与耳朵之间传播，他仿佛都能看见它们的颜色，淤泥一般的深棕，带着腐臭的气味。  
于是梦也跟随着那些传言有所改变，小丑在他梦里拿着刀，割断了妈妈的头发，割破了爸爸的皮衣，他割下兔子的耳朵放在Dean头顶，Dean哭着躲进了床底。  
男孩经常从梦中惊醒，他在只能听见安稳呼吸声的房间里用力喘息，躺在床上伸手擦拭眼角的泪。  
坏男孩们也已经很少来故意找他的麻烦了，就算他对触碰表现出异乎常人的反感，就算他在孤立的环境中越来越安静，那群孩子也不再来挑衅他。  
或许是因为他哥哥的行为吓到了他们，即便他被关进了精神病院，他的行为也足够让他们再提心吊胆好几个月；不过又或许是Sam本人激烈的反应出乎他们的意料，男孩们也记得他当时的凶狠，尽管已是形容狼狈，却还紧盯着最高的那个男孩不放手——色厉内荏的坏孩子们只喜欢欺负那些不敢反抗、或是无力反抗的小家伙，而Sam并不在其列。  
最开始的那些愤怒与难过愈演愈烈，那一次不小的爆发之后陡然变成了莫名的麻木，他任由深棕的腐臭飘散在自己周围，不闻不问。  
Sam知道自己在其他同学眼中是不一样的，他知道自己的不一样，他拼命想融入他们也不过只是觉得孤独，他想变得和他们一样，他想让自己成为“别人”之中的一个，然而却始终无法成功。  
他对那些人没有兴趣。如果让他给自己周围的人和东西排个序，他知道Dean会在第一位，Dean拿回来的爸爸的皮衣是第二位，然后是他们的相册，然后是那张被他们摆在桌上的照片……然后是对他和Dean很好的人，然后是剩下的人和事。男孩有些分辨不清“别人”和“别人”的区别，对他而言，如果撇开那些人对他与Dean的态度再去看，他们都是一样的。  
但他还是很努力，努力融入他们，努力装出他们都很重要的样子。只有这样，他才不会被找麻烦，只有这样，别人才不会特别地注意到他，他才不会惹出其他麻烦。  
Sam有事会希望自己能融化在空气里，他希望自己可以一点点消失——不是真的那种消失，只是身体变得透明，他希望没人能看见他。他想穿过学校的墙壁，坐上某辆公交，他想去找Dean——他也不是没这么做过，独自一人去寻找Dean，他不知道关着Dean的精神病院在哪里，不知道离他的学校有多远，只是背着书包沿着马路一路走到天黑，最终被巡警送回了孤儿院。  
那天晚上，他背着书包站在大人当中，仰头看他们的表情，知道自己又做错事了，他又惹麻烦了。他想知道自己是不是没有做对事的能力，永远都只能作为一个负担存在。  
他想摆脱这种情形。所以他得学着不给别人添麻烦，他得学着独立，学着一个人处理自己的事。他开始学着分辨哪些事是他一个人也能做好的，哪些事是他必须求助别人的，他会努力让那些需要求助别人的变成只要他独自也能做的，而那些实在没有办法的，他会选择舍弃。  
唯独一件事，他想见Dean，这件事他一个人完成不了，但他割舍不下，他得等。他问修女怎么才能见到Dean，对方告诉他，这个得取决于Dean的表现。可男孩非常担心Dean在那里会看到他害怕的那些动物，他害怕那里也有在Dean面前撕开鱼尾或是扯断昆虫翅膀的人。他担心那里也有坏孩子，他们挑衅Dean，Dean不会忍耐的，Sam很怕Dean又会去做些别人不让他做的事。  
生日那天，Sam依然许下他每年都会许的愿望，吹灭了蜡烛。孤儿院的孩子们都围在他身边，蜡烛熄灭的那一刻，他们笑着拍着手，Sam听不出他们是不是真的高兴，只是安静地看着修女切好蛋糕，将它们分到每个孩子手上。  
修女将最大的那块给了Sam，伸手摸了摸他的头。男孩捧着蛋糕向后退了一步，很认真很冷静地对修女说道：“Reed修女，请不要碰我。”修女闻言，男孩头发的柔软触感还停留在她的掌心，然而脸上已经露出了尴尬的神色。她知道这是Brook那件事之后Dean给Sam的建议，叫他拒绝所有人的触碰，但她得告诉这孩子这是不对的，他不能这么拒绝所有人好意的触碰，有些触碰的出发点都是真诚与爱。  
男孩礼貌地听完Reed修女的说辞，却还是摇了摇头。  
“很抱歉，我不喜欢。那些让我感到不舒服。”  
修女诧异地看着男孩，微微瞪大了眼睛，却许久都说不出一句话来。她迟疑地缩回了手，下意识看了一眼掌心，发现手指上黏着一根少年的断发。她眼神怪异地看了男孩一眼，拈起断发扔进了垃圾桶里。  
起初Sam心中还有些忐忑，捧着手里的蛋糕迟迟不敢动。身边的孩子们已经玩起了奶油大战，不知是谁把一抹奶油涂到他脸上，冰冷油腻的触感顺着他的脸颊爬行动物一般飞快爬进了心里，他恶心得起了鸡皮疙瘩。放下手中的蛋糕，他飞快地冲进了卫生间，拧开水龙头，用力搓洗着脸颊。  
他已经想不起是什么时候了，Dean抓着他的手，反反复复用肥皂搓洗。他记得是那天他撕开了那条金鱼尸体的尾巴，Dean又兴奋又害怕，他能听见哥哥急促的呼吸声，那个Dean非常陌生，可他也没有害怕。  
当男孩走出卫生间再次来到那张放着蛋糕的桌边时，他的那块蛋糕也被迫加入了奶油战争，被不知是谁的手捏得乱七八糟。  
Sam有点失望，不过这也没关系，因为他已经许过愿吹过蜡烛了。  
希望明年的生日他能和Dean一起度过。  
九岁的Sam度过一个漫长的暑假，升上三年级。他们换了班主任，是个戴着深棕色框架眼镜、会将头发梳得一丝不苟的中年男人。他总让Sam想起Brook，Brook是个骗子，别人叫他变态，Sam说不清Brook到底是什么，总之就变成了让他不舒服的存在。  
班主任并不知道Sam不喜欢他人的触碰。有一次上楼时，Sam正好走在他前面，男孩不知在想些什么，想得入神，脚下踩空险些滑到，他跟过去一手扶住男孩的肩，另一只手抓着他的手，温和地说了一句“小心”，男孩却脸色铁青地抽出手，僵硬地道谢，接着便飞快地跑上了楼。  
Sam冲进了洗手间，学着当年Dean的样子用肥皂一遍遍冲洗自己的手。  
他已经无法忍受别人的触碰。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

13

Dean一开始经历过太多次伪装失败，他非常沮丧，情绪低落，就像被和他住在同一个病房的男人感染了，可被压抑在心底的欲望却越发强烈。他觉得自己会一辈子都被关在这里，被迫喝下那些不知道是什么的药，被迫每月接受他根本不知道是什么的检查和问询——他觉得那些跟警察对他的盘问没什么两样。  
他那些幼稚骗术根本哄骗不了任何人，他竭尽全力，可看在大人眼中不过只是一个孩童拙劣的表演，还不如一场侏儒的逗趣来得吸引人。每一次护工为他送药时都提醒他别再耍什么花招，医生也告诫他千万别以为能骗过他们的眼睛。  
Dean感到焦虑，他总是无意识地戳烂了自己盘子里的肉。在躁郁症的男人突然燥怒发作时，Dean时常踢着关紧的门要求放他出去，男人叨叨不休让他心烦意乱，他想自己手里有刀，可他没有。他也不能那么做，只能拼命咬自己的手背，拼命抓自己的手臂。  
他想离开这里。  
他曾隐藏得很好，有Sam帮他保守秘密，他觉得自己可以控制它。可是现在，他被暴露在所有人面前，每个人都知道了，他反而不再需要去压抑了，他不再惧怕被发现，只有欲望与日俱增。  
在一个初秋的清晨里，Dean被周围嘈杂的声响吵醒。他被护工推着爬下了床，他们不由分说地给他套上了约束衣，用过长的衣袖将他牢牢捆住，接着就把还赤着脚的他推出了病房。  
男孩什么都来不及做，只在回头时看见睡在另一张床上的男人以一种怪异的姿势坐在床上，上半身歪斜着倾倒在床头柜与墙壁之间，脖子上破开了一个血肉模糊的洞口。他看见墙壁和地板上有一大片还未完全干涸的血迹，它们淤泥般堆积在躁郁症男人的周围，好似沼泽与深潭。血色让他一个激灵，顿时就清醒了。可他什么都来不及说就被大人们强行推了出去，混乱之中，他看见自己放在床头柜上的几本漫画也被撞掉了，落进了血里，他最喜欢的英雄顿时被血弄脏了脸。  
那张脸便印在了男孩脑中。  
那画面他曾想象过成千上万次。  
曾经被恐惧支配的男人最终成为了恐惧本身，男孩也想过要和他一样裹一袭黑色的斗篷站在深邃的夜色之中，然而他不会让自己双手如此干净地离开星空之下。  
他真的会杀了那些丑陋的坏人。  
Dean转身想去捡起自己的漫画，他想让自己距离那摊血再近一些。他想知道男人是从哪里弄来的刀，如果他想死的话，并不需要如此大费周章——Dean撞进房间，却又被一个护工给用力推了出来，他踉跄着向后跌倒在地，被捆的双手无法帮他平衡重心，他仰面倒在了地板上，护身符飞了出去，他看到白色的走廊天花板上有一块浅茶色的污渍——如果一个人想死的话，可以来找他。  
十三岁的男孩迄今只杀过一个人。  
他原本并非如此，不过只是个热衷奶油甜甜圈的小家伙。  
陌生的小丑哼着变调的歌，悄然教会了他恐惧。  
教会了他去享受刀刃刺进鲜活肉体带来的快感。  
如果他杀了那个躁郁症的男人，他们都会得到自己想要的。  
忙乱中的人们谁都没想过要来扶男孩一把，就任由他这么躺到在地板上。在一个视角奇怪的世界里，他看到护工用担架抬出了盖着白布的尸体，他们的脚经过他身旁，他甚至看清楚了一个人脚上的皮鞋上沾了几个泥点。随后是警察，手里拎着一个透明的证物袋，里面装着一只笔尖沾着血的钢笔。  
Dean见男人用过它。他用它抄过诗，一遍抄一遍念诵，都是Dean听不懂的句子，死后的世界，对Dean来说那还太遥远，他对死亡没有诉求。他就想活着离开这里，回到Sam那里去，仅此而已。  
Dean记得男人握着它的笔，说也许这些诗句会拯救他，也许有一天他会好起来。那时候他看上去跟正常人毫无二致，而Dean当时正在思念弟弟，窗外的天空里飞过一群向南的冬候鸟，男人也看到它们了，嘟囔着要到更温暖的地方去，有海，有沙滩。  
可是他用这支钢笔自杀了。  
十三岁的男孩并没有察觉自己竟在无意之间洞察到如此诙谐又悲哀的悖论。他也没有察觉自己在血的气味的包围中恍若野兽般喘息。他只觉得自己要爆炸了。  
当他被护工从地板上拎起来的时候，他们立刻就给他来了一针镇定剂。他伸出黏腻的舌头舔着干涩的嘴唇，用嘶哑的声音说道：“护身符……能帮我戴上吗？被你们踢到墙角了……”  
一个身材高大的护工为Dean捡起那个样子古怪的护身符，置于掌心看了许久，最终嘟囔着“怪胎”将它戴在了Dean脖子上。  
恐惧总在不期然间突然而至。  
Dean被大人们暂时安置到了别的病房。他在药力作用之下合上了沉重的眼皮，可男人的死状与那摊血始终在他脑中徘徊不去，还有那只钢笔，那几本被血弄脏的漫画。他想自己还是有些渴望的，可身体此刻却诡异地异常安静，他的心跳沉稳，然而脑中还刮着飓风。  
男孩突然就被一股巨大的恐慌集中，他并不知道自己在害怕什么，此时异样的平静让他想吐。他知道这不正常，他的大脑、他的身体和心仿佛彼此分离，而他不知道自己此时究竟从属于它们当中的哪一个。  
那些人可以像这样把他拆解开。  
并不存在的电锯声响又一次在他耳边响起，仿佛是有人正在锯开他的脑，为它穿上提线。  
男孩拼命忍耐着内心的恐惧，可身体还是如此放松，他被一双手拖拽着拉进了混沌之中，他想咬手背，可牙齿只是在食指上留下两个浅浅的牙印。  
接着他就睡着了。  
Dean再一次地从他人的死亡中感受到恐惧。然而这一次他害怕的并不是死亡，而是被人控制的感觉。如果他的冲动被认定成是病，医生是不是就要靠着这些来“治好”他？让他不再是他自己的，让他不能控制自己，让他昏昏欲睡内里却害怕得想哭？  
他想离开这里。  
他必须离开这里。  
男孩在一场并不如意的睡眠醒来之后暗自下定决心。  
在经历了几个月的反复失败之后，Dean终于掌握到些许伪装的诀窍。  
他悄悄观察那些被认定成是正逐渐康复的病人，他们并非一直都是那么好，只是他们被当做异常的举动较之以前越来越少。男孩还不知道具体该怎么做，他不知道自己被观察到什么程度，别人会注意他的那些地方呢？  
他开始小心翼翼地对待那些肉排，在吃主食之前先把它们切碎，切得尽可能小，把它们混进意面或者米饭里，他起初并不喜欢它们的味道，尝起来就像他想象中的尸体的味道，但他还是会咀嚼然后吞咽。在每一次握住刀叉时，他一定会谨慎提醒自己这只是餐具，并不是什么武器，他接下来要做的是进食，他的目的是吃掉它们，而不是碎尸。  
医生也曾注意到他手背上的咬伤，还有他手臂上一些时常出现的抓痕。他没有告诉医生这些都是他压抑冲动时的所为，而显然医生对此的判断产生了失误。  
他也乖乖地不再一心谋划逃走。  
他要让自己看起来越来越“正常”。  
就像他以前在学校里做过的那些。只不过那时他会去效仿那些受欢迎的男孩们，学他们说话，学他们的举止，他学着他们笑着讲话的样子，学着他们去讨班上最好看的女生欢心——而现在，他只要让自己看起来没那么不正常就好。  
这里没人在乎他是否受欢迎。  
Dean十四岁生日那天，他裹在被子里看了整整一天漫画。他感冒了，眼睛和鼻子都红红的，嗓子也疼得难受。Bruce在还是Bruce的时候经常会跟一些漂亮的修女约会，虽然Dean不太明白为什么蝙蝠侠得这么伪装，可他还是暗暗记下了这些。  
但生日那天不只有感冒和漫画而已。  
Dean被告知院方决定在有监督员在场的情况下，允许他接受亲属探视。

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

14

二月初的堪萨斯州依旧寒冷，Dean的感冒已经痊愈了，只是嗓子还有些沙哑。早晨护工带来了他入院时穿的那套衣服，他知道今天是Reed修女带Sam来探视的日子，便高高兴兴换上了它们。  
他有计划的伪装还是有用的，允许亲属探视就是最好的证明。生日那天听来了好消息，他立刻给孤儿院打了电话。他太想念Sam了，恨不得五分钟后就能见到他弟弟。但他也知道这不可能，他握紧了手中的话筒，礼貌地问候Reed修女，礼貌地告诉了她院方的决定，他觉得自己已经很久很久没这么快活过了，如果他再不控制好自己的情绪，也许他会像气球一样漂浮起来。  
当然，等待也是必要的，Dean已经被磨出了很好的耐性，他知道所有的好事都得在他即将失去耐心之前才会姗姗来迟。  
为了Sam，他会忍耐，也会等待。  
但这一次的好事来得并没有他想象中的那么慢，三天前他被告知周日Reed修女会带着Sam来探视，从那天开始，他就一直处于一种怪异的兴奋之中。这三天里他简直坐立难安，脑中不断想象着Sam现在的样子，已经有一年半没见过他了，不知道Sammy长高了多少。  
Dean一直握着Sam给他的护身符在那件发生过自杀事件的病房里来回转圈，护士来给药的时候他也开开心心地喝下。那些还留在病房里的漫画大多数都被他翻了好几遍，他找不到别的了，就会趁着没人看电视的时候去看看有没有动画片。但这几天里他也没空去管什么动画片什么漫画了，满脑子都是即将见到Sam的兴奋。  
当然，进餐时他也没忘记要去克制自己的冲动，规规矩矩地将肉排切成了小块。但是现在他更喜欢吃汉堡，或者热狗也行，他把它们塞进嘴里，肉会碎在他的唇齿之间，他也不用担心自己会去破坏它们。  
每天晚上他都会躺在床上思考见到Sam之后他要说些什么，在这里可没发生过什么新鲜有趣的事——有趣的事没有，新鲜事倒很多，可他敢肯定那些都不是Sam感兴趣的。男孩躺在床上左思右想，犹豫着是不是该编点故事。然而每一次他都在思考未果之时在药效之下陷入沉沉梦乡。  
直到这个早晨，Dean依旧没能编出一个完整像样的故事，但他还是以最快的速度洗漱完毕、换好衣服。护士告诉他探视他的人下午才会来，期待已久的Dean闻言不免有些微的失望，可他很快就调整好了自己的情绪。  
这是最后的机会了。  
他告诉自己。  
想个有趣点的故事。  
男孩独自在病房里待了好几个小时，绞尽脑汁却想不出任何点子。自从那个躁郁症的男人自杀之后，这个病房里就只住了他一个人，地板上的血早就被清洗干净，被血弄脏的枕头和床单也已经重新换了干净的来，只是墙壁和床头柜上还沾着一些血渍，在时间的沉淀之下逐渐变成了近乎黑色的深褐色。  
Dean看到那些旧的污渍就无法再去编他的故事了。  
总有幽灵透过那些血渍走进这间病房。Dean知道自己伪装得再好也无法掩饰他根本没有“好转”的事实，每个鲜活的生命从他眼前走过，他能看到的并非是“人”或是“猫”“狗”，而是“活物”，他期待着像拆卸积木一样拆卸活物的身体。就像自杀的男人，他念着诗，以为自己会得到解救——然而最终解救他的仍然是他向往已久的死亡。  
也许医生和药物能解救他们，劈开他们的脑和心，往里面穿入提线，放上一个假人，他们靠着提线生活，被假人操控。  
可那些欲望依然在，它们一定已经变成他们身体的一部分，男孩曾认真思考过，到底要切除身体的哪个部分它们才会消失，他才会变得和别人一样。然而他的思考从未有过答案。  
冗长的时间在胡思乱想中陡然被压缩，当监督员走进病房告诉Dean来探视他的已经已经到了时，男孩这才从自己的思绪中清醒过来。他跳下床，心急又雀跃，在监督员的带领之下穿过精神病院阴暗漫长的走廊，走出好几道门，下楼。他们身后跟着护士和护工，Dean想知道护士手里是不是藏着镇定剂。  
在见到Sam之前，Dean以为就算自己没法编出点像样的故事和笑话，也不会像现在这样紧张得脖子和掌心里全是汗。Reed修女穿得很朴素，依然是他一年半之前离开那时的样子，Sam就站在她身边，背着书包，剪过头发，长高了。  
Dean忘乎所以地大步冲过去给弟弟来了一个结实的拥抱，亲昵地叫着“Sammy”，开心得好似他才是弟弟。他离开那年，Sam的头顶才刚刚勉强到他的下巴，而现在，他几乎不用低头，鼻尖就能蹭到Sam的头顶。  
可开心的Dean很快就发现了不对劲的地方，被他紧紧抱住的Sam似乎全身僵硬，甚至都没看过说过一句话。无数疑虑瞬间云翳般笼上他加速跳动的心，他迟疑地吞咽着，慢慢放开Sam，试探地低头去看他的眼睛。  
“Dean。”Sam脸色有些发白，呼吸里带着细碎的喘息，Dean注意到他正紧握着拳头，手臂轻轻颤抖着，好似在忍耐什么。  
弟弟过于冷淡的表现让Dean感到一阵恐慌，他求助般抬头看向站在一旁的Reed修女，瞪大的绿眼睛里盈满困惑无助，期待能从她那里得到帮助与解释。  
Reed修女为难地看着这对兄弟，她看得出Dean对Sam的思念，事实上，Sam也同样思念Dean。  
从得知能够探视Dean那一刻起，Sam无时无刻不在期待这一刻的到来。他每天都要询问什么时候才能来探视Dean，小心翼翼探寻Dean是否在电话里还透露过什么。他不知道该给Dean准备点什么，只好把今年和去年没送出去的Dean的生日礼物一并带来了——是几本漫画，他曾经从Reed修女那里听说过，说Dean迷上了蝙蝠侠。他把自己能得到的所有钱都攒了下来，全都用来买了哥哥最喜欢的漫画。现在它们就好生生地放在Sam的书包里，是昨晚Sam亲手放进去的，他还数了好几遍，生怕自己漏放了任何一本。  
而Sam的忍耐，是另一件事。  
他们的那位班主任，Sam对触碰的抗拒因为他而彻底爆发了。那天，男孩面色铁青地在洗手间里洗了近半小时手，被水淋皱的皮肤泛开白色，被他用力蹭破，周围的孩子们都对他投以诧异惊恐的目光。那以后他就对一切触碰有了令人意外的激烈反应，Reed修女察觉他甚至还有了轻微的洁癖。  
Sam也担心着这些，他变得彻底厌恶任何人的触碰，可他也知道，见到Dean时，Dean一定会过来用力拥抱他。在探视的前一天晚上，他惴惴不安地找到孤儿院的修女们，希望她们能帮助他。他不想自己做出什么让Dean难过的事，可他不知道自己该怎么办。  
修女们也束手无策，最后还是年长的Reed修女告诉男孩，他们可以撒一个小谎，只需要他忍耐那么一会儿就好了。不到十岁的男孩认真记下了修女的话，他告诉自己得忍耐，因为他要去见的人是Dean。他去年生日时许愿，希望今年的生日能和Dean一起度过，或许这个愿望真的能实现，他不想自己搞砸一切。  
然而Dean抱上来时，他依然无可控制地全身僵硬，Dean的胳膊环住他的手臂，他的呼吸喷洒在他头顶。这些都让他紧张，他感到厌恶，想跳开，然而他听见Dean叫他“Sammy”，声音里带着笑意和颤抖的哭腔，他想念Dean，他得忍耐，他告诉自己，这是Dean，和那些人都不一样。  
可在Dean放开他之后，他还是看到Dean脸上的困惑和惊慌。他看着Dean慌忙看向一旁的Reed修女，他站在那里，想告诉Dean他很想念他，然而被触碰过后的不适感依旧缠着他，让他只能那么傻傻站在原地，拼命地呼吸，拼命地握紧拳头以平复身体与心中那股难受的感觉。  
却什么话都忘了说。

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

15

这次的探视并没有Dean想象中那么愉快，他拼命地想找出些话题，然而Sam却显得心不在焉。男孩只是慌慌张张把带来的漫画从书包里拿出来，轻轻地把它们交给Dean。Dean脸上露出欣喜的表情，兴高采烈地翻阅，他敞开双臂想再次拥抱弟弟，却发现已经看穿他意图的弟弟下意识向后缩了缩身体。  
Dean的内心里突然升起一股毫无道理的烦躁，拿着漫画书的手陡然狠狠攥紧，他坐在那里，用牙齿死死咬住了嘴唇。他的呼吸逐渐变得急促，疼痛绳索般绞紧嘴唇，他悄悄地将手放到桌下的膝盖上，另一只手狠狠掐着手背。  
他觉得是Sam在害怕他。  
牙齿深陷嘴唇，而指甲已经掐破了手背。Dean的身体在疼痛与忍耐中开始颤抖，他还在努力地寻找话题，牙齿松开嘴唇，他就这么不受控制地同Sam喋喋不休说着他喜欢的蝙蝠侠。他看上去很兴奋，声音太大了，而他脑子里满是杂音。他想起了那条被撕破的鱼尾，想起梦里被他割下的狗狗的舌头，如果他还有一次机会，他会带着更长的刀找上Brook，他想……他想——  
一个身材高大的护工猛地按了一下Dean的肩膀，语气沉稳地问道：“你还好吗？”  
陡然察觉自己屏息已久的Dean这才用力呼出漫长的气息，继而又急促呼吸。他感觉大脑中一片麻木，浑然不知自己刚刚都跟Sam说了些什么。他喘息着抬头看了看护工，又看了看Sam，低下头小声说道：“是的，我没事。”  
他只是……  
他想从Sam眼前消失，却又舍不得这么快就结束与Sam的见面。  
是不是他真的变成了什么怪物？  
Reed修女带着Sam离开之后，Dean一直在思考这个问题。他戴着Sam给的附身符，拿着Sam给的漫画，跟在护工身后回到了病房。墙壁和床头柜上的血渍依然明显，他突然跑过去翻出一本旧的漫画，从中撕下一页贴在了墙壁的血迹上，而把Sam给的那些整整齐齐地放在了枕头旁边。  
Dean开始怀疑自己的计划，他不确定现在自己究竟还要不要继续他的伪装，也不确定是否还要从医生和药物那里试着保护自己的大脑，保护自己的身体和心脏——他没能编出什么像样的故事，却在刚刚差点不受控制地同Sam说起了他的那些梦，他烦躁地想踢开自己的椅子，他想起那支钢笔，开始想象男人是如何用它了结自己，他痛苦地想要破坏一切，又害怕Sam会更加恐惧他。  
他正在慢慢长成怪物，长出不受控制的手与舌头。  
他并不在乎别人，每次逃跑被抓他也不感到羞耻，只是懊丧着自己为什么不能跑得再快些，懊丧自己的计划怎么不能做得更加周密；他也感知不到别人对他的感觉，善意，或是恶意，对他而言没有区别，他全心全意只想着怎么剜出那些瞪视过他的眼睛，那些斥责过他的舌头。  
但他依然恐惧，而他全部的恐惧都来自Sam。当他没能从Sam那里得到自己期待中的回应，他站在那里近乎崩溃，像Sam正在走远，他弟弟去往他永远也追不上的地方。  
他身体里长出了怪物，Sam看见了，于是害怕地避开。  
或许他现在最该做的是砍掉怪物的手与舌头。  
他不在乎这怪物是否吓到别人，而现在，它吓到Sam了。  
Dean想让医生们杀了怪物，哪怕他们会用电锯锯开他的头颅，哪怕他们往他的大脑中穿上提线。如果他已经不再是Sam喜欢的那个哥哥，那就让医生们用药为他做一张皮，他会披上它，像穿着一件好看的衣服再出现在Sam面前。  
他想博回自己的弟弟。  
而Dean并不知道，离开的Sam同样惴惴不安。Dean看起来还是很开心，说着他喜欢的漫画时满脸眉飞色舞，可他还是知道自己搞砸了， 他在Dean第二次想过来拥抱他的时候不受控制向后缩了身体。  
九岁的男孩开始憎恨自己——说憎恨也许言过其实，他也不知道憎恨这个词包含了怎样强烈的情感，只是……他很难原谅自己。  
这原本是他必须一个人做好的事，他那么期待见到Dean，满心雀跃地把送Dean的礼物放进书包，可是见面的时候却忍受不了来自Dean的拥抱。  
Dean和别的人不一样。他不是别的人，他是哥哥，他是Dean。  
Sam感到难受极了，要不是修女提醒，晚餐时他险些忘记了餐前祷告。男孩满脑子都是Dean，满脑子都是Dean察觉到他的抗拒时的错愕表情。他难过得想哭，拼命地想纠正自己，用带着恳求的语气希望修女们能像以前那样摸摸他的头。  
修女们虽然诧异男孩的请求，却还是充满善意地回应。她们将手放在他的头顶，轻轻抚摸他柔软的短发，而男孩双手握紧了拳头，像个大人那样抿紧嘴唇拼命忍耐，可最终还是忍不住冲进卫生间吐进了马桶里。他把脑袋伸到水龙头下面，一边用冷水冲淋着头发一边哭。  
被吓坏的修女们追过来将他从冷水下拉开，急忙用毛巾包住他湿漉漉的头发。男孩哭得满脸是泪，一边后退着摆脱修女们的触碰，一边抽泣地说着“我很抱歉”。  
他想跟Dean道歉。  
如果还有第二次见面的机会，他一定要向Dean道歉。  
第二天，Sam不出所料地感冒了。他用口罩遮住自己红红的鼻尖和干涩的嘴唇，双眼也有些浮肿，早晨坐在校车上昏昏欲睡。因为他古怪的个性，已经没什么同学肯与他说话了。他在教室里也戴着口罩，课间也只是安静地看书。  
有些孩子知道Dean的事，他们当中大多数人都是害怕精神病院的，也害怕那些被关在里面的病人。Dean被带走之后Sam就因为有同学故意提起这件事而跟他打过架——Sam敢发誓绝不是他主动的，他真的想消失，或是变成一个透明人，坐在这里让他感到难受，他不想和任何人说话，然而那无聊的无赖男孩一直拿Dean的事挑衅他。  
Sam时常弄不明白，为什么他们总喜欢捉弄他，喜欢找他的麻烦。就算上一群人终于对他失去了兴趣，可总有新的家伙出现，好像他真的很有趣似的，好像向他挑事真能引发什么乐趣似的。  
Sam觉得一点都不有趣。他多数时候只是忍耐，也学会了怎么漠视，怎么置之不理。可唯独对那些关于Dean的坏话，他完全无法忍受。而其他孩子似乎也发现了这一点，对Sam本人的攻击根本比不上对他哥的攻击，就算他哥根本不在这里，他也会气得发疯。  
Sam又跟一个男孩打架了。  
他非常讨厌这些，他讨厌别人的拳头落在他身上，也讨厌自己的落到别人身上。他厌恶一切与他人的接触，可是那些指向Dean的坏话就这么源源不断钻进他的耳朵，搅得他脑仁发痛。他忍受不了别人管Dean叫疯子，Dean不是，他很好。  
Sam不会忘记Dean究竟是因为什么才被带去精神病院的。  
他原本好好帮Dean保守着秘密，Dean也没有做过任何不正常的事。修女和同学们都是喜欢Dean的，Sam很羡慕Dean，因为他总是那么讨人喜欢，他很想成为Dean那样的人，可他总是做不好，感觉像个讨厌鬼。  
Sam最后打破了男孩的额头，在他缩到地上抽泣的时候才喘息着从他身上爬起来。他的口罩被扯掉了，鼻尖红得更厉害了，连呼吸里都有着一丝杂音。他咳嗽了两声，看着地上的男孩，又低头看了看自己的手，满脸嫌恶。  
“Dean不是疯子。”他认真地告诉自己的同学，语气却是前所未有的冰冷。  
那之后，他又花了很长时间去洗干净他的手。  
他觉得所有与他人的触碰都非常恶心。

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

16

Sam十岁生日那天正好是周日，他如愿以偿得到了与Dean一起过生日的机会。与第一次探视不同，这一次他们上午就到了医院，Sam用这几个月里攒下的钱买了蛋糕，店员还送了他十支蜡烛。  
跟随监督员而来的Dean看上去没什么精神，但他还是笑着同Sam打了招呼，说着“生日快乐”，倾身过来准备拥抱他。  
男孩依旧下意识地避开了。  
Dean的动作僵了一下，不自然地将他空空如也的怀抱伪装成一次尴尬的耸肩。他手里还捏着一个小小的绿色的东西，Sam不解地盯着它，直到Dean将它递到他面前。  
是一顶用树叶做成的尖顶帽子。  
“生日礼物。”  
Sam瞪大眼睛，以为这只是Dean的一个玩笑。可Dean认真地把树叶帽戴在了Sam头顶，嘟囔着“果然还是太小了”。Dean想过要去偷点什么东西来，可这不太容易，住在这里的病人几乎没人会带什么贵重物品过来，也不会带什么有趣的东西，而偷医生或是护士东西的风险太大，被护工教训还是其次，他可不想在Sam生日这天让Sam难堪。  
虽然困惑不解，可Sam还是收下了Dean的礼物。他不是没期待过Dean的礼物，可他知道Dean现在就像被关在笼子里一样，哪儿也去不了，况且他去年的生日愿望已经实现，他现在最想要的，是一个新的生日愿望。  
他希望明年的生日也能和Dean一起度过。  
Sam一直戴着那顶小小的帽子，正襟危坐，生怕它一个不小心就从头顶滑了下来——当然，他没能坚持太久，帽子还是滑了下来，他试着重新戴回去，可过了一会儿还是掉了下来。Dean笑起来，男孩看了哥哥一眼，把小帽子放进了书包里。  
Reed修女把蛋糕放到桌上，插上蜡烛，点燃，Sam非常谨慎地闭上眼睛飞快地许愿，睁开眼睛一口气吹灭了所有蜡烛。Dean接手了切蛋糕的工作，他把最大的一块给了Sam，剩下的平分给了自己和Reed修女。  
切下死物的感觉让Dean稍稍有些失望，这甚至还不如在切开肉排时让他兴奋。他低头咬了一口蛋糕，抬起头时，发现Sam脸上沾到了奶油。他很自然地伸手过去，在手指触碰到奶油与Sam的脸颊时，他看到弟弟再次瞪起眼睛，全身僵硬地屏住呼吸。  
将沾着奶油的手指放进嘴里，Dean若有所思地咬了一下指腹，舔掉了奶油，又伸出手指，像一把刀那样横着划过弟弟的脖子。但这一次他没碰到他，手指飞快地从虚空里划过，他不知道自己为什么要这么做，然而下一秒他就被疾走而来的护工按住肩膀，手臂被反扭到身后。  
“你在做什么？”护工警惕地看着Dean，眉头因为他刚刚那个危险的隐喻动作而用力皱起。  
“你怎么了，Sammy？”疼痛让Dean不得不微微向前倾身。他没有理会护工的问题，只是目不转睛地凝视自己的弟弟。可Sam只是看着他，眼神里满是慌乱。  
他放弃了伪装计划，把怪物交给了医生。他曾悄悄倒过许多次药，可自从上次探视之后，他再也不那么做了。他抗拒与医生们的谈话，他们总是妄图撬开他的大脑和心脏，好似想剖开他，把他里外翻个面，用药水狠狠洗净他的内里。他不喜欢有人那么接近他的内里，但每一次他都竭力忍耐，他让他们的手穿过他的肋骨触碰他的心脏，让他们在他脑中制造杂音，容忍他们一次又一次探寻他的那些欲望。  
因为他感觉Sam在害怕他，他以为医生们有办法让他变回去，变回八岁之前的他。  
他以为第二次见面一定会好些的，他想让Sam看到自己的改变。  
然而他并没有任何改变。  
Sam也没有。  
他也没有回答Dean的问题。  
Reed修女也没有解释。  
Sam知道自己很不正常，可他害怕让Dean知道自己的问题。Dean总是在帮助他，总在保护他，他知道了，他为Dean保守秘密，却还是害Dean被关进这里。现在，他的不正常是他自己的问题，Dean也帮不了他——他不想让Dean帮他，因为每一次Dean都会因为他而遭受令人意想不到的坏事。  
而一旁的修女知道一旦自己开口，Dean就会再次陷入对Brook的憎恨之中。她希望现在的Dean能远离那些，不然他一定会陷入更深层的黑暗之中。  
“我很好，Dean。”Sam用上他平日里对待同学的语气，冷静地告诉Dean。他抬起头看向护工，礼貌地请求他放开自己的哥哥，护工却看向一旁的护士，直到护士点头，他这才放开了Dean。  
Sam想试着过去拥抱一下Dean。他觉得自己已经做好了足够的心理准备，是他主动的，应该不会那么恶心。于是他起身，刚刚走出两步，却被护工拦下。  
“他现在情绪不太稳定，最好不要靠近他。”他把十岁的男孩轻轻往后推了一下，用身体挡在了他和Dean之间。男孩被推了一下，脸色难看地低头吞咽着。他用手紧紧攥着衣服的下摆，没有告诉护工自己讨厌这些，只是歪着头从护工的手臂与身躯之间的空隙里看着Dean，Dean低着头，牙齿死死咬着嘴唇。  
“但我觉得他很好。”Sam大声说道。  
“可是很抱歉，我现在真的不能让你这么做。”护工叹了口气，面对一个十岁的孩子，他不得不放软了语气。他再次伸手想按住蠢蠢欲动的男孩，可他的手刚刚才碰到男孩的肩膀，一个尖锐的声音便突然响起。  
“别碰我！”  
而他身后的Dean，竟在这时飞快地从椅子上起身，一把抱住他的胳膊撞开了他，顺势从桌上抓起了蛋糕刀。  
“你在做什么！”  
他的视线被高大的护工挡住，看不见护工做了些什么，只是听到Sam的尖叫声，身体便不由自主地行动，自发地挡在了Sam面前。他想起Brook和那些欺负Sam的坏家伙，手便下意识抓起了身边唯一称得上利器的东西。  
然而在他朝护工扑过去之前他就被其他护工按在了桌上。蛋糕刀被夺走，头发上似乎沾到了蛋糕上的奶油，他也顾不上那么多，在护士跑过来为他注射镇定剂时，他挣扎着扭头恶狠狠瞪向刚才的护工，嘶声质问：“你他妈的做了什么？”  
“什么都没做。”护工面无表情地走过来，一把扛起Dean，扭头对Sam说道，“抱歉，伙计，我说了，他现在情绪很不稳定。看来你们的蛋糕得留到下次才能继续吃了。”  
Sam看了一眼桌上那三块被撞烂的蛋糕。他本想紧跟着护工，他想跟着Dean，却被拦下。他看到有些来探视的人可以进入，便不服气地质问。扛着Dean的护工闻言停下脚步，回头看着Sam，拧紧了眉头告诉他说：“听着，小家伙，因为那些人的家人患上的是不具有任何攻击性和危险性的精神疾病，和这家伙不一样。”他说着拍了拍Dean的背，那动作让Sam有种那只手拍在了自己背上的错觉，他的背猛地狠狠挺直，不适的感觉在胃里翻搅，他被拦在门外，只能看着高大的男人扛着Dean上了楼，走进他再也看不见的走廊。  
他看着Reed修女满脸遗憾地收拾好桌子，不等她开口，便背着书包朝门外走去。一回到孤儿院，他就把放在书包里的小帽子拿了出来，然而用来粘住树叶的胶水已经失效了，帽子变回一片普通的树叶。  
Sam把它放进了挂在墙上的爸爸的皮衣里，和爸爸的钱包一起。  
Dean被扛回了病房，镇定剂让他现在整个人都处在一种异常的平和之中。他吸入空气，而后呼出，想再思考些什么，诸如他是不是搞砸了今天的生日派对之类，然而大脑却拒绝了他的要求。  
Dean在Sam十岁生日的这个上午扫兴地睡去，甚至来不及去想那个他还没吃完的蛋糕。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

17

此后的每一次探视也都大同小异，Dean渐渐不再想着在见面时拥抱Sam，他只是打招呼，想不出有趣的事，就沉默。有时他想听Sam说说他自己的事，而Sam也只是用一句“我很好”敷衍地搪塞。  
弟弟以为自己不能再给哥哥惹麻烦，哥哥以为弟弟正在远离他。  
并不是从现在就开始的。  
Sam八岁的时候就开始了。撇下他，隐瞒他，独自找到那个他根本不喜欢的心理医生。Dean至今仍然不知道Sam为什么要那么做，为什么Sam会在那个时候去选择那个医生。如果Sam那天没有那么做的话，他也不会遭受Brook的侵害——Dean偶尔也会这么想，把所有的过错都推到弟弟头上，可他很快就摇头否定自己，他想，一定是他有哪里错了，他那些古怪的小想法和骇人的欲望。  
可他依然想杀了Brook，这种欲望从未消减，从未熄灭。  
是这些让Sam害怕吧。  
可他好不了了。  
无论他怎么努力地向医生们敞开自己，无论怎么听话地吃药，无论他如何努力地按照医生和护士的指示去听那些音乐、进行那些他们觉得对他有益的活动……没用，完全没用。被他贴在墙上的书页没过两天又被他撕下，他是喜欢那些血渍的，它们能让他浸淫在某些不可告人的绝妙想象中，他每天盯着进进出出的护士和护工，总是蠢蠢欲动地想从他们手中夺过针或是笔，用力扎进他们诱人的脖子里。  
Sam不会想让他这样。  
坐在弟弟面前，Dean觉得自己正在慢慢缩小成一颗干瘪的核。他卑琐，邪恶，像贪婪的狼拖着长长的舌头。他甚至想扯下戴在脖子上的护身符还给Sam，他不能再拥有它。他的手一直紧紧揪着它，金属的尖角戳刺着他的手心，刺痛让他烦躁。可是面对着Sam，他什么都做不了。  
喧嚣的世界变成一片空白。  
他变不回去了，于是想消失。  
Dean在这样的决心里迎来了他十五岁的生日，病房里住进了一个被害妄想的病人。他又从漫画书里撕下一页贴在了血渍上，趁着护士不注意悄悄扔掉了那些药片。每当他的“室友”絮絮叨叨重复着他的家人想谋杀他，他会认真地点头，认真聆听，随声附和，而他做着这些事，手总会不自觉地握住胸前的护身符。  
撒谎对他来说不再是什么难事，十五岁的男孩已经从电视节目里学到了很多，他终于懂得什么叫做真正的欺骗和伪装，开始精心准备面对医生的谎言。他不再看动画片了，也不再去翻那些漫画，Sam送给他的漫画书依然好生生地放在枕头旁边，封面上落了灰尘，他用一件旧衣服把它们包了起来。  
当然，他也为前来探视他的Sam准备了另一张皮和另一套谎言——皮自然不是医生们用药物为他造的那张，是他自己做的，融合了过去那个躁郁症男人的影子，他仿佛每时每刻都是自信而坚定，眼睛里流动着火焰一样炽烈的光，编故事变成他最擅长的事，他总能用那些假话逗得Sam哈哈大笑。  
他赢回了Sam吗？  
显然没有。  
但一切都在他的计划中。  
假如Sam并不喜欢那个不正常的哥哥，那就应该给他更多正常的朋友，他不应该继续出现在这里了，而是该学着怎么跟学校里那些讨人厌的家伙们打成一片。Dean知道Sam是个孤独的男孩，而造成Sam孤独的根源里，有一半都是他的过错。  
一株被烂根拖累的植物，应该先劈断烂掉的那部分根，这会让它受伤，但这只是暂时的，它会好起来的，摆脱烂根的它总有一天会变得和其他植物一样茂盛。  
Dean对此深信不疑，他要给Sam一个机会。  
而Sam并不知道Dean的计划，他不知道Dean正谋划着想把自己从弟弟的人生里摸去。他每次见到Dean都很高兴，也很紧张，对触碰的厌恶噩梦一样困扰着他——他是说，无法将Dean同其他人区分开让他苦恼。而Dean也察觉到他的抵触，Sam也想不起从什么时候开始，Dean再也不会主动过来拥抱他了。他松了一口气，却也更加难过。  
不知不觉中，Dean好像完全变了一个人，尽管他在学校里也非常讨人喜欢，但他从没表现得像现在这么……张扬过。Sam看着Dean，聆听他滔滔不绝的讲述，有种他哥眼睛里好似照进了阳光的错觉。面对这样的Dean，Sam说不清自己是什么感觉，他当然不会讨厌Dean，却也，不怎么喜欢。  
Dean正在因为什么东西而改变。  
如果是因为那些人所谓的“治疗”，Sam宁愿Dean不去接受那些。可他只敢想，不敢说，这些话他没告诉过任何人，假如Dean觉得有必要，觉得这些是对的，他会让自己试着接受。  
他希望Dean能早点从这里离开，他想回到从前和Dean一起的生活。  
但Sam自己仍有一堆问题需要解决。  
他几乎已经放弃了与同学们的正常交往，在学校里的他和在Dean面前的他简直判若两人，他想，如果Dean知道了他在学校里变成了一个多么低调冷漠的人，也许他都不会相信这是自己的弟弟。他曾经会沮丧，而现在已经不会了，习惯了孤独之后，孤独反而成为了一种自由。他已经学会了如何漠视别人的漠视甚而不友好，唯有在提及父母或者Dean时他才会被勾起怒意。  
一年之后，Sam升上了中学。新的环境，他并不期待能有什么新的变化或是转机，他的洁癖，他对触碰的厌恶，以及不过多时就会被同学们知晓的过往与家庭……他知道并非所有人都是坏人，有的人只是觉得生活无趣需要一点刺激，而有些人则是单纯地厌恶麻烦。而他自己，也习惯了不合群，不再像儿时那样拼命希望自己能融入到他根本无法融入的群体之中。  
他身上带着被别人贴上的标签，他不是没有反抗过，试图将它们撕下来，可所有的努力都失败了，结果不过是让他更加清楚地认识到它们原本就属于他，便索性任由它们跟着他。他变得愈发冷漠，独立，假如有同学向他求助，他会帮助他们，他会礼貌地同他们说话，带着他温和的微笑，可他从不会向别人求助，仿佛这个世界上再也没有什么能难住他的问题，再也没有什么他无法独自解决的难题。  
Sam所有的安静与温和也博得了一些同学的好感，会有女生主动约他周末一起写作业，他没有拒绝，却依然在意着她们试图触碰他的举动。他总是避开她们的手，避开她们的肩膀或是胳膊，忍耐着不适与不快，向她们道歉，说他并不喜欢这样。  
参加Sam初中毕业典礼的仍是Reed修女，毕业照里的Sam没有笑，表情还是他一贯的沉稳安静。Reed修女突然有些担心起这个孩子，可她不知该如何跟他交流——Dean与Sam，这对兄弟从某种意义上来说是很像的，他们两人拥有一个世界，却很难彻底地敞开自己的心灵，而面对他们那个世界之外的其他人，他们更是像为自己裹上了坚硬的壳。  
Sam毕业一个月之后，Reed修女接到了来自精神病院的电话。是Dean打过来的，他告诉她自己已经被诊断治愈了，下周就能出院。她把这个消息告诉了Sam，原本在看书的少年起初只是昂起头愣愣看着她，她不得不再次重复自己的话，少年的肩膀开始颤抖，他无措地用手抓了抓头发，放下书翻身下床，可穿了鞋又不知接下来该做点什么，就那么呆呆站在那里，过了许久，这才慢慢地抬手，轻轻揉了揉眼睛。  
“那天我可以去接他吗？就我一个人，我想一个人去。”

 

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

18

接Dean出院那天，Sam起得很早，其实前一天夜里他几乎没有睡着过，兴奋是自然的，更多的却是紧张。这不太自然，他明白，但他控制不住内心的惴惴。后来每见一次Dean，都觉得他又变得更陌生了些，可细细回忆起来，Dean好像还是Dean。Sam不知那些究竟是事实还是他多虑的错觉而已。  
八月的堪萨斯州非常炎热，尽管还是早晨，出门的Sam觉得汗水已经爬满他的颈后。他不喜欢这种黏腻的感觉，不停用手背擦着汗水。路过一家便利店时，他想了想，走进去买了两瓶可乐，他自己喝掉了一瓶，另一瓶放进了书包里，想给Dean。  
去精神病院的路线他已经很熟悉了，他站在门口的树荫下没有进去，想在这里给Dean一个惊喜。  
盛夏的太阳一点点移上头顶，即便躲在树荫下面也能感受到暑气袭人。Sam记不清这是自己第一次去擦额头上的汗水了，已经中午了，却还不见Dean出来。他有些心急地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，双眼盯着医院的大门，目不转睛。他就这么在酷暑之下又等了一个小时，最后实在忍耐不住迈开双腿走进了医院。  
他想过很多种可能。  
Dean睡过头了。  
或是出院前又发生了什么事。  
Sam当然希望是前一种猜测，他可以若无其事的埋怨Dean，然后把书包里的可乐递给他。他们要一起离开这里，Reed修女甚至给了他一些钱，让他可以带着Dean去什么地方玩一玩。  
如果是后一种情况，他只能暗自祈祷Dean没事。  
可等待的他的并非第一种猜测，也不是第二种情况。  
他们告诉他Dean两天前就出院了。  
少年诧异地瞪起眼睛，满脸不可置信。他坚持Dean告诉他的日期就是今天，他绝对不可能记错，况且，就算他记错了时间，出院的Dean也一定会去找他。  
而Dean没有。  
而Dean没有。  
当Sam试图用这个事实说服自己和医院的人时，他突然领悟到另一种他从不会去想的可能：Dean离开了。Dean不仅是从这里离开，他不光是离开了精神病院，不光离开了他厌恶的医生和那些不得不吞下的药片，还离开了他。  
少年呆愣愣地站在那里一动不动，满脑子都是“Dean离开了”。他绝不相信这种可能，一口咬定Dean应该是今天出院，故意对护士出示的Dean的签名视而不见。无奈的护士只得叫来保安，两个高大的男人抓着他的肩膀无视他的挣扎与“放开我”的嘶吼将他拽出医院，警告他如果还敢无理取闹他们就报警。  
阳光刺目得Sam几乎睁不开眼睛。他低下头，不停地干呕。恶心的感觉从他被触碰的地方壁虎一样顺着他的脊柱向下爬去，他感到自己的整片脊背都麻痹了，只有胃里还在翻搅，耳边出现刺耳的嗡鸣。  
Dean离开了。  
盛大耀眼的阳光之下，少年觉得自己好似被遗弃了。  
他一个人回到了孤儿院，修女们还等着他接回Dean。她们惊诧困惑的表情映在他的视网膜上，他再也忍不住地哭了出来，告诉她们Dean走了，而他根本不知道兄长去了哪里。  
这是Sam从未料想过的结局，他所有想象与悲观的极限都不曾到达过这里，或者说，他知道Dean有一天终将离开自己，那或许是很久远之后的事，或许Dean会给他一些信号，他接收到了，就不得不为分离的那一刻做着准备。那个分离一定让他难过，但他没有想到Dean却什么信号都没给过他，就这么悄无声息地消失得无影无踪。  
Sam无法接受。  
少年把钱还给了Reed修女，回到房间放下书包时才想起来里面还放着一瓶可乐。他把它拿了出来，握在手里愣愣发呆。饮料已经不冰了，瓶身表面的水滴也完全蒸发殆尽。它本来是给Dean的，却在书包里无聊地待了一整天。  
Sam把它给了孤儿院里的一个新来的孩子。她抱着瓶子睁着圆圆的大眼睛看着他，问他她能不能和Nelly一起分享。  
“当然可以，她一定会很高兴。”  
Nelly是小女孩的姐姐，她们的父母在最近的一次空难中丧生了。Sam经常看到这对小姐妹在一起玩，她们总让他想到自己和Dean小时候。他昨天还告诉过女孩今天他要去把自己的哥哥接回来。  
“对了，Sam，你接到哥哥了吗？”小女孩一边问一边想自己拧开瓶盖，可努力了好久瓶盖依然纹丝不动。  
Sam沉默地从女孩手中拿过瓶子一把拧开了瓶盖。  
“没有，他走了。”  
他再次把可乐递给女孩。  
“他走了？去哪里了？你为什么不留住他呢？”女孩吃惊地瞪起眼睛，自然也没忘记从Sam手中接过可乐，“我绝对不会让Nelly走的！”  
可Sam无法回答女孩的问题，因为他不知道，他不知道Dean去了哪里，不知道他为什么要走，不懂得该怎么才能留住自己的兄长。  
他什么都不知道。  
不安地等待了好几天，Dean依然毫无音讯，甚至都没再给他们打过电话。Sam试图做点什么，但他实在不知道该怎么寻找一个一声不响就销声匿迹的人。Dean在精神病院里有朋友吗？Sam想过这个，他又去了一趟精神病院，然而谁也回答不上来他的问题。Dean只跟两个人同住过，第一个自杀了，第二个依旧沉浸在家人要谋害他的妄想中。而医生，或是护工和护士，Sam试着想从他们这里找到什么线索，然而Dean只是这里的一个病人，他们的职责是治好他、照顾好他，没有与他交朋友的义务，更是不对他离开这里之后的去向负责。  
Sam的暑假就此终结，他每天满脑子想的都是Dean为什么要离开，他到底要怎么才能找到Dean。心里像突然多了一个空洞，里面满是打着旋的泥浆，漩涡里有他的不安与难过，还有他的惊慌与愤懑。他担心Dean身上是不是发生了什么事，他不得而知，无法帮助兄长；他又不得不提前思考他到底该怎么一个人生活，父亲的皮衣还挂在墙上，桌上和相册里的照片已经泛黄，他翻到儿时与Dean的合影，又一次忍不住哭了出来。  
修女们发现Sam变得更加寡言了，也更加不愿与人接触。很多时候他只是看着Nelly和她的妹妹Hollie一起玩耍，不发一言。他专注的眼神让修女们感到担忧，她们悄悄地观察他，却发现他真的只是喜欢看这对姐妹在一起，有时他会不自觉地流露出向往又难过的表情，她们终于明白，少年只是在思念自己的兄长，而她们对此束手无策。  
Sam开学前一周接到了一通陌生的电话，对方自称是他父母的代理律师，多年前曾见过一面，但当年Sam年纪尚小，或许已经不记得他了。陌生男人说得没错，Sam完全不知道这世界上还有这样一个人的存在，困惑地询问对方有什么事。  
“你的哥哥，Dean Winchester，上周联系过我。他开走了原本属于你父亲的那辆车，并且让我转告你，除了那辆车之外，你父母留下的所有东西他都放弃继承权，也就是说，现在它们都属于你。”  
之后律师说过些什么Sam完全没有不知道，他只注意到对方提到了Dean的名字，他听说Dean在一周前联系过正在电话另一头的这个人——  
“Dean现在人在哪里？”  
正在对Sam说明财产继承方面的一些问题的律师就这样被打断，他顿了顿，决定先回答少年的问题：“我并不知道他的去向，我们没有见过面。事实上，他擅自开走那辆车是不符合法律程序的，他应该先来我这里拿到……”  
Sam又一次忽略了律师之后说过的那些话。他心中原本被点燃了一小簇希望的火焰，却没想到它熄灭得如此迅速。  
Sam在律师做完说明之后挂断了电话。他感觉自己的心脏正被一只手撕扯——Dean出现过，和与他有过短暂交集的人产生了交集，有那么短暂的片刻，这至少说明Dean没事，那些出现在他想象中的可怕场景并未成为现实，他该松一口气，可他只觉得更加难过痛苦。  
他想见见Dean。至少，他得知道Dean不辞而别的理由。

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

19

Sam十五岁这年的圣诞节前夜下了很大一场雪。  
有人给孤儿院捐赠了一棵很大的松树，开车运送过来的工人们将它扛进了孤儿院的院子里，又从车里拿下几大箱装饰用的灯具和小饰物。孩子们一窝蜂地围上去拆开箱子，兴高采烈地开始装扮起它。Sam发现Nelly的耳朵有些发红，就把自己的耳罩给了她。大男孩的耳罩戴在小女生耳朵上，这让她看起来像一只毛茸茸的玩具熊。Hollie挤过来递给Sam一颗星星，让他帮忙挂到她够不着的地方。  
临近傍晚的时候就开始下雪了，幸而孩子们已经装饰好了那棵树，此时正挤在屋子里闹作一团。天黑之后，外面的积雪已经深到没过了成年人的小腿。那些停在道路两旁的车，车顶和前后盖都被白雪覆盖，就连挡风玻璃上都积着一层薄薄的雪。  
Sam已经是孤儿院里最大的孩子了，他没有加入其他孩子们的嬉闹，而是帮着修女们布置圣诞节的餐桌。他擦干净了桌椅，把蜡烛插上烛台，将数好的餐具摆上了桌子。孤儿院每年的圣诞节都很热闹，因为会有附近的邻居过来，他们会带来许多礼物以及自家做的点心，和修女们一起陪着孩子们一起度过圣诞前夜。  
四个月了，还是没有Dean的任何消息。Sam已经过了相信真的圣诞老人的年纪，可在今晚，他又忍不住想象，也许圣诞老人是真的，他会乘上驯鹿拉着的雪橇，趁着静夜从烟囱里爬进每家每户，把准备好的礼物塞进孩子们挂在壁橱上的袜子里。Sam希望圣诞老人能为他带来Dean的消息。  
期待着礼物的孩子们被修女们哄着早早上了床，他们躲在被子里，每个人都兴奋又不安地期待着，猜测着圣诞老人是不是真的听到了自己的圣诞愿望，明天醒来是不是就能拿到心仪已久的礼物。  
Sam躺在床上，冬夜的风吹得窗户上的玻璃砰砰作响。他依然很想念Dean，他们过去共度的每个圣诞节都很快乐，就算没有礼物，他们还有彼此。可是现在……Sam不知道今晚Dean是和谁一起度过，他不知道Dean是不是会和那个人交换礼物。  
四个月的时间并没有削减他想起Dean时的难过，反倒愈发加深了他的痛苦。那些问题依然萦绕在他胸口，他每日每夜地思考，诘问自己，却依然找不出答案。  
邻居们渐渐离开，收拾好一切的修女们也各自回房休息了。听着窗外的风声，Sam的意识渐渐变得模糊。只是外面的雪反射着路灯的光，亮得他难以入眠。他翻了个身，拉着鼻子盖过鼻子，放松了身体，缓慢地沉入梦乡。  
迷迷糊糊之间，Sam似乎看见了一个模糊的人影。人影在门口停留了一会儿，接着轻手轻脚地走了进来。他就像个幽灵一样，脚下竟然没有发出一点声音。少年以为是自己的梦，他梦到陌生的幽灵徘徊在这房间里。  
人影静悄悄地来到Sam床边，少年甚至嗅到了从他身上扑面而来的风雪的气味。那股冷冽让Sam缩了缩脖子，他不知道自己的梦接下来会怎么发展，在白雪反射进房间的光里，人影模糊的轮廓渐渐变得清晰，变成了一张熟悉的脸。  
“Dean！”  
Sam突然叫了出来。  
床边的人影似乎被他的叫声吓了一跳，可他很快就镇定下来，弯下腰将嘴唇凑到他耳边，低声同他打招呼：“嘿，Sammy。”  
少年突然就清醒过来，这不是什么梦，这不是什么幽灵，而是Dean。他心急地伸出手，一把抓住兄长的胳膊。顿时有无数句话无数个问题涌上喉间，他想从床上爬起来，想拉住Dean，他想大声质问，然而他只来得及听Dean说了一句“圣诞快乐”，接着感觉颈后一痛，便陷入到更深的混沌之中。  
翌日Sam醒来时，雪早就停了，外面还有铲雪车经过的声音，他裹着被子睡眼惺忪地缩在床上，却发现自己的枕边不知何时多了两样东西。  
一本书，和一支漂亮的钢笔。那本书不知是从哪里买来的，书脊被撞了一下，书角也有折痕，让人不太愉快。可那支笔却非常精致，像摆在百货商场柜台里的高档品。  
旁边还放着一张字条，上面写着：圣诞快乐。  
Sam一下子就清醒过来，他猛地从被子里钻了出来，甚至都来不及穿上衣服和鞋，就这么冲出房间。来到门口，院中的雪反射着冬日的阳光，刺目得让他一时有些睁不开眼。他逐渐变得冰冷的双脚下意识地相互磨蹭着，要不是被Reed修女叫住，他很可能就这么一头冲了出去。  
Dean昨晚来过。  
Sam这么告诉Reed修女。年长的修女惊异地推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，满脸不可置信。  
Sam又喃喃重复了一遍，而这一次，他不是说给修女听的，而是自言自语。他光着脚回到房间，盯着床边的书和笔怔怔发呆。尽管那张字条上没有署名，可Sam认得出来，那是Dean的笔迹。  
昨晚的不是梦。  
Dean回来了。  
可他为什么又要离开。  
Sam很后悔，他昨晚已经抓住Dean了，他甚至记得那时的Dean还带着一双皮手套。他不应该让Dean走的，他应该叫醒所有人，让他们帮着他拦住Dean。  
懊丧的心情暴风雪般卷席而过，而随后，少年发现一直挂在墙上的父亲的皮衣不见了。  
昨晚Dean送来了他的圣诞礼物，带走了父亲的皮衣。  
那好像在说，他真的再也不会回来了。  
Sam昨晚抓到过Dean。  
少年低头凝视自己的手。  
他的手指落在Dean的外套上，透过布料紧紧抓着Dean的手臂。他并不厌恶那种感觉，不觉得恶心，内心里没有抵触。  
少年自然也没注意到，昨天停在孤儿院外的那一排车里有一辆1967年版的黑色雪弗兰Impala，当年的他还太小，根本不记得自己的父亲有过一辆一模一样的。假如他记得，他一定会不顾一切冲过去，一定会拉开车门，拖出一直坐在车里注视着这边的青年。  
Dean就这么在车里待了一整晚，雪将车盖得严严实实。他静静等待所有人离开孤儿院这才踩着那些乱七八糟的脚印悄悄潜入。幸运的是，这么多年了，Sam一直住在那个房间。孤儿院有多了许多他不认识的孩子，每个都像他和Sam当年。  
Dean猫一样放轻了脚步，想把送给Sam的礼物放在他床边，再拿走父亲的东西。  
他原本是这样计划的。  
因为他出院之后就听说那个该死的Brook因为买通法官，仅仅只被判了入狱半年。荒诞的黑色幽默终而复始不断上演，Dean蠢蠢欲动。  
他杀了Brook。这是他第二次杀人，用了他最喜欢的刀，切断Brook肮脏的手，剜出他污秽的双眼，绞开他满是谎言的舌头，最后割下他令人作呕的生殖器。他细心将它们打包带走，只留下了Brook浸漫在鲜血中的躯体。  
初次的谋杀做得还算成功，他记得给自己套了一件旧雨衣。他后来把它扔进了垃圾桶里，点了一把火少了个干净。而刀，刀自然是没有扔的，他喜欢它，小巧又迷人，沾染上血之后那么漂亮。警方的调查进入僵局，尽管他们找到过他，可是没有证据，谁也奈何不了他——离开精神病院之后的这四个月里，他也学到了不少，如何悄悄潜入，如何最干净利落地杀人分尸。  
Dean不那么热衷性爱，可他喜欢去酒吧与夜店，和陌生人调情。第一次知道知道自己的容貌也能拿来当做工具是在十六岁的时候，一个新来的护工差点强奸了他，他被强奸现行犯称赞长得漂亮，有一张适合口交的嘴和适合被操的屁股。不过最终只是差一点，他咬掉了对方的半块耳朵，吐到地上，那让他想起了小丑。他没能杀了那家伙，但记住了他的话。少年后来已经记不清曾经的自己到底是怎样的了，当他终于如愿以偿离开那里，他早已将自己从上到下改造成最讨人喜欢又最方便作恶的人。  
他和几个就喜欢年轻男人的律师睡过觉，男人和女人都有。他说就喜欢律师，喜欢听他们念叨那些冷冰冰的词汇，装作好奇地探听他想知道的一切。他在射精时还在哄骗他们，他没能享受到太多的快感，却呻吟尖叫，亲吻这些陌生人。也许他天生就有做骗子的潜质，它们原本蛰伏在他被蒙蔽的灵魂中，直到被小丑唤醒。  
他开走了父亲的车，带走了几盘父亲喜欢听的经典摇滚乐磁带。他还需要一样东西，而他这不是缅怀，而是自我约束。他找到了属于自己的新目标，一个恶棍最大限度的善意。他已经是怪物了，而他决定选择那些和他一样的恶棍为食。他会精心挑选目标，倘若无能的法律不能将他们碎尸万段，那么他会。  
作为一个儿子，他需要父亲的管束。  
而作为一个兄长，他必须保证弟弟远离怪物。

 

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

20

Sam十六岁生日那天收到了一个包裹，就放在孤儿院门口，上面写着他的名字，没有寄件人信息。他拆开盒子，里面是一顶白色的棒球帽。他已经放弃猜测这是谁寄来的了，因为他知道肯定是Dean。  
圣诞节是一支笔，而生日是一顶棒球帽。Sam猜不透Dean在想什么，而他也慢慢地不再去想Dean什么时候能回来。其实他早就习惯了没有Dean的生活，从他九岁到十五岁，六年的时间也不短，他一个人也能做好很多事。  
他只是，他只是很习惯不分场合地提及Dean，为自己营造一个假象，就像Dean从来没有离开过他一样。  
他只是，还不能接受Dean真的离开这个事实。  
烧光了所有难过之后，心中只剩下空洞的愤怒。他花了很长时间去接受Dean回来又离开的事实，他花了很长时间说服自己放弃自我责难，放弃自我检讨与反省。他知道自己曾经有过一些举动伤害了Dean，可他拒绝Dean一声不响地抛下他。  
现在错的那个人是Dean。  
少年将收到的棒球帽戴在头上去了学校。  
每次升学对Sam来说都是新一轮的磨难，好在有过初中的经验，到了高中，他已经驾轻就熟。他在开学的第一天就已经开门见山地说明了自己的问题，他说他不反感与任何人的交往，但是反感来自任何人的触碰，这个“任何人”中没有例外，他不希望有人对他有所误会。  
过往的经历让Sam对特立独行深恶痛绝，可他不得不在一开始就表明自己的与众不同。如此自然会招致一些麻烦——永远都是相同的理由，永远都是相同的麻烦。他看起来像个书呆子，可有时也被迫得用拳头说话。初中毕业的那个暑假里他突然长高了许多，身材也比初中时结实了许多，他不再像个瘦弱的小家伙，即便有人想找他麻烦，也会因为他的身高和体格产生犹豫和动摇。  
但该来的还是会来。  
开学的第一场架发生在次年一月，距离Dean的出现又离开不到半个月，距离他的生日没几天了，天气依然寒冷。Sam的嘴唇被牙齿磕破，而对方显然也没讨到什么好，被他一拳揍出了鼻血。但这不是什么离奇事，男生之间的斗殴早就司空见惯，古怪的是揍了Sam的男生莫名其妙被人推进学校的杂物间被锁了一整晚，所有的矛头自然是指向Sam的，然而被锁的男生却主动替Sam澄清并不是他干的。  
“他比Sam高，头发很短，穿着一件皮衣。”  
如此简单又普通的线索能拼凑出成千上万个相似的嫌疑者，而Sam却用这三块拼图拼出了一个独一无二的人。当男生说出皮衣这个词时Sam就确信无疑了，他几乎想就这么冲进操场大喊着他哥的名字，命令他滚出来。  
Dean就在他附近。  
也许现在Dean也看着他，知道他猜到了答案，却不肯现身。  
Sam从未像此刻这样强烈地憎恶着Dean。可他知道这一切都是徒劳，他再怎么思念、再怎么厌恶Dean，Dean都不会出现。  
直到他收到这顶棒球帽。  
帽子并没有为少年带来多少好心情，他想，这或许是Dean在告诉他，他的兄长并没有忘记关于他的一切，他的兄长仍在注视着他。然而少年却想朝着空无一人的虚空中大吼，他不需要这种窥视般的关切，也不需要这个令人厌恶的兄长时时刻刻提醒他，让他的心情瞬间陷入泥沼般的低落之中。  
每次想到Dean都会愤怒。  
就像哭过之后眼角会泛起火烧般的刺痛。  
这天傍晚，他接到了来自Dean的电话。这是Dean出院之后的近一年中他第一次接到Dean的电话。起初他以为是找哪位修女的，修女们此时都不在，恰好他在电话旁，便拿起了听筒。对方一开始没有说话，他困惑地冲着话筒说了一句“hello”，接着，听筒里便传来一个可以称得上是让他魂牵梦萦的声音。  
“嘿，生日快乐，Sammy。”  
“你在哪里？”Sam只是惊讶了片刻，便握着电话冷静地询问。  
“威斯康星州。”Dean的语气很沉稳，似乎一点不意外Sam会这么问。  
“你撒谎。早上那个包裹是你放在那里的对吗？”  
电话那头传来Dean的笑声。Sam从没听Dean这么笑过，这笑声里有一丝真情实意的快活，一丝无奈，还有类似大人对孩童的纵容，它们交织在一起，最终在Sam脑中为他描摹出一张他几乎分辨不出的Dean的脸。  
“你在哪里？”  
“威斯康星州。”  
看来Dean是不打算对他说实话了。  
Sam陡然握紧电话。Dean的声音，他平静的语调和笑声针一样刺进他心里，他突然之间感觉难过极了，这股悲伤的情绪来得毫无道理，无论他如何压抑，如何驱赶，它们都牢牢攀附在他心上，像荆棘的刺扎进心里。  
无数个问题再次涌到唇边，Sam急切地询问，生怕会像上次那样被Dean粗暴打断。他问Dean在哪里，为什么骗他，为什么一声不吭地离开，为什么明明在他周围却不肯现身……可回答他的只有电话那头片刻沉默之后的干瘪笑声。  
“生日快乐，Sammy。”  
Dean重复了一遍他的祝福，就这么挂断了电话。  
青年从电话亭里走出，阻止自己去想象此时他弟弟错愕愤懑的表情。  
他确实不在威斯康星州，但也与之相去不远——他正在去往那儿的途中，昨天定好的目标，原本昨天就该出发的，可今天是Sam的生日。杀人的事不用操之过急，他要先把礼物送给Sam。  
直到确认Sam拿到礼物他才出发，开了个小时车，途中找了一家快餐店吃了点他喜欢的汉堡，接着又开车。公路旁边有一家看上去热闹非凡的酒吧，他累了，停下车休憩，顺便给弟弟打了个电话，送上他从不会忘记的生日祝福。  
将手上的汗蹭在了身上那条破洞牛仔裤上，他走进酒吧，瞪大他那双明亮的绿眼睛，在闪烁的灯光之下寻找着适合陪他度过今晚的人。  
既然并不热衷性爱，那么对象是男是女也不重要，他更不在乎他们会在哪里做爱——酒吧肮脏的厕所、廉价旅馆的房间、或是对方家里。他只是把这些当做他必须学习的一种手段，他得学得更像一点，像个正常人，像他这个年纪的，像他这么潦倒的。他在那些人身上反复磨练自己的骗术，磨练自己的花言巧语，亲吻他们脖子的时候还会放任自己想象用刀割开它们的场景。但他不会这么做，至少在确认这些人的确有值得他动手的必要之前，他都不会对他们做什么——除了口交。  
在过去的几个月里，他又杀了两个人。因为案发地相去甚远，并且每一次的手法都不尽相同，警方暂时还没有把这几起案件合并调查。  
他杀了Brook之后，又杀了一个披着神父外衣却干着虐童勾当的畜生。他把烧红的烙铁塞进他嘴里，烫烂了他的舌头与喉咙，又往他干瘪的屁股里塞进石块，他往这位神父身上浇下汽油，站在一旁静静欣赏了一会儿他痛苦的姿态之后这才离开。  
其后又杀了两人，一个有眼球收集癖的女人和一个数次逃过强奸指控的富家少爷。他杀了女人，把她的眼睛剜出来放进了她的手心里，最后把她抛尸在州际公路一侧的荒草中。而那位富家少爷，他为他摆好了一个颇不体面的姿势，不知第一个发现尸体的人会不会被那个下流的姿势吓到。  
其他时候，他更多地是开着车远远地看看他弟弟。他曾预想过这种生活，却未曾料到与Sam分开会让他如此痛苦。曾经有过一阵子，他满脑子都是Sam，闭上眼睛就能看到难过的Sam，可睁开眼睛看到的却是惧怕他的Sam。他的生活就被这两个Sam撕扯，他的心也随之破碎。他总会不自觉地叫出Sam的名字，“Sammy”这两个音节几乎快成为他的口头禅。仿佛失去了Sam，他的生活也失去了重心与安定，他悬浮在一种不可捉摸的物质里，随波逐流。而Sam有一种引力，他们像两个不同的磁极，Dean时常有种错觉，他正受到Sam引力的感召，他应该回到那里去，他应该回到Sam那里，继续照顾Sam，继续保护Sam。  
但他不能。怪物就应该同正常人分道扬镳，他的欲望已经破壳，他不想成为Sam的负累，不想成为Sam的另一个恐惧的根源。  
Dean要流放怪物。  
然而，虽然已经下定决心再也不出现在Sam面前了，也不再继续参与他的生活，可当Sam看到有人揍他弟弟时，他还是难以忍受。他把那男生拽进杂物间时，被他捂住嘴的男生瓮声瓮气地威胁他要报警。  
“我不介意，小家伙。”他一脚踢向男生的膝弯迫使他跪倒在地，接着便一个手刀砍晕了他。  
“我不介意，只要你不告诉Sammy。”  
Dean知道Sam肯定能猜到那是谁干的，这对少年来说无疑是一次恶劣的火上浇油。可他不后悔自己这么做了，总得有人给那些孩子们一点教训。  
Dean走到吧台前，向酒保要了一杯苏打水。酒保朝这边看了一眼，他笑起来，眉眼弯弯的：“我还没到能喝酒的年纪。”酒保没说话，只是手脚麻利地给他倒了一杯苏打水，往里面扔了两块冰。  
他喝了一口，想让自己从纷杂的思绪中清醒过来，可大脑依然我行我素地想着他的Sammy。突然有人靠近他，他警觉地将手移向自己的腰侧，那里别着一把刀。是个男人，状似漫不经心有一搭没一搭地跟他聊着天，可眼睛却一直盯着他。  
Dean想，他找到今晚能陪自己过夜的人了。

 

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

21

男人把Dean带回了家。带一个漂亮的男孩回家过夜总是叫人兴奋的，尤其是这个男孩在床上表现得很温顺。  
Dean在男人把他按到床上脱掉他的T恤时还在想着Sam的事，他心不在焉地抱着男人的脖子，手指慢慢插进他的头发里。男人想对他做什么都可以，只不过是一次新的练习，学着察言观色，可今晚他总是走神。  
Sam总是能影响他，不管那个男孩是不是真的出现在他面前了，仿佛只要提及这个名字，他的一颗心就会为之牵动。  
漠视Sam、或者说漠视自己最原本最真实的情感总是不明智的，压抑当然也没用，Dean已经亲身经历过压抑无法压抑的欲望造成的痛苦，他不会再做那些浪费时间的事了，他放不下Sam，当然放不下，自从父母去世之后，Sam就成为了他生活乃至生命的全部重心。  
远离Sam，不同Sam联系能让他获得暂时的宁静，就像杀人能带给他镇定剂一般的效果那样。可就像他忍耐不住杀人冲动，他也做不到让自己完全地与Sam隔离。他一个人逃离，却非要借着圣诞节或者Sam生日的理由让自己能见见Sam，能和他说上两句花——他就是个该死的混账，自我中心，却喜欢编写冠冕堂皇的借口欺骗自己。  
男人让他翻身趴在床上，却不等他的回应已经擅自抓着他的肩和腰半是强迫地让他翻过了身。他用手臂支着身体，脸埋进了枕头里。男人在亲吻他的背，他只是喘息，却不说话。直到男人终于想起问他的名字时，他这才从自己的思绪中暂时离开。  
“Ingram。”  
这是上一个同他上过床的男人的名字。  
他已经喜欢上了用各种不同的假名，像他有机会成为各种不同的人，像他同时拥有了许多张不同的人皮。他甚至想到过自己最终有一天被警察抓获，他会被问到真实姓名，而那时，他会再编造一个全新的假名。  
他要把怪物完完整整地从Dean Winchester的灵魂中抽离，让它与原本的那个Dean Winchester无关，让它与整个Winchester无关。他才不在乎是否有旧识从新闻里认出他，只希望Sam到时能坦然自若地否认他们是兄弟——他甚至都不姓Winchester了，要撇清关系是一件很容易的事。  
Dean想得很美好，就像他真的已经从这个世界上彻底消失不见。可意外的是，他竟还是察觉到有一丝缄默的钝痛在心上蔓延，像岩石上的裂口，崩裂时会滚落尖利的石子，他发出呻吟，扭过头，陌生的男人倾身过来吻他。  
“你看起来就像失恋了一样，Ingram。”  
带着喘息的耳语顺着湿热的气息钻进耳朵里，年轻人并未从这句话里察觉出更多隐匿在语汇之后的含义。他只是下意识否认，漫不经心地回应，在未曾开过灯的房间里闭上眼睛。  
男人又絮叨叨地在Dean耳边说了些别的话，诸如“你在酒吧里看起来很心碎”之类的，Dean以为这是什么与众不同的调情，只是用他哄骗式的呻吟与喘息来回应。可他的全部思绪、他的一整颗心依然忠诚而热烈地围绕着Sam，也许因为今天是Sam的生日。  
也许是因为他刚刚跟Sam通过电话。  
也许是因为他刚刚骗了Sam。  
也许是因为……  
Dean想不出更多特别的理由。  
也许压根就没什么因为。  
本该如此而已。  
Dean突然发出一声几不可闻的叹息。  
高潮总是来得很迟缓，Dean满身汗水地将用过的安全套扔进了卫生间的垃圾桶里。男人打开了床头的台灯，告诉他可以洗个澡等到天亮再离开，他捡起地上的内裤和牛仔裤套上，穿上了T恤对男人说道：“我可以睡客厅的沙发。”  
Dean的头发历经床上枕头的一阵折磨之后变得更加凌乱，这让他看起来比实际年龄来得更加年轻。男人看着他，没有立刻答应，也没有起身去浴室，只是套上短裤坐在床上点了一支烟。  
“你看上去就像是被男朋友赶出了家门一样。”  
Dean实在不明白为什么这家伙今晚一直在唠叨他失恋了，或是暗示这个事实的话。  
“我看起来很沮丧吗？”他微微拧起眉头，弯腰抓起自己的一只鞋套在了脚上。  
“不，”男人咬着烟，像被Dean逗乐似的笑了起来，“看起来很心碎。”  
心碎。  
他妈的他当然很心碎。  
因为他光是听到Sam的声音就恨不得立刻开着车回他的堪萨斯。可谁他妈的喜欢有一个杀人狂的哥哥。  
Dean从男人的烟盒里拿出一支烟。男人扬了扬眉，递过去了打火机。Dean叼着点燃的烟穿好了另一只鞋，在烟灰险些掉到地板之前眼疾手快地把它们抖落进了放在床头柜上的烟灰缸里。  
“也许你该考虑考虑试着换个男朋友。”  
“你吗？”  
“当然不。”男人终于忍不住大笑起来。床下有一把刀，是他脱Ingram的衣服时从他腰侧滑出来掉下去的。他们都听到那个声音，却都没说话。年轻人身上带着一把刀不是什么新鲜事，况且，他一点不怀疑像Ingram这样的人不会因为他的脸而招致什么莫名的麻烦。大概正因为如此，所以他的戒备心才如此重。  
“你被他赶出来……”  
“是我自己走的。”  
“OK，好吧，你自己走的，你心碎了，满脑子都是他，可你会回去找他吗？”  
“不。”Dean有些不耐烦的弯腰捡起他的刀。他不知道为什么这个男人会对他这个陌生人这么感兴趣。无端的关心多半来自图谋不轨，他站在床边，谨慎地收着自己的阴沉，不动声色地重新打量男人。  
“噢。”男人闻言，突然叹息起来，像听闻一桩憾事，忍不住惋惜，“那么也许，你的男朋友会有新的男朋友，总之他跟你再也没关系，而你……”他猛地吸了一口烟，把剩下的烟蒂按熄在烟灰缸里，却不再说话。  
直到此刻，Dean才陡然发现原来是男人在感叹自己的过去。他不禁觉得无聊，何必把一个陌生人置于自己想象的遭遇中，又语重心长，仿佛他人都会重历他那些语焉不详的狗屎烂事。  
留下来过夜果然不是个好主意。  
Dean把刀别回腰间，叼着烟离开了男人的家。  
无处可去的他缩在车里睡了一夜，翌日早晨，他便开着车驶向了目标的威斯康星州。  
他昨晚犯了一个错误，不是那种致命的，只是……他也想不通到最后为什么会顺着男人的逻辑把自己和Sam的关系就这么别别扭扭地放置在了恋人层面上。他想那男人压根不理解他为什么心碎，或是为什么沮丧，兄弟关系总归还是与恋人不太一样，不是吗？  
而Dean也只能把自己昨夜的过错归咎于他仍未让自己彻底从对Sam的注视中走出。可他并未察觉撇开这些，他依旧太过在意Sam了。

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

22

这年的圣诞节Dean依然给Sam打了电话。少年好似已经接受事实，同Dean通话时语气也不再激动，甚至连热切都没有了。他听哥哥说完“圣诞快乐”之后也干巴巴地回了一句“圣诞快乐”，语气里却听不出多少快乐的意味来。  
Dean缩在被大雪包围的电话亭里，握着电话的手指冷得都有些僵硬了。他身上还穿着父亲的那件旧皮衣，Sam送他的护身符还垂在胸前。Sam冷淡的语气多少有些出乎意料，他靠着电话亭，伸手不自觉地握住了护身符。  
可Sam总归是得习惯的。  
Dean自我安慰着。  
“你在哪里？”  
“新墨西哥州。”  
那边的少年“哦”了一声便不再吭声，Dean透过电话亭的玻璃看向外面属于堪萨斯州的阴霾夜空，想了很久很久，突然改口说道：“我在堪萨斯。”  
可Sam依然只是“哦”了一声，并不吃惊，也没有为他之前撒的谎愤怒。就像Sam已经在这一年中耗尽了他对Dean的所有激烈感情，担忧也好，难过也好，愤怒也好，燃烧剩下的残渣被时间的潮汐带走，于是有关他的一切都变得不痛不痒。  
Dean却像被炭火灼伤一样，在电话亭里猛地缩了缩身体。他冰冷而僵硬的手指用力握住电话，另一只手也狠狠抓着护身符，尖角又一次戳刺进掌心，他在轻微的刺痛中迟缓地合上双眼，发出漫长的呼吸声。  
“圣诞快乐。”像是想打破这尴尬的沉默，他重复，电话那头的少年也重复他的话，两句问候不过是沉默之间的中顿，前所未有的沮丧卷席了Dean。  
草草结束通话之后，Dean走出电话亭，外面的风声一下子变得真切起来。他将双手插进皮衣口袋里，迎着风雪走向路边的一家酒吧。今年的这场雪没有去年的大，可他觉得今夜比去年的圣诞前夜冷。  
他向酒保要了一杯伏特加。烈酒从舌尖一路烧进胃里，他还不太能喝酒，没一会儿他就觉得晕乎乎的了，有人过来，把手搭在了他背上，他没理会，只是向酒保又要了一杯酒。后来他被陌生的男人带进了酒吧的厕所里，他被按在马桶上，对方解开皮带的时候他趴在抽水缸上迷糊糊地问有没有安全套，对方没理他，于是他转身一脚踩在了他的阴茎上。  
Dean在男人凄厉又愤怒的尖叫声中冲出了酒吧，他用皮衣紧紧裹住身体，一边大步疾走一边恶狠狠咒骂。男人从酒吧里追了出来，伸手抓住他的肩膀扳过身体照着他的脸就是一拳。他摸向腰间，刀就在那里，男人虽然面容模糊却面目可憎，他揪着对方的衣领回敬了一拳，最终看在他还穿着这件皮衣的份上没有动刀。  
他把男人揍得满脸是血，抓着他的衣领把他拎到放在巷子口的垃圾桶前，一把将他按了进去，末了还照着他的屁股狠狠踹了一脚。  
今晚太他妈冷了。  
Dean吸了吸鼻子，又一次拉紧身上的皮衣，迈开带着几分醉态的步伐走向他的车。他打开车门坐进车里的时候感觉自己像一大包垃圾被人塞了进来，险些压坏了他为Sam准备的圣诞礼物。他关上门，插好车钥匙，开着车朝孤儿院驶去。去年他也是如此，将车停在距离孤儿院不远的街道上停了一晚，拿走了父亲的皮衣，留下了给Sam的礼物。但是今年不行了，今年不用去见Sam了。  
Sam也不再想着要见他了，他撒了谎，Sam也不介意，不会生气地戳穿，不会刨根问底地追问。  
喝了酒还有些发晕的Dean开着车发现视线渐渐开始模糊起来，他有点后悔刚刚喝了酒，他的酒量没好到喝下三杯伏特加还能保证自己安全开到想去的地方。他有了一些杀人的经验，如何最高效地把人带到自己想让他们待着的地方，如何确保杀人分尸之后不留下任何线索，如何最安全地抛尸……这些对他来说已经不成问题，而他在其他方面也越来越谨慎，毕竟，他可不想因为酒驾的问题最终被发现就是那几桩谋杀案的凶手。  
他放慢了车速，直到察觉有水滴落到皮衣上，他这才发现并不是酒的问题。  
他完全没注意到自己是什么时候开始哭的，甚至不懂自己为什么会哭。被那个该死男人揍过的地方还在隐隐作痛，但这算不上什么，他不可能就为了这个而哭了一路，哭到连他自己都不曾察觉。  
青年不得不伸手潦草地擦掉眼眶中的眼泪。他感觉眼角、脸颊和耳朵都跟发烧一样滚烫，开了车窗，冬夜的风裹着雪涌进车里，他在心里又大骂了一句该死的冬天，又关上了车窗。  
他妈的他在堪萨斯，为什么要骗Sam，为什么Sam知道他在撒谎却不戳穿他。  
Dean突然用力拍了一下车喇叭。  
他说不清现在盘踞在他心口的苦涩和不甘到底是什么东西，自他从电话亭里走出开始，它们就一直守在那里，催他喝了酒，怂恿他跟着男人走进厕所又揍了他。他不明白自己到底想要什么，不知道他到底想让Sam怎么做，一切都是他计划好的，都在按照计划一步步向前推进，尽管快了些，Sam的反应也在他意料之中，他做得比自己料想中的还要好，让Sam摆脱了他这个病态的负累。  
他的手又一次狠狠拍在了车喇叭上。  
驶过一段过于漫长的路程，Dean终于将车停在了他去年停车的位置。积雪已经很厚了，他拔出了车钥匙，就这么无力靠在皮椅上。车里相较温暖的空气撞上冰冷的车窗，瞬间凝结起一层迷蒙的水雾。扭头盯着起雾的车窗看了许久，直到水雾又凝结成水滴顺着玻璃下滑将白雾割开成一道道的碎片，Dean这才动作迟缓地倾身过去用手擦去了副驾座那一侧车窗上的水雾。  
孤儿院里很安静，每个房间的灯都熄灭了，唯有院子里那棵圣诞树上的彩灯还在闪烁。Dean眯起眼睛，借着路灯与彩灯的光打量着那棵树，不太确定上面的装饰是不是去年的那些。  
孤儿院并不会每年都去采购新的圣诞树装饰，每年圣诞节过后，细心的修女们会精心收好用过的装饰品，等到来年圣诞节再拿出来装饰新的圣诞树。Dean曾悄悄拿笔再一颗星星上写下了Sam的名字，次年圣诞节帮着修女装饰圣诞树的时候，Sam突然举起一颗星星高兴地叫起他的名字，告诉他这颗行星上居然有他的名字。  
车里的Dean就这么呆呆用手支着身体，保持着半跪着皮椅上的姿势愣愣看着街对面的孤儿院。想起Sam时，他感到胃里又是一阵沉重地纠结，伏特加好似被煮沸一样不停翻滚，哭过之后干涩的眼角此时还有些微刺痛。  
他很久没这么多愁善感过了。  
自从意识到这样的他可能成为Sam的负累之后，他就收起了自己的自怨自艾，收起有关“被治好”的一切妄想。没有人会比他更了解自己，他知道自己病入膏肓，不值得Sam再为他挂心。他精心伪装了那么多年，只是为了最终的顺利出院。  
却不是为了与Sam相见。  
用力呼出一口气，Dean转身颓丧地坐到了皮椅上。他慢慢歪斜着身体，让耳朵和脸颊能贴到椅背上。  
他还在为了什么而难过呢？  
他以为自己已经失去了那颗富有感情的心。  
Dean慢慢地将手贴在了心口上，那里滑动着一丝酸涩的钝痛，他每呼吸一次，那疼痛便像血液一样涌入他的大脑，他的四肢。于是他眨一眨眼，动一动手指，脑袋里便挤满了Sam沉默时的呼吸声，痛楚便要将他凌迟。  
他打开了车窗，让风雪撞进车里。  
他就这么坐了一整夜。毛毯就放在礼物边上，没被动过。  
天快亮的时候雪终于停了，Dean的皮衣上全是雪粒融化之后的水。他的脸颊和鼻尖被冻得通红，手指也快冻僵了。他关上车窗，安静等待着天亮。  
为Sam准备的圣诞礼物依然用纸箱包得严严实实，上面写着Sam的名字，不会有人认错。Dean艰难推开被雪压住的车门，白茫茫一面反射着阳光，让正也没睡的他感到一阵目眩。车顶和挡风玻璃上也盖着积雪，他抱着给Sam的礼物穿过积雪齐膝的街道，将它放在了孤儿院门口。而后他又踩着自己踩出的脚印回到车里，打算等铲雪车铲走了道路上的积雪之后再离开。  
没人会注意到他。  
疲累的Dean脱下皮衣，在长长的皮椅上躺下，刚刚把毛毯盖到身上，车门突然被用力拉开。他警觉地立刻起身坐起，一只手已经拔出了别在腰间的刀。转过身，伸出的手还没抓到对方的肩膀就突然僵住了。  
车外站着气喘吁吁的Sam，手里抱着礼物，只穿着单薄睡衣，在冬季的早晨缩着肩膀被冻得瑟瑟发抖。  
他甚至都没穿鞋。

 

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

23

Dean用力吸了一口气，猛地将他弟弟拉进车里，不等他开口说话就抓过毛毯一把将他裹得严严实实。Sam挣扎着从他怀中逃离，把毛毯按在了他脸上。他惊诧地瞪起眼睛，将Sam死死按在了椅子上，冲动地大吼道：“你他妈的在干什么？”  
“你又他妈的在干什么？”Sam也怒吼着，用他快要冻僵的脚猛地踢开Dean，狼狈地从皮椅上爬了起来，伸出手用力关上车门。  
兄弟二人被他们自己困在狭窄的空间里，瞪着眼睛，喘着粗气。  
Sam把怀中的纸箱狠狠塞给Dean，又按着纸箱推搡着Dean，直到将错愕的他抵在了车门上。  
少年跟哥哥一样，昨夜里整晚都睁着眼睛没有入睡。他有预感，今年的圣诞节Dean也会来，只是不确定Dean会不会像去年那样悄悄地潜入孤儿院。积雪反射着路灯的光，Sam在微光中辗转反侧，他只有一双眼睛，不知道自己该注视着门，还是透过窗户去看孤儿院的大门。玻璃上很快结了水雾，为了擦干净它们，Sam下床了好几次，直到天刚亮，他迷迷糊糊地差点睡着，却终于看到有个人影出现在了门口。他没有任何迟疑地掀开被子跳下床，不顾外面的严寒，光着脚踩进雪里，追着那个人留下的脚印发现了一辆车。  
“我不需要这个。”他说着，又重重按了一下纸箱。  
他原本以为自己对Dean离开这件事已经能泰然处之，追问的欲望渐渐淡去，期待之心也逐渐塌瘪。从九岁到十五岁，六年的时间被他过得像十六年，可他企盼了这么久，最终得到的却是哥哥的离弃，哭过了，也愤怒过了，他好像终于接受了现实，但在刚刚看到孤儿院门口的人影时，他依然热切得像那个在去精神病院途中买了两瓶可乐的少年。  
只不过是他以为自己让这件事过去了，他以为自己可以放下了。  
但事实并非如此。  
Dean显然没想到Sam会这么早醒来，更是没想到他弟弟会在这寒冷的早晨穿得如此单薄地追过来。Sam打量着他哥吃惊的样子，愤怒从每一个毛孔中安静地渗出，而此时，他却表现得异常冷静。  
“我不需要这个，不管这里面是什么，我都不要。”他重申，而后慢慢地把手拿开，慢慢向后缩回身体，试着为他哥让出一些空间。而Dean像是下意识地朝他伸出了手，好像要摸他的头，或者他的肩膀，他来不及判断，身体很自然地躲开了那只手。  
那只手便自然而然地落下，抱住了他怀里的纸箱，然后满不在乎地扔去了后座。  
“你想要什么，Sammy？”Dean说话的语气有些慵懒，像他现在正面对着一个任性的弟弟，有点想讨好，又不怎么积极。他的手又下意识抓紧了胸前的护身符，飘忽的眼神慢慢安定下来，笔直地看进Sam的眼睛，眼神里满是带着一丝新鲜感的期待。  
Sam原本还在为自己下意识的躲避行为感到抱歉，他以为Dean会为此感到难过，可他却没有从Dean身上嗅出一丝一毫有关于此的味道。Dean的态度就像面对一个无理取闹的弟弟，因为他们是兄弟，所以他会耐心地听他的要求，耐心地满足他的圣诞愿望。Dean眼神中的那点期盼里还有一丝兴味，像Dean很期待能从他这里听到一点不太一样的答案。  
Sam第一次觉得哥哥变得不太一样是在他十二岁的时候，Dean十四岁。那时的Dean说话语调有种古怪的高亢感，他笑得很大声，肢体动作过于丰富，但他全副的注意力还是——Sam想，Dean那时所有的注意力依旧集中在他身上。后来Dean又变得没那么张扬亢奋了，变声期过后，他的声音明显变得低沉，说话时语速变慢了，思考的时间变多，而他的视线也不再像从前那样那么专注地落在弟弟身上了。  
四年过去了，Sam觉得眼前的Dean已经完完全全变成了一个他根本不认识的人。Dean一定知道他还在生气，Dean一定知道他生气的原因，可他漠视了，还妄想从他这里得到什么有趣的点子。  
Sam差一点就以为刚刚那个慌忙把他拉进车里的Dean只是他的幻觉。  
他难以置信。  
面对如此陌生的Dean，Sam只是习惯性地又向后缩了缩身体。他慢慢地拉开了自己与Dean的距离，被Dean直接的视线盯得几乎不敢再与他对视。他的膝盖离开了毛毯，Dean把它抱起，又一次扔到他身上。  
“想要点什么？”Dean拖长语调，声音模糊好似梦呓，他好像不太喜欢两个人挤在这条皮椅上，皱着眉头收回双腿，换了姿势半跪在皮椅上，一只手抓着椅背，微微前倾着身体，像他迫不及待想知道Sam的答案。  
“留下来。”  
Sam闭上眼睛，慢慢低下了头。  
被雪覆盖的车里只有他们二人的呼吸声。  
Dean把头轻轻放在了Sam头顶。  
Sam一个激灵睁开眼睛，下意识伸手挥开Dean，紧皱着眉头开始喘息。他看向Dean，有些愧疚，又有些狼狈，看着Dean无所谓地将手垂下，想说点什么，又不知该怎么向Dean解释。  
“听说过Scout Swift吗？”  
Sam见Dean的嘴唇动了动，紧张地等待他的答案，却没想到等来了这个毫无关系的问题。他好似被冒犯了，怒意再次在胸口缓缓积聚：“他跟我们有什么关系吗？”  
“你听说过吗，还有York Bush，或是Karen Longfellow？”而Dean只是无视他的反问，继续列出更多名字。  
Sam深吸了一口气，试图努力控制好自己的情绪。他并不是个容易冲动的人，安静又谨慎，可是每次面对Dean他的理智似乎就突然消失。在脑中反复默念Dean提出的那几个名字，他突然想起那个York Bush，他在报纸上看过这个名字。  
“York Bush是两个月前被谋杀的那个赛车手吗？”  
听到Sam的话，Dean终于露出一丝笑容。这比此前他的任何一次笑容或是任何一个表情都要鲜活生动，像一幅色彩浓艳的画作，Sam看着Dean弯起的眼睛和嘴角，不知为何只觉得又一块石头重重压在胃里，类似被触碰而引发的恶心感在腹中蔓延，他深吸了一口气，伸手打开了车窗。  
冷风吹到Dean脸上，他听见外面铲雪车经过的声音。他压低了身体，让自己能更加地贴近Sam，耀眼的笑容还在持续扩大，他点了点头，带着满腔笑意说道：“是我杀的。”  
Sam眨了眨眼睛。  
起初他还没反应过来Dean在说什么，当大脑彻底消化了那句简单的话之后，他陡然瞠大眼睛，不敢置信地看着凑过来的Dean，直到能感受他的呼吸喷洒在自己脸上。  
“Scout Swift也是，Karen Longfellow也是，还有更多人，如果你需要名单，我可以一个个告诉你。”Dean压低了嗓音，用他在调情时最喜欢用上的声音慢慢地向弟弟透露他每个目标的身份与他们的死状。  
每条句子借由Dean的声音进入Sam耳中，接着就被他的大脑拆卸成无数个不再具有任何意义的音节。它们在他脑中虫蝇般嗡鸣着打转，Dean近在咫尺的笑容让他好似陡然回到十二年前的那个夜晚。  
他想起了小丑。  
眼睛周围画着星星，咧开肥厚的嘴唇冲他露出毛骨悚然的笑容。  
Sam突然抓起身上的毛毯一把蒙住了Dean的头。他拼命地将Dean按倒在皮椅上，隔着毛毯死死扼住了Dean的喉咙。Dean起初挣扎了一会儿，差点将Sam踢中，但很快他就平静下来，不再挣扎，双手安然地搁在了自己的肚子上，像棺木里的尸体，等待入土为安。  
“都是我干的。”Dean的声音从厚重的毛毯下传来，Sam觉得那是从地狱来的声音，“我控制不了自己。我过去一直想尝试撕开那条金鱼的尾巴到底会是什么感觉，却一次都没做过。但我现在已经不想那么做了，因为我找到了更能让我平静下来的事。Sammy，这是我的病，以前你帮我放走了兔子，所以我没机会剪断它们的耳朵和尾巴，可你现在还能帮我藏起来那些我想杀的人吗？”  
原来Dean知道兔子的事是他干的。  
Sam吸着气，掐在Dean脖子上的手颤抖不已。  
他可以理解Dean了，但余怒未消。Dean本可更早地向他解释这些，他知道这有多艰难，他想过Dean的立场，可是……可是他难以接受Dean对他的不信任。  
“我……我不是因为怕你才不让你碰我，而是……Brook……”他慢慢松开双手，却没有为Dean掀开毯子。他感觉自己从没像现在这么混乱过，大脑里几乎一片空白，却还是强撑着理智与逻辑向Dean解释他无数次闪躲的原因。  
Dean再次抬起他的手，可这次他只是微微抬起了那么几英寸便又放了下去。  
“我杀了Brook，一出院就干了这件事。我无法原谅他。”  
Sam看见Dean在毯子下摇了摇头，却不知他这是在否定谁。  
“我已经回答了你的问题，Dean，那你呢？留下来，还是离开？”  
他希望Dean能留下来，他希望Dean能听出他话里的恳求。  
Dean的手指蓦地用力蜷缩了一下。他沉默了很久。  
“我不会留下来。”

 

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

24

Dean选择用一个热衷杀死自己孩子的母亲的尸体作为自己的二十一岁生日。他勒死了她，将她身体蜷缩着塞进了一个巨大的黑色塑料袋里抛尸在了田纳西河中。如果她的母亲和她一样如此热衷杀死自己的孩子，那么她现在应该在天堂，而不是缩在黑暗的子宫里等待灵魂被地狱的烈火炙烤。  
二十六号的凌晨他开着车穿过漫长的州际公路，抛尸时戴的皮手套就扔在Impala的后备厢里，里面还藏着各种枪支与刀，有他分尸会用到的钢锯、电锯，有电钻，还有大量的废旧报纸。  
车里正放着AC/DC的歌，《Highway to hell》，Dean觉得生日这天恰好放到这首歌真是不吉的隐喻，但他并不在意。这个生日过得也很孤独，好在田纳西河中那个巨大的“死胎”安抚了他。他开起了车前的闪灯，跟着Bon的歌声放声歌唱，在空旷的公路上玩得不亦乐乎。  
当他在去年圣诞节当天拒绝了Sam留下的请求，他弟弟揣着他满怀的失望与愤怒离开了这辆车。少年再次赤着脚踩进雪里，他冲出车外再次把少年拉进车里，试图换个方式把他送回孤儿院。可少年也同样回绝了他。  
“我……我不可能再变回以前的那个我，我不可能再变回我八岁之前的那样，我不正常了，Sam。但、但是你不一样……”Dean又一次把毯子扔到Sam身上，试图把他已经冻得发红的脚从寒冷的车外拉进车里。他拒绝时很干脆冷静，在解释的时候却突然结巴了起来。他不知道自己想说什么，因为这是他不打算告诉Sam的那部分，他也不知道自己为什么要说，这些话就像一些笃定的盖棺定论，他居然有些畏惧。  
就像要他亲口告诉Sam他对弟弟的生活毫无裨益、甚至毫无意义，他是个巨大的负累、障碍，像侵吞Sam生活的虫。  
“你还可以继续过正常的生活……”  
“不，从你教我别让任何人碰我开始，从我听了你的话开始，我就再也没有什么正常的生活了。”Sam背对着Dean，赤裸的脚因为寒冷而感到一阵疼痛。他正在向Dean解释自己的生活，Dean所憧憬的不过是个虚假的伪命题，事实上，从他们的父母遇害开始，他就很难过上所谓的正常生活了。这其中当然有别人的过错，但更多的问题出现在他身上，他也知道这些，所以他不打算把一切的责任推到他头上。  
Sam想告诉Dean，他和哥哥其实是同一种人。他只是看起来比较正常，他没有Dean这种极端的人格障碍，但他也不再向往所谓的正常人的生活。  
Sam的话让Dean瑟缩了一下。他抓了一下胸前的护身符，盯着弟弟垂下的头颅，非常非常想摸摸他的头。  
“我很抱歉。”  
他道歉，却难以开口请求Sam原谅——如果弄乱一个人的人生是可以随便宽容的事，那么杀死父母的小丑也可以得到宽恕。  
而Dean绝不会宽恕那个怪物，更不后悔自己杀了他。  
“我不需要你道歉！”Sam猛地挺直身体回过头，鼻尖擦过Dean的脸颊，他紧张地吸了一口气，下一秒就缩回身体，与Dean拉开了距离，“我只是说，现在的我并不……”  
但Dean没有听Sam解释更多。  
他又一次打晕了弟弟，爬出车外，将他弟弟扯出一把扛到肩上，横穿过被铲雪车清理干净的街道，在修女们讶异的视线中把Sam送回了房间。他没有跟任何一个修女打招呼，更没有回应她们稍显生疏却依旧带着关切的询问，只是在孤儿院满是积雪的院子中迈开腿一路跑向自己的车，草草弄开了车上的雪，花了一分钟时间热车，接着便踩下油门离开。  
他没有听弟弟的解释。他不需要。他的决定也不会因为Sam的一两句话而改变。  
Dean只是逃走了。  
他不想做破坏Sam人生的小丑。  
其后的一个月过得有点糟糕，Dean知道Sam对他很重要，知道Sam在他人生中的地位和对他人生的影响，可他未曾料想他弟弟几乎占据了他的全部——他是个自私的审判者，是个冷血的行刑者，他的人生应该从杀人这件事中获得宁静，就跟瘾君子吸毒一样，他以为“破坏”与“杀戮”才是他人生中意义最重大的两件事，然而直到他说出“我不会留下来”这句话，那种瞬间绞碎心脏的哀伤让他突然意识到，在他的人生里，只有“Sam”才是唯一值得与“意义”匹配的词汇，关于“Sam”的思考才是脱出他本能让他暂时还能被称作“人类”的理性根源。  
本能让他平静，杀戮前的准备让他兴奋，感到莫大的快乐，他觉得自己是主宰宇宙的王，是至高无上的法官；可他的理性却只能让他感受到哀伤难过，让他感到孤独，他感到自卑，疼痛过后的心脏像永不会流动带着腐烂气味的死水。  
Dean在生日这天的傍晚在酒吧喝了个烂醉。他冲进一家酒吧告诉酒保自己终于到了法定能喝酒的年龄，酒保先给他来了一杯马提尼，他一口喝光了杯子里的酒，用他冰冷的手指抓着杯子让酒保给他来一杯威士忌。  
Dean数不清自己到底喝了多少杯酒。此前的几个星期里也是如此，酗酒好像变成了他的坏习惯。两年前他刚刚杀死Brook的那两个月里一直提心吊胆，警察带他去警局问话时他也只能强壮镇定。直到他杀了第四个人，那种令人恐惧的焦虑感这才逐渐消失。他变得越来越会控制自己的情绪，变得会掌控自己的欲望，他知道什么时候需要一点胆量什么时候只需要谨慎，然而最近的一两个月他好像又弄丢了这种掌控力，在酒精面前弯曲膝盖丢盔弃甲。  
他总会想起Sam，比过去几年里想得更多。他搞不明白自己的想法，离开是早就做好的决定，他坚持自己是对的，不会改变，可Sam却每时每刻出现在他脑海中。他总在回想圣诞节的早晨，他忘不了Sam赤裸的脚和隔着毛毯掐住他脖子的那双手。  
想起Sam，他就觉得自己的心脏被电锯锯开，被电钻钻出一个深邃的孔洞，他感到呼吸沉重，眼角发涩。  
他想他正在慢慢搞清楚一件事。  
曾经他以为是Sam离不开他，所以他不会离开Sam，所以他还会在Sam周围看着他。然而直到那个糟糕的圣诞节，他终于意识到有依赖症的那个人就是他自己。  
是他离不开Sam。  
是他意识到Sam是自己最后的亲人，所以把全部的情感都倾注在了他身上。他把自己所有的注意力、所有的忠诚、所有的隐忍和所有的爱都投射在了Sam身上，他的肉身由欲望和本能凝聚，可他的灵魂是为Sam而生。  
而他从自己手中夺走了Sam。  
Dean无力地靠坐在吧台上，又向酒保要了一杯威士忌。酒保见他已经喝醉了，眼神狐疑而戒备地打量着他，并没有倒酒的打算。他摇了摇头，嘟囔着从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸钞放到吧台上，口齿不清地要求酒保倒酒。  
酒精能暂时把他从他手中解救。  
尽管那些疼痛的依然在痛，尽管他还在为自己对Sam的过分依恋感到羞耻、感到无地自容，但酒精能将那些坚固的堡垒稍稍摧毁一些，他会在昏沉中得到暂时的解脱。  
Dean突然想起某个古怪的男人，那个一直猜测他是不是和男朋友分手的家伙。Dean想起他说的“总之他跟你再也没关系”，突然就想狠狠砸碎手中的玻璃杯。事实上，他已经举起了手中那个空空如也的杯子，酒保的手也握住了手边的一个空的酒瓶，仿佛他敢那么做他就会砸破他的脑袋。  
“他是属于他自己的……”Dean嘟囔，身体摇摇晃晃地撞进了一个人怀里。从背后伸过来一只手将他稳稳扶住，接着是陌生人的声音。  
总是陌生人。  
他属于陌生人。  
Dean甩了甩头，放下了手中的酒杯。他把钱推向酒保，攀着吧台边缘费力地转过身，眯起眼睛在幽暗的灯光下吃力地打量着眼前面容模糊的陌生人，突然笑了起来。  
“你喜欢什么地方？”

 

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

25

Dean在旅馆房间的床上醒来，头痛欲裂。拉紧了窗帘的房间里光线幽暗，他浑浑噩噩爬下床，还来不及打量这空间里的各种陈设便摇摇晃晃一头撞进了狭窄的浴室。昨晚和他一起来开房的人大概早就走了，他瞥见马桶一旁的垃圾桶里有两个用过的安全套。  
他抱着脑袋试图回忆点什么，却什么都想不起来。他只记得他问陌生人喜欢什么地方，是开房还是带他回家。那之后的事便一概不知，他甚至怀疑自己昨晚醉成那样都没硬起来过。  
潦草洗漱过之后，他走出浴室穿上昨晚的衣服，离开了旅馆。套在最外的皮衣上还带着浓重的酒味，他走在一月的晨风里，只觉得头更加痛了。车似乎还停在昨天那个酒吧门口，他有些分辨不清方向，找了一个上午这才终于找到了Impala。  
每一次外出“狩猎”之后Dean都会回到堪萨斯，在那些不起眼的修车厂或是什么便利店里打打零工。那些地方离孤儿院和Sam的学校不近，确保Sam无论是在去学校的路上还是平时外出做一些课外的活动都不会撞见他。但他离Sam也不会太远，他开着车去的话花不了多长时间，那时Sam还不记得这辆车，更不会知道一辆陌生的车里藏着谁。  
现在不太一样了。  
现在Sam认得这辆车了。  
Dean不确定自己是否得到离Sam更远一点的地方租房子，找一份临时的工作维持生活。他每次租房的时间都很短，也没什么家具行李，不过是一个包，一个破旧的手提袋，他衣服不多，最珍惜的东西几乎都时时刻刻跟着他，唯有Sam送他的那些漫画还被他放在包里，从他离开精神病院之后就没拿出来过。  
他找了一份修车工的活，其实他技术不算好，两年前做过一阵学徒，简单的都会，只是更复杂的就得交给别人了，所以他能得到的薪水一直不高。他工作时话不多，和停在他面前的机械综合体在一起，有时他也分不清究竟哪个才是真的机器。  
并不是每天都能杀人，不是每个被他审判该死的人都能被杀死。目标还是必须严格筛选，尽管他不在乎自己是不是真的会被逮捕，可被逮捕就意味着自由的终结，倘若法官愿意给予他仁慈判处他死刑，他自然乐意坐上电椅，可如果他被判处了监禁，那么等待他的不过又是精神病院那几年生活的重复。  
为了自由，为了更长远的快乐，他得学着节制，必须让自己更聪明，更谨慎。然而节制意味着忍耐，这迫使他必须做更多的事来转移自己的注意力，他白天在修车厂干活，晚上泡在酒吧，他跟陌生的男女调情，和他们开房，他去野外飙车，打猎，猎枪的子弹穿过野鸡的身体，他会用刀割开野禽的脖子放干它的血。  
但无论如何总会有不被占用的时间。  
那些多出来的空白，倘若他没有被杀人的欲望逼迫，就一定在想Sam。  
Dean以为能控制好自己，本能总是支配着肉身，它应该会战胜灵魂。可他很快就发现自己错了，过去的那些时间，他之所以不会那么频繁地想着Sam，是因为他可以开车经过孤儿院或是Sam的学校，他可以亲自去确认Sam的生活，然而现在却不行了。他毫不怀疑一旦现在的Sam发现了这辆车，他一定会不顾一切地追过来，就像一个月前的那个早晨一样。  
Dean感到沮丧。于是他的生活中开始充斥Sam的影子，他无时无刻不想着Sam。他思考Sam十七岁生日时他该送点什么礼物，该怎么送给Sam；他不知道Sam还愿不愿意同他说话，因为他不不仅拒绝了他的要求，还打晕了他；他想到Sam会逐渐习惯没有Dean的生活，他属于他自己，属于他往后的生活，而他们会越来越陌生，直到变成毫不相干的两个人。  
他甚至在工作时都会想到这些。他想着再过十年，也许Sam就认识了他的妻子，他们会结婚，有孩子，拥有普罗大众最认同也最向往的那种幸福……Dean从汽车下面爬出来，手里还握着一把扳手。不知为何他觉得心上的一颗螺丝似乎是松了，心脏颤抖般跳动着，带着一丝不协调的杂音，虚弱地撞击他的胸口。  
他要拧紧那颗螺丝。  
但或许是螺丝被拧得太紧太紧了，Dean反复思考着往后的问题，反复在脑海中想象着Sam和那个看不容貌的女人在一起的画面，突然感觉心上传来一阵被什么东西箍紧的疼痛。  
同事走过来在工具箱里翻找着他需要的东西，转身就看见刚刚从车下出来的Dean。他指着Dean的脸笑起来，Dean茫然地扭头看着他，迟缓地眨了眨眼睛，同事笑着走过来，用带着手套的手擦了擦他的脸，冲他摊开手掌。  
一手套上多了一抹黑色的机油。  
他自己伸出手去擦，却怎么都擦不干净。同事笑着用力拍拍他的肩，又揉了揉他的头发，说了一句“你真有趣”便又转身继续翻找着他的工具。  
而Dean，又想起了那个古怪的男人。男人说他看起来很心碎，可那时他没能察觉这心碎里的含义，多愁善感的陌生人发表了一点无关痛痒的感慨，他们愿意胡乱想象，他也由着他们把那些不切实际的猜测就这么安置在他身上。可现在他突然想起那句话，想到心碎这个词，伴随着从心口传来的疼痛，他终于明白了。  
他的心并没有成为碎片，只是充满裂痕，摇摇欲坠，又痛得不能触碰，无法愈合，无法解脱。它不会真的碎裂，不会真的那么绝望，因为总有希望在那里，Sam总在那里，然而希望是不能追逐的希望，它在看得见却永远够不到的地方，温暖，却还不足以消弭裂痕。  
顿悟让Dean突然领悟到新的东西，他在这种心碎的感觉中诧异自己居然不想Sam能拥有正常的生活，他不想Sam离开自己，更不想Sam会在某一天拥有对他而言胜过一切的人。  
混沌的雾气在Dean脑中积聚，他感觉自己喘得有些厉害了。他想自己起初只是担心Sam的人生，他担心Sam的生活会被他毁掉。他总以Sam的保护者自居，Sam是他的责任，他关切地注意着Sam的周围，竭尽全力给Sam他能给出的最好的一切。  
但现在变得不一样了。有哪里出了差错，他不希望Sam将来成为一个孤独的人，可他现在就想消抹那些除了他以外对Sam来说至关重要的人。  
他现在就想。  
因为希望就在那里，散发着暖光，他抬头就能看见。  
握紧手中的扳手，Dean强忍下砸碎车窗的冲动。他一直用手背用力擦拭脸颊上的那块油污，皮肤与皮肤摩擦着，逐渐变红发热，钝痛由脸颊和手背迟缓地蔓延开来，他喘息，转身用力踢了一下车轮胎。  
这可一点都不有趣。  
那天晚上他在酒吧里看中了一个陌生人，是他最不喜欢的那种，温吞而胆怯，他们脑子里明明有成千上万个想法，却不敢付诸行动。  
Dean把他带去了附近的旅馆。男人的迟缓让Dean感到有一丝厌烦，但他只是趴在床上沉闷地呼吸，闭上眼睛，甚至不愿再去关注这家伙的一切举动。  
他厌恶的。  
而他试着想Sam，他们打电话时Sam的声音和语气，Sam将他按在车里的样子，他试图想象Sam或是温和或是愤怒的模样，想象Sam叫他时的语气……他的身体缓慢起伏，呼吸宛若海浪。  
他在Sam恳求他留下时射精了。  
是比之前任何一次都要激烈的高潮。  
青年将脸埋进枕头里，肩膀微微颤抖着，嘟囔着“这可一点都不有趣”，突然起身将还抱着他的男人推下了床，抓起他放在枕头旁边的刀将只来得及套上长裤的狼狈男人赶了出去。

 

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

26

年轻的Dean开始靠着酗酒度日，总是在酒吧里喝个烂醉，却再也不理会那些找他搭讪的陌生人，无论男女，无一例外。他想他并不热衷性爱的原因就在于此了，他不正常，也许该被人重新抓回他待了六年的医院，那些医生会治好他的吧。  
他无数次地在早晨醒来时发现自己就这么醉醺醺在自家门口睡了一整夜。他痛恨自己，痛恨酒精，却还是会在每个夜幕降临之后喝得烂醉如泥。也许这样就能阻止他去想那些不切实际的东西，他不接受，酒精可以帮他驱逐。然而当他抱着疼痛欲裂的脑袋昏沉沉醒来时，在短暂的记忆空白之后，关于Sam的一切会像虫群涌入大脑。  
在Dean忍耐了两个月没有偷偷去看Sam之后的某个午后，天气转暖，他把油壶扔进一旁的工具箱里，套上外套钻进他刚修好的这辆车里，开着它去了Sam的学校。他把车停在了学校大门对面，缩在车里睡了一会儿。最近他时常会做些奇怪的梦，梦里他要么在逃亡，要么就是不断从一栋楼的楼顶跃到另一栋楼上，唯一一次他失足摔下，却在脑袋结结实实砸到地面之前醒了过来。初春午睡的梦境也没有什么改变，他在孤岛上逃亡，沿着漫长而曲折的沙石道路狂奔到海边，拿着武器的巨人在他身后穷追不舍，他一跃潜入海中，水却漫进了鼻腔。  
Dean挣动着从梦中醒来，恰好听见从对面传来的放学的铃声。不过多时，学生们陆陆续续走出校门，Dean没有下车，只是一手抓着方向盘，双眼紧盯校门，静静等待Sam出现。他还是有点担心自己会被弟弟发现，刻意竖起了外套的衣领。  
Sam走出学校时正戴着Dean送给他的那顶帽子。现在戴已经有点小了，可他还是很喜欢它。长长的帽檐遮住他半张脸，Dean险些没发现。然而少年并不知道自己的哥哥就坐在街道对面的一辆车里，他只是习惯性地看向有车的地方，希望从中找到一辆黑色的Impala。可自从去年圣诞节过后，那辆车就再也在他的视野中出现过了。  
Sam很生Dean的气，不光是因为Dean又拒绝了他，还在于Dean竟然第二次打晕了他。Dean没有听进他任何一句请求，又那么自私地走了。他想Dean也一定知道自己做得有多过分，不然他不会心虚地不再出现。  
十六岁已经是个什么都能懂的年纪了，而Sam再过两个月就十七岁了。他可以用自己的理性试着去推理他哥的行为，理解他的意图。  
Dean是个杀人犯，他无法控制自己的欲望。Sam用网络搜索过Dean提到的那几个名字，他杀的那些人无一不是该死之人，却因为财富或是权势，甚至装可怜博取陪审团同情，进而逃过了他们应得的制裁。他甚至觉得Dean做得对，他认同Dean，然而这不能抹杀Dean杀人的事实，实际上，Dean的行为与被他所杀的那些人没有任何区别，只是躲避制裁的方式不同而已。  
Dean也懂得这些，而他向Sam坦白了一切。  
Sam不知道Dean会不会觉得他会害怕，可实际上，他除了错愕之外并没有别的什么感觉。在他接受了Dean的人格障碍之后，那些杀人的行为在他看来不是什么难以理解的事。况且，它们已经发生了，而他也没有报警的打算。  
少年试图猜测Dean又一次逃走的原因。在堪萨斯杀了人再去肯塔基，肯塔基杀了人就去拉斯维加斯，每个州的法律不一样，越过周界警察就无法逮捕他，在警察发现一切之前换个地方藏匿自己，这不失为一个好办法。  
他可以理解这些，甚至，如果真的有那么一天，他被上门来的警察询问有关Dean的情况，他一定会选择包庇Dean。  
想到这里，Sam突然回头往学校看了一眼。  
因为他自己的原因，现在他的生活也有些糟糕。当然，不是学业上的，还是人际方面。老师委婉地建议他去看一看心理医生，然而造成这一切的根源就在一个心理医生身上，他不确定自己见到一个新的医生会不会忍不住上去揍对方。  
他需要Dean。  
他希望Dean能明白这一点。  
而他也期待自己生日那天Dean能打电话过来，他们之间真的需要再谈谈，就算……就算不面对面，就算只有短短的几分钟，他们要把有些问题摆到台面上说清楚。  
可让Sam失望的是，十七岁生日那天Dean没有给他打电话。礼物自然是送了，他在生日前一天晚上依然整夜没睡，等待着翌日早晨Dean的出现。可那个早晨谁也没出现在孤儿院门口，Sam万分沮丧地去了学校，放学回到孤儿院时发现一个纸箱正放在房间的桌上，上面写着他的名字。  
他抱着纸箱冲出房间，询问修女这是什么时候从哪里拿到的，可她们看着纸箱却是面面相觑，表示没人知道这是从哪里来的。少年又抱着它问遍了孤儿院里的每个孩子，最后是一个叫做Allan的男孩告诉他，是一个个子很高头发很短的男人让他把纸箱放到房间里的。  
“他还给了我一袋甘米熊，提醒我今天是Sam的生日，要我别忘了对你说‘生日快乐’。”  
男孩对Sam说了一句“生日快乐”。  
Sam借由男孩的话想象着当时的情景，心中突然涌出一股酸涩。他向男孩道谢，抱着纸箱回到了房间。但他没有拆礼物，里面是什么都不重要。Dean根本不知道现在的他喜欢什么，可他们都不在乎这个。  
他等到深夜，等到这一天过去也没等到Dean的电话。男孩在失望中睡去。  
这一年的圣诞节Dean也没有打电话过来。他还是把礼物放在了孤儿院门口，Sam那时已经醒了，紧张地看向窗外，他看见Dean了，激动地掀开被子，刚跑到房间门口，又迟疑了。  
男孩鬼使神差地又退进了房间，走到窗边。Dean把礼物放下，却没有马上回车里，而是站在那里，好像在等待什么。今年的圣诞前夜并没有下雪，是临近黎明时分天空才缓慢飘下了雪花。Sam看着Dean就这么站在飞舞的雪花中，等待着，任由雪粒落在他的头顶和肩上，好似突然想起来什么似的急急忙忙套上长裤和毛衣，焦急地穿上厚重的外套和鞋，就这么冲了出去。  
然而当他跑到门口，纸箱还在那里，Dean却已经离开了。他看见黑色的Impala从眼前驶过，迈开脚步追过去，他挥手，可它却加快速度驶离他的视线。一路狂奔的Sam看着那辆车距离自己越来越远越来越远，终于沮丧地放弃，弯下腰用手撑着膝盖，低头大口喘息。  
Dean一定是想见他，所以会等在那里。  
Sam不知道自己当时为什么会犹豫，不知道自己为什么要在房间里浪费那么久的时间。这本是一个机会，他可以和Dean坐在一起，好好谈谈。  
他想念Dean。  
他需要Dean。  
而Dean只是一路死踩油门逃回了他租赁的房子里。他知道Sam一定又想去年那样等着今天这个机会，他放下了礼物，突然非常想见Sam。那一瞬间他想就这么放任自己，在雪里等待着弟弟出现，他不需要Sam做什么，也许他们可以说说话，也许他又要面对来自Sam的诘问，关于那些问题的答案，他准备好了。  
可他等了一会儿，Sam没有出现。  
险些撑破心脏的热切在雪与晨风中渐渐冷却，Dean低头用手揉了揉冰冷的鼻尖，转身走向他的车。  
他准备好了关于那些问题的答案。可他自己实际上还没准备好，他内心惴惴，期盼与他难以克制的欲望混杂，起初只是被本能支配的肉体病了，而现在，病到了灵魂里。他能听见病侵吞灵魂的声音，如果他还能有一丝羞耻与悲悯之心，他会觉得自己可悲，但他不曾这么想过，他只觉得自己可恨。  
他憎恨自己有如被害之人憎恨凶手。  
Dean狠狠咬破了自己的手背，在风雪中开车逃走。

 

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

27

Sam在他十八岁那年的夏天高中毕业。Dean已经有半年没联系过他了，他不知道Dean现在在哪里，在做什么，也不知道他过得到底好不好。就像他唯一的亲人也死了，他很迷茫，不知道Dean为什么会这么做。  
时间好似倒退到他十五岁那年，他在夏日骄阳下等待了几个小时，等到的却是Dean早已离开的消息。  
他又一次失去了Dean。  
其实Dean没有走远，他还是会开着从别人那里“借来”的车远远看看Sam。他时常呆坐在车里思考他和Sam今后的人生。他的人生似乎就这样了，已经被盖棺定论，是没有未来的未来。Sam不一样，Dean看得出Sam还在很努力地生活，这种“努力”体现在Sam身上有一种令人心酸的绝然，就像Sam已经不想如此，可他还是咬牙逼迫自己做此选择。  
Dean很多次地想到如果八岁那年爸爸没有带他们去那个别墅度假，也许他们的生活与现在迥然不同。他会在这一年大学毕业，第一份工作也许还不够理想和完美，但他还年轻，还能遇到更多机会。Sam高中毕业，他一定会去到美国最好的学校之一，他会成为父母的骄傲。  
Dean想过要纠正自己，就像十三岁那年他听话地吃下护士送过来的每一片药。他命令自己别再想任何关于Sam的事，可通常他坚持不了两天就会被对Sam的思念淹没。他想多做点别的事来转移自己的注意力，他去了一趟纽约州，分尸时险些被人发现。他在酒吧邀请陌生人开房，可每一次只有想到Sam时才会高潮。  
他无法把Sam从自己的脑中赶走，无法将Sam从自己的灵魂中割舍。后来他每一次想到Sam都会拼命地咬手背和手腕，他用指甲狠狠掐住虎口，然而残暴与血也不能纾缓他对Sam的渴望。  
这是Dean最料想不到的、最糟糕的人生。  
而在八月之后，Sam离开了孤儿院，Dean再也找不到他了。  
Sam也消失了。  
九月十一号上午，电视里播出美航飞机撞击纽约世贸中心的新闻时Dean正在修车厂里工作。还没听主播说完撞机事件，他飞快地抬头看了一眼放在一旁的收音机，扔下手里的工具跑出修车厂，上了自己的车，不顾同事们在他身后的大声追问，开着车一路飞驰着来到了孤儿院。  
他飞奔着穿过曾经熟悉的院子，不知什么时候孤儿院里又喂了一群兔子。年纪尚小的孩子们此刻还在树荫下喂兔子，看到一个高大的陌生男人飞快地穿过院子，他们的视线不约而同地从兔子这里转移到他身上，跟随着他的身影看进敞着门的建筑里。  
Dean知道这里的修女们一定知道Sam去了哪里，她们一定知道Sam的联系方式。在Sam离开之后他也曾想过向她们询问如何联系Sam，但他最终还是没有那么做。如果他知道Sam在哪儿，他还是会忍不住去看他，会忍不住出现在他周围。而他并不想这样，他千方百计只想让自己远离Sam。  
可是就在刚才，发生了一场灾难。  
在Dean开车赶往孤儿院时，他的一颗心始终都是悬着的。事情总不会那么巧，Sam不一定就在那里——可他不知道Sam在哪里，这意味着Sam此时此刻可能出现在这个地球上的任何一个地方。他没办法不害怕，就像他突然从Sam的世界里离开，Sam也做了同样的事，他走投无路了。  
对于Dean的突然到访，修女们感到分外惊讶。Reed修女扶着鼻梁上的眼镜略略激动地上下打量着Dean，Dean喘息着，不等她开口便焦急地询问Sam去了哪里、她们有没有他的联系方式。  
修女起初有些不解，不知Dean为何突然出现，又为何如此焦急地想知道Sam的去向。就在此时，一旁的电话响了。Hazel修女起身接了电话，恰好就是Sam打过来的。他语气有些急迫地问着孤儿院的几位修女以及他们的家人近两天有没有去往纽约的，直到得到否定的答案这才松了一口气。还没看新闻的修女们这才知道了就在不久前发生了多么可怕的事情。  
Hazel修女在胸前划着十字闭眼祈祷，末了，她回头看了一眼就站在自己身边的Dean，迟疑了一会儿，对电话那头的Sam说道：“Dean就在我身边，他很好。”  
电话里突然就没了声音，像那头的Sam根本没想到Dean会出现在孤儿院。跟Dean一样，Sam不知道哥哥的去向，不知道他现在在哪里，他们都觉得对方可能会出现在这颗星球的任何一个地方，任何出现危险的地方他们都可能在那里，这也是Sam总在害怕的原因。  
Hazel修女握着电话，好像Sam说了些什么，她愣了一下，还是点点头，最后挂断了电话。  
“Sam让我转告你，他很好，让你别担心。”  
Dean闻言怔忡了一会儿，接着迟疑地点了一下头。  
确认Sam没事之后，Dean终于松了一口气，悬着的那颗心慢慢回归原位，但叫人难受的疼痛却没有离开。他猜想一定是刚刚太过担忧害怕的缘故，给他一点时间，那点疼痛马上就会消失。  
面对几年不见的Dean，修女们围着他，颇有些担心地询问他这几年的生活，不再忧虑焦急的Dean这时才发现最年长的Reed修女两鬓的头发已经全白了。他忍不住伸出手抱了一下Reed修女，轻轻说了一句：“我很抱歉。”  
他很抱歉成为了现在这样的自己。善良的修女们一定想不到在她们的照料之下长大的孩子最后却成为一个连环杀手。Dean并不为自己的所为抱歉，他只是……他只能用自己的恶回报修女们的善意，这让他感到一丝难过。  
良善之人不应该承受这样的事。所以他得远离她们。  
在Dean表示自己得回去继续工作时，一旁的Hazel修女将她刚刚写好的一张字条塞进了他手里。他下意识看了一眼字条，上面写着一串数字。  
是电话号码。  
“虽然我不清楚他和Sam之间到底发生了什么，我猜Sam可能也不会高兴我这么做，”Hazel修女双手交叠着垂到身前，Sam这几年中的遭遇她看得很清楚，对当年她把Sam送到Brook那里这件事她一直感到内疚，她向神父告解过，但负罪感从未离开过她，她希望这对兄弟能真的破除隔阂，“这是他的电话号码，他考上了斯坦福大学。而且他……他一直很想见你。”  
Dean把那张字条塞进了外套的口袋里。  
从此，那串号码变成了一个新的诱惑。“斯坦福大学”成为一个新的特殊名词，一天中，Dean会有大半天的时间都在想这两件事，要么给Sam打个电话，要么亲自去到斯坦福大学。他真的非常非常想听到Sam的声音，他想见Sam，这些渴盼梦魇一样缠着他，让他无数次在路边的电话亭前停步，有几次他已经开门进去了，手已经拿起了话筒，那串数字早在得到它的当天晚上就背得烂熟，他拨下前三位，又总是狠狠挂上电话狼狈而仓皇地冲出电话亭。  
他得从Sam的世界里离开。他的让Sam摆脱他，让Sam和他彻底成为两个完全不同世界的人。他得和Sam毫无瓜葛。  
Dean扔掉了那张字条，却不知该怎么扔掉已经刻在心里的那串数字。他无时无刻不感觉到烦躁，一天夜里险些在床上杀了被他带回来的男人。他把男人想象成Sam，男人叫他Tyler——是他最近习惯用的假名——他让男人闭嘴，可男人对他的警告置若罔闻。  
他翻过身压住男人，一把捂住他的嘴。刀就在枕头底下，他骑在男人身上俯身恶狠狠看着他的眼睛，警告他说：“要么闭嘴操我，要么给我滚出去。”  
他的一只手慢慢移到男人脖子上，食指感受着他脉搏的跳动频率，闭上眼睛，想象着用刀狠狠割开他的脖子。  
不不不，这是Sam，他不能那么做。  
Dean喘息着，那只手抚摸过男人的胸膛和腹部，最后握住了他自己的阴茎。  
他想着Sam，射在了自己手里。

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

28

Sam来到大学的第一个圣诞前夜是在赶完一门课程报告后的昏睡中度过，凌晨两三点他被客厅里的电话铃声吵醒。他烦躁地翻了个身，用被子把头蒙住，可该死的电话却一直响个不停。室友们也许正和他一样缩在被子里，等待着，看谁最先忍耐不住爬起床去接这种天杀的电话。  
电话在响了一阵之后便停歇了，Sam在被子里舒了一口气，又翻了个身，电话却再次响了起来。他恶狠狠地从床上爬起来，穿着拖鞋跌跌撞撞冲出房间，抓起电话语气阴沉地说道：“现在他妈的是凌晨三点，不管你找谁……”  
“嘿，Sammy。”  
心烦意乱的Sam陡然就愣住了。  
“嘿，Sammy。”  
电话那头的人重复了一遍，接着又重复了一遍。他口齿不清，像喝醉了酒，喝得什么都忘了，只记得喋喋不休重复着这个名字。  
Sam高中毕业之后就再也没联系过Dean，他没有告诉Dean他来到了斯坦福大学，更没有把这里的电话号码给他。他猜是那次他打电话回孤儿院时修女告诉Dean的。那时他也不知道Dean在哪里，不知道他到底会不会在纽约，尽管概率极小，但依旧忍不住担心。直到Hazel修女用一句话打消了他所有的担忧。  
满腹烦躁在这一刻蓦地烟消云散，Dean好像真的喝醉了，除了一直重复他的名字，其他什么话都没说。  
“Dean？你在哪里？”  
“我不知道……”Dean吐字模糊地回答他的问题，又心不在焉地嘟囔了几句他听不清的话，“我在加州……”  
Dean的话让Sam的心脏突然猛地跳动了一下，他紧紧握住电话的听筒，正想再询问一些细节，屋外突然亮起了车的闪灯，透过玻璃，照亮了客厅的地板。Sam下意识回头，外面又响起了几声刺耳的车喇叭声，与此同时，听筒里也响起了同样的声音。  
楼上突然响起几声咆哮声，Sam听见自己的室友之一冲着窗外骂起了难听的脏话。他立刻放下电话，转身跑出门外，穿过院子，推开篱笆的门，一辆黑色的Impala正停在街道对面的树林边上，伴随着喧闹的车喇叭声，车灯频闪亮个不停。  
Sam跑到车边拉开车门，醉醺醺的Dean果然就趴在方向盘上，手臂压到了喇叭上，一只手握着手机紧贴着耳朵，还迷迷糊糊叫着弟弟的名字。  
Sam不知道Dean是怎么找到这里来的，或许也是修女们告诉他的。Sam在租好房子之后就将地址告诉了Reed修女，成年的孩子可以完全脱离孤儿院，但他不想让几位修女担心。  
“嘿，Dean。”Sam弯下腰，没有碰他哥，只是语气温和地叫着他的名字。  
不告而别也是从Dean那里学来的，Sam对Dean的最后一点怨气也只能借由着幼稚的方式发泄。可见到Dean，他还是冷硬不起来，他感到高兴，甚至手足无措。  
“Dean，去我的房间，好吗？”  
加州的冬夜寒冷，Sam担心他喝醉的哥哥睡在车里会生病。他伸出手，试着轻轻碰了一下Dean的胳膊，尽管还是有些抵触，但比起来自他人的触碰，至少他还没有那么厌恶自己主动与别人的接触。  
“下车，Dean，来我的房间。”Sam一手拿过Dean握在手中的手机，随手放进了自己的外套口袋里。他抓住Dean的两条胳膊费力地想把他从车里拉出来，醉得什么都分辨不清的Dean先是挣扎了几下，接着就嘟囔着“去你的房间”，乖乖从车里钻了出去。  
见Dean终于肯动了，Sam不禁松了一口气，他让Dean靠着车，自己弯腰钻进车里拔下了车钥匙。等他从车里出来时，Dean突然抓着他的衣襟转身把他狠狠压到了车上。Sam痛得闷哼了一声，皱着眉头想让眼前这醉鬼老实点，Dean却还在嘟囔着那句“去你的房间”，踮起脚凑了过来。  
Dean的气息吹拂到他脸上。  
手不知什么时候捧住了他的脸。  
Dean的嘴唇贴上来的时候Sam狠狠吸了一口气，他下意识用手死死扼住Dean的脖子，用力将他推开。他扶着车门用力喘息，猛地扭过头不敢置信地看着他哥。被推开的Dean踉跄着后退了几步，差点跌进雪中。他摇摇晃晃地勉强站稳，又迈着虚浮的步子走到Sam跟前，用一种Sam从没听过的格外低沉性感的声音说着“去你的房间”。  
Sam猛地反应过来，Dean是把他当成了那些想和他上床的人。  
一股莫名的厌恶在心底升起，Sam揪着Dean的衣襟又把他塞回车里，随手狠狠摔上了门。他拿着车钥匙回到房子里，锁好门之后便进了洗手间。  
漱口，洗手，Sam双手撑在盥洗台上深呼吸了好几次这才走出洗手间。但他没有继续睡了，就在黑暗中皱紧眉头坐在床边。  
他完全不了解Dean这几年的生活，他们能够交谈的机会本来就少之又少，Dean也从不会主动告诉他这些。Dean只是挑出了他生活中最最恐怖的那部分告诉了他，Dean不是在争取他的认同，反倒像是以此赶走他，想与他划清界限。他也没有权利去干涉Dean的生活，可当他意识到Dean把他当成了那些想和他上床的人之一，他只觉得愤怒和恶心。  
烦躁地扒乱了自己的头发，Sam站起来走到床边，拉开窗帘看向对面。车还停在那里，几排脚印围绕着车。Dean大概还在车里睡着。  
用力叹了一口气，Sam再次下楼拉开了门，走进加州的冬夜，走向他哥的车。  
Dean还睡在车里，没有睡着，只是缩在皮椅上，嘟囔着一些谁也听不懂的话。Sam爬进车里，想把他哥拉起来，Dean用手撑起身体，Sam以为他又要吻他了，下意识用手按在了他的脖子上。  
Dean却突然从腰间拔出他的刀，挥舞着，让Sam滚出去。刀尖从眼前划过，Sam顾不上危险一把从Dean手里夺过刀，脸上却挨了Dean的拳头。他把刀扔出车外，有些不耐烦地抓着Dean的腿把他拖出车外，一把拉起他，甩上车门，半是强迫地把他的醉鬼哥哥拖进了屋。  
进入了温暖的室内，Dean很快就在Sam的床上睡着。Sam叹着气揉了揉脸，过去开了台灯，费力地脱了Dean的皮衣。护身符掉了出来，正好打到Sam的手指，他的动作顿了顿，又把它塞进了Dean的衣服里。用被子盖住Dean的身体，Sam这才从桌上拿起车钥匙塞进了皮衣口袋里。  
然后他摸到了一个东西。  
是老爸的钱包。  
Sam拿出钱包打开，照片还放在里面，但不光是照片，还有一片树叶。Sam困惑地拿出那片已经完全失去水分变得和纸一样薄的叶子放到灯下来回打量，过了好一会儿他才终于想起这片叶子的来历——是当年Dean为他做的那顶小帽子，后来散开了，他就随手放进了皮衣的口袋里。难怪叶子并不完整的边缘上还有一层白色，那是胶水的痕迹。  
这片叶子突然唤起了诸多儿时回忆，Sam沉默地将它放了回去，扭头又看了一眼倒在他床上呼呼大睡的Dean。  
现在的Dean和从前那个Dean变得完全不一样。Sam有时也会困惑，他念念不忘的应该是过去那个会在睡前亲吻他头顶对他说晚安的Dean，而不是这个每年圣诞和生日只愿给他送礼物却从不肯和他见面的Dean。他念念不忘的是过去他们相互依靠的时光，而不是现在兄弟之间形同陌路。  
对现在这个Dean的妥协也许只是出于他的本能惯性。  
Sam摇了摇头，打开了自己的笔记本电脑。  
快到凌晨五点的时候Dean醒了，他觉得口渴，无意识下了床，迷迷糊糊地四处找水。Sam没给他脱鞋，他穿着靴子踩着地板像踩在云里，好像在飞，却撞到一张椅子，接着一个人陡然出现在他面前。  
在电脑屏幕发出的亮光里，这个人侧脸的轮廓清晰而熟悉，在云端漫游的Dean摇头晃脑地停下，眯起眼睛看着他，而后突然露出宛若冬阳的灿烂笑容。  
他很久没有梦到过Sammy了。他在梦里被巨人或是别的什么东西追逐太久，几乎都要忘记梦到Sammy时的开心。  
这一定是圣诞老人送给他的礼物。  
Dean走过去，他的Sammy朝他伸出手。于是他也伸出手，握住他的胳膊，他靠过去，肩膀贴上Sammy的肩。  
“嘿，Sammy。”他的声音里满是开心。  
既然是梦里，他不用担心自己的手会被Sam挥开，他不怕会被Sam躲避，更不会害怕Sam拒绝他——梦里的一切都是他说了算。他呢喃着“我爱你”，鼻尖贴上Sam的颈侧，呼吸着他身上的气味，笑着吻在了他不断起伏的喉结上。

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

29

Sam猛吸了一口气，反射性地将Dean一把推倒在地。Dean的后脑撞到地板，吃痛地闷哼。他伸手揉了揉被撞痛的地方，动作迟缓地爬起来，再抬头，Sam还在那里，来自屏幕的光照亮他侧脸的轮廓，下巴的弧线宛若刀刻般紧绷。  
Dean陡然安静地站在原地，目不转睛地凝视Sam，直到他看到Sam双眼中的惊愕与他紧握成拳的双手。  
这不是在梦里吗？  
Dean揉着脑袋摇了摇头，垂下眼帘思索着。继而迈开一步走向Sam，而Sam只是充满戒备地向后退开了一步。  
这个夜晚安静极了，风声被阻隔在窗外，任何响动都在沉沉黑暗中融化。Dean听见自己的呼吸声，浑浊嘈杂，他感觉脑袋里还晕乎乎的，脚底下依旧踩着云。而Sam就在那里，距离他不到五步的地方，他看见他了，知道他了。  
这不是做梦。  
“老天……”Dean突然叹出一口气，原本微微耸起的双肩彻底放松下来，他又摇了摇头，呢喃着，“这不是梦……”他说着抬眼看着Sam，目光中的困惑与探寻在这一刻都消失得无影无踪。  
“嘿，Sammy，”他又露出了那种笑容，开心又快活，说话的嗓音却是那副在勾引Sam和他上床的那种调调，低沉嘶哑，“嘿，Sammy，”他慢慢走近Sam，看着Sam跟随他的脚步后退，于是他加快了脚下的步伐追过去，直到Sam站定不动，他便也跟着停下，用梦呓般的语气说道，“这不是梦……是你在这里，我可以吻你吗？”  
听到这个问题的Sam愈发诧异，他现在根本没法确认眼前的Dean究竟还醉着还是已经清醒过来。Dean变得更加陌生了，眼神和语气都让他不快，他想撕开这张皮囊去探寻他哥的灵魂究竟还在不在其中。但无论Dean如何，他的答案只有一个。  
“不。”  
他不会让Dean吻他，也不会吻其他的任何人，他不想跟任何有人有什么身体上的接触，不想接触别人身体的任何部分——他甚至不想看到影视作品里的那些亲热场面，更不想同任何人上床。  
他排斥性。这与对象无关。  
Dean一点不惊讶Sam会说出这种答案。他依旧笑着，眼中炽烈的快活没有褪去，仿佛他根本不失望，一切都是他恶意的玩笑。  
“好吧，我知道了……”Dean耸肩，作势要转身，可眼角余光瞥见Sam也想从他那个位置离开时，他又转回身，“我可以吻你吗？”  
“不。”  
Sam不明白Dean重复这个问题的意义。也许Dean还醉着，不知道自己在说些什么，不懂自己在做些什么。可Sam也不会真的蠢到以为这些都是醉酒之后Dean完全无意识的恶作剧。没有哪个人会跟自己的兄弟开这种玩笑。  
Sam狐疑地看向Dean，眉头拢得更紧了。不吃惊、或者说不震惊当然是不可能的，他还没搞懂Dean的意图，不知道Dean心里究竟在想些什么。  
这么多年，他似乎从没弄懂过自己的哥哥，只是依循着多年来的惯性，依赖他，依恋他，拼命地想留住他，想回到过去的那种时光里。可就算Dean是真的与众不同，如果别人不能接受，他也可以。无论他是否能看懂Dean，也无论Dean做过什么，Dean永远都是他哥，Dean保护过他，爱着他，他愿意接受任何模样的Dean。  
但他不会接受Dean的这个要求。  
接连两次的拒绝让这个快活的Dean身上终于出现一丝裂痕。虚假的笑容渐渐从他脸上褪去，开心得近乎疯癫的眼神慢慢被一种空洞的死寂替代，Dean这次是真的转过身，在没有开灯的房间里摇摇晃晃走向那件被Sam挂起的皮衣。  
酒意终于醒了一些，Dean抓着皮衣，却不知道自己到底是怎么突然就到了Sam的房间里。他只记得自己和几个陌生人喝酒，就在斯坦福大学附近的一家酒吧里。他每一次都以为自己这次一定能够忍耐，却每一次都输给自己。他辞掉了在修车厂的工作，退了租赁的房子，不过他对那些没什么顾惜，他已经习惯了，工作和住所都是临时的，他没有家，或者说，因为有Sam在，全美国都是他的家。  
来到加州之后他很快就找到了Sam的住所，但他小心翼翼地没让Sam发现自己的行踪。Sam在新环境中似乎生活得不错，Dean经常看到山脉和几个同学一起，这也许是个不错的新开始，正如他期盼的那样。  
Dean在喝酒的时候还在想今年没有给Sam准备圣诞礼物，Sam大概也不需要了。他想到也许今晚Sam正和同学们在酒吧里狂欢，他试着想象，一切都很完美。然而这些都不能阻止失落感在Dean体内发酵，他喝了太多酒，胸口闷得难受，酒精在他的血液里就像被困在冰块中的空气，不断发出细微声响。  
他只记得自己喝了很多酒，一杯接一杯，一杯接一杯。然而等他回过神来，却发现自己面前站着Sam。  
也许是他趁着醉意开车来的。  
Dean觉得自己真走运，醉成这样居然没有一头撞进漆黑的树林中。  
他自嘲地笑了笑，穿上皮衣，打开房间的门就要离开。  
然而他身后却伸出一只手将门又不轻不重地关上。  
“你在玩什么，Dean？”  
“真心话大冒险，我没说真心话，就选了大冒险。”Dean撒谎，一句谎言说得大大方方毫不扭捏，就像事实就是如此，就像他笃定自己一定能骗住弟弟。  
可这样蹩足的鬼话连他自己都不信。他只是不太喜欢Sam此时的措辞，他没有在玩什么，只是做了一件他妄想了许久的事。这也不是什么玩笑，不是恶作剧，他每句话都是认真的，只是不得不让自己表现得像个混蛋。  
噢，他就是混蛋，一个混球，杀人恶魔，爱上了自己的弟弟。  
起初，Dean只告诉了Sam关于他的一个秘密。而现在，他的两个秘密都被Sam知道了。他想自己还是过去的那个Dean Winchester，和弟弟Sam Winchester之间没有任何秘密可言。  
“你认真的吗？就编出这种鬼话来骗我？”  
Sam站在Dean身后，他们已经很近了，每次呼吸他都能察觉到Dean的短发跟随着他呼出的气息轻轻拂动。这是他第一次如此真切地察觉到自己居然比哥哥还要高了，如果此时伸出双手，他能轻而易举地把Dean圈进他与门之间的空间里。  
但Sam没那么做。他不需要那么对Dean。  
实际上，他现在已经感到不适了，他离Dean太近了。对触碰的抵触让他皮肤上爬满了抗拒，他该退开的，可他不想让Dean就这么离开。  
Dean好不容易来找他了。  
“那你想我说点什么？”Dean的语气很平静，显然并没有被Sam接二连三的不当措辞激怒。  
“Dean，”反倒是Sam被Dean激怒，他重重呼出一口气，加重语气叫出哥哥的名字，忍不住狠狠捶了一下房间的门，“你刚刚问的不是能不能吃我的早餐，不是能不能借我的床睡觉，你还记得你他妈的问了什么吗？难道你不想解释一下吗？”  
“真心话大冒险。”  
“操你的！”  
“如果你想，可以试试。”  
在Dean干巴巴说出这句话之后，Sam陡然就安静了下去。他不可置信地瞪大眼睛，呼吸里伴随着尖锐的杂音。Dean还维持着面对房门的姿势，背对着他，没有转身，也没有过任何多余的动作。即便是在黑暗中，已经适应了黑暗的双眼也能把Dean的背影看得很清楚，Sam看到他的肩膀在轻轻颤抖，他突然就有些泄气，满腹的愤怒就这么烟消云散。  
“不。”  
他再次拒绝。  
“好吧，我知道了。”Dean说着，手突然握住了把手，用力得好似要把它捏碎一样。他的另一只手已经覆在了这只手上，指甲深陷手背的皮肤里。  
“就是这样。”  
Dean说着猛地反手用手肘狠狠撞击Sam的胸口，在他吃痛后退的同时打开门，双手抓着二楼走廊的栏杆跃过直接跳进一楼客厅的沙发里，踩着还不太稳的步子跑了出去。  
而当Sam下楼追出去时，车已经不在那里了，雪地里多了几排凌乱的脚印和两道漫长的车痕。

 

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

30

差不多整夜没睡的Sam在室友们纷纷外出享受假期之后这才困倦地脱了外套爬上床。Dean走后Sam就一直这么呆坐到天亮，床也还是Dean离开时的样子，Sam把自己裹进被子里，可闭上眼睛还是满脑子Dean。  
不知道别人在面对自己的兄弟说出“你可以吻我吗”这句话时会有什么反应。他可以理性地想象，合理推断一下那些人的表现，诧异、震惊、愤怒、反感……Sam试着去体会，可他真的除了诧异之外再没有其他任何感觉。  
Dean和别人不一样，他自己也是。他不觉得这有什么——别人觉得他是怪胎，说他哥是疯子，他早就学会不去在乎别人的想法和目光，谁都不是上帝。  
可他并不想吻Dean，更不想操他哥。  
这才是现在最大的问题。  
Sam举起胳膊压在自己的额头上，即便闭起了眼睛也在叹息。  
他可以像个弟弟那样在意Dean，他为Dean担忧，时时刻刻都希望他们兄弟可以再次聚到一起。可他觉得自己已经失去了爱人的能力——他是说那种的，爱情意义上的。有关父母的记忆已经很稀薄了，但就算如此他也记得父母之间的爱情很美，他还能想起父亲亲吻母亲脸颊时他们各自快乐幸福的笑容，可他从没对任何一个人有过那样的感觉。  
他感觉自己的心脏正在慢慢变成一块冷硬的石头。  
Sam不想用他不喜欢的方式去讨好Dean，更不想Dean继续把他那种绝望破碎的爱投射到他身上，那样只会让Dean在他面前变得更爱撒谎，更爱伪装，更加破碎。  
如果一切都是真的，他希望Dean能停止爱他。他不想伤害自己的哥哥，可如果Dean执意继续下去，他真的会受到伤害。  
Sam感到难过，他睁开眼睛坐起身，弯腰将双手深深插入自己的头发里。  
他不害怕当年想伤害小兔子的哥哥，也不害怕成为连环杀手的哥哥，就算Dean现在变成一个他全然不认识的陌生人，可看着他的眼睛，他依然马上能分辨那就是Dean的眼睛。  
他理解了Dean想方设法远离他的原因，是Dean在划清界限，也许Dean是希望他能真的和其他人一样过上普通人的正常生活，即便碌碌一生也没有关系。他懂Dean了，所以拼命学习，拿到斯坦福大学的offer之后他很高兴，在决心不向Dean透露去向时他很难过。Dean的想法没错，而他自己是个没有目标的人，所以依循Dean的想法也不会出错。只是在选择专业时，他犹犹豫豫到最后选择了法学预科，  
他不知道怎样才能更多地帮助Dean，或许选择成为律师能更好地保护他哥。  
他可以为Dean做许许多多事。  
Sam高高拱起脊背，手肘死死压在自己的大腿上。他用力揪着自己的头发，又突然猛地向后倒去，身体压在床垫上发出“砰”的一声。  
可他不能欺骗Dean他可以让自己也爱上哥哥。  
他甚至到现在都没办法强迫自己习惯Dean的触碰。  
或许他和Dean都患上了斯德哥尔摩综合症，他们既是对方的囚犯，也是自己的。他深陷在自己对Dean的依恋里，并不想有谁来解救自己。  
他需要Dean。  
Dean却在努力远离他的时候过来吻了他。  
Sam在自己纷杂繁复的思绪中最终被困意侵袭，错过了午餐，迷迷糊糊一直睡到了傍晚。但他睡得并不好，一直做着各种各样奇怪的梦，梦里没有Dean出现，却有那些曾跟他打过架的男孩们。Sam在梦里一直忙着对付他们，直到一个嘈杂的声音将他从梦中叫醒。  
声音是从桌子那边传来的。准确一点，应该是从椅子那里传来。Sam把外套挂在了椅背上，那个声音就是从外套口袋里发出的。  
不太舒适的午觉反倒让Sam头痛欲裂，他揉着额角呻吟着从床上爬起，在这个叫人反胃的噪音里下床抓过外套，伸手在口袋里掏了一番，最终摸出了一部手机。  
是Dean的。  
他昨晚从Dean手中拿过来顺势就塞进了口袋里，直到最后Dean逃走他都没有归回。  
循环的铃声响了许久不曾间断，面对陌生的号码和陌生的名字，内心有些许抵触的Sam最终还是认命地接了电话。  
“Tyler，为什么还没到店里？说好你圣诞这天没假的，想被扣薪水吗？”  
Sam还没来得及说话，那头就传来一个生气的声音嚷嚷着要扣薪水。他不是很确定对方口中的Tyler是不是Dean，但他没有问，只是语气沉稳地说道：“我是他弟弟，他昨晚在我这里喝到天亮，我马上叫醒他送他过去，能告诉我地址吗？”  
对方发现自己居然骂错了人，气焰顿时矮了下去，语气也软化了不少，报上地址的同时还开玩笑地问Sam是不是也还醉着。  
“我昨晚就被他放倒了。”Sam笑着回了一句，握着手机走进浴室，结束通话之后简单地洗漱了一下，用他最快的速度换了衣服，抓着手机塞进长裤口袋里便出门了。  
Dean打工的地方离这里不算太远，乘坐地铁会划算一些，但Sam还是拦下了一辆出租车。他不知道昨晚Dean离开之后去了哪里，更不确定Dean今天会不会去，但过去的话他可能还能问出Dean现在的住处。  
Sam赶到那个酒吧时，刚刚进门，接着Dean就来了。他看起来是一副不太好的模样，头发有点乱，胡子也没刮，双眼稍稍有点发肿，冲进店里也是冒冒失失，一头撞上了Sam的背。  
Sam猛吸了一口气，压抑着满心不快，转身正想看看到底是谁撞了他，扭头就看到了Dean。Dean语气平平地道歉，一抬头也愣住了。Sam从他哥眼睛里看到些许惊诧和正在慢慢成型的惊慌，酒吧里的人还不算太多，老板走出来大声叫道：“Tyler，你迟到了！”  
回过神的Dean只是歪头不痛不痒地看了老板一眼，冷淡的眼神让对方气得差点从吧台后面冲了出来。  
“你怎么知道这里的。”Dean下意识把双手塞进了皮衣口袋里，微微低着头，双眼紧盯着Sam的鞋，是一副拘谨又戒备的样子。  
Sam没说话，只是掏出手机递过去。Dean愣了一下。  
他从Sam那里逃走之后就一路开车回到自己的住处，中途因为开得太快，路又太滑，车险些撞到了路边的树。回去之后他什么都没管，拿出冰箱里剩下的酒就这么一直喝到天亮，喝到他又醉到不省人事。  
原来他把手机忘在了Sam那里。  
Dean只好伸出手。  
他拿着手机塞进口袋里时，Sam注意到他手背上显眼的咬痕。  
“你的……”  
“我得工作了，伙计。”再抬起头，Dean好似就变了一个人，他的眼睛里又满是明亮快活的瞳光，虽然下巴上满是乱七八糟的胡茬，但这也不妨碍他笑起来时的迷人。他像没听到Sam的话，绕过他，在老板的催促之下走进了店员的准备间。当他再出来时，Sam已经走了。  
松了一口气，Dean又觉得自己心上被开了一个洞。斤斤计较的老板还在喋喋不休地数落，是时有人进店点单，Dean从吧台后面绕了出来，以一种极为漫不经心的姿态扭头最后看了一眼他的老板。微微发福的男人突然像被什么东西噎住似的，瞪着双眼涨红了一张脸，嘴唇还在惯性地蠕动，却再也说不出一句话来。他的视线追随着Dean的背影，脖子后面也满是汗水，吞咽着，不太确定自己刚刚看到的究竟是真的还是错觉。  
Dean刚才的眼神，好似踩着烈焰从地狱爬出来的恶魔。

 

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

31

凌晨三点，下班的Dean从酒吧走出来，发现又下雪了。他拉了拉皮衣，低头朝他的车走去，没走开两步就发现有人在尾随他。这种事他也遇到过不少次，总有些不长眼的朋友以为他是好惹的人，妄图抢劫或是强奸他。  
就算他一连醉了十几个小时，可出门前还是没忘记带刀。遭遇抢劫时他曾切下过对方的手指，还颇好心地建议对方立刻去医院。  
拿出原本插在口袋里的双手，Dean一手拉开皮衣，手指摸到还带着几分热度的刀柄，双眼借着路灯观察着周围的环境。凌晨的街道上寂静无声，偶尔会有车辆一闪而过，在这下着大雪的夜里，更是行人稀少，他猜就算是他现在转身撂倒身后的家伙也不会有多少人能注意到。  
打定主意，Dean已经悄悄拔出了刀，正当他即将转身时，一只手已然搭在了他肩上。他眼疾手快地反手抓住它，转身举刀刺向身后的人。  
路灯之下，一张熟悉的面容出现在他眼前，他惊异地倒吸了一口气，雪花跟随着冰冷的空气被他吸入鼻腔，举刀的手硬生生停在半空，高个子青年下意识缩起肩膀，举起手护住了自己的额头。  
“操你的！Sam，你没回去吗？”险些刺伤弟弟的Dean心情恶劣地大吼，绿色的眼珠凝滞在眼眶里，双唇还惊疑不定地颤抖着。他熟练地收了刀，揪着Sam的衣襟拉近自己，不放心地反复检查他弟弟裸露在外的皮肤是否被他划伤。  
Sam来时穿的那件外套似乎有些薄了，无法抵御冬夜的寒冷。他离开Dean打工的酒吧转个身就去了隔壁的一家酒吧，怕错过Dean的离开，他挑了靠门的桌子，在那里坐了差不多七个小时。每当有人进出，风都会从敞开的门之间吹向他。  
Dean也察觉到了，Sam似乎很冷。上一刻还恶狠狠的眼神立刻就软了下来，他一面摇头一面抱怨，脱下皮衣让Sam穿上，招手示意他跟过来。  
“我开车送你回去。”  
“我没带钥匙。”  
“敲门到你室友开门，OK？”Dean拉开副驾座这边的车门，皱着眉头催Sam赶快上车。青年坐进车里用力关上门，脱下Dean的皮衣之后这才乖乖系好了安全带。  
“他们今晚都不在家。”  
刚坐进车里的Dean闻言扭头瞪了Sam一眼，关上了车门。Sam看了看哥哥，开口还想继续解释，Dean却狠狠甩给他一句“闭嘴”。Sam果然不再说话了，只是含了一口气在嘴里，过了好一会儿才缓缓呼出。  
Dean带Sam去了他住的地方，一个类似地下室的房间。Sam简直不敢相信他哥就住在这种地方，这里甚至只有半个窗户，而且开窗还得上去才行，因为窗栓安在窗户上面的那一半上。Dean打开灯，Sam抬头看了一眼好像已经压到头顶的天花板，还不得不绕过垂得比他鼻子还低的灯泡。  
“你就住在这种地方？”  
“起码还有冰箱。”Dean说着从房间一角的一堆杂物里翻出一个插电的咖啡壶，“还有咖啡壶。”他很少自己煮咖啡，不过既然Sam来了，他还是找出了那袋他开封后只喝过两三次的咖啡倒进了咖啡壶里。  
Sam越是打量越是不满，他难受地低着头，最后坐到了Dean的床上。  
“你在堪萨斯的时候也是住这种地方吗？”  
“不，比这里好一些。”Dean好像一直忙着煮他的咖啡，都没时间转身过来看看他弟弟，回答问题也都是简洁干脆，像是如果他多费点脑子去思考答案，就会煮出一壶难喝的咖啡。  
这些自然都是借口。Sam也明白，钥匙就在长裤口袋里，大门和房间的都在，就算室友们真的因为回家或是约会彻夜不归，他也不至于可怜到进不去。这些临时编造的谎言Dean不会蠢到看不出，可还是假装听信地带他来到这里。  
可当Dean煮好咖啡之后Sam这才发现Dean只煮了一杯。他诧异地看着Dean端着那杯咖啡喝得理直气壮，而Dean只是随手将杯子放到一旁的小桌子上，催促他赶紧睡觉。  
“我们得谈谈，Dean。”  
“我觉得你应该从现在开始睡觉，睡醒之后我会送你回去，如果那个时候你的室友还没回来，我会用砸窗户的方式把你送进房间。”Dean甚至没理会Sam的建议，擅自又关上了灯。  
逼仄的房间顿时陷入一片漆黑，Sam坐在床上陡然挺直了脊背，他瞪大了双眼不断在黑暗中搜寻，直到逐渐适应了幽暗环境的眼睛捕捉到Dean的身影。他从床上站起身，朝他哥走去。而Dean就像昨晚的他一样，被逼得不断后退。  
“我们得谈谈。”他重复着，心急的脚下险些被椅子绊到。他踉跄了一下，一只手就这么突兀地伸到他面前，像是想扶住他，却又陡然顿住，迅速地缩了回去。  
“你该滚到床上去睡觉！”  
“我们得好好谈谈。”Sam固执地跟过去，“你还记得昨晚的事对吗？你说……”  
“闭嘴！”Dean气急败坏地打断。他已经退到门边，Sam在黑暗中亦步亦趋地跟过来，像昨晚的重复。他反手握住门的把手，手指用力收紧，感受着手臂肌肉在一瞬间隆起，“我们可以不谈那个了吗？你的话我听得很明白，没有疑问，没有异议。可以就让它这么过去吗？”  
Dean的这番话说得又快又急，像故意用这么快的语速来驱逐他内心的惊惶不安。Sam知道Dean一定清楚他是为了什么而来，Dean知道自己被拒绝了，他想用沉默和避而不谈的方式绕过这个他们都还没能好好谈及的问题，可Sam不会让他这么做。  
“你真的听明白我昨天说的那些话了吗？”  
“我他妈听懂你说了‘不’！是的，不，我醉了，但是他妈的我没聋！”Sam的步步紧逼让Dean忍不住低吼，他抬起头狠狠瞪着自己的弟弟，胸膛因为激动的情绪而起伏不定。被拒绝过一次就够了，这个问题他想得很明白，也许Sam没有因此彻底对他心生厌恶他就该谢天谢地了，往后该怎么办那是他自己的事，用不着Sam担心，那不是他的错，不是他的责任。  
Dean像一头困兽，背后是风雪天，而在他面前的正是他的天堂与他最可怖的地狱。他狼狈地低头避开Sam的视线，急促喘息，无意识地用指甲刮着被他紧握住的把手。  
“我十五岁那年，为了等你出院，在阳光下站了四个小时。我给你买了一瓶可乐，我想你会喜欢的，可你没有出现。你骗了我。”相较Dean，Sam却显得异常冷静。可他不再提起昨晚的事，而是突然地说起了三年前的往事，语气平和，没有抱怨，也没有控诉，只是陈述，好似他当年的困惑不安、当年的愤懑难过都随着当年冬季的雪而融化，消散得无影无踪，“那年圣诞节你回来了，我高兴地以为自己抓住了你，可是你却打晕了我。你带走了老爸的皮衣，开走了他的车，关于不告而别的理由，你却一个字都不肯告诉我。我和新同学打架了，你没出现，可我知道，把他锁进杂物间关了一整晚的人一定是你。Dean，你什么都没告诉过我，就让我一个人一直猜测你为什么会那么做，为什么突然离开，为什么不肯见我。你让我困惑难过了三年，我……我只是让你这么难受了一天而已，Dean，这对我不公平，我可以听你的解释，为你保守秘密，为什么你却非要拒绝给我解释的机会？”  
Sam的本意不是埋怨Dean，他只是在陈述事实。他想让Dean知道，过去的三年里他过得并没有看上去那么好，他想让Dean知道他哥做了多少让他觉得不公的事。他以为一切都过去了，然而再次回忆起来，他依旧感到心痛难当。那些惊惧怀疑好似从未被时光冲淡，也未曾被时间带走，它们一直蛰伏在他的身体里，像划痕，无法消弭，永远不会消失。  
Sam眨了眨眼睛，眼泪从他眼眶中低落。他难堪地低下头，倔强地紧握着拳，没有伸手擦去它们——这样的黑暗里，Dean不一定能看到这些。  
在决定欺骗Sam那一刻起，Dean就知道自己一定会深深伤害到自己最亲爱的弟弟。他努力过了，拼命地想要治好自己，但那些被压抑的欲望不过是堆叠，他可以把自己隐藏得很好，可他知道，那样只会让他在有朝一日成为可怕的恶魔。他躲藏在Sam身边，而Sam最有可能成为恶魔的第一道牺牲。  
看着弟弟在自己面前低下头，Dean无力地靠向身后的门，在心中颤抖着叫着天父的名字，乞求他的宽恕。他想伸手抚摸弟弟的头，可他忍住了。Sam不会喜欢的。  
“我后来应该是明白你的意图了，你觉得你是这样的人，而我不能再与你为伍。你不见我，像我不再有你这个哥哥。也许你是对的，我参照你的意图规划我的人生，我可以成为你希望我成为的那种人，我有我的人生，过上普通人的生活，并且和你全然无关——我曾经没有这么多目标，可如果你希望如此，我就会这么持续下去。如果你真的希望如此，那你为什么……”Sam说着，突然又顿住，困惑地抬起头，慢慢地，弯腰，慢慢地，靠近他哥，“Dean，我不太明白你的意思了。你在远离我，那你为什么总要送我礼物，为什么总要给我打电话，为什么从堪萨斯追来加州，为什么要在圣诞节开车来见我？”  
Sam还在靠近，他已经能感受到Dean吹拂在他脸上的急促呼吸。可是他没有继续做什么多余的事。  
他无法勉强自己用吻讨好Dean。

 

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

32

Dean被Sam这一连串的质问问得哑口无言，只能瞪大双眼，任由眼球在眼眶中犹疑不安地左右转动。Sam的额头就快贴上他的了，呼吸吹拂在他鼻尖上，他的后背紧贴着门，指甲更加用力地掐着坚硬的把手。他知道Sam不会吻他的，但他依然在黑暗中紧张地吞咽，空虚的嘴唇蠢蠢欲动，只要他轻轻抬高下巴就能得到自己想要的。  
“你不能这样，觉得该远离我的时候就避得远远的，想我的时候就突然出现……这不公平，”Sam低声控诉，声音却低沉轻柔得梦里的叹息，“我知道你想从我这里得到什么，可是我……Dean，我觉得自己无法爱上任何人。但如果你想，我可以为你做任何事，你可以对我做任何事，只是求你……别再像这样反复无常地来了又走。你必须给我一个明确的答案，留下来，还是离开？”  
Sam第二次问出这个问题。上一次他光着脚追进车里，满怀疼痛与期待地询问，最终却被他哥打晕送回了孤儿院。  
他哥从未间断过伤害他，也许现在他最憎恨的人不是什么小丑，不是Brook，而是Dean——他被Dean点燃过太多次希望，每一次都如向日葵仰头期盼阳光，然而最后都被失望心碎的云翳笼罩。他内里的愤怒之火几乎要将自己焚烧殆尽，可每当Dean为他燃起新的希望，他又像不知疼痛的植物，努力向着光伸出枝杈。  
这不正常，他已经成年了，懂得其中的怪异。他对Dean的依恋漫溢，近乎病态。Dean在某些想法是对的，他应该回到普通生活中去，同每个正常人一样过着正常——另一部分人所谓的“健康”的生活。他该试着克服自己对他人的抗拒，对触碰的抗拒，他该慢慢改变自己这种过度的洁癖，他要向着更好的方向去。  
他不是没试过，不是没有努力过，可到最后他的心却告诉他，不需要改变。也许他没有自己想象中的急切，他也没有那么期望改变。更甚，他察觉自己根本不想纠正纠缠在自己身体与心上的这些病态。  
他依旧依恋着Dean，即便愤怒过，甚至憎恨过，可Dean一旦出现，他还是义无反顾。  
Sam在黑暗中安静地凝视Dean，不再说话，只是屏息等待Dean的答案。他想这一次自己的话已经说得足够明确，他不想勉强自己撒谎去骗Dean，不想假装自己可以——他不行，内心里好似缺失了“爱情”这块碎片，而他不知道自己能不能用其他的碎片来弥补。  
Sam的话让Dean感到一阵恍惚。无论为Sam过了几次生日，给他送了几次生日礼物，无论Sam长到多高，他的肩膀变得多宽手有多大，在Dean眼里，Sam依然是那个大哭着问他是不是父母不要他们的弟弟，依然是那个被他抱在怀里才能安然入睡的孩子，所以他才感到罪恶。  
然而这一刻，那个只会扯着他衣袖的男孩转眼之间就长大成人，他没有愤怒地吼叫，没有蛮横地拒绝，更没有任性地要求，他把关于自己的一切说得明明白白，把关于哥哥的错误列得清清楚楚，他做得到的，做不到的，像剖开自己，全都摆在了兄长面前。  
而Sam说得一点都没错。  
Dean就是觉得自己该走远时就躲得远远的，在压抑不住内心的想念时就任性地出现在Sam面前。他一味沉浸在自己的痛苦当中，以为Sam长大了就会明白，可现在Sam真的长大了，他这才陡然发现，即便是不懂事的孩子，面对反复无常的兄长，也会受伤。  
Dean看着Sam的眼睛，黑暗中，他只是看到一丝紧张与痛楚悄无声息地在这双榛绿色的眼瞳中蔓延、渗透。他突然感到呼吸困难，脑中一片混乱。他知道自己应该选择什么，知道对Sam来说什么才是好的。  
“你昨晚已经拒绝过我了。”他没有直接回答Sam的问题，而是试图用一个事实在说服自己的同时也去说服Sam。  
“如果你现在还那么问我，我还是会拒绝。”Sam说得很认真，Dean却听出他在笑。然而这笑并不愉快，带着无奈和苦涩，“我暂时还做不到这些，我不想你在吻我的时候被我一拳揍晕过去。”  
Dean闻言愣了愣，继而也笑了出来。他笑得也不开心，难过在胸膛蔓延，像一瓶苦艾酒被打翻洒进他的血管里。  
“你还没回答我的问题，Dean。”听到Dean的笑声，Sam觉得自己好像又快哭了。今晚这个过于多愁善感的自己让他有些苦恼，他说了太多在他意料之外的话，他并不开心，Dean也是，“如果你真的要离开，真的要选你觉得对我更好的选择，那么求你……别再出现，也别再给我打电话，别送我任何东西，别让任何人知道我们是兄弟。”  
Sam的要求并不过分，因为这些都在Dean曾经的设想中。他想过在Sam成年之后，他就会彻底从Sam的世界消失，就让Sam以为他死了，从此这个世界上再也没有Dean Winchester。可这些话真的从Sam口中说出，Dean还是感到身体的某处疼痛难当。他痛苦地喘息，在Sam的凝视之下逃避般闭上双眼。  
他发现自己根本做不到这些。他不可能在一个没有Sam的世界里存活。  
“我可以吻你吗？”  
Sam叹息。  
“不。”  
他稍稍拉远了自己与Dean的距离，让自己远离Dean的呼吸与体温。Dean总在古怪的场合与时间提出古怪的问题，他弄不明白他哥的想法。  
“你不会爱上任何人，也不许我吻你。”察觉到Sam的离开，Dean终于睁开眼睛。他想问Sam，那么他还能为他做些什么呢？可Dean问不出这个问题，他不想让Sam误会他的选择里还包含着什么条件。也许对Sam来说，没有强行纠正他哥这种病态的感情就是他能为他所做的最好的事。  
Dean在黑暗中朝Sam比了个手势示意他后退，Sam不太放心地盯着他，像在害怕他会逃走，并没有如他所愿那样拿开自己的手。他苦笑着摇头表示自己不会离开，慢慢举起双手以示自己不会撒谎。  
Sam终于收回自己的手，带着几分迟疑地慢慢后退了两步。  
Dean还是没回答Sam的问题，只是催促他快去睡觉。可Sam绝不会满足于这个结果，他不依不饶地向Dean讨要答案，像他迫切地需要Dean的承诺。  
“我会让你知道我在哪里，会让你知道怎么找到我，会在你想让我出现的时候出现。”Dean想把Sam赶上床，可他伸出手，又迟疑地缩回来，尴尬地把手插进了皮衣口袋里。  
听完Dean的话，Sam依然目不转睛地盯着他，仿佛不相信他所说的。他提议Dean可以搬去和他一起住，他不喜欢这里，而Dean却突然笑了出来。  
“我不能让自己的弟弟和一个杀人狂住在一起。”  
况且他也不能让自己和一个自己深爱却永远不可能爱上自己的人住在一起。  
对他们两个人而言，这是个危险的提议。  
Dean的话让Sam不自觉皱了一下眉头。他不喜欢Dean这么称呼自己，也不喜欢Dean这种暗示他们应当分属两种立场的语气。他想纠正Dean，可是想了许久，却不知该用什么去替代那个词汇，也不知该怎么告诉Dean其实他根本不在乎自己的哥哥杀了那些人。  
酸涩的情感盈满胸口，Sam悄悄握了握拳，想以此缓解此刻包裹他心脏的胀痛。  
“可以给我你的手机号码吗？”  
“等你睡醒了就会发现圣诞老人已经把它塞进了你的袜子里。”Dean开玩笑地说道，“希望你今天穿过来的是一双洗过的袜子。”  
Sam闻言也笑起来。他转身走向Dean的床，中途撞到了灯泡，他听见身后传来Dean的笑声，带着一丝幸灾乐祸。他感到亲切，一丝暖意慢慢由心脏涌向他发冷的四肢。但那种酸涩与胀痛依旧撕扯着他的心，他不确定自己是否成功，Dean撒过太多谎，他害怕连今晚的承诺都是在骗他。

 

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

33

Sam得到了Dean的号码。他花了一分钟时间将它背熟，Dean送他回去之后，他还把那张写着号码的字条夹在了自己的钱包里。那天晚上他就忍不住给Dean打了电话，那头的Dean似乎很惊讶，一直追问他是不是发生了什么事。Sam不知该怎么解释自己的行为，他没有什么特别想对Dean说的话，也没有任何紧急的事，只是单纯地想打个电话过去而已。他猜自己只是想好好确认一下，而Dean既没有不接电话，也没有随手挂断。他感到有些欣慰。  
在第一周里，Sam几乎每天晚上都要给Dean打电话，室友们都以为他交了个女朋友——或者男朋友——到了第二周的礼拜二，他突然意识到自己这种行为太烦了，每一次只是干巴巴地同Dean说上几句话，一些可能是Dean根本不感兴趣的话题，Dean没有表现出任何不耐的情绪，Sam在那天挂断电话之后终于开始愿意相信Dean的承诺不是撒谎骗他。  
假期结束后Sam又投入到他繁忙的学业之中，但他没有忘记在Dean生日那天给他哥打电话。他问到了Dean今天正好轮休，便买了蛋糕，一个人冒冒失失去了Dean的地方，而Dean似乎不在，他又去了Dean打工的酒吧，老板说他请假了，还烦恼着这几天人手不够。  
没见到Dean的Sam悻悻而归，又一次被骗的他难过极了，就这么把蛋糕随手放进冰箱里之后就回房了。可他第二天再打开冰箱却发现蛋糕居然失踪了，盒子被扔在厨房的垃圾桶里。  
真是糟透了。  
他又给Dean打了电话，询问他在哪里。Dean仍是那套自己在家的说辞，还问Sam是不是想去见他。Sam突然想起几年前Dean撒谎骗他自己在威斯康星州，或是在新墨西哥州，这么多年Dean依旧没变，习惯性撒谎，仿佛以为他的弟弟永远没法识破他拙劣的谎言。  
Sam没有戳穿Dean，只是又一次去到Dean的住处，在门口等着Dean。他双手空空，为Dean准备的蛋糕不仅没能赶上Dean的生日，还被自己的室友就这么吃得一干二净。他在一月的风中拉紧了外套的衣领，靠着那扇老旧的门，直到天黑才等到了他哥。  
看到站在门口的Sam时Dean就知道自己的谎言又被识破。他走向自己的弟弟，眼神游移，脸上的表情近乎羞耻。Sam发现这个Dean与众不同，尽管他眼神中还有几分畏缩，可他显得那么平和，饱满。Sam没有问他去了哪里，只是告诉他说好冷。Dean急忙开了门让Sam进去，在他跟在Sam身后走进屋关上门时，一只冰凉的手冷不防贴上了他的脸。  
Dean吓了一跳，下意识抓住这只手腕一把将它扭到Sam身后。但他很快就放开了Sam，吞吞吐吐地向他道歉。Sam揉了揉手腕，再次伸出手，将手掌贴上了Dean的脸。接触的时间并不长，大概只有半秒钟时间。Sam移开手掌时Dean的表情还是愣愣的，Sam又过去碰Dean的肩膀和胳膊，还是半秒钟，他最后把手缩回口袋里，告诉Dean也许下一次他就能坚持更久。  
而Dean却花了将近五秒钟的时间来消化这句话。  
“It’s OK。”他的声音蓦地变得嘶哑，像雪花落进了喉咙。  
他想告诉Sam可以不用为他做这些。  
Sam没有回应他，只是径自开了灯。他还不习惯这里昏暗的光线，如果可以的话，他真想让Dean换个地方。Dean又拿出他的咖啡壶，往里面倒咖啡粉的时候把包装袋弄得窸窸窣窣直响。Sam绕过那盏碍事的吊灯，缩着肩膀走在过低的地下室里，最后又坐在了Dean床上。  
他有些苦恼。  
多年的分离让他其实没有太多能和Dean聊的话题，他也几乎没有什么社交活动，对所谓的趣闻没有兴趣，一时竟想不出值得一说的事。他尴尬地清了清嗓子，随口问起Dean去了哪里。  
“迈阿密。”  
这个地名让Sam立刻想到了阳光与大海，脑海中开阔的景象让他淤塞的心情突然之间也有了豁然开朗的感觉。他想象着海风吹拂的感觉，漫不经心地问Dean去那里做了些什么。  
Dean没有回答他的问题。  
沉默突然给了Sam一记重击。胃里像被压进了一块石头，心仿佛也被一只手狠狠揪住，他低下头，不再说话，任由这尴尬的沉默在房间里蔓延。  
Dean外出只有一种可能。  
那是Dean最不想他知道的事。  
Sam抬头看向Dean的背影，直到此时才注意到Dean没穿老爸的那件皮衣。某种猜测在他心中慢慢成型，可他不敢轻易说出自己的想法。  
Dean端着煮好的咖啡过来递给他，他伸手接咖啡的时候发现Dean的手背上有一圈齿印。他见过这个，在一个月前。手背上的咬伤在怎么严重也不会这么久还不愈合，那圈齿痕明明就是新伤，结了痂，周围还有些肿。  
“你的手背是怎么回事？”Sam抬起头，皱着眉头看向他哥。  
而Dean只是冷淡地看了一眼齿痕，轻描淡写地告诉他没什么。  
狐疑如墨水般在Sam双眸中浸染扩散，他审视般看着Dean，一副得不到答案不会罢休的架势。Dean喝了一口咖啡，转身脱下外套扔进了衣篓，走过去从挂在墙上的衣架上拿下皮衣套上。  
“Dean！”Sam陡然从床上站了起来。他放下手中的杯子，就这样直直盯着Dean，无声逼问。起初Dean依旧是一副冷淡的表情，然而在Sam的注视之下，他渐渐开始变得烦躁，大拇指一直用力掐着中指的第二个指节。  
他在忍耐。  
可Sam并不了解，Sam理解不了他。  
Dean转身狠狠踢了一下墙壁。  
“我们不是任何时候都能得到自己想要的。”Dean面对着墙壁用力喘息，指甲已经掐破手指上的皮肤，“你可以在心里告诉自己要克制，我只能像这样让自己忍耐。痛会让我清醒一点，看到血我会觉得好受些，要是我现在还养着一缸金鱼，Sam，我一定会从尾巴开始把它们一条条撕开。当再也忍耐不住的时候，我就会去迈阿密，或者新墨西哥州，拉斯维加斯……”他用指甲狠狠刮下那块皮肤，针刺般的疼痛跃动在手指上，他的呼吸越来越浑浊，“那些人罪有应得，而我他妈的就是一条鳄鱼。”  
自我伤害的行为只是一道隐秘的疤，因为造成这疤痕的伤口过于丑陋狰狞，所以他只能把它藏在衣服下面，不愿被Sam看到。也只有在面对Sam时他才会如此小心又如此诚实，在Sam戳穿谎言之后，他就再也无力编造更多借口来圆谎，只能掀开层层掩饰向他展露这病态的疤痕。  
Dean没有察觉到自己在发抖。而Sam察觉到了。这是第一次他如此真切地感受到Dean与他的不同，他只是感情淡漠，而Dean——正如他自己所说，是一条恐怖的鳄鱼。Sam也突然明白了为什么Dean曾经那么拼命地想远离他，那不是什么虚伪的表演，不是Dean撒谎成性，而是Dean畏惧自己。  
Sam后悔自己问了这个问题。他甚至后悔自己那么诚实地告诉Dean他不可能爱上任何人，后悔自己在表露这一切之后还要用自己的“诚心”挽留Dean。他意识到自己就是Dean“得不到的”，面对他时，Dean永远只能忍耐，他永远只能用这种方式压抑自己，同时又畏惧着自己。  
他在撕扯Dean。  
Sam的沉默让Dean内心里升起一阵惶恐，这让他不得不回头去看自己的弟弟。而Sam就那么傻傻坐在床边，背对着他，身姿僵硬。他匆匆走向Sam，试着叫他的名字，带着一丝畏惧地弯腰看向他的眼睛。  
“你还好吗？”他语气艰涩而满目担忧。  
Sam眼神迟疑地看着他哥，不知道自己究竟该怎么办才好。  
“我不知道。”  
他想伸手蒙住Dean的眼睛。  
要怎么样，才能让Dean得到他？  
Sam又一次伸出手，将掌心贴在了Dean脸上。

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

34

Dean把Sam赶了出去。  
Sam的问题让他想起不久前才被处理掉的尸块，钢锯太过费事，他用了电锯，切口整齐。血把他的橡胶手套和皮围裙弄得湿乎乎的，他花了一些时间才弄干净它们。他把尸块连同几块沉重的石头装进黑色的塑料袋里扎紧，趁夜扔进了海里。  
杀人，碎尸，整理尸块，手指握住发凉却还未僵硬的肉块，血从整齐的断口滴落，他连碎骨也没放过，一块块捡起它们塞进了袋子。这个过程总让Dean兴奋，只有在这种时候他才能感受到自己的心脏跳动和血液奔流。  
而Sam坐在他身后。  
Dean陡然觉得热，欲望在骚动，Sam的逼问只会一遍又一遍提醒他，他想得到的就在这里。他用脚踢墙壁的时候，阴茎在裤子里狠狠抽搐了一下。他从没对谁有过如此急切的欲望，Sam的妥协让他躁动难安，可他知道，那仍是他得不到的。  
所以他赶走了Sam，用力甩上门，恶狠狠让他自己回家。  
Sam一个人沮丧地离开，其后半个月都没有与Dean联系过。每当他看到客厅里的那部电话就想打给Dean，可他也不知道自己该说什么，他许诺愿意为Dean做一切，愿意接受Dean对他所做的一切，现在看来不过只是天真的空谈，承诺和誓言都很容易，然而那时的决心在现在看来都变成空洞可笑的自以为是。  
青年花了许久许久来思考他到底该怎么办。  
在打工的蛋糕店里遇到向他示好的女生，他收下了写着对方号码的字条，等到女生离开，便转身将字条撕碎扔进了垃圾桶里。  
并没有太多社交活动的他最终还是买了一部手机，那天晚上他试着把Dean的号码存进手机里，却不小心把保存按成了通话。一个多月的时间并不足以让他想明白、或是下定决心、或是……他不清楚，他觉得自己太容易对一件事下结论，可往往在事后又发现一切并非他所想的那样。  
但他没有立刻结束此时的错误。尽管依然没有准备好，可他却迫不及待将手机贴上了自己的耳朵。  
Dean过了很久才接电话，Sam还没来得及说话，那边就传来Dean带着喘息的嘶哑声音，压抑的呻吟猝不及防钻进他耳中，Dean低喘着询问是谁，而在意识到Dean正在做什么之后，Sam下意识立刻结束了他们之间的通话。  
而他都没来得及说上哪怕一句话。  
Sam放下手机冲进洗手间，打开水龙头开始不停搓洗他的双手。他不断告诫别再想，然而Dean的声音却一直回响在他耳边，他甚至可以想象Dean此刻的样子。  
这就是Dean。  
脑中突然响起这句话，Sam猛地抬起头，镜中的自己近乎惊恐地大张着双眼，双肩因为急促的呼吸而快速起伏。他想起那一年Brook把手放在他的胸口，胃里一阵紧缩，他冲到马桶边将晚餐吐了个一干二净。  
Sam陡然意识到自己撒谎了。  
他兑现不了自己的承诺。  
Sam在清醒中度过了这个荒诞又心碎的夜晚，Dean没有打电话过来，也许他以为那只是某个拨错号码的家伙。Sam也无法再让自己去想Dean，以为一旦想起他哥，那个声音总会出现在他耳边。他把一切想象得太简单，可当他意识到这最终是个无法解开的死结，似乎又太迟了。  
在他没有主动联系Dean的时间里，Dean从不会主动联系他，不会来找他。一切都像他承诺的那样，他让Sam直到他在哪里，知道如何找到他，他会在Sam想要他出现的时候出现——当然，生日那天他没能履行自己的承诺——但假如Sam没有主动提起，他绝不会出现在Sam周围。  
Sam有时会产生某种错觉，看到一辆黑色的Impala在校园中驶过，或是有某个短头发绿眼睛的男人站在他打工的蛋糕店外。他总是犹犹豫豫地畏缩，可或许那辆车、那个人其实根本就没出现过。  
他偶尔想过Dean会不会又像四年前那样悄悄溜走，甚至想过去Dean打工的地方偷偷看一眼。可他又害怕见到Dean，那个声音至今依然纠缠着他，尽管已经不会像最初那么抗拒，可他还是感到难受。  
Sam几乎快被自己逼疯。  
春假在这种压抑中度过，他几乎什么都没做。当他不知不觉翻过四月的台历，这才想起马上就是自己的生日了。  
这是个好机会。  
Sam怀着近乎惶恐的心情迎来了自己的十九岁生日，Dean依旧像往年那样为他准备了生日礼物。但今年他没有亲自送来，而是用了快递。Sam在签收时沮丧极了，他都没心情拆封，把纸箱随手放到了桌上，呆呆等着Dean的电话。  
可这天Dean并没有给他打电话。  
一丝慌张在Sam心底蔓延，他不确定是不是Dean发生了什么事，握着手机在房间里坐立不安，客厅里的电话也一整天都没响过。时钟指针转过零点，他打开门冲下楼抓起电话拨下了Dean的号码。  
电话很快接通，还不等Sam说话，Dean就以一种略有些心急的语气问他发生了什么事。Dean此时的声音跟上次Sam在手机听到的完全不一样，可他还是无可抑制地想起那些破碎的呻吟。  
Sam用力握了一下电话，问Dean现在在哪里。Dean说在家，顿了一下，发出一声自嘲般的笑声，补充说这次他没撒谎。Sam的心忽地揪了起来，左右摇摆，终于还是问道：“我可以去你那里吗？”  
那头的Dean明显愣了一下，Sam几乎能想象他此刻的表情。但他没有拒绝。  
Sam挂断电话之后就医他最快的速度回到房间换好了衣服。可出门的时候他又迟疑了。他不确定自己在见到Dean时会露出什么表情。  
一路的忐忑在见到Dean时并没有消失，反而愈发强烈。Dean穿着T恤和短裤过来开门，Sam总会下意识地看向Dean的喉结，在Dean转身时看向他的肩膀和腰。Dean从冰箱里拿出可乐扔给Sam，青年手忙脚乱地接住，顺手把它放到了一边。  
“出了什么事？”Dean开了一罐啤酒，眼神关切地看着Sam。他没有问为什么Sam这几个月里都没给他打电话，因为现在决定权都在Sam手中。他顿悟到自己难以存活在没有Sam的世界中，可如果Sam某天察觉自己无法忍受与这样的兄长生活，他最坏也不过是回到曾经的生活中去——曾经他为自己和Sam预想过的将来。  
Sam紧张地吞咽，不知该怎么回答Dean的问题。来这里并非是深思熟虑的结果，他想不通自己为什么突然会这么冲动，也无法向Dean开口坦诚自己做不到自己说过的那些。他犹豫地看着Dean，目光又落在了他的手背上。  
穿着短袖T恤的Dean露出了整条小臂，Sam发现不仅是手背，Dean的手腕上也有咬痕，他的手臂上有一些抓痕，不是那种指甲挠过的条状痕迹，而是一些半月形的，三个、或者四个连在一起，痂的颜色浅浅的，周围微微发肿。  
那些痕迹让Sam又想起Dean上次对他说过的那些话。  
它们几乎击碎了Sam的心。他听见自己心脏剧烈跳动的声音，麻痹感从手指虫蚁般爬上手背，他从床上站了起来，不自觉抬起手冲Dean挥了挥，示意他过来。  
Dean放下手中的啤酒，毫不犹豫地走向自己的弟弟。  
Sam感觉自己的心脏快要爆炸了，手指麻痹到几乎无法动弹。Dean就站在他面前，带着满面不解。他听见自己的呼吸声，像从遥远的水域传来，潮湿而深沉。  
Sam动手脱掉了Dean的T恤。

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

35

Dean看上去比Sam还要紧张，肩膀和手臂上的肌肉紧绷，尽管刻意控制了，胸膛起伏的频率依旧快过平时。他微微抬起头看向Sam，即便弄不明白弟弟的意图，他依旧站在原地一动不动，身体僵硬，小心翼翼观察着Sam的反应，仿佛只要Sam露出些微不适的表情，他就会夺门而出。  
Sam低头深吸了一口气，慢慢地让开两步，咬了一下嘴唇，示意Dean躺到床上去。Dean陡然瞪起双眼，几乎是下意识地要从Sam手中抢回自己的衣服，可Sam只是紧紧攥着它，又重复了一遍自己的话。  
“你他妈的在搞什么？”Dean好像真的生气了，紧盯着Sam的双眸中盈满愤怒。他再次伸手过去抢Sam手中的T恤，另一只手的拇指又掐住了无名指。压抑几乎成为下意识的本能，可下腹骚动不已，贴身的短裤遮掩不了身体的反应，Dean扑过去抢下自己的衣服，喘息着想把Sam赶出去。  
而Sam突然伸出手掐住Dean的脖子，粗暴地将他压倒在床。他俯身看着满脸惊愕的Dean，手指离开他的身体，犹豫了两秒钟，却用一种异常冷静的语气说道：“我不知道。”  
他不知道自己在做什么，不知道自己想要什么——或许是帮Dean解脱，或许是帮自己。他听见Dean发出细碎的喘息声，像那晚他在手机里听到的。虫群爬满他的手臂爬满了他的胃，他试着将Brook从脑中赶走，于是他凝视Dean。  
Dean又生气又诧异，Sam的回答却让他无端感到惊慌。Sam就这么看着他，不发一言，手指紧攥着他身边的床单，关节泛开不自然的白色。他感到干渴，Sam的呼吸声近得像有气息吹拂进他心里。拇指的指甲刮下无名指上的皮肤，针刺般的疼痛让他的手颤抖不已，他低声让Sam让开，威胁如果不照做的话就会揍他。可他固执的弟弟丝毫不为所动，只是慢慢地俯下身。  
Sam慢慢松开床单，就这么伸手过去，试探地碰了碰Dean已经出汗的脖子。Dean像被毒蝎狠狠蛰了一下，身体猛地颤抖起来。他吞咽着，压低嗓音威胁，Sam感到困惑。  
“这不就是你想要的吗？”他呢喃，自我暗示般重复他曾对Dean说过的话，“我可以为你做任何事，你可以对我做任何事。”他强迫自己牢记，强迫自己履行。  
可Sam的话没有安抚到Dean，反而让Dean更加愤怒，他不小心撕坏了手中的T恤，狠狠将他扔到一旁，却没有真如自己所说的那样下手揍Sam。他抬起手盖住自己的眼睛，手背交错的齿痕与深浅不一的疤就这么暴露在了Sam眼前。  
“没错，这就是我想要的。可你不能指望这件事简单得就像去商店里买一根按摩棒或者一个飞机杯。”他的声音听上去有些疲惫和无奈，残留着些许愤怒，可说着说着还是笑了起来，“我没有了同情心，可我还知道爱到底是什么感觉。这没关系，Sam，你什么都不用为我做，我这里没有什么是你应尽的义务。”他说着，终于肯拿开自己的手，让自己回望向Sam。  
Sam听出Dean的声音如此深沉如此破碎，好似Dean在他一个人身上耗尽了自己仅剩不多却是全部的感情。他花了一点时间去理解Dean的那个比方，他知道那些东西是用来做什么的，而他对任何与此有关的东西都抱有最深切的抵触。  
“那你是想要按摩棒还是飞机杯？”  
他的语气还算平静，可Dean却是一副快被他逼疯的样子。Dean将手插进头发里用力狠揪了一把，几乎是咆哮着说道：“我说的他妈的不是这个问题！”  
“我知道。”Sam点头，指慢慢地从Dean的脖子滑到肩膀。主动的触碰比被人触碰让他更好接受一些，除开对这种触感本身的不喜欢，在他触碰Dean的时候，心中也没有那种对即将被侵害的恐惧与防御，他可以平和地接受这种不喜欢，至少不会表现出过于强烈的攻击性。  
Sam的回答让Dean愣了愣，Sam过分冷静的回答让他不由得探寻起上一个问题当中的含义。起初他以为Sam只是顺着他那个比喻的字面意思反问，可问题的重点并不在此。  
Sam听懂了他的比喻，听懂了他的暗示。  
当Dean意识到Sam是在暗示他可以把他当做那些东西的时候，一股夹杂着酸涩与惊诧的愤怒彻底支配了他。他的拳头甚至已经做好了狠狠砸中Sam鼻梁的准备，他知道自己的力量，这一拳真的会打断弟弟的鼻梁。他的双臂颤抖，浑身的肌肉都因为这股冲动紧绷隆起。可他不能这么做，于是只能用一只手的指甲狠狠扣住另一条胳膊，用力让指甲深陷皮肤之中。  
“滚出去。”他闭上眼睛，咬牙说道。  
Sam察觉到Dean的异状，看着他用指甲用力抓破自己的手臂。他急忙拉开那只手，不料反被Dean一把抓住衣服翻身给压到了床上。Dean双腿跪在Sam的腰两侧，用力喘息着，低头狠狠咬了一下自己的手腕。舌尖尝到了一点点血的味道，他更加用力地合拢牙关，直到察觉嘴唇上沾染了血珠这才缓慢地松开牙齿。  
“以后别再说那种蠢话了。”他说着，伸出拇指慢慢擦去嘴唇上的血，“我愿意爱你，不是因为你有招人喜欢的老二或者屁股。别觉得有任何对不起我的地方。”他说着又慢慢垂下双眼，用力深呼吸了几次，露出一抹今夜他最趋近于温柔的笑容，“这没关系。”  
可Sam却有种焰火从天而降落进他眼中的错觉，他感到眼球灼热，感到疼痛，风从那半扇窗外吹进来，他听见风声里自己浑浊的喉音。  
Sam用手撑起身体，他在向Dean靠近。Dean动了动，想从他身上离开，却被他用一只手握住了脖子——Sam几乎已经不记得怎样拉住别人才算正确，他只会选择最快制服别人的动作，扼住对方的喉咙——但他的动作很轻，手指只是微微贴在Dean的动脉附近。指腹能感受到Dean凌乱的脉搏，视线的余光瞥见Dean赤裸的上身和他已经无可遮掩的欲望轮廓，虫蚁在他胃里爬行，而他收紧手指将Dean拉向自己。  
他不会允许Dean来亲吻自己。  
于是他将嘴唇贴向Dean的嘴唇。  
柔软的触感让Sam忍不住吸了一口气，他很快离开了Dean的嘴唇，Dean却像追随一般朝向他前倾着身体。没有他想象中那么令人不快，却也没有继续的欲望。Sam的目光扫到Dean的双手，它们此刻紧紧握着大腿，像在竭力阻挠自己去攀附另一具躯体。  
“我想试着吻你。”他呢喃，又将嘴唇凑向Dean的脸颊吻在了他的颧骨上，他啄吻Dean的耳垂，手指一直抓着Dean的脖子。Dean没有动，没有伸手，只是发出带着颤意的呼吸声，这让Sam又想起了那个声音。  
“你是Dean，我可以为你做任何事。”他在Dean耳边低声说道，指腹之下的脉搏陡然变得愈发急促。  
自己的咽喉被牢牢握住，Dean感到有些呼吸困难。双手艰难地紧握着大腿的肌肉，Dean想回拥住他弟弟，他想咬住Sam的耳垂吮吸，脱下他的衣服，弯腰下去为他口交。然而这一切只在他的想象之中，他什么都没做，只是让自己就这么置于Sam的手掌之中。他没有挣脱Sam的手，只是由着Sam试探般在他脸上落下亲吻。Sam有在任何时候叫停的权力，他可以随时停下来，离开他，离开这里，他可以拒绝做任何他不愿做的事。Dean想在他说清楚自己的想法之后，Sam也有权利选择他想做的事。  
Sam的声音在耳畔响起，Dean几乎是下意识地呻吟了一下。性器在裤子里抽搐，疼痛难耐。他慢慢地松开一只手，悄悄移向自己腿间，隔着裤子用掌心按住阴茎。  
Sam却在这时突然伸直手臂拉开了他。  
Dean如梦方醒，狼狈地滚到床上。Sam已经起身，不自然地吞咽。他的嘴唇动了动，看了满脸错愕的Dean，想说点什么，又不知该怎么解释。灰败从Dean那双绿色的眼睛里一点一点慢慢渗出，硫酸般侵蚀还笼罩在他脸上的情欲。他低头抹了一把脸，挫败了抓了抓头发。  
“这没……”  
“我想我应该没关系，”Sam努力平复着自己的呼吸，“只要你能不出声，只要你不会像刚才那样……”他伸手拦在自己的裆前向Dean示意。他知道这些要求对Dean来说并不公平，Dean没有求着他做这些，所以如果Dean要拒绝的话，“你可以不同意这些，没关系，我……”  
“所以我不能吻你，但是你可以吻我，对吗？”上一秒那个沮丧狼狈的Dean突然消失得无影无踪，此刻跪在床上的男人只关心着这个问题。他抬头看着自己的弟弟，嘴角还有残留的血。Sam也看着他，轻而易举地从他眼中看到某些快活的光点——是陌生的Dean来了。  
“对。”Sam说，然后闭上了眼睛。

 

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

36

然而接下来Sam什么都没做了——或者说是Dean什么都不许他做。Dean从床上离开，看了一眼闹钟，告诉Sam该回去了。Sam茫然睁开双眼，发现他熟悉的Dean又回来了。他有些无措地站在那里，Dean已经从他的旅行袋里翻出另一件T恤换上，扯过脱在床边的牛仔裤套上，扣好皮带之后从桌上拿起车钥匙。  
如果由Sam来问今晚是否就这么结束会显得古怪，但他真的难以相信Dean愿意到此为止。Dean对他的态度总是摇摆不定，犹疑又怪异，上一秒还饥渴火热，下一秒又叹息着从他身边退开。他有时很热切，有时又很冷淡，Sam完全被迷惑了，不知自己的哥哥在想什么，也不知自己到底该做到什么程度才能让他满意。  
“Sam？”  
Dean已经打开了门，Sam注意到他腿间的隆起。他之所以如此排斥身体接触与性爱，因为在那个午后的诊所里，他坐在沙发上，所看见的弯腰站在自己面前的心理医生也是如此形态。  
挥之不去的恶心感从记忆之间的缝隙肆无忌惮外溢，Sam几乎要吐出来，他从这低矮的地下室冲了出去，在月光之下一边深呼吸一边用力向胃里吞咽着寡淡无味的津液。  
Dean本想送他，然而Sam却执意独自回家。Dean在片刻的沉默之后就笑开了，冲Sam挑了一下眉毛，从牛仔裤的口袋里摸出几张十美元的纸钞给了他，叫他路上小心。  
坐上出租车时Sam感觉心上所有的孔窍好似被一只手给紧紧捂住，让他难受得喘不过气。他开了车窗，夜风扑面而来，但这丝毫没能缓解他的低郁，直到下车掏出钥匙开门，他突然顿悟自己之所以如此难过是因为他看出Dean为了让出给他的空间而逼迫自己。  
这不是他的错。  
Sam进屋匆忙锁上门，室友们待在各自的房间，没开灯的客厅里一片漆黑。黑暗沉沉压在Sam心上，以致他上楼的脚步都异常沉重。  
这不是他的错。  
这些扭曲的病态并不是与生俱来，一切罪责都该推到该死的心理医生头上。可他在意识到自己正在撕扯Dean之后依然以为自己能做到Dean希望他做到的——是他以为Dean希望他做到的，也许Dean对此不抱任何期待，而他却挣扎着一定要给Dean不切实际的期望。  
Sam无力地靠在房门背后，心口揪痛。  
他是不是真的做错了什么？  
可他知道现在已经无法后悔了。  
那之后Sam还是会不时给Dean打电话，去他那里，做一些他觉得必要而Dean觉得毫无意义的“练习”，比如说触碰，或是永远不会继续深入的亲吻。但Dean没有阻止Sam，他总是配合地让Sam脱掉自己的上衣，自己再小心地遮掩也许Sam并不想看到的他直白丑陋的下体。Sam吻他的嘴唇和耳垂，偶尔会在他的脖子上留下一个极浅极浅的吻痕。  
但这些“练习”对Sam来说好像真的就是练习，Dean会因为他的触碰而呼吸急促心跳加速，而他感受到的只有触碰时间的延长与抵触心理的减少——当然，这只针对Dean，他试过了，即便不是他觉得有威胁的同性，面对异性的触碰他也无法忍受，也没有任何想要接触他们的欲望。  
Dean知道Sam不喜欢不干净的东西，污垢、灰尘、汗水，每一次Sam到来之前他都要先洗澡，肥皂的气味总比汗味好得多。Sam第一次试着在他脖子上吮吻着留下吻痕时，他差点呻吟出声，牙齿用力到几乎咬破嘴唇，Sam停留在他胳膊上的手指让他感到眩晕，他跪在床上，以为自己这样就高潮了。  
Sam以为自己所做的这些会减少Dean的自我伤害，可每一次他见到Dean时，却发现他手背、手腕和手臂上的齿印与抓痕没有减少，相反还有所增加。这让他困惑，却不敢问，只能用尽自己全部的温柔和忍耐抚摸他哥的肩膀和手臂，抚摸他的腹部和腰，轻轻咬他的嘴唇，慢慢吮吸他的脖子。  
Sam第一次在Dean面前脱掉上衣时，Dean从他迷醉的情欲中笑着清醒过来，他看向弟弟的胸膛和腹部，建议他也许该多做点运动。“练习”中向来冷静的Sam闻言突然就脸红起来，可开着这种玩笑的Dean让他感到亲切，而Dean让他坐到床上，自己跪进了他的腿间。  
Sam要求Dean把他的眼睛蒙起来。Dean找不到任何可以蒙住Sam眼睛的东西，耸了耸肩告诉他也许他们可以暂时不做这个。Sam差一点就同意了Dean的提议，对他来说，这无疑是最好的开脱方式，可每当看到那个对什么事都无所谓的Dean出现时，他就知道自己的哥哥并不是对什么都不在乎。  
他在Dean面前脱下了牛仔裤，犹豫了一秒钟，避开Dean的眼神，接着又脱掉了内裤。他没有看Dean，也没有看自己的身体，双眼只是紧紧凝视地板上某块不太明显的污渍，心里默默数着数。  
Dean没有动。  
Sam慢慢后退着又坐到床上，Dean看到他刚刚坐下去的一瞬双手就抓紧了床单。而他也没有看Sam的脸，却还是朝他走过去。他在Sam面前半跪下去，一如他总会在欲望面前屈膝。  
Sam安静得像一尊雕像。  
Dean又喟叹着站了起来，前液洇湿了布料，内裤里黏糊糊的。他告诉Sam等他练出腹肌之后再来想这些吧，套上T恤，他开门走了出去。  
和其他人公用的浴室在主屋里，Dean脱掉衣服打开花洒，让冷水将自己浇透。爱一个人并不需要如此艰难，如果爱意不用伴随欲望，也许他就不会总是觉得不满——可如果爱意无需伴随欲望，Sam就连最后一丝能够回应他的都没有了。  
Dean在雨一般的冷水之下握住自己的阴茎。他发出呻吟，声音在狭窄潮湿的空间里被放大，他耳边全是自己压抑已久的喘息。  
自慰带来的高潮总是伴随着叫人迷茫的空虚，他低头清洗干净自己手上和身上的精液，突然狠狠咬住拇指最末端的关节。发生在他身上最温柔的这一部分生活却最像一把钝刀，无数次切割他的心脏，鲜血横流，他都想投降舍弃了，然而那部分却还连着心，还在遭受温柔的凌迟。  
Dean回到房间时Sam已经穿好了衣服，坐在床边依旧像一尊雕像。他看向Dean的眼神当中有愧疚，但这种好似没有尽到责任的眼神并没能安抚Dean。  
这可不能让他感觉更加好受一些。  
Dean没有赶Sam回去，实际上之前有几次Sam都是近乎无赖地留了下来。那张床很窄，Dean曾开玩笑说想要他们同时睡在上面，除非把他们叠起来放。他没有过问Sam今晚的去留，只是从自己的包里拿出笔记本电脑。  
Dean打工的薪水很低，Sam一开始怀疑过他哥是不是从他的目标那里得到过钱。Dean没有做太多解释，只是轻描淡写地说了一句信用卡诈骗。  
Dean打开电脑，熟练地进入一家网站。  
这是用任何搜索引擎都无法搜索出来的网站，网站每天都会更新许多委托杀人的信息，Dean通常都会使用它筛选自己的目标。这不是一个教会杀手如何挑选真正该死的人的地方，他相信每天都有数以万计和他一样的人在浏览，每天还有数以万计的人试图利用他们这种人去解决他们看不惯的人，而目标当中巨大多数一生中没有犯下过任何严重到必须以死相抵的罪行。。还有人专门会把自己杀人的视频上传，Dean不得不承认这对他是个莫大的诱惑，每次打开网站，他的内心都会因此骚动不已，但他从没看过，他知道自己一旦去看了，就真的完了。  
他慢慢往下浏览，一旦确认了目标，就会打开网页搜索名字寻找关于这些人的新闻。空虚的灵魂为一次即将到来的新仪式渐渐鲜活起来，他已经全然投入到新一轮的准备工作中，全然未觉Sam还坐在他身后的床上，安静地陪他一起浏览这弥漫着死亡与病态的网站。

 

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

37

翌日Sam离开时Dean依旧在浏览网页，他打开门把外面的亮光引入室内，心想着Dean又该失踪一段时间了。但他没想到的是接下来两个月他都联系不到Dean。去Dean打工的店里，店长告诉他Dean两个月前领到薪水就再也没来过，而他租住的那间地下室早就换了新的房客。  
已经记不清这是第几次给Dean打电话却听到对方已停机的提示，Sam暴躁地把手机扔到床上，接着把自己也狠狠抛了上去。新学年的课业更加繁忙，还有两份报告等着他，可他只是那么躺着，等不到Dean的电话，什么都不想做。  
这种状态又持续了一个月，直到Sam在校园里发现了一辆黑色Impala。他抱着书几乎飞奔而去，Dean就坐在车里，看到他出现，也不惊讶，挑了挑眉示意他上车。  
“为什么突然失踪这么久？”Sam刚上车就忍不住发问，Dean发动引擎，轻描淡写地说着出了点状况。  
也不知是因为从未失手导致的疏忽还是最近低郁的情绪影响到行动力，三个月前Dean选好了目标，定好了计划，准备好了他的工具，一切都跟从前一样有条不紊，然而在最终下手时却被对方挣脱，还反被刺伤。他在逃走时还后悔没有先砍断对方的腿，血弄脏了Impala的皮衣，他沮丧极了，半夜里闯进一家歇业的兽医院，戴着手套在一群猫狗的叫声中翻出了纱布、针头和棉线。  
他没干过自己缝合伤口的时，用偷来的双氧水消毒时还不小心倒多了，他痛得差点捶碎了厕所里的镜子，坐在马桶上给自己缝合的时候还不得不往嘴里塞一条毛巾。  
逃走的那家伙一定会报警，Dean知道自己的脸被对方看到了，他现在只能寄希望于当时灯光昏暗，对方没能把他的模样看得太清楚。也许他该放弃这个目标，接下来的几个月里乖乖做个不多话的收银员或者侍应生之类的，可他不想因此就放了那个人。  
Dean没有回去，关了手机，每周换一个旅馆。遇袭之后他的目标显然变得更加谨慎，几乎没有落单的时候，他藏在暗处，等待着可以再次出手的机会。  
等到这个机会并不容易，这花了Dean近三个月的时间。手背被他自己咬得几乎稀巴烂，也从来不去人多的地方，Dean自己都不知道是怎么在如此漫长的时间中忍耐下来的，但值得高兴的是，这一次他得手了。  
对方跟他一样都是乐于此道的人，Dean知道他叫David。Dean在他常去的那家网站见过他上传的视频，他没碰过那些东西，但David用自己的照片做了视频封面，浏览时即使不打开视频也能看到那些图片。他初来时在酒吧里和陌生人喝酒时套过话，这座小镇里的每个人都知道David是个恶棍，暴虐残忍，他们叫他魔鬼，可他买通了这里的警察局长和媒体，可谓一手遮天。  
Dean杀了他。听说他曾虐杀过一个不满十岁的男孩，Dean割开他的喉咙，往他嘴里灌进滚烫的水，又用钢锯一根一根锯掉他的手指，最后才开始认真考虑到底该怎么杀了他。  
这是唯一一具Dean没有带走掩藏的尸体。这是他精心挑选的地方，David曾经录制虐杀视频的地下室，Sam的建议，他不得不承认这想法很有创意。  
最终帮他确认人选的也是Sam。那晚Sam没有睡，他一直坐在Dean身后和他一起浏览。Dean正在为人选苦恼，一直没出声的Sam问他为什么不从上传视频的人当中选一个。他在震惊与惶恐中回头，Sam就站在他身后，表情平静。  
在离开前Sam代替他看完了David上传的那些视频，他让Sam别开声音，而他弟弟就这么在黎明来临之前的时刻里抱着他的电脑看完了它们。或许是没开声音的缘故，Sam没有出现任何异状，只是笃定地告诉Dean这个人就是下一个猎物。  
Dean在干活前把现场清理得干干净净，没有摄像头，没有窃听器，以及确认自己没有留下任何指纹、脚印、毛发或是任何纤维。  
可是再见到Sam时那种酸楚中带着揪痛的感觉立刻又回来了，他想送Sam回去，途中不管Sam问了什么他都极其敷衍地搪塞。他看得出Sam有些生气了，只是没有表现得很明显。  
这可真是煎熬。  
可无论遭受何种痛苦，他发现自己都戒除不了Sam。  
那天晚上他和陌生人开房了。在意识到自己爱上Sam之后，Dean明显对性爱有了不一样的兴趣，他曾经不计较对象是男人还是女人，然而现在他只会接受男人的邀请。他不会主动吻他们，不会触碰他们，只是任由他们对他做那些他们想做的事，他伏在床上总会发出嘶哑柔软的呻吟，把这些他闭上眼睛就看不见的陌生人统统想象成他心爱的弟弟。  
Sam也知道Dean和不同的人开房的事。他不懂Dean到底是怎么想的，Dean当然没有主动提起这些事，可在知道他知晓这些之后，他也没有掩饰或撒谎。  
Sam想问Dean是不是把那些陌生人都当成了他，却问不出口。  
他不知道自己和Dean，到底谁更可怜，谁更可恨。于是他只能继续那么虚伪地亲吻或许前一晚还同别人接吻过的Dean的嘴唇，亲吻残留着陌生吻痕的脖子，他隔着衣服咬住Dean的肩膀，Dean痛得缩了一下，却依旧没有发出任何声音。  
这一年的圣诞节，Sam说想和Dean去一个地方。彼时已经不在加州的Dean在电话里笑着揶揄是不是要去约会，Sam没有回应他的玩笑，只是让他在二十四号下午来接他。  
平安夜里Sam带着Dean去开了房。大学附近满是廉价的旅馆，Sam率先走进其中一家时Dean还有几分错愕，前台倒是熟练地开好了房，甚至都没问他们要什么房型。Sam拿着钥匙打开门，一张大床赫然摆在房间中央，Dean看了他一眼，而他只是沉默地迈进房间，等Dean也进来之后立刻关上了门。  
Dean似乎想说点什么，或是问几个问题。Sam的意图他看得很明白了，他弟弟一直在这方面做着各种努力，收效甚微。其实Dean几乎已经要放弃了，就算Sam什么都不做，什么都不给他，什么都不能回应，他也早已深陷其中难以自拔。  
“你的意思是说你就是我今年的圣诞礼物吗？”Dean站在门口丝毫没有走去的打算，反倒是Sam像害怕他逃走似的，走开两步，见他没跟过来，又折返回去抓着他的手腕拖着他走向那张床。  
好吧，几个月的努力还是有所进步的，至少Sam已经不再排斥触碰他的脸、肩膀或是手了。  
Dean想着，Sam已经在他面前脱下了外套，接着是毛衣，在脱下最里面的长袖T恤之后Sam的身体轻轻颤抖了一下，Dean也看不出那到底是因为冷还是因为别的什么。接着Sam又开始脱他的靴子，然后是裤子，他又一次这么一丝不挂地站在Dean面前，而Dean惊讶地发现他弟弟居然真的听了他的话，因为他的手臂和腹部已经出现了明显的肌肉轮廓。  
但这种惊讶没能持续太久，欲望很快就侵占了Dean的大脑和他的心脏，他动摇了，如果这次Sam又要求他来口交，他想自己一定不会像上次那样夺门而逃。而Sam，他似乎已经做好了心理准备，也许他已经谋划了很久，因为他在上床之前从外套的口袋里拿出了一条领带。  
他蒙住自己双眼的举动让Dean几乎失笑，可这不是什么开心的笑意，苦涩的味道顺着舌头滑进胃里，呕吐感在他心口汇聚。Sam用不着这么视死如归，这不是他必须做的事，Dean想自己已经说得很清楚，这没关系，Sam在他身上没有什么应尽的义务。  
“我今晚不想跟你谈心。我想过了，如果我真的做不到这些，就不能继续再用绝无可能的期待骗你。”Sam说着又拉下了领带，他扭头看着Dean，或许是因为自己现在的裸露，表情有些不太自然，“我之前想错了，其实你没有义务答应我的要求……我是说，留下来之类的那些。”  
Sam说得如此认真，以致Dean都皱起了眉头。  
“你是不是搞错了什么，不管怎么样，我都是你哥，我们是兄弟，这才是我留下来的原因。”  
“我知道。”Sam顿了一下，接着又重复了一遍“我知道”，解开领带，又蒙住了眼睛，“可是你告诉我你爱上了兄弟，我用这个胁迫了你……不，我今晚真的不想谈这些，我正在做的是我想做的，没关系，就像你说的，按摩棒，或者飞机杯，好吗？”  
Sam的话让Dean胸闷地屏息许久。尽管Sam说着他意识到胁迫的不对，可不知他是否察觉到自己此刻的行为也是一种胁迫。Dean知道Sam总是有恃无恐，他自己也是如此，绑架对方，绑架自己。  
“你确定你可以的话。”  
Sam沉默了一会儿，突然开口说了一句：“我……可以选择按摩棒吗？”他说这句话的时候身体下意识地缩了一下。Dean不知道这是不是让Sam想起了那个该死的心理医生。当年他冲进诊疗室拉开Brook的时候，也没有漏看那家伙已经隆起的胯间。  
这段突如其来的记忆顿时让Dean怒火中烧，而他此刻又忽地难过起来，他想说服Sam放弃，可Sam只是安静地坐在那里，领带在脑后打了一个结，就这么一言不发地等待着他。  
Dean走进浴室脱光了衣服，在一旁的架子上翻出了一小袋润滑剂。

 

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

38

Dean在为自己扩张时勉强没有去想此刻还待在床上的Sam到底在想些什么。他只是让自己一条腿踩在马桶盖上，沾着润滑剂的手指费力地挤进他已经习惯了性爱的穴中，但给自己润滑是第一次，虽然过去和无数人上过床，但每个人都乐意先用手指和舌头操开他。  
潦草的扩张在疼痛中没有给他带去多少快感，他从架子上翻出两只安全套时看见镜子里的自己竟然没有表露出多少兴奋和热情。然而阴茎还是硬着的，灌满润滑剂的后穴也在不停收缩。他多此一举地在腰上为围了一条浴巾，走出浴室，运转的空调已经让房间里变得很温暖了，Sam还坐在床上，偶尔会不安地扭头转向发出水声的浴室这边，却没有拉下领带。  
Dean爬上床，听见Sam叫了一声他的名字，然后他的手就摸索着落在了他肩上。他很想说点什么，又无话可说，只能俯身下去用嘴唇亲吻Sam的阴茎。他弟弟像是吓了一跳，猛吸了一口气，Dean以为他会退开，可他没有这么做。  
Dean把弟弟的阴茎含进了嘴里，而他的手一直撑在Sam身边，始终没有碰过他。如果察觉到Sam的抗拒，他一定会中止这些，也许他不觉得兴奋就是因此感到扫兴，胸腔里空空荡荡，传出类似空调运转的嗡鸣。  
疲软的性器在舔舐与吮吸之下逐渐变硬，Sam没有踢开Dean，他的手一直搁在Dean的颈后，视觉遭到禁锢确实让人不安，他的手指总是无意识地抚摸着Dean的头发，好似以此就能确认此刻为他口交的人是Dean。  
尽管心中以为自己对此感到厌恶，但他最后还是硬了。快感迟缓地攀上身体，在脑中打转，他听见自己的呼吸声变得急促而沉重，呻吟在喉中一团乱线般纠结。而后温暖潮湿的唇舌离开了他的阴茎，他听见有包装袋被拆开的声音，凉凉的液体滴在了他的龟头上，让他下意识曲起膝盖想并拢双腿挡住自己的性器。  
“安全套而已，总不能让你射在我屁股里。”他听见Dean的嘟囔声，跟半小时前听到的Dean的声音已经完全不一样了，伴随着喘息，嘶哑，火热，同他曾经在电话中听到的那个声音如出一辙。但此刻他似乎没有那么抵触了，心理医生的影子顷刻之间离他很远很远了，在黑暗中，他也能分辨此刻占据他大脑的是Dean的影子。  
Sam乖乖放平了双腿，让Dean为他戴好了安全套。接着他听见Dean又拆了一袋什么东西，大概是另一只安全套。Dean的呼吸蓦地急促起来，Sam能感受到他的靠近，即便身体之间还没有发生任何触碰，他已经能感受到那种灼热的温度了。  
一只手非常小心地扶住了他的阴茎，这让他的心顿时提了起来，强烈的抗拒感让他猛地颤抖了一下，几乎想用肩膀撞开正在慢慢靠近他的人。而那只手在他的颤抖之后立刻离开了他，他突然意识到自己做了什么，便慌乱地向前倾身，像用他的嘴唇寻找着Dean的。他呢喃着“没关系”，茫然无措的嘴唇撞到了Dean的锁骨，疼痛在双唇间蔓延，他慢慢张开嘴唇，轻轻咬了一下Dean。  
“我很好。”他说着抬起头，目光好似穿透将他的双眼捂得严严实实的领带，就这么看进了Dean的眼睛里。他想过现在的场面，在一个正常人眼里这大概再滑稽不过，他也不想让Dean误会他在勉强，他的感觉比想象中的好得多，没那么多恐惧，抵触只是习惯，却也好过他与Dean之外的那些人的接触。  
于是那只手再次扶上他的阴茎，龟头隔着一层薄薄的塑胶抵在了紧窒的肌肉环上，他听见Dean在一次吸气之后就屏住了呼吸。温暖柔软的触感从阴茎的最前端开始向下、收缩着包裹住他的整根柱体，被咬住的阴茎在Dean身体里抽搐了一下，他发出一声小小的呻吟，接着，Dean的气息就喷洒在了他脸上。  
Dean骑在Sam的阴茎上，不断拉高了身体又沉下。身体仿佛也知道此刻自己正在和谁做爱，肠壁被撑开的快感甚至比之前他与所有陌生人做爱得到的还要多，心脏在胸膛里的跳动频率快得让他有种心口即将爆裂的错觉，套在安全套里的阴茎又硬又痛，他低头握着它，用拇指顶着不断往外涌出前液的顶端。  
但Dean始终没有发出任何声音，咬紧了嘴唇，连呼吸都是轻轻的，到最后，仿佛他的呼吸已经跟不上心跳的频率，如果再轻再慢一些，他就会因缺氧窒息而亡。  
Sam很快就射了，他突然用手捏住了Dean的臀瓣，将他用力按在了自己的阴茎上。Dean配合地任由弟弟就这么抓着他，慢慢摇晃着腰，在快感与轻微缺氧带来的眩晕感中欣赏着弟弟高潮的表情。  
射精后的Sam喘息着拉下了领带，Dean仍全身赤裸地骑在他身上，正眯着眼睛咬紧了嘴唇为自己手淫。看到Dean握在自己阴茎上的手，Sam的脸色微微变了，Dean立刻察觉到他的变化，倾身过去索吻，在Sam吻住他的时候拉高了身体让Sam的阴茎从自己身体中退出。  
他再次把浴巾围在腰间，弯腰为Sam取下了装满精液的安全套，爬下床再次走进了浴室。  
若要Sam来评价，撇开自己的心理障碍不谈，他从头到尾都被照顾得很好，Dean很小心，时刻谨记他提到的那些禁忌，既没有触碰过他，也没有让自己发出过任何呻吟。在Dean走出浴室之后，他还发现他哥下唇被咬破了。刚刚接吻时尝到了一丝很淡的血腥味，他以为是错觉，原来不是。  
可如果说到享受的话题，虽然在尝试之后发现这个过程并没有他想得那么可怕与煎熬，可也称不上享受——尽管他勃起了，还射精了，快感是有的，可他依旧体会不到那么多人热衷于此的理由。  
Sam也悄悄观察过Dean的反应，却捉摸不透他哥的想法。Dean穿着短裤从浴室走出来，见他还没把衣服穿上，便带着揶揄意味地用力叹了一口气，走到床边将头靠过来。  
“下次能等我射精之后再拿下你的眼罩吗？”他眨了眨眼睛，绿色的眼瞳亮得像窗外夜空里的星星，嗓音中的嘶哑不再，一切又恢复如常。他似乎已经很满足了，舌尖舔过被咬破的下唇，弯起的嘴角带着笑意。  
而Sam对Dean的这种笑容和眼神已经很熟悉了，热烈，快活，像一条在湖水中游弋撒欢的鱼——每一次他让Dean失望的时候Dean总会像这样笑着同他说话，开他的玩笑，像对他的一切作为满意地不得了。  
Sam有些困惑，然而更多的居然是愤怒。他愤怒的并不是自己的忍耐只能换来Dean这一两个虚伪的笑和不痛不痒的玩笑，而是自从他直言Dean伤害过他之后，Dean的态度就突然变得谨小慎微，甚至不愿对他吐露一些真正的想法。  
如果他得靠着操Dean来维系他们之间的关系、来让Dean不那么焦虑，那他和娼妓有什么分别？他凝视着自己的兄长，想问他，是不是在切碎那些尸体的同时，他也切碎了自己的一颗心。  
“我不知道你能从我这里得到什么。”他低喃，在Dean错愕之际伸手握着他的脖子将他拉近自己，抬起头亲吻他。  
指腹总是贴在最靠近脉搏的地方，原来Dean并不是像他表现出来的这么冷静从容。Sam张开嘴唇伸出舌头，舌尖试探地舔过Dean的齿列，在确认自己并不反感之后便得寸进尺地撬动Dean的牙关，将舌头塞进了他的口腔里。  
这是他们第一个真正意义上的吻，Dean的呼吸立刻又变得急促起来，他近乎饥渴地用舌头纠缠着Sam的，急切地想倾身前去，却被Sam的手掌按住。才射过不久的阴茎在短裤又硬了，他挣扎了一下，Sam慢慢放开他，问道：“还有安全套吗？”

 

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

39

Sam似乎找到了更好的解决之道。他让Dean趴在床上，由自己握着他的腰，再慢慢进入他的身体。汗湿的皮肤紧贴在一起的触感让他感到不快，Dean赤裸的背在他身下随着呼吸频率起起伏伏，大概因为是Dean，所以一切尚能忍受，他俯身咬住Dean的肩膀，告诉他这样就可以在他们做爱时手淫。  
但他不知道Dean是否喜欢这样的方式，Dean在高潮之后很长一段时间里都没说话，只是把头埋进枕头里用力喘息，却还不忘拉过浴巾盖住自己的腰部以下。  
这个圣诞节不能说过得不愉快，但与Sam的预想还是不太一样。他和Dean像情侣那样睡进了那张床里，如果是想重温儿时的旧梦，此刻Dean应该过来抱住他，亲吻他的头顶，和他说晚安，但他们谁也没提起这件事。  
Dean穿回了T恤和短裤，仰面躺在被子里，一整晚动都没动过。他觉得自己满足了——应该是满足了，虽然第一次射精后他对着马桶盖发愣了十秒钟，但第二次他们做爱时Sam在他背后对他说了那句话，如果Sam那时再问他能从他这里得到什么，他想自己一定会告诉他是全世界。  
幸亏他弟弟没有再问这个问题。  
翌日早晨他们一起吃早餐的时候，Sam突然告诉Dean他想明白了一件事，也许Dean是真的离不开他，但这不代表Dean就要寸步不离地守在他身边。他愿意为Dean做这些，初衷不是付出某种代价、或是利用某个筹码让Dean留下来，而是因为Dean希望他如此——他一直都是这样，没有明确的人生目标，没有什么朋友，也没有值得关心的事，可Dean希望他可以和其他人一样，他就会学着那些成功的人，努力学习，充实社交，去关心一些别人都会关心的事。  
他真正在乎的并不是自己周围的社会，而是Dean。可他现在还是无法真的如Dean爱着他那样去以相同的方式爱着Dean——可他依然爱着Dean，这一点，从他出生那一刻起就已经注定，成为无可辩驳的事实——这折磨着Dean，距离越近，Dean压抑得越厉害。  
他也知道，Dean依旧不想被人知道他们的关系——这跟乱伦没有任何关系，比起Dean现在身份，乱伦根本算不上大事。Dean已经做好了所有的心理准备，Sam知道他哥是怎么在心里定义自己的，他只杀那些逃过法律制裁的恶棍并不是为了让世界变得更好，而是他在竭力阻止自己让这个世界变得更坏。无论用什么借口去妆点他的动机都无法抹去他是杀人狂的本质。  
Sam心知肚明，但他没有把这些想法告诉Dean，只是告诉Dean他可以按照他想的那样自由来去。  
两人达成了新的默契。Dean没有继续逗留，又回到了他从前那种居无定所的生活。Sam依然还是斯坦福大学的法学预科生，课业繁重到令人窒息。Dean大概每个月会来找Sam一次，偶尔会间隔两个月，除开生日，他们几乎不会再主动联系对方，可这种方式的分离却让Sam觉得他离Dean更近了。再次面对Dean时他不再像以前那么焦虑，不会那么紧张那么害怕，Dean的离开并不代表他会失去Dean，这让他变得放松，态度不再谨小慎微，甚至可以和他哥你来我往地开一些带着几分下流却完全无伤大雅的玩笑。  
轻微的洁癖没有改变，对触碰的厌恶也没有改变，只是对他人的关注低到近乎冷漠的程度，Sam将全副注意力放到了学业上，两年后，他拿到了斯坦福大学法学院的offer。两年中，他第一次主动给Dean打电话，Dean连夜开车风尘仆仆赶来，二话不说只叫他上车，而后载着他日以继夜开到了海边。  
他们把车停在海边一个旅馆的院子里，Dean从后备厢搬出一大箱啤酒扛到肩上，和Sam步行来到海边。在带着腥味的潮湿海风里，Dean坐到还带着一丝潮气的沙滩上，打开一瓶啤酒递给了Sam。  
Sam坐到Dean身边，手肘不小心碰到了他哥的胳膊。他下意识缩了一下，Dean注意到了，却已经不在意了，开了一瓶啤酒自顾自喝了起来。四岁的Sam在看到度假别墅旁的湖泊时曾问过他们的父亲海是不是比这个还大。Dean不知为何一直记得这件事，拖了十八年，最终还是让弟弟如愿见到了真正的大海。  
他在夕阳里扭头吻Sam能不能吻他，Sam还是摇头说不，然后转身过来吻了他。Sam的吻技已经变得很好了，每一次他刚刚把舌头伸进他哥嘴里时，他哥就会硬。但关于这件事，Dean心里有另一套解释，因为不管他弟弟的吻技如何，只要和他接吻的人是Sam Winchester，只要满足这一个条件，他总是会变得饥渴而焦虑。  
他们在海边度过了Sam面试前的最后一个周末，两个傻瓜一样追逐海浪，浪费时间，无所事事。Dean会脱得光溜溜地跳进海里，冲Sam大叫鱼咬了他的屁股，或是像个小孩一样把透明的水母赶到一起，往它们当中扔下一只从沙穴里挖出的寄居蟹。Sam时常看着这样的Dean愣愣发呆，他看起来和别人没什么两样，一样年轻耀眼，他如此英俊，笑容里还带着Sam记忆中的明朗和温暖。  
可要仇恨的人太多，海水也无法洗净Dean灵魂中的血和沉重的黑暗。Sam脱下自己的鞋袜整整齐齐放在沙滩上，挽起裤腿，赤脚走进海中，走向他的兄长。他们在水里像两个孩童那样嬉闹不止，直到月亮升上天空。  
夜晚，他们在旅馆的房间里做爱。Dean一如既往地提前准备好，屁股里因为润滑剂而湿漉漉的，柔软，火热。他为Sam口交，吞下他的精液。然后提议也许可以站着做一次，他把双手撑在墙壁上，Sam依旧从后面操着他，他咬住嘴唇吞下所有声音，等待着Sam高潮后才在自己手中把精液射进安全套里。他们做了一整晚，Sam仿佛是从他那该死的触碰恐惧症中解脱，仿佛是真的爱上了他哥，不停亲吻他哥的颈后，留下吻痕，不停操他，直到最后他们都好似什么都射不出来。  
一周后，Sam顺利地通过了法学院的面试，Dean早已离开，也没给他打过电话。他们又回到了曾经的生活里，保持距离，不主动打扰彼此。  
三年后，Sam拿到了律师资格证，主攻刑事案件方向。获得律师资格那天，他试着联系Dean，然而手机里只传来对方已关机的提示音。这种情况从前也不是没有过，如果Dean正在谋划或是执行什么，他通常都不会开机。  
一个月后，他接到了自己成为律师的第一份工作——作为公派律师为一名请不起律师的谋杀者辩护。从决意成为律师的那天起Sam就已经做好了心理准备，他并不是什么正义代理人，更多时候，都是为恶棍辩护，利用自己这几年所学为他们争取减刑、甚至无罪释放的机会。  
但他没想到自己的第一份工作就是为他哥辩护。  
“从没想过是你来为我辩护，Sammy。”被铐的男人一手支着桌子，低声呢喃着，舌尖舔过嘴角的伤口，双眼直勾勾凝视坐在桌子另一边的年轻律师。  
他的发型可真性感。  
他的眼睛也是。  
还有鼻梁。  
以及他该死的嘴。  
他的衬衫，他的领带和西装。  
他们有几个月没见面了？男人记不太清楚了，欲望兽爪般抓挠着他的心脏。  
“也从没想过我的第一场官司就是为你辩护，D-Bruce。”明显察觉到对方的变化，Sam突然瞪起了眼睛，咬了一下嘴唇，忍不住就伸手笼住额头无奈笑了起来。  
“你已经想好要怎么爬过桌子为我口交了吗？”  
“不。”绿眼睛的男人冲Sam用力抬起自己被铐住的手，手铐立刻在他手腕上留下一道醒目的红痕，“如果不是这个，现在我已经骑在你的老二上了。噢，不过没关系，等我无罪释放那天，我们可以做上一整晚来庆祝。”他说着又笑起来，双眼中满是他的不在乎与火焰般鲜活的生命力，这看上去古怪而诡异，可他自己似乎并未察觉其中的不对劲，“准备两打安全套，亲爱的，或者如果你愿意全都射在我嘴里，我们就可以省下这笔不必要的开支了。”他的呼吸随着话音的低沉而变得低沉嘶哑，气息从他双唇间的缝隙涌出，Sam看到他眼睛的颜色逐渐变得深沉而浓郁。  
他必须打赢这场官司。

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

40

当法官宣判因证据不足Bruce Kent当庭无罪释放，全场哗然。Dean抬起双手让法警为他打开手铐，心情愉快地低喃着“感谢伟大的美利坚合众国法律”。公诉方与当初负责讯问他的Morgan警官看着他趾高气扬的样子却也只能暗自恨得咬牙，他吹了一声口哨，走出法庭时对身边西装革履的Sam说着自己要去吃墨西哥卷。  
有人在加州连续犯下两桩杀人案，警察找上门的时候他正在一家汽车旅馆的浴室里洗澡。警方决定指控他谋杀案成立的重要证据是他们在谋杀现场找到的一把匕首，上面有残缺的半枚指纹，通过在系统中与有犯罪案底的人进行指纹对比，他们发现匕首上的指纹与一名已经刑满释放的罪犯的完全一致。他们对照系统中的照片调用了大量街头摄像头，仅仅只用了四天时间就抓住了他。然而在法庭上，辩方律师却拿出充分的证据证明全美国都没有一个叫做Bruce Kent的人曾经入狱过，更重要的是，经过重新鉴定，此次在谋杀现场找到的凶器上的指纹根本不是Bruce Kent的，而是被害人的。  
Dean从警察手里取回了自己的车，Sam一直陪着他。  
“我还以为这场官司会很艰难。”Sam坐在副驾座上，拉过安全带系好，还有点不习惯前排这两张没连在一起的皮椅，“你是故意的吗？”  
故意被抓，故意诱导公诉方起诉，Sam甚至怀疑Dean那天是故意引诱询问的警察揍他。他在与Dean交流时，Dean条理分明地将需要他准备的所有证据列出，告诉他准备好这些就能赢这场官司。他全部照做，唯独不解指纹的问题。  
“第二个被杀的人是一名黑客，你可能威胁他对警察和监狱的档案系统做了点手脚，可是指纹的问题你是怎么解决的？他们把你带回警局之后没有重新验证你的指纹吗？”  
开车的Dean闻言笑起来，他扭头看了Sam一眼，朝他举起自己的右手，摊开手掌，晃了晃自己的食指。  
他食指的指腹上有被火焰灼烧过的痕迹，根本看不出任何指纹。Sam看得出来，这是新近才有的伤口，癞斑的颜色还很深。他猛吸了一口气，不可置信地抬头看向他哥，仿佛不相信他居然会因为这件事而用火烧毁自己的指纹。  
“这没关系，Sam，他们说可以从屁股上取一块皮肤植上去。”Dean说着笑起来，“他们知道我故意破坏了指纹，就想从我身边的东西找线索，他们在我住的旅馆里翻出了我几天前买的咖啡，纸杯上面有残留的指纹，跟凶器上的一样，就认定我是凶手了。”  
然而警察们根本不知道这是Dean为他们准备圈套。Dean在杀了那个黑客之后将他分尸，留下躯干，而头颅和四肢被他肢解扔到了各个不同的地方，警方到现在都没找到死者的右腿膝盖以下和整条右臂的去向。人死后会立刻停止分泌油脂，间隔几小时后就再也难以留下指纹。Dean切下了死者的手指，在最快的时间里利用它制造出一个完美的证据之后就将它扔给了一条正在垃圾箱里翻找食物的野狗。  
Sam不知道Dean的这次故意被逮捕是他一时心血来潮想到的新游戏，还是一次蓄谋已久的嘲讽。恶棍可以通过各种手段掩盖自己的罪行，即便Dean在接受讯问时大方承认了一切，但一旦到了法庭上，只要他能提供推翻之前所有供词的证据，他仍能被无罪释放。  
但他知道他往后将会接到许许多多类似的工作，为一个杀人犯辩护。因为这次是Dean，所以他无论如何都会帮他，无论Dean做过什么他都会无条件地帮他，但如果换一个人呢？他不确定自己还能如此坦荡地站在法庭上将自己的当事人当做无辜之人为其辩护。  
这就是他今后的工作。  
他甚至可能为当年的小丑、为Brook辩护，他们有罪，而他的工作却是让他们免于遭受法律的制裁。  
这不是他想要的。他最初学法律的初衷也只是觉得Dean会需要这样的他，他懂法律，懂司法程序，他能帮助Dean，但他没有义务去帮那些令他作呕的恶棍——而即便他不做这些，他的同行们也会去做。  
他突然感到胃里一阵冰冷。  
Dean真的带Sam去吃了墨西哥卷，那之后，他开着这辆偷来的车去了一家修车厂取回了他停放在那里要求维修的Impala。  
“下午不用回事务所？”Dean在Sam的帮助下把后备箱里的东西一样一样放回Impala里，漫不经心地随口问道。  
“我记得有人跟我说过赢了官司就去开房？”  
Dean闻言抬头看了Sam一眼。他用力盖上后盖，走到Sam跟前，伸手抓着他的领带将他拉向自己，笑得很得意，却始终没有吻他。Sam一手扶在他腰上，低头轻轻在他嘴唇上啄了一下，低声说道：“我是认真的，我很想你。”  
“别担心，我上次说的也不是玩笑话。”他闭上眼睛，继续拉着Sam，让他的嘴唇再次贴上自己的，配合地张开嘴唇，任由Sam的舌头在他嘴里肆无忌惮地翻搅。  
“你是爱上我了吗，亲爱的？”他含住Sam的舌头吮吸，口齿不清地发问。  
然而Sam没有回答他的问题。  
Dean把Sam送回事务所，Sam下车时，Dean突然问他为什么不买辆车。从未思考过这个问题的Sam立刻就愣住了。尽管在大学里他很快就学会了开车，可他从来没有想过买一辆属于他自己的车。直到现在他每天都是乘坐地铁上班，就连今早他也是搭乘地铁到法院的。  
如果回答说不需要就显得太矫情虚伪了，车俨然已经是生活的必需品了。可Sam很难想象自己坐在一辆只有他一个人的车里，他甚至觉得自己根本不属于驾驶座那一边。他很习惯靠右的位置，系好安全带，身边坐着开车的Dean。  
“暂时还不需要。”可最后，他也只能这么回答Dean。Dean闻言只是扁扁嘴，没有继续追问，告诉Sam他会在六点的时候过来接他。  
Sam总是很好奇Dean平日里的生活是怎么样的，他不觉得Dean真的会想喜欢那些诸如修车工、建筑工或是酒吧招待之类的乏味工作。不过这个问题到最后还是无果，因为Dean一定也不喜欢住在地下室，可他偏偏还是选了那样的地方。  
因为第一场官司以最完美的结果收场，年轻的Sam得到了同事们的称赞。这些赞美把他从与Dean相关的问题里又拉回到现实。他很高兴自己能让Dean免于牢狱之灾，可他绝对不会高兴自己再去让第二个小丑同样地无罪释放。司法追求程序正义、追求证据，这是对的，可让恶人逍遥法外也是对的吗？  
Sam在心底是认同Dean的，尽管从本质上而言Dean的行为和他们憎恨的小丑没有区别。然而他们的父母一生没有犯过任何罪，没有那么残忍地伤害过任何人、谋害过任何人，小丑却怪笑着杀了他们。小丑本该待在监狱里，而狱警让他逃走了；他本该被抓回监狱，而无能的警察总是姗姗来迟。  
他认为Dean是对的。他不会忘记自己曾在那个网站上看到的虐杀儿童的视频，他虽然漠视他人，却无法容忍这样的魔鬼存活在世界上。如果他手中也有一把刀，他会选择和Dean做相同的事。  
Sam在心中下了一个决定。他想自己又要让Dean失望了。他可以用更多更好的方式帮助无辜的人，然而无辜的人永远活在恶棍的刀尖枪口之下。  
总要有那么一把刀悬在恶棍们的头顶，提醒他们，倘若继续作恶，一定会有恶魔找上他们。

 

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

41

Dean到得很准时，他们在车上时基本没什么交谈。Sam几次想提出自己的想法，而Dean只是专注地看向前方的路面。他思忖着该怎么说服Dean，他哥已经把车停到了一家快餐店门口。Dean点了汉堡，配上一大堆薯条，他往汉堡里挤上大量番茄酱，吃得津津有味，甚至到他吃完还不忘舔舔沾了些许黑椒粒的手指。  
然后是酒吧，Dean给自己点了加冰的威士忌，喝完一杯时他笑着把冰块也倒进嘴里，任由牙齿把它们咬得嘎嘣作响。他在吧台顶灯的光怪陆离里看着自己的弟弟，用手背将杯子推向酒保，要了第二杯酒。  
总会有女人过来搭讪，她们把手轻轻搭在Dean肩上，轻言细语与他交谈。Dean请她们喝酒，说话的语气里总带着几分颇是吸引人的心不在焉。于是有人的注意力会转向坐在他身旁的Sam。Sam的一杯加冰威士忌喝到冰块都融化了都没喝完，而Dean周围站满与他搭讪的女人。他什么都没说，甚至都不在乎Dean会不会突然改变主意和她们其中的一个去开房。  
爱是忠诚，而Sam觉得Dean给予他的忠诚已经多到他可以轻而易举漠视Dean与他以外的任何人调情甚至上床。这算不上出轨，他们只是兄弟。他愿意为Dean做那些事，吻他，操他，是因为Dean的企盼，而他是Dean的弟弟。  
可Dean似乎没有这些打算，他笑着喝完一杯又一杯酒，称赞女人的耳环或是项链，却绝口不提这之后应有的发展。于是一部分人的注意力转向了Sam，扭头过来自我介绍，冲他举杯，也想把手搭在他肩上。  
“他不会高兴你这么做的，亲爱的。”Dean总在那之前就伸手握住她们的手，虽然语气很亲昵，可眼神却不是一个绅士该有的凶狠。他这样吓退了无数本想和他一夜情的女士，Sam突然伸手握了一下他的手，他惊讶地瞪大眼睛看向自己的弟弟，不可置信地说道：“你什么时候变得这么娘了，Sammy？”  
Sam笑了起来。  
他们在酒吧里泡到接近凌晨才离开，Dean已经喝得有点东倒西歪了，Sam搂着他的腰，他趁势偷偷吻Sam的脖子，伸手去摸他的下巴。  
“别这么做，Dean。”  
醉醺醺的兄长在接收到弟弟的警告之后居然就这么乖乖地住手了，他的手又听话地垂在身侧，而蠢蠢欲动的嘴唇只是微张着呼出带着一丝酒精气味的气息，不再继续触碰他心爱的弟弟。  
Sam开车找到一家旅馆，用了Dean的假信用卡开房。他把Dean一把扔到房间中央的大床上，Dean在上面打了几个滚，迷迷糊糊坐起来抓了抓头发，动作迟缓地脱光了衣服就想去浴室给自己扩张，一不小心却差点摔倒在浴室。  
Sam只好把他又搬回床上，塞进被子里。他蜷起身体卷住被子，一直说着“我爱你”，试图从床上爬起来，却因为被被子裹成一条毛毛虫而努力数次无果。他想爬起来吻Sam，他问Sam现在能不能待在那里别动，因为他想吻他。这让Sam想起那个圣诞节，一样醉醺醺的Dean，一样像这样说着“我爱你”，一样问了能不能吻他。  
坐在床边的他伸手过去帮Dean摆脱了被子，Dean终于解脱，爬出来跪在弟弟身边，伸出手，想捧起他的脸，又不敢，却还是摇头晃脑地重复那个问题。  
“当然可以。”  
意料之外的答案让Dean愣住，他的手还悬停在距离Sam不到五公分的地方，食指上明显的癞斑看在Sam眼中像一场旷日持久的噩梦。  
“我一定是喝醉了，”Dean嘟囔着又靠近了几分，“要么就是在做梦……”他慢慢闭上眼睛，让自己的嘴唇贴上Sam的。他含住Sam的嘴唇吮吸，把舌头伸进他嘴里。Sam没有抗拒，甚至用舌头卷住了他的。他觉得自己在这一刻一定是疯了，耳边响起星河爆炸的声音，却那么温柔，好似春天里的一片柔嫩的树叶落在了他的头顶。  
他已忘记自己身处何处，胀痛的性器让他忍不住伸手握住，缓慢地套弄。被他亲吻的人突然放开了他，他迷茫地睁开眼睛，不解地看向他。而他心爱的人只是用力掀起被子将他的身体裹紧，接着又倾身过来继续和他接吻。  
Dean一边和Sam接吻一边自慰，手指从已经变得湿润的前端沿着柱体滑向根部，把他囊袋握在手中轻轻揉捏，另一只手按住会阴来回摩擦，修长的中指伸入臀缝，指腹磨蹭着敏感的穴口。  
Sam一手搂着Dean不断摇晃的腰，一只手抚摸着他开始渗出汗液的肩膀。他知道Dean在做什么，他喝醉的兄长刚刚似乎忘记了他们之间的禁忌。但他没有责怪Dean，反而更加热烈地吻他，含住他的耳垂吮吸，低声告诉他没关系。他亲吻Dean的脖子，在他的锁骨之间留下吻痕。  
Dean似乎又忘了他们之间的另一个禁忌，喘息着叫出弟弟的名字，嘶哑的嗓音里夹杂着破碎的呻吟。这么多年过去了，Sam依然无法习惯这个声音，他轻轻咬了一下哥哥的下巴，再次用自己的嘴唇覆盖上哥哥的，低声告诉他这不可以。  
而Dean在Sam说出这句话的同时，把精液射在了自己的手掌中。他咬着Sam的嘴唇用力吮吻，从被子里伸出还沾着精液的手伸向Sam腰际，想解开他的皮带。Sam一把按住他的手腕，安抚地来回摩挲，另一只手有些困难地脱下了自己的西装，而后解开了自己的皮带，拉下裤链。  
Dean跪在床上弯腰靠向Sam的阴茎，嘴里不知嘟囔着什么，伸出舌头舔着他的龟头。在过去的几年里Sam已经充分地了解Dean对于口交的热爱，他已经习惯Dean含住他的阴茎的样子，即便不蒙上眼睛他也完全不会抵触。Dean喜欢先舔湿他的龟头，然后再慢慢地把整根阴茎吞入，他柔软湿润的舌头总是纠缠在逐渐变得坚硬的柱体上，沿着每一条鼓起的血管，把它舔得湿漉漉的。  
在Dean为他口交的同时，Sam也抚摸着Dean的脸和他的后背。Dean很享受这些，那些触碰会让他更加卖力地吮吸Sam的阴茎，他会舔Sam的囊袋，把它们也含进嘴里，用舌尖轻轻戳刺，直到Sam发出热切的呻吟，他才会重新含住阴茎，猛地一口气吞到根部，刺激Sam把精液射进他的喉咙。  
通常到这里Dean就会满足，他会舔干净嘴角的精液，走进浴室洗澡。可是今晚这个喝醉的Dean格外难缠，他把Sam的阴茎舔得干干净净，手指还摩擦着敏感的会阴。他试过把手指插进穴口，然而灼热的疼痛阻止了他，让他不满地皱起眉头。  
他还想骑到Sam身上，让Sam再把精液射进他屁股里。他确实这么做了，从被子里爬出来，想按住Sam骑上去。早一步看穿他意图的Sam按着他的肩又把他摁到床上塞回了被子里。  
“我爱你，操我。”他呢喃着，把嘴唇凑向自己的弟弟。Sam再次握着他的脖子将他与自己拉开距离，看着他，一字一句慢慢说道：“今晚就到这里。”  
原本还在耍无赖的醉汉听到这句话，突然就老实下来。尽管眼中还有几分不甘心，尽管嘴里还絮絮叨叨重复着“爱你”，可他真的就乖乖地没有再动，过了一会儿就这么陷入了梦境。  
试探地叫了两声，确认Dean是真的睡着之后，Sam这才走进浴室。等洗完澡的时候他才突然想起来，他们的被子似乎被Dean给弄脏了。脊背下意识僵了一下，Sam不情愿地抹了一把脸，却还是掀开被子一角钻了进去。  
睡梦中的Dean察觉到身边的床垫微微下陷，多年养成的习惯让他立刻睁开眼睛。在看到睡在自己身边的人是Sam之后，他又嘟囔了一句“爱你”，并没有凑过去索吻，而是翻身仰面躺好，迷迷糊糊说了一句“晚安，Sammy”。

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

42

翌日早晨Dean醒来时，Sam已经为他买好了早餐。他很诧异Sam居然还没回家换衣服，Sam低头看了一眼身上的衬衫，耸了耸肩告诉Dean他今天不打算去事务所了。Dean扬眉，一副“我不明白你在搞什么”的表情凝视着Sam，等待着他的解释。而Sam没有继续这个话题，只是解开衬衫的袖扣挽起袖子，催促Dean去洗漱。  
“你昨晚把精液射在了被子里。”  
Dean一脸震惊地看向Sam，根本不相信他说的鬼话。他昨晚喝得确实有点醉了，但他每次都会记得戴安全套，绝对不会干出这种事。Sam没理会Dean的辩解，告诉他现在就可以把被子翻过来检查看看上面是不是还有干涸凝固的精液。  
面对着香喷喷的早餐，Dean完全不想跟他可恶的弟弟继续这个恶心的话题，索性跳下床溜进了浴室。但就算如此他也没忘记催促Sam去上班，而Sam已经打开纸袋从里面拿出了一份素食沙拉。  
他得跟Dean好好谈谈。  
而谈话的结果显而易见，Dean刚听Sam说想辞职和他一起立刻就打断了他的话，冷着脸让他别开这种玩笑。Sam放下手中的咖啡耐心解释这不是玩笑，也不是一时的心血来潮，他昨天下午非常慎重地思考了好几个小时。  
“我已经成年了，Dean，我可以对我所有的言行负全部责任。这不是一时冲动，我受不了去为那些杀人越货的家伙辩护。”  
“那你当初为什么要选择这个专业，为什么要做律师？”Dean也烦躁地放下他最爱的汉堡，皱着眉头死死盯着Sam，仿佛只要他说出了什么他不爱听的答案就会挨揍。  
“我当初想过很多职业，警察，法医，检察官……但是只有成为律师才能最直接合法地帮助你。”Sam毫不犹豫地说出自己当年选择学习法律的初衷，他对自己的人生没什么特别的打算，任何一种活法对他来说都没有独特之处，他所能想到的只有如何才能最大限度地帮助Dean。  
这也是Dean第一次听说Sam选择法律专业的原因。他本以为Sam是想帮助那些和他们有过一样遭遇的人，他以为Sam能够通过更好的方式和途径保护无辜的人。却没想到Sam的初衷依然是他。  
就像Sam这一生都摆脱不掉Dean Winchester的影子。  
这一瞬，所有的愤怒与不解都蓦地瑟缩了，胸口好似被什么东西堵住，气息就这么在心脏与咽喉之间兜兜转转，Dean一把将汉堡的包装纸捏成一团，却半天都说不出一个字来。  
“你不能再教我怎么去帮助别人，怎么去保护那些无辜的人。”Sam却像没有察觉Dean的异样似的，摇着头继续说道，“是你把我藏在床底下，门打开的时候也是你冲了出去。你教训了Tom，刺伤了Brook，从四岁开始，我的生活里只有你，你不能再要求我要如何善待和你我都无关的人——你会吗，Dean？你会想着善待那些人吗，那些从你面前经过的、脸颊丰满、肢体矫健的陌生人？”  
“住口！”Dean猛地站起身，椅子腿摩擦着地板发出刺耳的声响。他呼吸急促地紧盯着Sam，手臂上的肌肉隆起，而握成拳的双手在不停颤抖。他从Sam的叙述里看到无数面容模糊不清的陌生人，他听见他们的呼吸声，心跳声，感受到从他们身上扑面而来的体温。他从来都知道用刀划开他们的脸颊是什么感觉，也知道用电钻打开他们的头颅是什么感觉。  
Sam是故意的。  
“你他妈的和我又不一样！我、我——我他妈的是疯子，操你的，你没有任何地方不正常！”  
烦躁往Dean脑中灌入巨大的喧嚣杂音，他感觉自己的神经被这杂音吵得拉紧，跃动着发痛，他转身猛地踢倒了身边的椅子，把手中的纸团狠狠扔到Sam身上，接着就低下头用力咬住了自己的手腕。  
“你说我是正常人吗？”Sam说着就笑了起来，他起身走到Dean跟前，用力拉开他被咬出血的手臂，在Dean的喘息声中递上自己的手掌。  
“见鬼的，滚！”Dean狠狠挥开Sam，却被Sam扼住脖子压到墙上。他瞪起眼睛用力挣扎了几下，Sam俯身过来吻他，在体内沸腾的兴奋转瞬就被另一种饥渴取代，他渐渐安静下来，闭上眼睛主动加深了这个吻。  
“我为你偷偷放走了那些兔子，为你选择了学习法律，为你看完了那些恶心的视频，你觉得正常吗，Dean？”Sam放开Dean的嘴唇，手却依旧死死按着他的咽喉，“我恨死每个碰过我的人，恨死那些被我痛揍过的人，因为我不得不接触他们。可是我会吻你，让你给我口交，我会操你，让你高潮。你告诉我，Dean，哪个正常的弟弟会这么做？”  
他说着又吻了Dean，吮吸着Dean的舌头好似要把他的灵魂一同吸出。他知道Dean又硬了，但他没有理会这些，只是不断深吻，直到Dean近乎请求地低喃着叫出他的名字。  
“别再说那些鬼话，Dean。”他终于放开Dean的嘴唇，慢慢调整呼吸，肢体动作依然强硬，然而语气却卑微得好似乞求，“你不能再要求我做那些，我做不到，我和你没什么不一样。我受够了把自己强塞进正常人的群体里，强迫自己和他们交往，强迫自己表现得跟他们一样，强迫自己忍受异类必须忍受的煎熬——你一定懂这是什么感觉。”  
Dean当然明白那种感觉。在彻底了解自己之前，他都在强行地纠正自己，他会避开那些可爱的小动物，不敢去看养在鱼缸里的金鱼；他听话地吃下护士拿来的每一种药，诚实地告诉医生他在每一天里的感受。  
他终归不是别人眼中的“正常人”。他知道隐藏自己的痛苦，知道强迫自己的痛苦，也知道忍受煎熬的痛苦。因为他都尝试过，他曾觉得自己像一条巨大的蠕虫，任由别人把他柔软肥硕的身体摆弄成他们喜欢的样子。  
而虫子用茧把自己包裹起来，最终变成了怪物。  
但他不想Sam和自己一样，就像八岁的他不断叮嘱弟弟捂住耳朵，他不想让弟弟听见那些声音。  
Dean在Sam掌下喘息，几乎不敢去看他的眼睛——因为是他在Sam内心几近倾斜的天平上放下了最后一根稻草，它压垮了天平。正如Sam所说，任何一个正常人都不会如此坦然地和自己的兄弟上床，而他心中还藏留一丝侥幸。  
Dean觉得难过，觉得滑稽。他最爱的弟弟愿意永远站在他这边，他应该高兴的，就像弟弟第一次亲吻他那时一样高兴。可他此刻只想放火烧了这可恶的旅馆，他想嘶吼，他是恶魔，还把自己的兄弟拉下暗无天日的深渊。或许没人相信一个漠视法律残忍无情的杀人狂也会有如此善良的时刻，他虚弱地叫着弟弟的名字，顽固地拒绝，然而语气中的软弱连他自己都说服不了。  
他和Sam都是别人眼中的异类。  
“我们可以一直在一起，”Sam知道自己就快成功了，便沉下嗓音继续诱哄，Dean破碎的表情让他有些不忍心，可这是必须痛下决心的事，唯有和Dean一起时，他才真的觉得自己仍是个温暖而鲜活的人类，“我可以帮助你，你会需要我的。”  
Dean难过地眨了眨眼睛，终于妥协地闭上了双眼。Sam低头温柔地吻了他，他像饥渴已久的野兽热烈地回应Sam，用力咬破了他的嘴唇。而Sam没有因此就放开他哥，只是更加热情地在他的喉结和颈侧留下湿漉漉的吻痕。他脱下Dean的T恤，反复亲吻他的肩和胸口，手指勾进他的裤腰里，哑声问道：“你现在可以给自己扩张吗？”  
Dean轻轻吸了一口气。  
他知道Sam依然没有勃起，Sam为他所做的一切都是他能给出的最温柔的安慰。

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

43

Sam辞了工作。Dean没有急着带他去体验一把“法外者”的刺激，而是暂时租了一间屋子，找了一份临时工作。他为自己的第一次杀人准备了好几年，但他现在没有那么多时间去给Sam准备。所以他要在最短的时间内训练好Sam的格斗技巧和枪法，而至于其他诸如杀人分尸的技巧，他不打算真的让Sam动手，自然也没必要教会他。  
Dean每晚在下班之后都会亲自教Sam一些管用的格斗技巧。而白天里，头几次是他开车带Sam去到半小时车程之外的一片树林里，他摆好事先准备好的空易拉罐，从Sam手中接过上好空包弹的手枪，瞄准，射击，依次击倒了易拉罐。Dean让Sam持枪，纠正他的动作，教授他射击的要点，Sam是聪明的学生，手眼协调性也很好，几次之后Dean会让Sam自己开车去树林，而他还得去打工赚钱。  
相较格斗，Sam更喜欢射击训练。这并不是说他的体格在这几年中一点长进都没有，相反，自从被他哥调侃过之后，他一直都坚持锻炼健身，手臂和背上的肌肉自不必说，腹肌也练得非常结实。但体格归体格，力量归力量，有了这些也不一定能打败一个有着丰富格斗经验和大量技巧的人。在每晚的训练时间里，Sam几乎从未成功压制住他哥过，每一次都以他被Dean牢牢按倒在地告终。他突然发现，从前他之所以能够轻易地将Dean推开或是按住，并不是因为他在力量上有优势，而是Dean根本没想过反抗他。  
失败和迟来的领悟只是让Sam不快的原因之一，徒手格斗意味着触碰，现在他的对手是Dean，然而每当Dean触碰到他的肩膀与手臂之外的地方他都会感到不适。他在努力克服，Dean也从未催促甚至逼迫过他。  
但夜晚也不总是这么乏味，Dean还会带Sam去酒吧或者小型的地下赌场，他很擅长赌桌球和showhand，几乎从没失手过。除了一堆加信用卡之外，Dean在没有任何工作时就是靠着赌博赚钱现金。他甚至完全有能力只靠赌博赚钱为生，而他愿意暂时停下来，找一份薪水不多的零工，租一间简陋的屋子，Sam知道，都是因为他。  
一次赌桌球，Dean下套赢了五百块，输钱的对方心怀不满地和同伴堵住他和Sam，将一瓶啤酒直接砸向球桌一角，碎掉的瓶身跟随涌出的啤酒洒了一地，骚动吓退了原本在此喝酒的顾客，对方举起手中棱角尖锐的半个酒瓶刺向Dean。  
Sam见状立刻冲过来一脚蹬在了对方胯下，劈手抢过他手中的酒瓶扔开，转开又掐住一人的脖子将他用力扔到墙边。  
Dean拉着他从酒吧逃出来时还一边喘着气一边数着手里的现钞，坐上车发动了引擎，眉飞色舞地称赞弟弟的身手。满手酒水的Sam皱着眉扭头过来问他是不是故意的，开车的家伙耸了耸肩，满脸不屑地说道：“如果我是故意的，我会只骗五百块吗？如果他们把你打伤了，我首先得把医药费骗回来。”末了，他又笑起来，冲副驾座上的弟弟伸出大拇指，“不枉你每晚都被我扔到地上。把别人扔到地上的感觉怎么样？”  
Sam也只能哭笑不得地应和了一句“还不错”。  
Dean花了四个月时间训练Sam，这期间他一次都没提过杀人的事。尽管他已急不可耐，进餐时会用餐具戳烂肉排的坏习惯又回来了，Sam注意到了，而他对接下来的计划依然只字不提。  
Sam也无数次暗示过Dean他准备好了，不仅仅是枪法或者格斗技巧，还有心理上的。Dean每个月都要带他去打猎，当然都是些小动物，山鸡或是野兔。Dean宰杀动物的手法很熟练，一刀割断脖子放血，除毛，剥皮，肢解，他在做这些时要求Sam必须站在一边。不是每个人都能接受，而Sam不能接受的仅仅只是血弄脏了Dean的手。  
他们在最后一次打猎中打到了一头鹿，Dean依然熟练地放了血，但鹿太大了，他一个人没法一次剥下这整张皮。基于Sam无数次的暗示，他试探地扔给Sam一副橡胶手套让他过来帮忙。Sam戴好手套拿刀打开鹿的腹腔，内脏全部暴露在他眼前，腥气扑鼻。  
最后依然是Dean一个人剥下了这张鹿皮。他把整头鹿肢解放进袋子里封好，Sam白着脸从一棵树后走出来时，他已经把袋子都放进了后备厢里，而铺在地面防止有血留下的大块油布也被收起，等着他带回去清洗。  
“准备好了，哈？”Dean用力关上车后盖，顺手把自己的那瓶水也扔给Sam。  
Sam接过水，看了Dean一眼。  
“再给你三个月时间，Sammy，到时不管你是不是准备好，我们都得开始干活了。”刚打完猎的Dean心情看起来还不错，全然不见几天前把一块牛排戳得稀巴烂的焦虑烦躁。他示意Sam上车，自己也钻进车里，带着丰盛的战利品离开了这个他们每月来一次的训练场。  
“你以为能朝一只兔子或者一只黄鼠狼开枪就叫准备好了，但是杀兔子和杀人不一样。等你能给一只兔子开膛破肚，我得提醒你，这跟打开一个人的肚子也不一样。”  
晚餐依旧还是汉堡和蔬菜沙拉，Dean每次打猎回来都会把已经分好的肉卖给附近的人——他早知道Sam肯定不会乐意看到它们出现在他们的餐桌上。  
Dean看了一眼没说话的Sam，又往自己的汉堡里挤上更多番茄酱：“这三个月你可以当做是毕业后的休假，你有律师资格证，再回去当律师也不是什么很困难的事。”  
听出Dean话中弦外之音的Sam终于抬起头，很干脆地拒绝了他的建议。  
Dean沉默着没再说话，张嘴用力咬了一口手里的汉堡。  
其后的两个月里Sam依然无法好好完成他哥故意留给他的开膛作业。而此时妨碍他的与其说是对杀生的畏惧不如说是他顽固的洁癖。每一次帮助Dean把猎到的动物剥皮后，他都要花上大量时间洗手——即便他一直戴着橡胶手套，即便他身上没有沾到任何血污。  
Dean也从一开始的眉头深锁变成后来每一次的调侃，但Sam在这些事情中也并非一无是处。他在身手和身体的反应力上不如Dean，但在需要更多思考力和理性分析方面却帮了Dean的大忙。经过几个月的地形熟悉，他帮Dean选择了更好的打猎场所，根据地形地况为Dean提出了更好的内脏和断骨碎肉的处理方式。甚至在出售猎物时，Sam都能给出有关卖家的建议，比如和谁交易能获得更多钱，和谁交易更加容易出手。  
Dean一直知道自己的弟弟是个聪明的小家伙，他现在有了足以保护自己的身手和枪法，何况一开始也没打算让他真的去杀人碎尸，Dean起初只想让Sam待在车里帮他注意周围的情况，而现在看来，也许他弟弟的加入会让他的每一次行动变得更加高效而富有乐趣。  
“我根本不擅长指定计划，那个逗警察玩的把戏我可是想了好几个月。”最后一次打猎归来，Dean在车上把自己的想法告诉了Sam，“如果你真的不想回去当律师，那就得认真动动脑子帮我找点有趣的事来干——就像你上次建议我把那个该死的David拖去他拍摄虐杀视频的地方再杀掉他，”他说着，像是回忆起那时的情景，兴奋地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，“我告诉他旁边放着一台DV，他害怕的样子让我故意放慢速度，花了两个小时才彻底杀死了他。”  
他说着扭头看向坐在身边的Sam，双眼中的热切与他曾经伪装出来的快活完全不一样，疯狂而邪恶。  
“如果你指的是这方面的计划，”Sam低头看了一眼自己的双手，今天Dean没有让他帮着宰杀那些猎物，“我还有许多点子。”  
恶魔会让恶棍死得其所。  
而在这几个月里Sam也注意到了一些曾经他从未注意到的事，譬如说他哥每年都会在固定时间去为父母扫墓。他们去世时他还太小，初中之后修女们带着他去扫墓过，念大学之后他每隔两年会回去一次，父母的面容在他的脑中像被雨水淋湿的画作，变成模糊一片。可他从来不知道Dean每年都会回去，他总会准备好鲜花和自己沉默的哀思。

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

44

Dean决定让Sam自己选择第一个猎物。  
Sam为此颇花费了一些时日，毕竟他们有自己的原则，他还得照顾Dean的喜好。最终他选中了一个叫做Belle Lambert的女人，一个黑帮老大的妻子。当地人都把她叫做黑寡妇，而她的确是真正的黑寡妇——她的前两任丈夫失踪，第三任丈夫溺毙在自家游泳池里，警方没有直接证据能够指控她，而她则在不同场合跟人炫耀是她杀了自己的前三任丈夫。  
现在的她嫁给了第四个男人，他们结婚五年，她的丈夫至今安然无恙。据说这位老帮老大每次杀人之后都是让自己的夫人解决尸体问题，他从不过问细节。  
Dean直觉这个Belle Lambert跟他是同类。但他没有探究得那么仔细，只是建议Sam也许他们可以连同她的丈夫一起干掉。他丈夫在当地也干了不少“好事”，因为毒品交易的问题曾杀死过两个警察，之前入狱过两次，但都因为花高价请了声名在外的律师为他辩护，加上贿赂了监狱长，每次都是关了不到一年就出狱了。  
因为对方的黑道背景，Dean和Sam都没有轻举妄动。他们花了两个月时间悄悄跟踪、观察这对夫妻的起居和作息习惯。这显然不是Dean的作风，虽然他也会潜伏一段时间寻找机会，但两个月实在太久了。Sam仿佛也看出了Dean的急躁，可他没有因此就改变自己的计划，他告诉Dean这次必须听他的，毕竟他们要对付的是两个人。为了补偿Dean，或者说是让他发泄掉一部分暂时无从发泄的精力，每晚Sam会花上更多的时间和Dean待在床上，他已经很了解Dean的身体了，每一次都会让他哥咬着嘴唇哭出来。  
两个月时间也不是白费，他们发现Lambert每月的十号和二十号都会在傍晚之后开船出海，直到翌日早晨才归航。Dean并不清楚午夜的海洋究竟有什么魅力，但他知道杀人碎尸再沉海却有着莫大的吸引力。  
Lambert的游艇停靠在他专门租用的一个小码头上，船上写着他的名字，因为他和他的妻子，谁也不敢靠近这艘船。  
Sam决定就从这艘船入手。  
他们在周二花了一个晚上的时间悄悄潜上船熟悉内部设施。船上没有驾驶室，整个船舱就是一个不小的房间，房间四周都被厚重的深红色窗帘盖住，从外面看去，也许不少人会猜测船舱里只是一间加大号的情趣房。  
他们上船这天正好是新月，又逢阴天，既没有月亮又没有星光，两人跳上船，Dean嘴里咬着一只小手电筒，摸出放在口袋里的开锁工具，三两下便打开了船舱上的锁。而Sam则沿着船舷绕了一圈，确定救生圈、麻绳以及其他东西的位置。  
“嘿，Sammy，过来。”Dean用戴着手套的手推开船舱的门，低声招呼了一声。他和Sam脚上都套着鞋套，上船之前，他还强迫Sam戴了一个可笑的头套。两人摸进船舱，Dean打开手电筒首先照向Sam，其后果不其然发出了讥嘲的笑声。Sam无奈地叹了一口气，没理会他哥，也打开手电筒上下照了照，发现船舱里的设施跟Dean设想的几乎相去无二。  
没有床，没有沙发，没有茶几也没有椅子，一个充满情调的房间里应该有的摆设这里全都没有，只有一张类似医院手术台的金属台，台下有三个金属桶，角落里还堆放着绳子、胶带、石块、大量没开封过的面纸和别的一些杂物。  
Sam走近金属台弯腰拖出其中一个桶，手电筒的光照进去，桶还算干净，但底部与桶壁相连的那一圈焊接处却呈现出了一种身褐近似纯黑的颜色。  
“哇哦，我只在电影里见过这东西。”  
Sam闻言抬起头，Dean正站在金属台的另一侧，手里把玩着连着台子的皮质手铐。金属台上共有五组皮圈，一共七个，Dean绕了一圈，嘴里还不停说着：“这是扣在脖子上的……这是左臂和左边的手腕……左踝，右踝……为什么手臂有两个固定环，腿上只有一个？”  
“为了防止人逃走，可以先砍掉他们的腿，这样就算没有固定也无所谓。”Sam把桶放回原位，站起来看着自己面前的金属台，用手电筒照向边缘已经很明显的切痕，“痕迹很明显，应该是电锯一类的东西。这种切痕只在这里和这里，”他用手点了点自己面前的两处，“应该是从膝盖或者大腿锯断。”  
金属台上还有三个下面带插栓的活板，打开下面的插栓活板就会向下打开，Dean觉得这应该是放血用的，而Sam告诉他三个金属桶里有深褐色痕迹正好印证了他的想法。  
Sam很难想象Lambert夫妇会这么直接地就把这些东西毫无遮掩地放在这艘游艇上，而游艇也没有任何保护措施，就这么停靠在码头。当然，这是Lambert花钱租用的私人码头，一般不会有人敢靠近这里，更别提上船撬锁一探其中究竟。  
“有什么点子了吗？”Dean好玩心重地一直玩着金属台中间那块活板，“这是把人拦腰砍断吗？”他想象了一下，肌肉和内脏的部分可以用一般的刀，而脊椎很可能得用上斧头或者钢锯。肢解尸体是一件相当耗费体力的事，人的骨骼和关节比人们想象中的要坚硬许多，他不认为一个女人有那么大的力气一个人完成这些。  
除非她的丈夫也参与其中。  
或者别的什么人。  
Dean想象着倘若Belle Lambert还有另一位连他丈夫都不知道的伙伴，不知道Lambert会作何感想。他发出恶意的笑声，有几分得意，几分嘲讽，Sam向他投来不解的一瞥，而他竟不好意思地假咳了两声，立刻收敛了自己这漫无边际的幻想。  
他们把所有东西放回原位，Dean没有弄坏门锁，便又仔细谨慎地锁好。他们在阴沉的夜晚爬回岸上，Sam立刻摘了头套。而他们走了一整条街才取下脚上的脚套，随手扔进了路边的垃圾桶里。  
二十号这天，兄弟二人在午餐之后便步行到码头。在过去这将近一年的时间里，Sam一直和Dean在一起，Dean教会了他许多，包括如何着装才能藏住别在腰间的刀和手枪。一开始他还不习惯这种好几层衣服套在身上的感觉，觉得行动受到束缚，去年一整个冬季他都以类似的穿着跟着他哥在山林里练习枪法、打猎，而今他也习惯了，任谁都看不出他在身上藏了一把手枪。  
极少有人靠近Lambert的码头，这正好给了他们机会。Dean若无其事地靠近被铁链锁起的铁网门，前一晚他们直接翻了过去，然而白天里这么做就太惹人注目了，Sam双手插在口袋里用身体挡住他哥，一边还警觉地左右张望。Dean很快就弄开了锁，他让Sam先进去，自己则在进门之后将铁链又穿过铁网，重新锁好。  
船上能供躲避的地方不多，尤其他们都身材高大，藏到一起非常容易被发现。Dean自己躲进船舱里，外面的Sam为他锁好门，而Sam则躲在了船尾用来盖住一些杂物的油布下面。昨晚因为太过匆忙，他没有仔细检查油布下面的东西，而现在，他在其中发现了电钻、电锯、斧头之类的东西。  
就是它们了。  
油布内异常闷热，Sam得在这里一直待到傍晚Lambert夫妇上船。  
时间在燥热的等待里仿佛被什么无形的东西延展得无限漫长。Sam突然想起许多年前他在床底度过的那个夜晚。他用刀在油布朝向大海的一侧划出两道不长不短的口子，光和风从这缝隙中涌入，稍稍缓解了他的不适。  
临近夏季，白天总是显得枯燥冗长，好在时间一点一点将太阳逼向西边的地平线，晚霞的光照进油布里，天空从澄清的蓝色逐渐变为深沉的紫色，太阳彻底沉入海底。夜色降临。  
游艇突然晃了一下，又是一下，没有人声，脚步声朝着船舱而去。

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

45

Dean就躲在门后。由于窗帘的缘故，船舱里一片漆黑什么都看不见，门被打开时从外面泄露进星点亮光，一个男人扛着一个巨大的塑料袋走了进来，Dean紧贴着门，一手握住门把手，突然用脚勾住男人的脚踝用力带起。冷不防被绊住的男人一时失去重心，抱着他肩上的塑料袋重重向后倒去，Dean从门后冲出，朝他肚子上又是一脚，男人身后的女人见状露出惊慌的表情，转身就想逃上岸，Dean追过去从身后用手臂死死勒住她的脖子，用戴着手套的手捂住了她的嘴将她拖进了船舱。。而一直躲在油布下面的Sam也冲了出来，三两步跑过Dean身边，一脚踩在了正欲爬起的男人胸口，往他嘴里塞进一块他从油布下摸到的抹布。  
Dean打晕了女人，把她扔在金属台旁，转身就看见Sam往男人额角狠狠来了一拳。  
“嘿，别打太阳穴。”他出声提醒，显然是担心Sam就这么把这家伙给弄死了。  
Sam正想辩解他没有，男人突然抓住他的脚踝扭过手腕，害他险些摔倒。而Dean在他抓住Sam的同时已经冲了过来，抬脚狠狠蹬在了他的鼻梁上。剧烈的疼痛让男人下意识用力闭紧双眼，痛苦的呻吟被那块脏兮兮的抹布给堵在了喉咙里，他挣扎着，很快又挨了来自Dean的一拳。  
“是他们吗？”末了，Dean这才喘息着问道。  
Sam用力瞪了他哥一眼。  
“谢谢你还记得问这个问题。没错，就是他们。看来你的夜视能力也不错。”  
“是吗？可往年放暑假的时候我在晚上怎么都看不到猎户座。”  
“北半球只能在冬天才能看到猎户座！”  
“我只是开了个玩笑！”  
他们把男人绑在了金属台上，摆弄那些皮铐时，嘴里咬着手电筒的Dean显得很兴奋。他的手指隔着手套反复触碰那些皮革，嘴里不时嘟囔着诸如“你们找谁订做的这玩意”之类的话。过了一会儿，他让Sam把女人的衣服也脱光，用绳子捆起来，自己则走到门口把那个巨大的塑料袋拖了进来。  
里面果然是尸体。  
“我教过你的。”他拿下嘴里的手电筒，回头看了一眼迟迟不肯动的Sam，“认真做好准备工作，老弟，我们要好好享受接下来的party。”他说着走出船舱下到控制室发动引擎，把船开离了码头。  
Sam显然不乐意干为别人脱衣服的工作——他长这么大，除了自己之外，他只脱过Dean的衣服。可是他主动提出入伙的，既然Dean让他这么干，他也只能乖乖照做。Dean会开船这件事显然不在他的预料范围内，他现在困惑的是Dean到底还有什么事不会。  
“我在渔船上干过，每天只能吃罐头。”回到船舱里的Dean扁扁嘴，一边说一边解开了还在挣扎的男人的衬衫扣子和皮带搭扣，接着从腰间摸出一把短刀，沿着皮铐边缘割破男人的衣袖，又顺着裤缝把男人的长裤拆开成前后两片完整的布。刀尖贴上男人的大腿内侧时，他被固定在金属台上的身体猛地颤抖不已，Dean语气亲昵地让他放松，告诉他绝不会伤害到他亲爱的小兄弟。  
“如果你脱光了那边那位女士的衣服并且已经绑好了她，建议你别回头，我猜你不会喜欢看除了我以外的男性裸体。”Dean说着把刀重新别回腰后，还举起手电筒故意照了照男人腿间。他在男人惊恐中带着一丝愠怒的目光中走到他身侧，正好站在金属台边缘那道整齐的切线旁。他的手指沿着切线慢慢推上男人的腿，差不多是膝盖的位置，他扭头又看了男人一眼，在他满是恐惧的眼神里舔着嘴唇笑起来，弯腰打开了他膝盖之下那块活板的插栓。  
“这是你们夫妻之间浪漫的小游戏吗？”他低声呢喃。女人的力量有限，况且Belle Lambert的身形没有比其他女性更高大健壮，势必有个男人在一旁帮助她完成一些她的力量难以企及的事。  
绑好女人的Sam起身走出船舱，过了一会儿，他拎着从油布下找出的电锯走了进来。手电筒的光就这么照到男人身上，Sam脸色冷硬地说了一句“我不喜欢这个”。Dean走过去从他手中接过电锯，语带调侃地说道：“我已经提醒过你了。”  
Sam耸了耸肩，在门后找到了Dean的包，从里面翻出皮围裙扔给Dean。Dean已经给电锯通了电，他一边穿着围裙一边走到窗边掀开窗帘一角往外看。他在船开出二十分钟之后关掉了引擎，现在海面上还很平静，他们大概能一边享受美丽的海景一边开始他们的工作了。  
但Dean不会蠢到真的拉开窗帘。  
他建议Sam暂时离开船舱到下面的控制室去，Sam毫无异议地转身走了出去，还体贴地为他哥带上了门。  
“我们开始吧。”Dean拎起电锯，冲男人笑了一下，接着又把手电筒咬进嘴里。男人在金属台上用力挣扎着，双腿颤抖不已，在听见电锯的声响时，一声呻吟在他喉间滚动，Dean听见了微弱的水声，便低头将咬着的手电筒照向他的腿间。  
“你已经不是两岁的小男孩了，伙计。”Dean摇着头，咬着嘴里的东西模糊不清地说道，接着便用电锯——锯断了男人的脖子。  
他没有肢解男人的身体，只是从他嘴里掏出那块抹布，费神地把那个塑料袋里的尸体拖出来，接着把男人还淌着血的头颅和整个躯体塞了进去。不过他没有立刻给塑料袋封口，而是从角落里搬来两块相当沉的石块一起塞进去之后这才用胶带和绳子把塑料袋封口绑紧。  
是时，女人醒了。Dean听见她尖叫的声音，说真的，他虽然杀过不少人，可还没人像她这么能叫的。他无奈地转身走到女人面前，弯腰一把捂住了她的嘴。橡胶手套上的血被涂抹在了女人脸上，她瞪大双眼惊恐地看向Dean，Dean笑着露出他森白的牙齿，伸出手指凑到唇前比了一个噤声的手势。  
“嘘，我弟弟喜欢安静的环境，我不想让他太紧张。”Dean一面轻言细语地低喃，一面拔出刀割断了绑住女人双膝的绳子，他想把女人抱上金属台，可手刚刚从她嘴唇上移开，她便立刻又放声尖叫起来。  
Dean烦躁地把她用力扔到血迹未干的金属台上，狠狠握住她的脸，顺手将刚刚塞在她丈夫口中的抹布塞进了她嘴里。这次，Dean没有用皮铐，他直接用了结实的麻绳把女人绑在了金属台上，Sam从下面的控制台上来了，显然也听见了女人的尖叫声。  
“我猜你真的让我弟弟不高兴了。”Dean扁扁嘴，抬头冲Sam挥了挥手，让他从包里把他们准备好的矿泉水拿出来。Sam依言拿出他们的水，在Dean第二次出声之前已经抢先过去拿出了一些面纸。他先用其中两张盖住女人的脸，接着拧开瓶盖，往面纸上浇水。纸很快吸足了水紧紧贴在女人脸上，呼吸困难的她胸膛陡然起伏得更加剧烈，Dean往她脸上又盖上两张纸，Sam又一次倾斜手中的水瓶倒出水。  
“把她丈夫的尸体扔进海里我们就能返航了。”Dean说着从Sam手中拿过那瓶水愉快地喝了一口，然后转身又拿起了电锯。听懂他言下之意的Sam走过去颇费了一些力气才把装着石块与尸体的塑料袋拖出船舱。在他好不容易把尸体推出船舷的同时，船舱里传来了电锯的声音。  
青年站在甲板上低头愣愣看了一眼自己的双手，戴着手套的这双手大而有力，已经不是四岁男孩的那双手了。他抬头看向依然窗帘紧闭的船舱，也没想过要去用力捂住耳朵。海面起了风，风里带着海水特有的腥味。他站在星辉之下，身体跟随着这艘船在水中上下缓慢起伏，静静等待着。  
Dean穿着那条滴血的皮围裙出来时，把手中的包用力扔向了Sam。Sam下意识接住，Dean用沾着血的手套反手关上门，走向下面的控制室。  
“该返航了。”  
他们在天亮之前回到了码头，Dean把皮围裙塞进了事先准备好的塑料袋里。他似乎很喜欢它，每次都会把它刷得干干净净。他们上了Lambert的车，大摇大摆开出那扇铁门。带血的橡胶手套被扔进了一家肉店后巷的垃圾桶里，还有鞋套，而这次Sam没有戴那个可笑又招摇的头套，他给自己准备了一顶帽子，头发全塞了进去。  
直到最后Dean都没告诉Sam在船舱里干了些什么。  
Sam知道，知道一些梗概。点子是他想出来的，Belle怎么对付那些人，他们就怎么对付Belle。也许Dean认真地对准了那些切线据断了女人的腿，又打开了中间的活板，让电锯横着切开她的肚子和脊椎，让血滴进金属台下面的金属桶里。据说被拦腰斩断的人并不会立即死去，在她苟延残喘的最后时刻里，也许Dean还锯断了她的手指和胳膊。  
一切都是他的猜测。  
唯一能确认的是，名叫Belle的美丽黑寡妇的第四任丈夫也失踪了。

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

46

回到旅馆时天还没亮，他们匆匆洗漱过后，Dean看起来依然很兴奋。他用手扒了扒半干的头发，目光一直绕着Sam打转，欲言又止。Sam见他几次无意识伸出舌头舔过湿润的嘴唇，便招了招手。Dean走过去抓住弟弟的衣襟，Sam把他按在墙上，嘴唇胶着在一起的时候Sam察觉到他哥的身体用力颤抖了一下，几不可闻的细小呻吟顺着气息与津液涌入Sam口中，他用手指摩挲着Dean的肩膀，缓慢向下，指腹温柔地抚摸着他哥还带着一丝潮意的手臂。  
他没有脱Dean的衣服，吻在Dean脖子上时，他稍稍停顿了一下，低声问他哥是否还要准备一下。Dean吐出急促的喘息，不自觉地将自己温热的脖子凑向Sam的嘴唇，双手紧贴着身后的墙壁这才艰难地阻止了它们想放到Sam阴茎上的冲动。Sam的气息喷洒在他的肩窝，潮湿，灼热，那块皮肤被烫得发痒，他轻轻地笑了一下，用同样低沉又轻柔的声音说道：“我刚刚在浴室里已经扩张过了。”  
Dean的笑声和他的话像一柄用羽毛编制的剑就这么柔软地刺进Sam心里，他很难形容清楚这突如其来的感觉，他吻了一下Dean的脖子，觉得心口陡然有些发紧。他哥时常会这样，坦率而直白，仿佛每个眼神都在向他索吻求欢。  
十九岁那年的圣诞节，他第一次真正地亲吻了Dean，那天他们在学校附近的廉价旅馆里做爱，Dean从头到尾都把他照顾得很好。  
而今再过不到一个月就是他二十四岁的生日，这七年里他和Dean的关系好像依旧如此，他依然只能触碰Dean的头发、脸颊，触碰他的肩膀和手臂，亲吻他的嘴唇和脖子。Dean依旧像照顾那个说着不许碰他的弟弟一样，从不会主动触碰他，不会在他们做爱时发出任何声音，他还是在每一次做爱时转过身体，低垂着头，不会在他面前表露出任何一丝与性相关的过火的反应。  
Sam想Dean在过去的七年里一定有很多次和现在一样，做好了一切准备，却只从对此一无所知的他这里得到一两个吻和触碰。最初Dean还会和出现在他周围的陌生人调情甚至开房，然而渐渐地他也不会做这些了。  
爱是忠诚，Sam不知道他忠诚的哥哥从他这里究竟得到过什么。因为他还活在阴影之中，他的心依旧无法为“爱意”热切，如果Dean想要的只是来自兄弟的忠诚，那么即便他不做这些Dean也会得到他的全部，可Dean想得到的并非仅此。  
Sam漫长的停顿让Dean忐忑地动了一下，他扭头看了一眼窗外，天已经亮了。于是他用一种带着笑意与不怀好意的语气告诉Sam说他饿了：“我需要两个三明治。”  
这种语气太过熟悉，Sam甚至不需要抬头就知道是那个假的Dean出现了。他没有回应兄长的话，只是走过去将没有拉紧的窗帘用力拉紧，深色的布料挡住窗外的晨光，没开灯的房间里再次陷入一片昏暗。  
“等我们做完……”他回到Dean跟前，再次俯身亲吻他的脖子，手指伸进他的T恤里，轻轻触碰侧腰和腹部。他以前甚少会碰这些部位，Dean不知是被他拉紧窗帘打算继续做爱的态度还是被他此时的触碰的惊到，一时之间竟忘记恪守自己不能出声的准则，发出一声低哑的呻吟。但Dean很快就反应过来，他立刻重新咬住嘴唇，不安地吞咽，但Sam似乎没有听见他的低吟，依然专注地亲吻着他的脖子。  
Sam最终还是为他脱掉了上衣。Sam的手贴在他的腹部，手指划过明显的肌肉轮廓线，他的身体轻轻颤抖着，第一次发现原来真的会有人被抚摸到直接高潮——虽然他还没有，可当Sam把整只手就这么贴在了他的肚脐上时，从Sam掌心传来的温度顺着他的皮肤水一般流向下腹，汇聚在他腿间，阴茎疼痛地抽搐起来，仿佛Sam触碰的不是他的肚子，而是阴茎。快感瞬间盈满全身，Dean的呼吸愈发急促起来，他伸手小心翼翼碰了碰Sam的头发，Sam抬起头又和他接吻，宽大的手掌一路向上，修得整整齐齐的指甲轻轻碰到了他的乳头。  
Dean像个十几岁的男孩那样，就这么射在了裤子里。他甚至来不及呻吟，更舍不得推开Sam，合上的眼帘在射精是抖动了两下，绷紧的肌肉在高潮过后全都放松下来，刚刚洗完澡的身体再次满布汗液。  
与感到羞耻的Dean相比，Sam则是单纯的惊讶。但在他意识到是什么让Dean今天的高潮来得这么快时，酸涩的感情立刻从他被羽毛利剑刺出伤口的心上涌出。他看着甚少露出羞赧表情的Dean，一时竟有些难过，赶在那个假的Dean出现之前，他带着连自己都解释不清的慌张急切低头又吻住了他哥。  
这一次的吻更加热烈了，而他的触碰，尽管僵硬又笨拙，却用尽了他此刻全部的小心和温柔。而Dean还穿着被他的精液弄湿的内裤，裆部湿湿的，Sam冗长的吻和触碰让他慢慢地又硬了，简直一团糟，可他暂时还不敢脱掉。直到Sam走到床头柜边上翻找安全套，他这才转过身，一把拉下了内裤。  
当Sam的身体再次贴过来时Dean这才发现Sam也脱掉了上衣。他通常是不会脱衣服的，除非他们在前戏时Dean主动过去扯他的衣摆。但今天Dean并没这么做过。  
他插入后用手臂环住了Dean的腰，两人的身体紧密地贴在一起，背后传来Sam的体温，Dean口干舌燥，热得几欲晕厥。他不知道今天的Sam是怎么回事，没有问，而在胸口膨胀的爱意与欲望的结合体几乎要将他撕碎。  
Sam仍旧像以前那样亲吻Dean的耳背，轻咬他的脖子，以固定频率抽插，让阴茎反复摩擦他敏感的腺体。  
在不知不觉中已经过了七年，不，应该更久，是八年。十八岁那年的圣诞节前夜Dean打来莫名的电话，被他发现醉倒在车里。那是他第一次知道原来对Dean来说他不仅仅只是弟弟而已。  
八年之后，对今天、对此刻的Dean而言，或许他的定义依然同八年前一样，Sam很难相信在一方完全没有表露出任何相同爱意的前提下，另一方的爱意为什么还能持续这么久。这让他时常感到惶恐，Dean的爱就像一块在炉膛燃烧的火炭，火焰此刻炽烈滚烫，而他不知道它何时会燃尽，更不知道在燃尽之后他们还属于兄弟的那部分究竟还会不会留存在Dean心中。  
他会永远相信Dean，永远站在Dean这边，在Dean需要他的时候，他永远都会奋不顾身义无反顾。  
可他还是缺失了Dean最需要的那部分。  
身体在多年潜移默化中早就不再排斥与Dean的接触，是他畏首不前。Sam把哥哥抱在怀里，像刚才那样抚摸他的胸膛和腹部，他试着将手掌向下移动到Dean的小腹，牙齿陷入颈后的皮肤。他听见自己粗重的喘息声。手指畏缩着，指腹触碰到毛发，他用力吸了一口气，鼻间满是Dean的气味，压抑着抵触，手指还想继续，却被Dean的手轻轻拂开。  
Dean似乎察觉到他的犹豫了，但他依旧没有发出任何声音。  
Sam更加用力地抱住了Dean。他把额头抵在哥哥的肩窝上，一只手攀上他的蝴蝶骨，顺着凸起的轮廓反复触碰。此刻的惊惶与忧郁来得迅速而莫名，他叹息着，停留在Dean背上的手滑到他的腰际，按住他，抽插戳刺变得凶狠莽撞。Sam在Dean的蝴蝶骨中央吻了一下，呢喃着说了一句“我很抱歉”。  
Dean的手早就从Sam的手上移开，它们此刻用力撑在墙壁上，关节发白。  
“It’s OK。”  
Dean并不知道Sam因为什么道歉，但他知道自己永远可以用这句话回应他弟弟的歉意。  
这没关系。

 

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

47

Sam二十四岁这年的生日，Dean已经不知道还能送给弟弟什么礼物了。他去年送了一条领带给Sam，那时Sam就快毕业了，即将成为律师。然而才过了一年，他弟弟却和他一样变成了杀人犯。  
他们成为了共犯。  
五月一号深夜，Dean开着车错过了这段漫长公路旁的最后一家旅馆，只能把车停在路边休憩。电子表的数字重新归零，Dean搬出早就准备好的啤酒，塞了一瓶给Sam。  
“生日快乐。”  
靠着车前盖的Sam接过啤酒，表情夸张地拿着它左右看了看：“这就是我今年的生日礼物吗？”  
Dean闻言抓了抓头发，因为Sam漫不经心的玩笑而羞赧低下了头。Sam忽然意识到Dean是真的没有为他准备今年的生日礼物，心中多多少少确实有些失望，但这种结果他也不是完全没料到过的。  
Sam辞职之后立刻收拾好了自己的东西，不大的旅行袋里只装了几套衣服而已。无关的杂物他全都装进纸箱封好扔掉，但从小到大，Dean送给他的各种礼物，书也好，笔也好，帽子也好，领带也好，他全都塞进了袋子里。就像Dean至今仍戴着那根护身符，像Dean口袋的钱包里还夹着那片已经变成标本的树叶。他们属于自己的东西已经够少了，所幸总能从对方那里再得到点什么。  
而今，二十四岁的青年早就过了期待得到礼物的年纪，他只是好奇今年Dean会再送点什么东西给他而已。但这的确是个费神又棘手的问题，他和Dean的世界其实仅仅只有一小部分重合，在他身上有太多Dean还未知的东西，他也无意让Dean知晓，因为他可以把他们重合的那一小部分当做今后的全部世界。与其让Dean再绞尽脑汁地猜测他需要什么、喜欢什么，不如就这样，他们有星空，有前路，有父亲留下的车，还有彼此。  
Sam笑起来，举起酒瓶和Dean的碰了一下，没有蛋糕，他还是孩子气地闭上眼睛许愿，睁开眼睛时喝了一口啤酒。  
二十四岁的生日愿望和九岁时的一样，应该说，自从八岁那年忘记许愿而被迫与Dean分开之后，此后Sam每年的生日愿望都是同一个，尽管中间有几年并未遂愿，但他坚信此后每一年他都能和Dean像这样举杯为对方送上生日的祝福。  
Sam看向南方的天空，用手肘捅了捅Dean，指着那片天空中几颗闪亮的星星说道：“猎户座，再过几天就看不见了。”  
Dean喝着酒，顺着Sam手指的方向抬起头。其实他根本分不清那些星座，却很高兴Sam居然还记得他在一个月前随口胡诌的一句谎话。他的大半童年像一潭已经发臭的死水，被不知名的欲望纠缠，被约束衣捆缚，被药物带进空茫的梦中，也许他该感谢那个叫做Bruce Wayne的英雄在他被梦境纠缠时从天而降为他抓住了该死的小丑，然而能让他至今仍保持着最原始“正义”的还是他的家人，还是此刻在他身边的弟弟，和已经身在天堂的父母。  
也许凡事都没有他想的那么糟糕。  
不知为何竟有些高兴，Dean开心地喝光了一瓶酒，接着又开了一瓶。他不停伸手过去用手中的瓶子轻碰Sam的，每次都要说上一句“生日快乐”。Sam几乎快被他吵得不耐烦了，然而笑意却从他的眼角扩散到脸颊的每个部分。他还是很好奇在他们分开的那几年中Dean究竟都做过了什么，但Dean一直没有吐露的打算，他也只好三缄其口，从不主动询问。他只知道有一种东西在改变Dean，它曾经让Dean变成了另一个人，在Dean充满警惕时那个假的Dean就会出现，披着Dean的皮，可他知道那不是。但渐渐地，假的Dean出现得越来越少，Sam猜是他自己的功劳，他正在从那种不知名的东西中一点点将他的兄长重新挖掘出来，他希望今晚这个喋喋不休说着生日快乐的哥哥永远不要再躲进那个赝品身后。  
看着抬头认真仰望星空的Dean，Sam在清爽的夜风中轻轻吸了一口气。他突然有了一股冲动。  
他没有叫Dean的名字，亦没有出声。只是慢慢倾身，让自己的嘴唇落在了他哥的嘴唇上。  
毫无防备的Dean下意识抬起手，然而在背光里看见Sam的眼睛时，突然意识到发生了什么的他就这么傻傻愣住，手掌悬停在半空，过了好一会儿才知道要抓住弟弟的衣襟。  
他在星空之下闭上了眼睛。  
两人唇舌之间尽是啤酒的味道，舌尖凉凉的，Sam伸手摩挲着Dean的脖子，指腹之下的皮肤已经渗出汗液。他是看着Dean从惊愕到顺从接着闭上眼睛的，Dean的手指把他的衣襟抓得那么紧，好似再用力一点点就会把它扯破。Sam在他二十四岁生日的头一个小时里第一次意识到睁着眼睛亲吻是一件很煞风景的事——即便星辉足够璀璨，即便路边的鼠尾草和聚合草已经开出了美丽的小花。  
Sam也学着Dean的样子，轻轻地闭上了眼睛。  
这一定是哥哥教会他的又一件事。  
但接下来没有发生什么更加浪漫——或是更煞风景的事。Dean在Sam放开他之后，便在自己的喘息声中喝光了瓶中仅剩的一点酒。他弟弟的心血来潮总是不合时宜，他不知该怎么对付自己已经完全兴奋起来的小兄弟，最终只能选择蜷在后座打盹，并警告罪魁祸首绝对不能吵醒他。  
当阳光将他从难得的深眠中叫醒时，他弟弟已经把车开进了一座颇为宁静的小镇。他们近来没什么特定的目标，也没有明确的目的地，Dean的意思是沿着五十八号公路往前。吃早餐时Dean从广播新闻里听说Lambert的尸体找到了——他是说黑寡妇的丈夫，Belle Lambert的尸体在他们离开后的第三天才被人发现。新闻里没说是谁报的警，也许根本就不是某个摸上船的人发现了尸体，而是Lambert的手下发现老大失踪好几天这才找上了警察。  
Dean没有继续听新闻后续，既然无能的警察在这几周里都没找到任何有关凶手的线索，即使打捞上Lambert的尸体也不会让他们在这件案子上有更多进展。  
不过是终于找到了另一具尸体。  
Sam也听到了新闻，他看了Dean一眼，表情没能像Dean那么自然。Dean喝了一口咖啡，用唇语告诉弟弟放松，然后他切开自己盘子里的松饼，蘸上一点枫糖浆塞进嘴里。  
他自己一开始也紧张过，跟他比起来，眼前的Sam实在是表现得太棒了。真正杀人跟在想象中杀人完全不一样，也跟打猎不一样，毕竟在想象中杀人和打猎都不违法，而实施杀人之后就是彻头彻尾的罪犯。  
但Dean不后悔自己一出院就杀了Brook，他不后悔自己因此成为罪犯。陌生人因为这件案子与他们无关而对此漠不关心，起初也许他们会跟着叫嚷两声司法的黑暗或是法官受贿，但半年后谁还记得一个叫做Brook的畜生将要出狱？  
总要从黑夜里长出一双眼睛去凝视那些有恃无恐的犯罪者。  
“我杀了Brook后躲了差不多三个月。”Dean咀嚼着嘴里柔软香甜的松饼，突然对Sam提起了他最不愿听到的那个名字，但Dean想现在应该没关系了，那家伙已经在地狱了，就算他会从那里挣扎着爬出来——Dean想，他也会再次将他按回地狱熊熊燃烧的火焰中。  
听到这个名字，Sam的动作果然僵了一下，但很快他就镇静下来，表情从容地等待着Dean接下来的话。  
“杀死他的那一瞬间，我觉得我从没这么快活过。”他说着伸出舌头卷走滴到嘴唇上的枫糖浆，语气变得炽烈而狂热，好似他身体里有另一个灵魂苏醒，“后来四处躲藏也不是害怕被逮捕，不是怕坐上电椅，而是可惜……”他笑起来，手里握着餐刀在自己面前的虚空之中流畅地滑出一道平顺的线，“还有更多的猎物等着我，他们吃光了别人的血肉，接下来该轮到我吃他们了。”  
总要从黑夜里露出细长獠牙去啃噬那些有恃无恐的犯罪者。  
Dean说着切开最后一块松饼，用刀尖挑着送进嘴里。  
“你会害怕是正常的，你不是为了欲求来做这些。”  
而Sam听到的却是——  
我们不一样。

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

48

更加让Sam确信Dean对他们之间差异笃定而畏惧的是一件称不上出奇的事。  
总有些开在公路旁的酒吧会有点与众不同，Sam坐在距离吧台最远的那张椅子上，一杯威士忌喝得他倒尽胃口——不过并不是因为威士忌，他得承认手中这杯酒不错，比起许许多多热衷买劣质酒的酒吧，或许这家老板对酒的品质多多少少有点坚持。  
酒吧里闷热而嘈杂，酷暑透过敞开的门蛇一样从夜色中溜了进来，空气中混杂着汗味、酒气、口哨声与粗鄙下流的脏话。身材惹火的脱衣女郎们穿着性感的衣服与丝袜，蹬着她们刀锋般的高跟鞋踩在吧台上，水蛇般扭动着腰肢，用自己的胸和屁股磨蹭着钢管，眼神挑逗地盯着脚下仰视她们的男人，在一片喧闹的叫嚷声中脱下纱质外套，而后是紧身热裤。  
Sam不懂Dean为什么会选择这样一家酒吧。他对此的厌恶溢于言表，女人们的动作和男人们牲畜般兴奋的脏话和笑声让他恶心极了，Dean一直很清楚，可今晚却好似刻意地选了这家酒吧。  
而Dean——Sam放下手中的酒杯，略略不快地看向吧台。此时的Dean好似已经与那些他厌恶的人群融为一体，也许那些脏话和口哨声也有来自于他的。每每想到这些，Sam就有种爬虫钻进胃里的错觉。它们在他的胃酸里打着转地爬上胃壁，顺着食道爬向喉咙。  
他会去想，Dean在看他时是否和现在看向脱衣女郎的眼神一样。他应该反感的，像他当年听到电话里传来的那声呻吟一样，冲进洗手间吐个一干二净。奇怪的却是，此刻的他没有那种感觉，不是反感，而是烦躁。关乎性的兴奋在空气中发酵，混杂暑气与汗味，好似他正在目睹动物的交配。  
Dean不该与那群人为伍。  
Sam宁愿Dean将视线从那些脱衣女郎身上移开，而后，而后……  
其后的想法让Sam愣了一下。  
他宁愿Dean将那样的目光投向他。  
这个想法让准备拿起酒杯的Sam差点错手把酒杯摔到地上，他动作夸张手忙脚乱地扶住已经被推到桌子边缘的杯子，用手稳稳地握住，小心地端起，然后一口气喝光了当中所有的酒。  
他得带Dean离开这个鬼地方。  
放下空杯，他起身走向人群。越来越浓烈的汗味与喧嚣让他又下意识畏缩了一下，不断有人从他身边经过，撞到他的胳膊或肩膀，有人说了抱歉，有人没说。胃里的虫子就快到喉咙了，它们身上沾着胃酸，仿佛要灼穿他的咽喉。握成拳的手背上鼓起粗壮的青筋，他发誓，要是再有人撞到他身上，他一定会抱以老拳。  
他恨死Dean了。  
可当Sam从他对与陌生人触碰的厌恶中再次抬起头时，一直站在吧台边喝着酒欣赏性感女郎的Dean却不见了。他茫然环顾，周围的人群陡然发出欢呼声，他下意识抬头看向吧台，一名更加性感的脱衣女郎登上了吧台，正把手掌贴在裸露在外的腿根上，用小腹磨蹭着钢管。  
Sam费力地挤出人群，几乎快吐了。他眯起眼睛在这灯光昏暗的酒吧中搜寻着兄长的影子，开得过响的音乐和周围的噪音让他心烦意乱。最终，他终于在酒吧后门口发现了一个酷似Dean的身影，他像一条困在泥泞中的鱼，一边躲避着陌生人一边朝着那个身影艰难移动。  
可当他好不容易挤到后门，那个身影又不见了。跨下台阶，酒吧外的丝丝凉风稍稍缓解了他在闷热环境中滋生的烦躁，酒吧后面就是公路两旁最常见的荒草丛，各种茂盛的野草几乎快长到了Sam的脖子。他叉着腰在月光下大口呼吸，在心中又默念了数十遍“我很Dean”，举目看到前方有两个人影。  
没做任何思考地，他拨开荒草大步朝人影走去。还没走出几步，旷野中陡然传来一声短促的尖叫声。是个女人的声音，可他能从那两个人影的身形断定他们一定是男人。古怪的情形让Sam再次加快脚步，他拨开面前的野草，再次抬头时，发现前方只剩一个人了。  
他正朝这边走来。  
心脏在胸腔里毫无规律地胡乱跳动，Sam不自觉地低头用力深吸了一口气，脚下的步伐却还是朝着原定的方向一刻不停。直到他与那个越来越近的人影相距不到十米，他这才看清原来对方真的是Dean。  
“你到底在搞什么把戏！”在酒吧中积蓄的不快与烦闷以及刚刚淤积在心的惊惧让Sam彻底爆发，“脱衣女郎哈？我真搞不明白你为什么要带我来这种鬼地方！难道你不知……”  
Dean已经走到面前，原本情绪激动的Sam突然像被什么堵住喉咙似的陡然就没有了声音。  
Dean戴着手套，一只手里还抓着一块疑似带血的手帕。他还在喘息，下颔虽然绷得紧紧的，可Sam看得出他的下巴还在微微地颤抖——这不是因为害怕，而是兴奋。  
就在刚才，就在距离他不过两百米的地方，Dean杀了人。  
Sam错愕地看着自己的兄长，几乎是无意识地抬起手指了指他身后，像是在说他刚刚都看见了，又像在询问那是怎么回事。而Sam此刻最关心的问题是，Dean为什么要在这里杀人。  
“他做过什么？”  
距离Lambert夫妇的案子已经过去了三个月，这期间他们一直没有找到适合的新目标。Dean对此似乎有些焦虑，接连好几天Sam都能从他手背和手腕上发现新的咬痕，他们在做爱时，Sam还能清楚地看到Dean手臂上那些带着大片淤青的抓痕。  
Dean把那条手帕一点点捏紧掌心里，从Sam身边经过，走向让Sam焦躁不已的酒吧。Sam错愕地愣了两秒钟，随即马上转身跟了上去，又重复了一遍他的问题。  
“你在怀疑我吗，Sammy？”  
如果说心中没有一丝动摇那一定是骗人的。但Sam了解Dean，既然Dean还还开着父亲的车听父亲喜欢的音乐，那么他心中那条准绳就一定还在。Sam只是感到困惑，他们绝不能对无辜之人下手，所以他们对目标的挑选近乎苛刻，尤其在他加入之后，Dean许诺所有的计划和方案都由他来制定。  
“不，但我有权知晓这些。那个人做过什么？我刚刚听到一个女人的声音，那又是怎么回事？”  
“我们中午在上一个小镇逗留休息的那半个小时里，我在那个男人的后院里发现了两只猫的尸体，刚死不久的。”Dean绕过酒吧走到公路旁，上了他们的车。见Sam跟着也钻了进来，他发动了引擎。  
“虐杀动物，确实有人有这种嗜好。”Dean把车重新开上公路，“我离开的时候正好跟他打了个照面，Sammy，我知道他是我的同类，绝对不止虐杀几只可爱的猫咪和狗狗这么简单。”  
“你怎么知道的？”Sam完全无法理解Dean的逻辑，他先说发现了猫的尸体，接着就说那个人一定不只是虐杀动物。可是Dean到底有什么证据来证明自己的观点？  
“看一眼就知道了。”Dean笑起来，“我后来去快餐店找你的时候，又看到他了，我们出门的时候差点撞到他，你记得吗？”  
借由Dean的提示，Sam也想起了这样一个男人。对方个子不算太高，皮肤很白，Sam曾略略看过他两眼，但并没有发现他有什么特别与众不同的地方。  
难道Dean仅仅只是凭借感觉来判断吗？  
Sam狐疑地看了Dean一眼。  
“嘿，别那么看我，老弟。”Dean说着踩紧油门，开着车在月光之下的公路上一路狂飙，“每个人身上都有只有同类或者天敌才能察觉的标记，我最初在很大程度上也是靠着这种标记来决定备选目标的。那个时候我们已经要走了，没有更多时间求证，我有点惋惜。但是傍晚看到他开车超了我们的车我觉得这简直是上帝给我的一次机会。”  
他看到男人的车停在这家酒吧门外，所以他才会跟着停车走进这个Sam绝不会喜欢的地方。男人也发现他了，同类之间不需要更多的言语，男人用他白得近乎透明的手指了指吧台上一个身材娇小丰满的女人冲他笑了笑，当女人从吧台上下来，男人立刻过去跟她搭讪。  
“这些脱衣女郎没有固定的时间来这里，她们没跟老板签过合同，所以就算有人只在这里出现过一次就再也没来过也不足为奇。”  
男人约他一起。已经在后门等待的女人看到两个男人一起出现时，只是冲男人扬了扬眉，并没有拒绝。他们让女人在前面领路，荒草已经没过她的头顶，这让她有些烦躁。当男人伸手勒住女人的脖子时，她下意识尖叫了一声，男人将她打晕，手里的刀已经对准了她的脖子。  
“我们可以一起分享她。”男人兴奋得声音都颤抖起来，或许这是他第一次和一个同类一起分享一具即将成为死尸的温暖躯体。他看着身边已经戴好手套抽出短刀的Dean，俯身将女人平放在了草丛中。  
“然后我从背后往他的心脏上来了一刀。”  
他把面朝下男人放倒，担心血会喷溅到身上，他没有拔出插在他身上的那把刀，而是用男人手中的刀割开了他的颈动脉。  
他想，今夜那个男人就会从上帝那里听得圣训。有的同类同时也是天敌，他们必须靠着同类的骨血才能生存。  
Dean说完了今晚的小故事，一旁的Sam却陷入漫长的沉默。他没有生气，此刻也不再焦虑不再惶恐，只是一个声音从他脑海浮现，不断回荡在他耳边——  
我们并非同类。  
我们不一样。

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

49

Sam发觉自己近来似乎有点不太对劲。他和Dean还是和从前一样，候鸟一样，一个州一个州地迁徙，居无定所，靠着赌博、信用卡诈骗和短期工维持生活。他依然厌恶陌生人，排斥与他们的交往，却还是不得不维持表面的礼貌与绅士。而Dean也同往常毫无二致，在人前会披上他那张快活热烈的皮，笑容无疑是吸引人的，也不介意同陌生人开开玩笑甚至调情。  
这就是问题所在了。  
Sam发现自己最近越来越不喜欢Dean的这些行为了——他是说过火的玩笑以及调情的那部分。那时的Dean就像又找到了自己的“同类”，跟那个热衷谋杀脱衣女郎的男人一样，他们好像光凭气味就能准确地找到对方、认出彼此，他们之间一定有旁人看不透的眼神和理解不了的暗号。  
Sam感觉自己被Dean和他那些看不见的同类排挤在外，这种感觉糟透了。而他甚至不知该怎么改变，他试图旁敲侧击地提醒Dean，似真似假地试探Dean，然而一旦他的问题变得尖锐直接，Dean总会在片刻的怔忡之后又披上他虚伪的皮，试图用一些下流的玩笑恶心他，暗示他别再继续。  
而Sam总是锲而不舍，一次一次将Dean渐渐逼向他的底线。  
酒吧打烊时外面的天空还很黑，雨声在Dean推开玻璃门的一瞬变得愈发明晰嘈杂。他脸色不太好，因为随后跟着走出酒吧的Sam脸色更加难看。显然他们在刚刚换衣服的时候已经有过一场简短的对话，而结果不尽人意。  
Dean不知道Sam最近到底是怎么回事，总是会莫名其妙突然说些奇怪的话，像这小子迎来了第二个青春期，看整个世界都不顺眼。想及青春期这个词，Dean还不自觉地瑟缩了一下。在他过往无数短暂打工的经历当中，总会有那么几个人向他倾诉自己的孩子或是弟弟正在青春期，是如何如何叛逆与烦人，而他弟弟的青春期前半段，他还在精神病院里努力地藏起没被他吃进去的药片，至于后半段……他突然在这个时候反省自己过往的混账，郁积于心的愤怒也因此烟消云散，只有对Sam的歉意和愧疚。  
也许这就是Sam迎来第二个青春期的原因。  
初秋的夜雨淋湿了Dean的头发和肩膀，他的脸色被路灯照得阴晴不定，然而此时的眼神却是无奈多过怒意。Sam就跟在他身后，一样没有撑伞，他不太敢回头去看Sam，也不想继续追问Sam到底怎么回事，如果此时的沉默能够一直持续到他们回旅馆，他会感谢上帝的仁慈。  
Sam是结结实实地在生气，尽管他并不明白自己为什么会气成这样。Dean实际比他早下班三小时，为了等他，Dean一直待在酒吧里喝酒。他看见Dean和一个陌生男人相谈甚欢，男人偶尔会不说话只是打一些他看不懂的手势，可Dean看懂了，也会以一两个简单的手势回应。他也曾借着酒吧里光怪陆离的灯光暗自打量男人，可他实在看不出这个人究竟是不是Dean的同类。  
他还记得Dean说过的话，是不是同类，Dean看一眼就会知道。  
就是这种感觉，烂透了。  
Sam向来找不到自己的同类，或许有，可他们都会下意识拒绝彼此，因为他们都是只能活在各自孤立世界里的人。他可以为了Dean在保护自己这个孤立世界的墙壁上凿出一扇门，Dean从外面走了进来，自己的世界下意识排斥Dean，自己却试着接近他。  
这是Sam能为Dean所做的最大努力。他真的尽力了，他给了自己所有能给Dean的回应，可Dean的世界却是敞开的，他确实有秘密，他可以和那些同样敞开世界的同类分享它们。  
Dean的世界可以进去很多很多人。  
而他的世界里只给Dean一个人留了空间。  
Sam想知道Dean是不是有些后悔答应让他成为自己的同伴。可他坐在车里，听着雨拍击窗户和雨刷发出的声响，安静地什么都没说。  
他们回到旅馆匆匆洗完澡就睡了。Dean的胳膊和手背上依然有许多抓痕和齿印，多数已经结痂，只是周围还有些淤青，Sam总在悄悄地关注着这些，但一直没告诉过Dean。冲动对他而言是一种非常玄奇的东西，好像自从经历过Brook那次之后，他就变得死寂，为数不多的几次冲动行事还都是跟Dean有关。所以他很难体会Dean的感觉，究竟是什么样的冲动才会让人不得不用伤害自己的方式平息。  
雨声持续不断地从窗外传进房间里，Dean似乎睡得很沉，期间都没有翻过身。Sam则像失眠了，辗转反侧一直无法入睡，直到窗外终于有了一丝光亮，他这才在疲惫中暂时地陷入梦乡。  
雨又下了整整一天。  
Dean本以为睡一觉醒来Sam就会恢复正常，就会又像什么事都没发生过那样地和他说话，开玩笑，翻出一些新闻给他看。  
然而Sam并没有这么做。  
他只是外出为Dean买了一份午餐——准确地说，应该算是下午茶了，他们醒来时已经午后两点多了，阴沉的窗外看起来跟早晨七八点没什么分别。他把一块还带着一丝热度的派放在了桌上，此外还有一杯他觉得非常难喝的咖啡。  
Dean喝了一口咖啡。尽管每天至少都要喝一杯这样的咖啡，但他还是没能习惯这种难喝的味道。扁扁嘴，他放下杯子对这杯饮料做了一个明显是玩笑的评价，Sam正在擦他的枪，不知是他没听见还是他就是故意的，往常这个时候他总会笑着附和两句，而今天却什么都没说。  
Dean回头看了Sam一眼。  
其后的一整天Sam几乎都没跟Dean说过话，有过几次不愉快的经验，他觉得说再多都毫无裨益，除非他哥能坦诚点，在面对他的问题时别再让那个赝品出现，别再说些无关紧要的话，或是故意拿一些下流玩笑来恶心他。  
入夜之后又是他们的工作时间，Sam就这么看着Dean上一秒还因为他的不理睬而面色阴郁，然而推门走进酒吧就立刻换上了另一副面孔。  
见鬼的。  
Sam差点举拳揍了Dean。他被自己的想法吓了一跳，毕竟就常理而言，Dean没做什么特别过分的事。  
Sam只是生气而已，莫名地生气，他不想让Dean接触那些陌生人，然后同他们聊一些他弄不明白的话题，或是趁着他不在的时候调调情什么的。  
只是这莫名的症状在他们下班回到旅馆之后又莫名消失，连Sam都觉得匪夷所思，可是在他听见Dean在浴室里大吼着“干你的Sam”之后又突然传出两声哽咽般的喘息，所以的怒意在这一刻居然就那么“嘭”地烟消云散。  
Dean洗完澡打开门刚要走出浴室时就又被Sam猛地推了进去。脚踩在满是水的地板上险些滑倒，后背用力撞上湿漉漉的墙壁，Dean闷哼着骂了一句脏话，刚想抬头冲他弟弟咆哮，肩膀就被一只手狠狠按在了墙上。  
“别在浴室里做这个。”Sam说。  
Dean知道Sam指的是什么。他翻了个白眼，他弟弟居然连他关着门打手枪都要管——好吧，他承认在这种时候，在他还弄不明白Sam到底吃错了什么药的情况下还想着他打手枪确实有点可笑，可问题是，如果Sam这两天没有突然地青春期回归，他们早就滚到床上去了。  
Dean叹了一口气。  
也许再过五十年他才能彻底明白自己的弟弟脑子里到底在想些什么。  
“所以……你现在可以吻我吗？”  
Sam没说话。  
Dean闭上了眼睛。

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

50

Sam吻了Dean。  
不像从前那样总是由小心翼翼的试探开始，他用牙齿轻轻咬着Dean的嘴唇，将舌头狠狠塞进了他嘴里。舌尖伸入Dean毫无紧闭之意的齿列之后，顺着他的齿背舔过，从一边的粘膜舔向另一边。而Dean则跟往常一样用自己的舌头纠缠着Sam的，他学着Sam的样子把舌头伸进他嘴里，舔过他的上颚，与他的舌头卷在一起。  
津液从他们的嘴唇之间溢出，Dean发出热切的呼吸，他抬起手，像是想抓住Sam的手臂，或是搂住他的脖子。然而他只是那么被动地让手悬停在那儿，不再有更进一步的动作。  
Sam却用手握着Dean的脖子又一次将他死死按在墙上，另一只手钻进他哥的T恤下摆拉扯着他的短裤。他这些动作让Dean产生了一些错觉，让他以为自己的弟弟终于和自己一样。他在接吻的间隙睁开眼睛看向Sam，Sam也睁开了眼睛。  
榛绿色的眼瞳像夏季由山顶向山脚蔓延的无边森林，Dean恍然从自己的错觉中醒来，伸手过去脱掉了自己的裤子。他告诉Sam润滑剂就在他包里，Sam只是“嗯”了一声，按着他脖子的手没有移开，吻着他的嘴唇也没有。他似乎并不心急，黏着Dean，近乎戏弄。Dean的呼吸越来越急促，他甚至尴尬地拉起T恤下摆忙不迭遮掩自己勃起的性器，直到他第四次用嘶哑的声音低吼着让Sam滚去拿润滑剂，Sam这才终于让自己的唇齿与手指从他身体上离开。  
这次的性爱也和从前的每一次没什么不同，Sam从背后进入，隔着布料亲吻和啃咬他的肩膀。他就这么被弟弟抱在怀里，内壁收缩着含紧弟弟的阴茎，咬着嘴唇低头为自己手淫。  
他们把精液射在了安全套里。Dean不记得从什么时候开始Sam会在他冰冷的高潮里突然叫出他的名字。第一次他以为是自己听错了，直到后来越来越多次听见Sam呢喃着他的名字射精，那些错觉又来了，可每次做爱过后他都能肯定Sam并没有真的爱上他。  
他是说对爱人的那种爱意。  
Dean以前从不相信真有所谓的和好性爱这回事。就算真的有，也不会发生在他和Sam之间。他把当中的逻辑已经想得非常明白，首先他们是兄弟，其次Sam对性爱真的没什么兴趣，再次，不过其实这最重要的一点，Sam对他根本就不是对什么男朋友的感情。  
所以再次洗完澡的Dean躺在床上完全想不明白目前的状况究竟是怎么回事。  
Sam也洗完了澡，一个洁癖的家伙这次淋浴的速度却比他还要快。别扭了整整一天的大块头此刻竟不再别扭了，穿着T恤和短裤在房间里走来走去，抱着电脑坐到床边默默给他指了一则新闻。  
如果开颅就能读懂一个人的思想，Dean一定会马上把他的弟弟送去医院。  
“Dean？”见兄长还躺在床上不肯动，Sam又叫了一声，全然没有了他昨晚以及今天下午的冷硬。  
他感觉自己可笑又有点可悲，二十四岁的成年人却还跟十年前一样。他从没告诉过Dean，后来他经常梦见那个圣诞节，他追出去了，Dean还在那里，没有离开，他们像什么事都没发生过一样，他把Dean按进雪里往他衣服里塞进冰冷的雪球，Dean惊叫着拎起他，往他脸上抹了厚厚一把雪。  
他还是很依赖Dean，无论自己是多么想让这角色调转，他总在下意识地讨好Dean，做一些自以为对Dean有所裨益的事。他担心Dean会对他失望。  
他们不一样。  
所以倘若Dean又露出一丝一毫还需要他、渴求他的迹象，他所有的怀疑、不安、焦虑与对失去的恐惧与愤怒都会冰山般崩塌，缓慢沉入心中那片死寂的海中。  
然而幼弟也不知兄长的困惑。Dean认真地盘算起开颅这件事，近来他好像总会惹Sam生气，可他完全不明白自己做了什么。他还是和从前一样，吃一样的食物，和一样的酒，住着同样廉价的旅馆，开同一辆车。他像每个过往那样赌博赚钱，做一些不费脑子的临时工作，一如既往地不舍得从他弟弟身上移开视线，依旧如常地不得不跟陌生人假意聊天调情以转移自己对Sam的过度关注。  
他弟弟真是个难搞定的家伙，而他希望今后不会再有第二次所谓的和好性爱了。那是为情侣们准备的，会让他产生一些不切实际的幻想。  
慢吞吞从床上坐起来，从Sam手中接过电脑，Dean随意浏览了一下网页上的新闻。接着他看了一眼Sam，摇了摇头。Sam不甚在意地又从他手中拿回了电脑，合上放进包里，在Dean以为他要上床休息时又坐到了Dean的床边。  
“我们是不是得谈谈？”  
Dean闻言扬眉，以一种“你终于肯开口说这句话”的表情盯着Sam。Sam从他的这副表情里看出了如释重负和几分不算刻薄的讽刺，便略略阴沉地看了一眼他的双眼，直到他下意识收敛起了自己的嘲讽。  
“我不喜欢你把那些人称作同类。”Sam刚说了一句就发现Dean的表情变了，但他没有理会，只是继续说道，“你明显地和那些人不一样。”  
如果Sam就是为了这件事而生了好几天闷气，Dean真觉得他弟弟有点太过小题大做。他暂时不想跟Sam争论他和他杀死的那些人究竟是不是一样，但别的话他不得不说：“你就是为了这种无聊的问题闹得青春期回光返照了好几天吗？你是认真的，Sammy？”  
“这不是无聊的问题！”Sam忍不住驳斥，他压低了眉头凝视Dean，不出意外地看到他眼中的诧异和不耐，仿佛不愿跟他纠缠这种毫无意义的问题。  
这就是问题所在了。  
这不是毫无意义的问题。对Sam来说，这很重要。  
“我不懂你为什么会在这种问题上纠缠这么久，你究竟是……”  
“因为你他妈的一直还妄想让我离开你现在的这种生活！”Sam忍无可忍地低吼出声，而在他说穿了Dean心中那点卑怯又绝望的期望之后，Dean果然就瞪大了眼睛沉默了。他只是呼吸，肩膀和胸膛起伏，气息涌入鼻腔发出尖锐的声响。  
“你妄想的那些生活，你看到的那些所谓的正常生活……老天，你以为我没试过吗？我说过我愿意为你做任何事，我会听你的话，你不想和我见面所以我一个人去了斯坦福大学，你想让我过上正常人的生活我就拼命融入他们。但是我根本做不到，我和他们每个人都有千差万别，他们不是我的同类，”Sam说着突然深吸了一口气，“我知道你也不是。你以为你的那点妄想是为了我好，可我根本不需要它。你犯不着为了我根本不喜欢的生活和将来把你自己和那些为了私欲杀人的家伙混为一谈！你也犯不着再去找什么所谓的同类！别想了！他们根本不是！”  
Dean很少见Sam这么激动，上一次还是一年前Sam向他提起辞职这件事时。因为他根本就没搞清楚Sam误会他与陌生人的那些交谈甚至调情都是他在寻找同类，所以此刻的他也不明白为什么Sam会突然提起这件事。  
Sam说得没错，他确实还心存妄想，尽管这种妄想从现今的角度而言真的只能叫做妄想。他们杀了Lambert夫妇，Sam是他的共犯，这是永远无法从Sam身上剥离的事实。可就算Sam再也没有机会成为令人艳羡的成功律师，他还可以回到普通人的生活中去——Dean开始是这么想的，可他没想到Sam对他想象中的那种生活却是如此排斥。  
但无论如何，Dean从未想过真的去寻找什么同类。他只会在一种情况下寻找——欲念催促之下，他会用刀割开同类的脖子。  
他曾经都是孤身一人，受过伤，躲藏过，从未向任何人求助过，也不习惯与谁合作。他答应Sam，愿意让Sam跟着他，不是他真的需要这么一个人，而是他需要Sam。  
他拒绝不了Sam。  
“我从没打算真的去找到什么同类。”Dean不知该如何安抚此刻的Sam，皱着眉头焦心又口拙，只是下意识向前倾身，像他随时会伸出双手一把抱住自己的弟弟，“我也不知道你对那样的生活那么……那么抗拒，我很抱歉，我、我只是……”  
他摧毁了Sam。  
Dean最终还是没能说出这句话。Sam在漫长的等待之后依然没能等来最后的答案，他哥只是垂下眼睛，非常非常诚恳地对他说了一句“我很抱歉”。

 

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

51

当Sam意识到Dean还需要他时，原本怒意已经消散，可它们很快又因Dean的这句道歉复燃。  
Sam没有细究Dean到底是为何道歉，他哥是个顽固的人，这一点他再清楚不过。就算Dean会因他们的争执而进行短暂的反省，不过半个月他还是会把这些忘得一干二净，依旧我行我素地固执下去，然后把所有的责任过错揽到自己头上，认为是自己的失误，反复道歉，周而复始。  
Sam受够了。  
所以目前最亟待Sam去做的并不是思考如何说服Dean——这几乎不可能办到——他得干点别的，让Dean明白他究竟是怎么想的。  
冷静的怒意在他胸中酝酿了整整一晚，翌日醒来，他首先做的一件事就是背着自己的包离开了Dean。二十四岁的离家出走显得幼稚而可笑，在兄长道歉的翌日更显得匪夷所思。Dean以为他们已经和好了，或者说在某件事上已经达成共识，Sam的突然离开让他诧异不已。他追出去时Sam已经走出了旅馆的院子，个子高高的年轻人从背后看过去，头发乱糟糟的，走路的姿势还像那个在斯坦福大学念书的学生。  
“嘿，Sam，你的青春期这么快又回来了吗？”Dean试图用玩笑的语气来表达自己的诧异、不满和淡淡的疲累，如果揍一顿就能让他弟弟彻底改掉这该死的婊子脾气，他十分确信自己一定会那么做。  
“我非常确信自己得离开一阵子，Dean。”Sam转过身，尽管还在生气，但他同Dean说话的语气十分克制，脑中已经条理清晰地列出了他必须离开的所有理由，但他也很肯定自己没必要告诉Dean。  
没必要，除非他撒谎编造另一个离开的理由，不然Dean一定会阻止他。  
“所以我才问你到底他妈的出了什么问题！”Sam温和却冷漠的态度让Dean感到一阵怒火中烧，他就这么仰头看着自己的弟弟，表情凶狠的低声怒吼。  
“这难道不是你一直希望我做的事吗？”Sam反问。他看见Dean惊愕地愣了一下，而后又狠狠皱紧了眉头。  
“你昨晚没听我说的那些吗？”  
“我听得很清楚，但你还是会觉得那只是我的错觉，你会认为你想让我过的才是最适合我的。”Sam叹气，“所以我得一个人去确认这件事。没有你在身边，没有你的干扰。如果我最后证明你是对的……”Sam看着面前突然因为紧张而不自觉屏息的兄长，感觉胸膛中突然蔓延开一阵轻微的抽痛，“你要怎么办？”  
Sam轻易地把问题扔给了Dean。他不觉得自己同Dean之间的这场对话有什么不对劲，也没有察觉其实他和Dean总是那么相似，总是那么固执，又觉得对方不值得。  
Sam的问题太过突然，Dean没有任何准备。大脑下意识地已经开始飞速运转思考起这个问题，其实之前并不是完全没有想过，他设想出许许多多的情景和可能，其实最坏最坏也不过是回到他十九岁那样的生活中去。  
然而此时，当Sam站在面前问得如此直白，他反而说不出那样的答案。他不得不承认有Sam在和没有Sam在的生活真的完全不同，现在的他不孤独，不需要那么长的伪装时间，甚至可以在某些时刻放心地陷入深眠。手背和手臂上的咬痕和抓痕已经减少了许多，他能更好地控制和克制自己，就好像他又开始慢慢地从怪物变回人类。  
Dean漫长的沉默让Sam揪心。可他不能总是如此放任自己和Dean。他开口让Dean别太担心自己，他只是回去重新试着体验一下过去那种努力融入人群的生活。  
“这段时间我不会给你打电话，等我有了答案，就会联系你。”Sam伸出手，主动而小心地抱了一下Dean——这拥抱自然不是那种实实在在又结结实实的拥抱，他用手臂虚环住Dean的背，让他们的肩膀轻轻碰了一下。  
“遇到麻烦给我打电话。”他放开Dean，走前特意嘱咐道。Dean闻言突然笑了起来，在Sam略略困惑的眼神中耸肩摇了摇头。  
“我猜没人敢找我麻烦。”  
每当这个轻佻的Dean出现，Sam就知道他哥又用这张酷似他的皮包裹住了不肯见他的自己。这是他正在难过的征兆，可Sam真的几乎从未见过Dean真正难过的样子。  
他不知道在他们分别的那几年里，Dean到底遭遇过什么事。Dean从未提起，仿佛早已忘却。  
“我猜也是。”他违心地跟着笑起来，却不再多话，转过身想离开他。  
Dean又叫住他。  
Dean递上了钱和Impala的钥匙。  
钱也许一直都放在Dean的口袋里，可Impala的钥匙却是放在他们桌上的。Dean急急忙忙追出来也不忘拿车钥匙，Sam也想不通究竟是Dean觉得他一会儿可能会开车出去，还是他真的就做好了可能要把车钥匙交给弟弟的心理准备。  
Sam拒绝了。他猜也许Dean还有要说的，或是要给他的东西，然而，现在他放进书包里的东西和钱已经足够了。  
反正他又不是真的回去重新体验所谓的普通人的生活。  
他想向Dean证明的不是他不适应那种生活，而是他非常适应现在这种生活。  
他可以成为Dean的同类。  
然而寻找目标不是件容易的事。Sam坐在去克利夫兰市的班车上，看着窗外的沿途风景，脑子里还想着究竟如何向Dean证明。此去的目的地克利夫兰并非是他一早就计划好的，只是脑中突然浮现出这个地名而已。  
他可以先到那边，假如没有找到合适的目标，就接着去下一个地方。也许Dean最初也是这样，从一个地方搬迁到另一个地方，居无定所。他现在所做的不过是重复Dean曾经的生活而已。  
幸运的是，在Sam到达克利夫兰市的第二天他便从当天的早报上读到了一则新闻。  
一个警察死在了家里。  
一个人的死亡自然是不幸，Sam所谓的幸运也并非在此。他在心中为这位警官默哀了三秒钟，双眼便迫不及待地浏览新闻报道，试图从这字里行间找出一些他需要的信息。  
一个人被杀可能有很多种原因，而具体到一个警察身上，其可能性大概会有更多的延展。Sam在心中默默将各种可能稍稍做了一个简单的排列，其实寻找目标的初期，运气也很重要。他只身来到当地的图书馆查阅了此前的报纸，发现去年年初，同样是在这所警察局任职的某位警官也被人谋杀。去年的案子已经结案，凶手在去年四月被以谋杀罪指控入狱，这个时候应该还待在监狱里。  
看起来像两桩毫不相干的案件。如果这次警察也能顺利破案抓住凶手，那么就没有他动手的必要。  
——无论Sam多么急切地想要向Dean证明自己的观点，但他始终记得Dean的原则，他们的猎物永远都是逃过法律制裁或者无心改过的恶人，倘若审判者与执行者都能公正地给予罪犯惩罚，即便罪犯们不会因为他们的罪行走上刑台，他们也绝不能轻易出手。  
Sam知道Dean必须给自己定下如此严苛的准绳才能确保自己不会在某天真的异化成怪物。  
陡然又失去立场的他心中略略有些遗憾，整理好报纸，把它们放进报夹里时他突然注意到一个名字：Tony Rolling，他记得今天读早报时也见过这个名字，便又坐下仔细阅读了一遍这早已过去一年多的旧闻报道。  
去年被谋杀的警察和昨天刚刚去世的那位都是这个Tony Rolling的下属。这有可能只是个巧合，恰好死的两位警官都在同一个长官手下做事。Sam犹豫了一下，最终还是决定好好调查一下这位Tony Rolling。

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

52

调查过程比Sam想象中的更加艰难，相较警方的系统，他所持有的社会资源少之又少，警方总能比他更早一步地掌握更多线索，假如这两起谋杀案真的与Tony Rolling有关，他完全可以利用职务之便掩盖诸多蛛丝马迹。  
Sam伪装成报社记者假借采访之名向本次死亡的警察家人探听关于这起谋杀案的线索。近日来访的记者过多，死者的前妻面容憔悴，尽管两人已经离婚，或许是因为前夫生前的职业之故，她面对“记者”时十分谨慎，不确定能透露出去的信息她总是犹豫再三，Sam因此也没能从她这里得到太多线索。  
但他注意到这位女士提到的两笔钱，是她前夫通过银行汇款给女儿的抚养费。她前两个月收到的汇款金额都是以前的三倍，她甚至怀疑前夫受贿，然而打电话过去质问，前夫只是告诉她他前两天赌马赢了一大笔钱。  
Sam不动声色地探听她是否把这些告诉了警察，在得到略带困惑的否定答案之后，他点了点头，接着便离开了她的家。  
他又给死者的父母打了电话，号码自然是从前妻那里得到的。不出所料的是，死者的父母同样在前两个月收到两笔金额不菲的汇款。  
意料之外的财富与意料之外的死亡，二者相伴出现时，多半不会是巧合。然而调查至此，Sam仍未找出这起谋杀案件与Tony Rolling的联系。在回旅馆的路上，关注事件的他低头看了一眼手腕上的表，打算去一趟监狱。  
不过那之前，他得准备点别的东西。  
伪造证件显然是一件危险的事，带着假证件试图骗过狱警更是铤而走险。穿着正式的Sam将手中的假证件递给面前的狱警，淡定地报上假名，要求狱警带他去见去年被投入监狱的Tim Neal。狱警将手中这本护照一样的证件翻来覆去看了好几遍，不太确定上面这个所谓的什么人权组织是不是真实存在。Sam似乎看出他的疑虑，告诉他下面就有他们的办公室电话，如果不确定可以打电话过去。  
“跟我来吧。”狱警瞥了一眼上面的电话号码，把证件还给了Sam。  
入狱后就连家人都没来探视过的Tim在见到Sam时相当诧异，他根本就不认识眼前这个陌生男人，更不知道那个什么狗屁的人权组织到底是个什么东西，究竟为什么会突然找上他。  
Sam坐在防弹玻璃一侧冲Tim笑了笑，伸手取下一旁的话筒。Tim比他想象中的还要年轻，很瘦，像个刚从高中毕业的男孩。Sam没有铺垫，没有任何客套的寒暄与问候，只是单刀直入地问了一个问题。  
“你在为谁顶罪？”  
对于此次的监狱之行，Sam其实并无把握，甚至心中连个成形的猜测都没有。他只是想来碰碰运气，一开始就抛出这个问题纯粹是为了试探Tim。而出乎他意料的是，也许是毫无防备，Tim在全然没有任何心理准备的情况下陡然露出了一丝惊慌的表情——不是诧异，不是震惊，也没有意识到有机可乘之后的窃喜，只有惊慌。  
Sam没有错过他的反应。  
接着他就报上了一个自己编造的名字。  
如果Tim真的是为了某个人顶罪而入狱，那个人是谁就至关重要了。  
果然，在听到Sam说出那个名字时，Tim立刻就镇定了下来，他假笑着把脸凑近玻璃，用阴沉的语气询问Sam到底是谁。  
Sam接着就说出了Tony的名字。  
眼前这张堆满虚伪的脸陡然就定格在了那里。那表情让Sam感到有些厌恶，毕竟谁都不喜欢虚假的东西，无论是他们正在使用的必需品，还是所对之人的感情。而这种虚伪的表现Sam已经从Dean那里见得足够多了，他不需要再额外地花费时间来做这项如何甄别真伪的训练。  
“你他妈的到底是谁？”Tim的眼神陡然变得狰狞，他已经收起了假笑，满脸戒备。  
Sam又一次报上了自己的假名，告诉自己是自愿为某个人权组织做义工的律师。  
“我们可以帮你。如果你没有谋杀那个警察，为什么还要待在监狱里？”  
“因为我出狱之后可能会杀了你。”Tim阴冷地撂下狠话，“马上给我滚。”  
Sam看得出Tim很紧张，监狱里完全不热，可他已经出汗了，虽然嘴里说着狠话，眼球却在眼眶中不确定地左右滑动着。他把手里的话筒握得很紧，胸膛起伏的幅度也很大。  
“你看过最近的报纸吗？又死了一个警察，又是Tony的手下。”  
Tim闻言愣了一下，突然狠狠咬住嘴唇，用力挂上了话筒转身离去。  
Sam离开监狱时有些庆幸Tim是个如此年轻的家伙，如果对方再油滑一些，或者事实真相并非他想的那样，那么他今天一定会遇上大麻烦。  
但这些还不够，即便Tim的反应能说明一些问题，他依然没有弄清楚Tony杀人的动机，而这个才是至关重要的关键所在。回到旅馆后，他又翻出昨天走访死者前妻时做的一些记录，除了那两笔钱之外，其他都是些平淡无奇的事实，譬如死者什么时候进入这个警局工作，什么时候成为Tony的手下，过去曾参与办理过什么反响较大的案子……  
突然，一个词跃入Sam的视线，一个出现频率并不低的词汇，因为见过太多次，反而容易被忽略。  
毒品。  
这不是什么好词，却因为太常见反倒变成了一个意义普通的词汇，即便它时常出现在新闻中，却没有谋杀案或者政治丑闻吸引眼球；谁都知道应该远离，然而现在过于普遍而失去了对它的持续关注。  
Sam从死者前妻那里了解到，Tony在警局中是非常受局长器重的人，在同事当中也有着相当的威信，死者曾非常高兴能够成为他的部下，认为Tony是一个真正意义上的好警察。而让Tony在警局里有着如此地位的，正是他对毒品案件的敏锐，对待街头的贩毒者他从不手下留情，而面对毒枭他更是从不手软。  
比起已经死去的两名警察，迄今为止断了不少人财路的Tony应该更易受到死亡威胁才对——当然，那两名警察的死亡也许另有蹊跷，尽管Tim的反应刻意，那也只能确定去年的那桩谋杀案与Tony有关。  
必须有更确切的证据才行。  
但要想继续从旁人身上找到间接的线索恐怕已经不太容易了。Sam坐在旅馆的床上皱着眉思索，决定明天就去年那桩案子再调查一天，而他心里已经有了另一个计划。

 

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

53

作为一个法学毕业的人，Sam深知有罪推论的错误与危险，这也正是他如此急迫地想要找出Tony动机的原因。倘若没有动机，一切的推理都无法成立，继续调查下去只不过是浪费时间，毕竟他根本不是警察，也没有探究真相的冲动与义务。  
Sam还时刻谨记自己此行的真正目的。  
一年前的警察被杀案也曾轰动一时，无论是对最初新闻事实的报道还是跟进、进而到逮捕嫌疑人直至最后庭审，媒体都做了大量相关报道。而在调查与缉凶过程中，Tony的表现同样令人瞩目。他有经验，直觉敏锐，甚至连凶手都是他亲自缉捕到的。  
一切都与这个Tony有关。  
Sam辗转得到了一年前被谋杀的那位警察的家人的联系方式，他又一次伪装成报社记者拨通了对方家里的电话号码，接电话的是一位老先生，说话声音低哑沉静，这让Sam陡然响起他法学预科毕业那年Dean带他去到的海边。  
儿子遇害的旧事时隔一年又被提起，老人不再像去年那么悲恸难当，然而惊诧之余，说话的语气中依然不免有一丝难以抑制的悲伤。他不知道为什么现在又有记者打电话过来，谨慎地询问，对方却告诉他也许谋杀他儿子的凶手另有其人。老人闻言，握着电话近乎呆愣，灵魂仿佛在这一瞬慢慢抽离身体，大脑反应迟钝地跟随对方的问题运转，不自觉地思考，犹豫又迟疑地回答。  
老人的儿子在遇害前曾有过很长一段时间的抑郁期，老人告诉Sam，他的儿子那段时间经常会给家里打电话，问些莫名其妙的问题，说他遇到了前所未有的难题，导致他不得不一次次地向父母求助。然而直至今日，老人依旧不知道当时儿子到底遭遇到了什么问题。他告诉Sam说他认为是自己的儿子收到过死亡威胁。  
“他最后一次给我打电话时跟我说，他要去阻止一个人继续犯罪。”  
两名死亡的警察，一位死前好似被什么问题困扰，另一位得连续几个月都得到意外之财。  
Sam挂断电话从公共电话亭里走出，路过一家商店时，橱窗里的电视上恰好在播放当地新闻。Tony的脸从镜头前一闪而过，Sam在橱窗前驻足，新闻画面下方打出的字幕显示警方已经成功抓获这次谋杀案的凶手，新闻发布会正在准备当中。  
Sam转身重新走进电话亭，他从此次被害的警察前妻那里得到了Tony的手机号码，翻出当时的记录，他抓起话筒拨下了号码。  
电话很快接通，他一如既往地自称是某家报社的记者，知道一些关于此次谋杀案的内幕。那头的Tony对此显得不甚在意且不耐烦，Sam想或许是这两天给他打电话的记者太多。记者总是为了能挖到最新的第一手消息而无所不用其极，他想自己还能表现得更加贪婪，便提出用独家换独家的条件。而Tony显然不想理他，在对方即将结束通话之际，他时机精准地说出了Tim Neal的名字。  
“我听说，他只是顶罪者，为你顶罪，Rolling先生。”  
说完这句话，Sam便不再开口，而电话里也没有传来通话结束的信号音。过了好一会让，Tony的声音才从话筒里传过来：“如果你的猜测能见报，我会起诉你们报社。”  
“不不不，Rolling先生——Rolling警官，比起这篇报道的稿费，其实我更想得到一些有趣的内幕消息，毕竟……你明白的，记者这行太艰难，我的消息总是比别人慢了一步，再挖不到比Tim替你顶罪更抓眼球的新闻，我可能会被炒鱿鱼。”Sam说着顿了一下，接着报上了一串数字，“这是我的办公室电话，如果你想到了什么有趣的新闻，记得联系我。”  
他说完挂断电话快速走出电话亭。  
假如Tim为Tony顶罪不是事实，Sam猜测Tony会立刻请律师出面，但如果他不幸言中，Tony应该很快会给报社打电话——他报上的那串电话号码是真的，可他用的名字是假的，报社里自然也找不出他这号人。  
这天晚上，Sam待在旅馆里哪儿也没去，他卸下Dean送他的手枪，用枪油仔细擦干净了每个部件，然后又细心地组装好。刀都是最锋利的刀，旁边的针筒里装着足以放到一匹马的麻醉剂，牙医用的小型电钻是他从Dean包里偷偷拿出来的，他从没用过，也没见Dean用过。他把它们统统装进书包里，还不忘往里面塞上一卷胶带和一捆绳子——至于头套、袖套、手套和他哥最爱用的皮围裙，他也早就准备好。  
想到Dean，Sam内心又是想念又是烦躁，这是他之前从未有过的感觉。  
对兄长的依恋使得他在十五岁至此的人生中无时无刻不想着Dean，他有时也会分辨不清自己对Dean的这种依恋究竟是纯粹的离不开抑或仅仅只是他想回到自己四岁之前的那种生活中去。然而发生过的已无法抹去，已然改变的人生与最初相比早就面目全非，无论他的动机如何，不愿在没有Dean的地方生活却是他最早领悟的关于自己的人生道理之一。  
而让Sam困惑的却是这种烦躁的心情，Dean在提起“同类”时的语气、他与别人交谈时的眼神和表情、甚至他好似想要触碰别人的那种微微前倾的姿态都让Sam烦闷不已。  
就像Dean做好了随时离开他的准备。  
Sam在这种烦躁中又度过了一个夜晚，翌日是周五，他难得地度过了一个悠闲的上午，直到午后三点左右他才用自己的手机给Tony打去电话。不出他所料，Tony昨天果然给报社打去了电话，自然也知道了报社中查无此人。  
他没有找律师。  
Sam听出对方的语气有些焦虑，他猜自己还是很幸运的，如此蹩足的调查水准，假如不是一次冒险，也不会在如此短的时间内就有收获。Tony在电话里压低声音问他到底是怎么知道Tim顶罪这件事的，他一面在脑中想象这次被杀的这位贪婪的警察究竟是如何勒索Tony一面说出一个数字。  
“不要用银行转账，先生，我们可以约个时间一边喝咖啡一边做买卖。”Sam的语气冷静而充满嘲讽，他说自己胆小，必须选一个人多的地方，不然要是像那两位警官一样被杀可就太不划算了。他总是故意提起那两桩谋杀案，而Tony在短暂的通话中已经调整好了自己的情绪，语气也逐渐冷静下来。  
他们约好了周日晚上在市南的一家咖啡馆见，之所以要选在那里，Sam猜或许是因为那里距离Tony所在的警局遥远，在他们“交易”期间应该不会碰到同事。  
Sam在周日下午就到达了咖啡馆，他背着书包，把手提电脑放在桌上打开，旁边还放了一本法律学的书，就着一杯咖啡一直坐到了晚上。咖啡馆里亮起灯时Tony就来了，按照他们约定好的，拎着一只皮箱的他去了一个相对隐蔽的角落。Sam没有同他打招呼，实际上Tony来得也很早，他们约定的是晚上九点。  
快九点时，Sam收拾好东西离开咖啡馆，走到一个拐角，低头看了一眼腕表，正好九点。他给Tony打电话，让他把皮箱放在座位上，人必须离开。  
Tony照做了，他离开了咖啡馆，钻进了自己的车里。但他没有开车离开，而是静坐在车中等待。他的双眼一直盯着咖啡馆大门，等待着一个拎皮箱的人走出来。这时，一个陌生人的声音出现在身侧，全神贯注的Tony被吓了一跳，下意识回头，车门外站着一个高大的年轻人，手里拿着一张地图，正弯着腰满脸歉意地看着他。  
“抱歉，我想去这个地方，但是跟着地图走却怎么都找不到……”对方递上手里的地图，Tony回头又看了一眼咖啡馆大门，将身体凑向车窗伸手接过对方的地图，眯起眼睛看向他手指的地方。  
“老天，你分辨不清南北吗？你要去的地方在北边，OK？你应该……”Tony因眼前这个年轻人的愚蠢而忍不住低吼出声，他又飞快地往咖啡馆门口看了一眼，正打算告诉这家伙该怎么去，脖子上却突然传来一阵轻微的刺痛。  
“也许您可以开车送我过去。”年轻人低声呢喃，悄悄将手中的注射器塞进了外套口袋里。

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

54

Tony醒来时发现自己被绑在了一张椅子上，嘴被胶带牢牢封死。四周很暗，没有灯，他什么都看不清。试着活动了一下被反绑在身后的双手，手腕的皮肤被粗糙的绳子磨得发痛，他轻哼了一声，就在此时，距他不远的地方陡然亮起一束白光。一个高大的男人举着手电筒缓缓走到他面前，他戴着头套、口罩和橡胶手套，身上穿着一件深蓝色的皮围裙。  
“所以他们真是你杀的。”Sam将手电筒的光照向Tony，弯下腰与他平视，一手从腰后拔出短刀，“我很好奇你是怎么说服Tim Neal替你顶罪的，钱？还是威胁？不如我们做个交易，我撕开胶带，别大叫，告诉我事实，我保证什么都不做。老天，我最近穷死了，我猜你一定有办法知道怎么让我摆脱困境。”  
Sam知道Tony一定会点头，Tony会想方设法寻找机会脱困。也许他会承认一部分事实，再编造一些谎言，管他的，他只想拖延时间就对了。他猜自己的话也能在一定程度上降低Tony的戒心，为钱铤而走险的蠢材很多，Tony一定见过不少，只要他伪装得足够像，Tony不会真的把他当成一个对手看待，而只是看成一条愚蠢的可怜虫。  
Tony闻言果然立刻点头，而Sam也守信地撕下了贴在他嘴上的胶带。  
“什么都可以说，我只是无聊和好奇而已，你可以给我点赚钱的建议，我们合伙也没关系。”Sam在心里默默回忆Dean的样子，努力学着兄长那样装出一副什么都不在乎的样子——一旦他表现得过于在意，反而会更加激起对方的防备，虽然他自信对方一定无法从这里逃走，可他没必要给自己惹上更多麻烦，毕竟，他面对的可是Tony Rolling。  
然而Tony接下来的话却大出Sam所料——有一部分Sam猜到了，与毒品有关的某部分，两位被谋杀的警察都撞破了他与毒枭合作私下贩毒的事，去年被谋杀的那位年轻警官为此痛苦犹豫了很久，他向Tony保证自己绝不会透露这件事，只希望Tony就此罢手；而前两天死去的那位，因为赌博成性，过得并不如意，撞破之后几次向Tony勒索，最后却还是难逃死在Tony手中的命运。而Tim，他有过盗窃的前科，他父亲是某位富商的司机，可他父亲却不知道他的老板跟Tony一样也暗中与毒枭有生意来往，Tony威胁Tim，假如不替他顶罪，他可怜的父亲很可能会突然失踪。  
另一部分Sam没猜到的却是，Tony不止杀过这两个警察，几年前警局还殉职了两名警察，同样也是因为他，只不过那时他没有亲自动手，而是借用了毒枭手下的势力。他之所以能凭借毒品案件在警局中树立威信，也是得益于他的毒枭朋友。他以自己手中的力量打击“朋友”的对手，保证自己的朋友能更加顺利与安全地贩毒，他谓之为双赢。他甚至暗示Sam，如果Sam愿意合作，他可以把Sam介绍给自己的朋友。  
“你可真是个混账。”Sam走到Tony身后，弯下腰，作势要割开绑住他双手的绳子。  
“他们都贪婪得很，妄图勒索我，我在清理人渣。”  
“你只是为了保住你的工作和已经得到的金钱，说穿了，为了你自己而已。”  
“你现在做的不也是吗？”  
“没错——我说过我杀你是为了清理人渣吗？”  
当Sam最后一句反问出声时Tony才意识到Sam不是真的打算放过他，他回过头，Sam已经摘下了脸上的口罩。这仿佛是在告诉他：抱歉了，既然你看到了我的样子，我只好杀了你。  
“你撒谎！”Tony大喝，身体下意识开始挣扎。  
“我也不确定你刚刚说的那些到底有几成是真的，”Sam说得很无辜，他扔下手电筒，一手捂住Tony的嘴，刀已经抵在了他的脖子上，“我们都得为自己说过的话负责。”刀尖刺进Tony的皮肤，Sam更加用力地固定住被绑在椅子上的男人。他现在非常确信自己真的是厌恶触碰Dean之外的任何人，即便隔着手套，即便真正抚摸Tony脖子的只是一把刀。  
Dean没有教过Sam该如何杀人，甚至他们当年在肢解猎物时，Dean都很少真的让Sam动手。Sam知道颈动脉在什么地方，也知道自己大概要刺多深，屠杀不是一件容易的事，但他还是用手肘固定住Tony的下巴，用力割断了他的动脉。  
从动脉里涌出的血顷刻间染湿了Tony的衣领，他瞪大眼睛痛苦地抽搐着，Sam已经放开了他的嘴，可他两片可怜的嘴唇只是那么颤抖地大张着，舌头卷曲弹动着，却只能发出痛苦喑哑的呻吟。  
手枪和电钻还在书包里，Sam觉得带它们出来有些浪费。他用没有沾血的那只手从口袋里掏出一只录音笔，又掏出手帕将它擦得干干净净不留任何指纹，把它放在了Tony外套胸前的口袋里。  
如果就这么放任Tony的伤口一直流血，等他被人发现时也一定早就因为失血过多而亡。可Sam是个谨慎的人，他不会冒这个风险，万一到时Tony存活下来，那他无疑是给自己和Dean找了个大麻烦。  
Sam拿出了他的手枪，将枪口对准了Tony左边的太阳穴。  
他曾对Dean说过，比起刀，他更喜欢枪，而Dean跟他恰好相反。这或许是因为他在意的是结果，是对方的死亡，而Dean享受的却恰好是让其死亡的过程，这个过程越漫长越好，对方越痛苦越好。  
这是他第一次独自杀人，不，严格来说，称之为他的第一次杀人也不为过。上一次基本都是Dean在动手，他不过是帮Dean绑了一个裸体女人，然后就去控制室待着了。从法律上来说，杀人和杀一只他们猎到的野鸡的意义全然不同——自然，从道德上来说也迥然不同。Sam确定了，他真的不喜欢干这个，而他同时也确认了另一件事，他在帮助Dean肢解猎物时之所以会因为血和内脏呕吐，只不过因为Dean在他身边而已，即便他是个不合格的助手Dean也不会真的赶他走，然而现在是他要向Dean证明，他要向Dean证明自己的能力，其实他可以，只是不愿意。  
但此刻，他愿意亲手杀了这个虚伪的警察。因为他站在了与Dean相同的立场，有着和他一样的原则和手段，他们是兄弟，而这并不只是体现在血缘上。尽管杀人的感觉很糟糕，他的双手透过手套能感知到血的温度，鼻尖也满是血的腥气，他可能有些想吐，然而就在此刻，在这种铺天盖地的恶心感里，他感受到了一丝解脱。  
脑袋旁开了一个血洞的Tony已经没有了气息，低垂着头颅，脖子上的伤口里也不再涌血。Sam捡起手电筒咬在嘴里，擦干净了枪和刀，将它们收好，又脱下围裙塞进他早已准备好的塑料袋里放好，拎着书包走出门去。  
这里是一个废弃的仓库，正是Sam拿着地图假意询问Tony时指的地方。等待与Tony见面的这一天里他当然没有闲在旅馆里，而是早早选好了合适的地点。他将今晚的一切当成一个仪式，像他也终于跨越了一道界限——他和Dean同流合污，一样罪不可恕。  
天还没亮，秋夜的风里染上了几分凉意。他抬头看向天空，今夜星空晴朗，不知为何让他想起今年的生日那天，他和Dean把车停在公路旁，就这么靠在车前盖上，喝着酒，抬头辨认星座。  
人的一生一定有许许多多值得回忆的事，而Sam发现在他迄今为止的人生回忆里，每一帧都有Dean或是Dean的影子，无论是他高兴地把护身符交给Dean，还是背着可乐失落地等待精神病院门外，抑或赤着脚追进Dean的车里……他突然意识到这样的自己是不是真的不正常，皱眉慢慢聚拢，然而在这种情绪蔓延至心脏之前他就释然了。  
想在现在的他身上再找寻到与正常相关的东西，本身就是不正常。  
Sam坐进Tony的车里，在月光之下秋风之中开着车离开了他的猎场。

 

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

55

收音机电台里播出那则新闻时Dean正开着车漫无目的地赶往下一个他连名字都不知道的小镇。主持人播放了录音的片段，杀手像是戴着口罩，说话声瓮声瓮气的，有些咬字也不甚清晰。而那个声音刚刚从收音机传出时，Dean几乎是在同时猛地踩紧刹车将车停在了路边。  
那是Sam的声音，他坚信自己绝不会听错。Sam离开也有一个星期了，这期间果然连一通电话都没给他打过。Dean在每个清晨睁开眼睛时都会后悔那天的决定，可他也知道就算重新给他一次选择的机会，他还是会被Sam说服，还是会对Sam妥协，他还是会让Sam暂时离开自己——或者说永远。  
Sam根本没必要辞职，更没必要跟着这样的他颠沛流离。Sam一旦克服了他的心理障碍，就一定能很好地融入到普通人的生活中去，这虽然很困难，但Dean认为这也不是全无可能。他们的关系，他想Sam可以试着把这些当做一段错误的过去，纠正好了，旧事不被重提，谁也不会知道。  
即便这很痛苦，即便身体里有千万个幽灵呐喊怂恿应当将Sam据为己有，可Dean总觉得Sam的世界在将来一定会迎来许许多多人，而病态的他永远走不出壁垒，只能画地为牢。  
可是他无论如何也想不到Sam竟然谋杀了一个警察。录音中Sam游刃有余地诱哄、撒谎，那语气却和他如出一辙。  
Sam在模仿他，或者说，在经年累月的潜移默化中，Sam不知不觉也受到了他的影响。他很难想象那个连一只兔子都无法宰杀剥皮的家伙究竟是怎么下定决心杀人的，他主动让Sam来选择目标和制定计划就是想让他避开真正需要动手的情况。  
Dean不得不承认自己现在的心情糟透了，这感觉就跟他多年前欺骗Sam时的毫无二致。愤怒地将收音机扔出车外，他用力地拍上车喇叭，尖锐刺耳的响声回荡在公路一侧的黄草丛中，意外惊飞起一只躲在野草间休憩的秃鹫。  
在一通粗暴的发泄之后，他掏出手机拨通了Sam的号码，信号音刚刚只响了一声Sam就接了电话。  
“嘿，Dean。”  
Sam平静的语调与仿若一切都在意料之中的语气让Dean再次怒火中烧，他握紧手机恶狠狠深吸了几口气才勉强没在电话里发火，只是希望Sam能好好解释一下他离开之前的言语与之后却大相径庭的行为。  
“我想见你，你在哪儿？”可Sam却无视了Dean的要求，抛出了自己的问题，他赶在Dean又一次发火之前抢先说道，“我不认为在电话里向你解释是个好主意……我现在能告诉你的只有我希望你别把‘离开’和‘回去’想得那么容易，那并不比我下决心杀死一个人简单。”  
倘若在此之前Sam向Dean透露同样的讯息，Dean可能会不以为然，因为在那时的他看来，Sam很难跨越他的生理与心理双重洁癖去真的杀人进而学他的样子去分尸。可现在，Sam用了一个绝无可能颠覆的事实打破了他的认知。  
Dean依然愤怒，同时又感到困顿与惶恐，他握着手机呆愣地坐在车里，风将窗外公路上的灰尘吹了进来，细沙扑了他一脸。他不知还能对Sam说些什么，赶他走吗？对着他大吼大叫？还是又妥协一次，再次放任弟弟任性的决心？  
Dean想自己这一次不能再像从前那样摇摆不定反复无常了。  
他得跟Sam真真切切地好好谈一谈。  
翻出地图，他跟Sam约在了距离这里不远的一个小镇见。Sam告诉他自己傍晚之后才会到，他靠在皮椅的椅背上，闭上眼睛，半是开玩笑地说着可以先帮他准备好晚餐。  
晚上八点左右的时候Sam给Dean打来电话，Dean开车去车站将他接到旅馆。尽管这中途只有短暂的十分钟车程，可他们像很尴尬似的，两人坐在车里都一言不发。直到Dean领着Sam走进房间。  
Sam一眼就看到放在桌上的沙拉，他还背着自己的书包，就这么站在门口笑了出来。他准备很多很多用来说服Dean的话，做好了又要与兄长争辩的心理准备，他知道用一些事实足以让Dean屈服，然而每一次争吵过后他都觉得疲累。  
这种感觉非常奇怪，即使真的疲累，即使他们真的不同，即使他那种此生绝无可能爱上Dean的感觉还在，可他还是不愿从Dean身边离开。分析这种依恋所代表的含义已经没有意义了，无论他是依恋过去的那种生活还是依恋Dean，更甚他只是需要有一个熟知的人待在身边以增加自己的安定感……这些都不重要了，殊途同归，他在乎的是最终的目的和结果。  
而那杯沙拉，该怎么形容呢，给他的感觉就像是，在他哥眼里，其实所有的争辩所有的意识他们之间所有的分歧都不如此刻填饱肚子来得重要和急迫。  
放下自己的东西，Sam走到桌边闷不吭声地吃起了Dean为他准备的食物。Dean站在自己的床边也就这么看着他，看了好一会儿，终于叹了一口气，抓了抓自己的头发坐到了床边。  
刚刚明明什么都没发生过，却又像一齐发生了许许多多事情。  
“如果你吃饱的话告诉我一声，我得先做好听你解释的心理准备。”Dean突然嘟囔道。他原本还很生气的，在去快餐店给Sam买沙拉的时候也是余怒未消，可在接到Sam的电话之后，那种烦闷得让他想大吼大叫的心情不知为何顷刻之间便烟消云散。但他实在不确定一会儿的“谈谈”会不会再次让他火冒三丈，他得先把话跟Sam说明白。  
听到Dean的话，Sam慢慢放下手中的食物，抬头看向他。  
“我很抱歉那天骗了你。”  
无论Sam多么急切地想证明Dean的想法是错的，他也无法将自己撒谎的行为狡辩成是正确的。他猜真正让Dean愤怒的也就是他的欺骗，他没有告诉Dean自己离开的真正目的，因为他料想到假如自己说了实话，Dean一定会阻止他。  
果然，在他道歉之后，原本还算平静的Dean陡然皱紧了眉头，但他很克制地没有表现出自己的怒意，只是深吸了一口气，试图心平气和地聆听弟弟的解释。  
“我有时会很困惑，按照你的想法，我有比你更多的选择，有比你更长远的未来，甚至，你爱我，而我都无法回应你，”Sam说着这些的时候也没有错过Dean眼中一闪而过的错愕与狼狈，当他需要冷静分析一些问题时，总是不得不说一些他们心知肚明却闭口不谈的真话，“可奇怪的是，好像你总想赶走我，而我却千方百计想要留下来。我们是不是站错了立场？难道不应该反过来吗？Dean，如果我们把这一次的事当做实验，你看到结果了，你真的不会阻止我离开，然而你从来没有关心过我是不是真的愿意待在你身边。我说过我愿意为你做任何事，可是我放弃自己的职业，我想过和你一样的生活，这些都是我愿意的，不是为了你——至少不全是，你没有胁迫我，我接受这样的你和我自己，可是为什么你不接受？”  
“因为你原本不是这样。”Dean在Sam长长的一段话之后稍微花费了一点世间去思考，然而答应依旧令Sam气结。他固执的兄长似乎认定了他会变成现在这样全都是因为自己的缘故，他甚至能看穿Dean现在又在纠结自责是他儿时疏忽大意没有保护好自己的弟弟。  
然而那些事就那么发生了。  
谁也不会料想不幸之事会如此突然地降临到自己头上。  
“你原本也不是这样，”Sam感觉很难克制自己此刻焦虑又愤怒的心情，他凝视着Dean，目光从他的眼睛移动到他的胸前，老旧的护身符还悬挂在那里，他知道Dean就连睡觉的时候都不会取下它，“没人会欢不正常的人，Dean，我从小就是这样了，从来没有改变过，只是你不想承认而已。我没有那么好……或者说，那么普通，我跟你一样，都是怪胎。你不用再去顾忌我那些毫无用处的自尊心了，我发现它们对我来说毫无意义，我不在乎，就跟你也不在乎你的一样。我知道你会说我跟你不一样，我们不一样，你是个怀有欲望的人，而我没有……我唯一的欲望，十六岁那年的圣诞节我请求你留下来，它一直没有改变过，对我来说，就是它了。就算你试图把我赶回曾经的生活中去，我还是会模仿你，就像刚刚过去的这一周一样，我还是会做那些事。Dean，我发现了，戴上口罩和手套，在黑夜里杀人，没有我想象中的那么恶心。”  
寡言的弟弟说出漫长的话语，每一句话都像木楔被铁锤敲进了Dean的心脏。一直以来，他都把自己看得很糟糕，他阻止不了自己的欲望，也不关心陌生人的死活，他一直以为Sam和他是不一样的，却没想到他错了很多年。  
“如果你还是不肯改变你的想法，我会一直持续做那些事。”  
“你这是威胁？”  
尽管Dean的语气有些冰冷，但Sam已经能从中嗅出Dean的怒意早已消散大半。他摇了摇头，诚恳地看着Dean的眼睛，诚实地说道：“我是说，如果没有你，或许我会比我们想象中的更加糟糕。”他会疯狂地用一切自己能够想到的举动向Dean证明自己，这无疑会让Dean的处境变得更加危险。  
Sam的眼神让Dean一时竟什么都说不出来，他知道自己已经再也无法用任何言辞劝服Sam了，Sam把那些他们过去颇有默契闭口不谈的话题全都摆到了桌面上，一层层剖开，那些他不肯承认的Sam自己承认了，他觉得有些痛，因为他曾那么努力地不让自己的弟弟有那种想法。  
再次用拇指狠狠掐住无名指，感受到指甲推起了一层皮，Dean在刺痛中沉闷地低下头，算是认可了弟弟的话。  
其实他很高兴，而这种高兴同时又让他觉得悲哀。

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

56

Sam注意到Dean的无名指被他自己抓破皮是在睡前的时候——说睡前似乎也不太准确，他能微妙地察觉到今晚自己和Dean似乎都有些微微的睡意阑珊。Dean那台旧电脑已经用了很多年，他经常看到Dean在使用前还要用力拍它。但这次他的电脑似乎是彻底不肯启动了，丧气地把电脑摔在床上，Dean下床拿了两瓶啤酒，在递给Sam时，Sam这才注意到他哥的手指。  
与Dean一起生活了这么多年，从最初的难以察觉与难以理解，Sam现在基本上已经能分辨出出现在Dean身上的各种很久都代表了什么含义。手背与手腕的咬痕多半是跟性冲动有关，说得再具体一些，就是与对象是Sam Winchester的性冲动有关，Dean在需要却又不得不忍耐的时候会咬自己的手背或者手腕；而手臂上的抓痕则大多是暴力冲动的压抑相关，偶尔手背上也会有，那个时候他可能在开车，在行走，他可能还在打零工的店里工作，有时会有毫无来由的愤怒或是烦闷袭来，他必须压抑自己，就会用指甲抓自己；而最为细小的伤痕就是中指或是无名指第二个指节上的破皮，Sam不知以前如何，可他之后在他察觉到Dean那里也会出现伤痕时，每一次都是与他有关，每一次都是出现在与他谈话过后——那些无疑是Dean在他们谈话的同时弄出来的。  
“你似乎还是不怎么认同我的话。”Sam接过酒瓶，用瓶盖轻轻敲了敲Dean的无名指，用刺痛提醒兄长他发现了。  
Dean有时也会痛恨自己这些多年养成的坏习惯，因为它们总在向Sam出卖自己。  
“总得给我一点时间，老弟。”Dean敷衍地搪塞。而Sam并没有告诉Dean，他突然很想去吻他哥的无名指。这股冲动来得莫名其妙，他觉得或许是内疚之心在作祟，而他唯一能够讨好Dean的也许只有性了。  
他没说，自然也没那么做。  
Sam打开啤酒喝了一口，拿出自己的电脑开始搜索新闻。他也想过利用暗网寻找合适的人选，可他发现自己并不适合那种方式，他觉得效率低下。  
Dean很自然地坐到他身边。或许是想用最快的速度来消弭这一周里Sam用谎言制造的隔阂，Dean靠得很近，却足够小心地不让自己的任何一部分碰到Sam。Sam在搜索了一阵之后突然合上电脑，在Dean略微诧异的眼神中扭头过去吻了他。  
他又在用这种烂透顶的方式安抚Dean了。  
Sam在心中喟叹，觉得这样的自己很可悲。如果是因为自己灵魂当中缺乏了什么才导致他很难爱上什么人，他希望自己能够快些找回失落的那部分。  
他不想用性爱讨好Dean。  
他要做的不是讨好Dean。  
在他低头亲吻Dean脖子的时候，Dean不小心呻吟了一声。但很快Dean就意识到自己做错了，他闭上眼睛，用牙齿咬住嘴唇，Sam把手搁在了他的侧腰上。  
如果心脏是一部装置的话，Sam觉得这部装置的某个零件在刚才似乎因为Dean的那声呻吟而松动了一下。  
但Sam没有操Dean，他只是长久地亲吻，从他哥的嘴唇一直吻到他的腹部，他们之间甚至还隔着衣服。Dean小心翼翼地触碰他的头发，但更多时候只是无措又僵硬地放在身侧，像他无法想到将双手放到Sam身上之外的答案。  
而Dean好像也知道了是Sam在讨好他，所以当Sam的嘴唇慢慢离开他时，他只是喘息，然后慢慢笑起来，呢喃着一些尚在Sam接受范围内的下流玩笑。Sam果然跟着笑起来，伸手将略略凌乱的头发捋向脑后，重新打开电脑，将它放到了Dean腿上，手指向出现在屏幕上的网页标题。  
新闻内容很简单，十三个月前一个叫做Donny Bull的男人被指控谋杀入狱，而今男人已经出狱。男人被以虐待、强奸、谋杀等多项罪名指控，可入狱刚过一年就被释放，令人难以置信，Dean随手打开新闻下面的相关链接，网页跳转到五个月前的相关新闻页面。  
“我对这个案子有印象。”Dean扬眉，Donny被捕比他被起诉大概晚了两个月，那个时候他正在拼命训练他这叫人头痛的弟弟，心中却已经暗暗记下了这个人，“听说他的老爸和大哥都是律师？”  
“他父亲Shawn Bull经营了一家非常有名的律师事务所，他和他的大儿子Jermaine Bull都是非常优秀的刑事律师。”法学出身的Sam简要地介绍了一下Donny的父亲和大哥，他以前念书时，教授还专门拿Shawn Bull代理的案件做过分析，他印象非常深刻，“并且我听说他们和当地检察官有很好的交情。”  
“所以你觉得这个Donny被释放有问题？”  
“不，这没有问题。”Sam摇头，在Dean略略困惑的目光中继续说道，“如果他的父亲或者大哥事先收买了法官和监狱，一年已经很久了，毕竟当时为他辩护的就是Shawn，他一定在减罪辩护上做足功夫。”  
Sam的话让Dean突然笑了起来，他疑惑地低头看着Dean，不明白自己刚才的话究竟有什么好笑的。Dean笑着摇了摇头，没告诉他自己突然发笑的原因——  
他还是为Sam感到惋惜，说到与法律相关话题的Sam与平时的他全然不同。Sam有很多机会摆脱他，却总是又转身折回来，好像看穿他作为兄长充满羞赧的依恋。他总是愧疚又心酸，重复太多次就变成毫无意义的无病呻吟，最终也只好把这点酸涩和负疚一点点包装成充满苦涩的幽默一笑而过。  
“所以？你觉得他的问题是什么？”  
“他以后会变得更谨慎。”猜不透Dean的想法，Sam暂时从他的困惑中脱离，表情严肃地说道，“我们还需要继续求证，不是吗？”  
Dean点头。  
没错，他们必须得到证明Donny该死的证据。Dean从当初听说Donny Bull这个人开始就谋划，只是没想到居然会这么快。  
在Sam辞职后的这一年当中，他也学了不少新的东西。他试着入侵了警方和监狱的系统，就像当年被Dean威胁的那个黑客干的那些，但他没有篡改资料，只是飞速查找有关Donny Bull案情的报告。  
“几乎每一起谋杀都伴有强奸和不同程度的虐待，他本人好像非常喜欢……性虐。”Sam在说出“性虐”这个词之前顿了一下，话音也随之变得含糊。  
窗外断断续续的雨终于彻底停了，天亮了，Dean又抢过Sam的电脑，让他滚去床上睡一会儿。  
“我晚上去领咱们的薪水，然后上路。”Dean擅自也为Sam做好了打算，说完还肯定地点了点头，“不，只有我的了，你突然失踪，老板很生气地说要收回你所有的薪水，我也没法帮你拿到。”他说完用带着几分讽刺的眼神看向Sam。Sam知道他哥是故意这么说的，只为了让他不要在意这次的出走。  
他们在第二天傍晚才到达目的地，明尼苏达州的明尼阿波利斯市。Dean随意找了一家看上去不错的汽车旅馆，前台十分利落地为他们开好了房间，等Dean打开门才发现又是他妈的大床房——据他的不完全统计，这应该是他们第四次遇到类似情况。Dean翻了个白眼，转身对还没进门的Sam比了个手势，把自己手中的东西一把扔进他怀里，大步走回前台换了一间双人房。  
有关被人误解这件事，如果Dean心中尚还有一丝窃喜，那只能说明他是个混蛋与蠢货——他就是这么认为的，所以此刻他心里只有操蛋的尴尬。当然，比起第一次，他和Sam现在也算见怪不怪，然而他们不能在进入每一家旅馆后都刻意强调一遍他们是兄弟。  
把行李扔到靠近门的那张床上，Dean幼稚地说了一句“懒家伙没有热水洗澡”就率先冲进了浴室。正在整理东西的Sam闻言不禁无奈地翻了翻白眼，隔着一扇门质问他哥到底几岁了。  
“总会比你大四岁，臭小子！”  
Dean在浴室里有力地还击。  
Sam笑了笑，从书包里拿出电脑充上电，再一次搜索起有关Donny Bull的消息。或许是因为他的案子在当时引起了很大的轰动，加之他的父兄都是有名的律师，在得知他被释放之后，短短一天里网上又出现了许多新的报道和评论。  
Donny经营着一家在明尼阿波利斯非常有名的SM俱乐部，因为这家酒吧是他同朋友合伙投资的，在他入狱之后，俱乐部照常经营。现在他出狱了，Sam认为他很可能会继续回去参与俱乐部的经营，并且继续参加俱乐部里的一些party。而Sam不知道现在是否还有人愿意继续同Donny进行那些他们觉得有趣的小活动。  
洗完澡的Dean走出浴室草草浏览了一下Sam刚刚搜索的结果，绿色的眼睛跟随着屏幕上的文字快速左右移动着。在看完有关那家SM俱乐部的简略介绍之后，他转头要求Sam打开昨晚从警方内网里偷出来的报告。  
“我睡了之后你没看吗？”Sam一边从加密文件夹里翻出报告一边皱着眉头问道。  
“当然，”Dean说得理直气壮，“我看完标题就睡着了。”


	58. Chapter 58

57

Sam醒来时才发现Dean居然抱着他的电脑看了一整晚报告。桌上摆了三个空啤酒瓶，还有两只空的咖啡纸杯，Sam不确定这些东西混在一起喝进去会不会引起头晕或者呕吐。不过Dean目前看起来还算不错，除了眼睛下方挂着大大的黑眼圈。  
Sam下床快速洗漱，非常自觉地换了衣服去给哥哥买早餐。等他带着三明治和咖啡回到旅馆时，Dean似乎也已经简单洗漱过了，换下了昨晚的T恤。  
“Donny的俱乐部是会员制，报告里提到死者的身份，但都不是俱乐部的会员。”Dean迫不及待从Sam手中的纸袋里拿出一个三明治狼吞虎咽起来，Sam有些担心他会噎到，急忙把手里的热咖啡递了过去。Dean摆摆手，指了指桌上的空瓶和杯子，又指了指自己的小腹，“再喝我的膀胱和老二都得爆炸。”  
Sam闻言用力翻了个白眼，索性自己喝起了原本是买给Dean的咖啡。  
“我原本计划是伪装成会员混进俱乐部接近Donny，不过看起来他对自己的顾客非常克制小心，私人时间里似乎也没什么交集。这样一来，我们很难把他骗到他虐待和谋杀别人的地方干掉他。”Dean说着，牙齿不小心把三明治里的一整块培根给拽了出来，他下意识伸长了脖子，用手把那块熏肉塞进了嘴里，含糊不清地继续说道，“死者里有男性也有女性，其中大多数都是在俱乐部打工的‘服务者’……我猜是提供‘特殊服务’的那群人。”Dean艰难吞咽下嘴里的食物，转身打算用他油腻的手指去碰Sam的键盘，却被他弟弟眼疾手快弟拦下。  
看着冲过来抱走电脑的Sam，Dean呆了一下，反应迟钝地看了一眼自己的手指，无奈又不屑地撇撇嘴。  
“吃完你的早餐，洗干净你的手，然后我们再继续。”Sam说得十分坚定。  
Dean投降般举了举自己的双手表示愿意听这个洁癖弟弟的建议，三两下吃光了手中的三明治，又从桌上的纸袋里摸出几根薯条吃下，这才心满意足地走进洗手间洗干净了油腻的双手。  
“现在可以把你的电脑借给我了吗？”Dean故意在Sam面前摊开手掌，表示他真的非常认真仔细地洗过。Sam将电脑放回桌上，特意把装着食物的纸袋拿到Dean够不到的地方。  
“谢谢你的体贴。”Dean瞪了Sam一眼，继而转头搜索着报告中与死者身份有关的段落，“他们在进入Donny的俱乐部之前也曾在其他类似俱乐部或者酒吧干过，我猜，用我们的话说，他们应该都是……‘职业的’。”Dean说着笑了起来，漫不经心看了一眼自己手背上的齿印，“所以我们得改一改最初的计划，你伪装成俱乐部会员，会员卡的问题，我教过你的。我得换个思路。”他说着看了Sam一眼，不再继续分享自己的计划。但他猜Sam应该明白他的意思，既然有的词Sam不喜欢，他也没必要说得太过明白。  
“我不觉得这个办法可行。”  
Sam听懂了Dean的意思，他哥是想假扮成有意去那家俱乐部上班的“服务者”，倘若按照警方报告中对死者身份的分析，他的计划从理论上是可行的。加之Dean的那套同类理论，以及他这么多年的经验，从实际角度出发，他的想法也没有问题。  
但Sam却一口否定了他的提议。  
Sam的反应有些出乎Dean的意料，他询问Sam是否还有更好的想法，可他弟弟只是沉默和支吾，却说不出比他这个更有说服力的计划。  
“所以，你为什么要否定我的计划？因为我说过今后的计划都是你来？”Dean没有生气，他原以为Sam已经彻底摆脱他的第二次青春期，现在看来，还没有，或许，还早着呢。  
鉴于Donny的作案手法和他现在的受瞩目程度，加之Dean在FBI那边也有案底，相较选择一个合适的时机绑架他，行骗的确是最保险最安全并且最低调的方法。  
可Sam就是单纯地不愿这么做，他不愿的不是自己的部分，而是Dean的。  
但Dean没有听信Sam的劝阻，他从别人那里偷来了一张俱乐部会员卡，为Sam伪造了一张，告诉他如果不愿意可以不去。他知道Sam非常厌恶那些东西，他不会勉强Sam去做他反感的事。  
而他自己也按照计划很顺利地混进了所谓的面试，说真的，他对在许多人面前脱光衣服被人鞭打或者绑起来一点兴趣都没有，如果反过来的话——假如他可以在绑完人之后立刻杀了对方，他也许会开心一些。  
Sam最终还是带着Dean为他伪造的会员卡进入了俱乐部。Dean提醒过他，进入俱乐部之前一定要穿戴正式，他找出了为Dean出庭时穿过的西装，打上了Dean送给他的领带。  
进入俱乐部之后他就得到了一个面具，将它戴上鼻梁是她不知为何想起了佐罗，那也是Dean喜欢的。  
俱乐部内部的隔音非常好，在走廊里完全听不到来自各个包间里的任何声音，为他带路的侍应生倒是穿着正常，也很低调，只在迎接他时告诉他今天有新人面试，今晚来俱乐部的客人都能直接作为面试官挑选合格的面试者。  
侍应生正式到近乎严肃的措辞让Sam有些发噱，但很快他就感到胃里纠结成一团。虫蚁爬上他的脊背和手臂，头颅和双腿陡然之间都变得好似巨石般沉重，他感到一阵干渴，又恶心，厌弃地不愿说话。  
Dean一定也在其列。  
他哥的这个计划真是烂透了。  
但最终，他还是开口要求侍应生带他去了“面试”的包间。  
侍应生推开一扇门，光线幽暗的门后是巨大的舞池，舞池中间有一块正方形的舞台，不算太高，大概刚刚到Sam的大腿。舞台四面竖立着钢柱，钢柱上面以金属横杠连接，横杠上挂着几只用一头连着链条的皮铐和项圈。舞台四周都挂着诸如散鞭、绳索以及阴茎环一类的东西，舞台一侧安置着一排长长的皮革单人沙发。  
已经有人坐在沙发上等待了，其中有男有女。和Sam一样，他们也都着装正式，戴着面具。  
胃里那股乱糟糟的感觉更明显了，Sam仿佛听见胃酸在其中涌动的声音，以及他走动时关节发出的刺耳声响。空气中飘散着一股好闻的气味，像花香，此时的Sam根本分辨不出，但他没有因此而稍微放松下心情，反而愈发难受。  
他坐到了沙发上，双手搁在自己的膝盖上，不愿意触碰被保养得极好的扶手上。侍应生询问他需要什么酒，他侧目看了一眼身边的人，大多握着高脚杯，于是他低声要了一杯苏格兰威士忌。  
“面试”还未开始，Sam看向舞池黑暗的尽头，有种Dean此刻正站在那边等待的错觉。  
也许Dean真的就在那里。  
Sam感到局促不安，心脏被沉重的胃拉拽着一同下沉。威士忌香醇的口感在口腔中蔓延，他握紧手中的玻璃杯，想离开，却有几个人爬上了中间的舞台。他们当中大多数都赤裸着身体，身上仅穿着装饰用的皮革拘束带，从脖子到手臂再到大腿，都绑着看上去令人窒息的皮革圈。两个穿着皮裤的男人将他们靠在了舞台的横杠上，然后走到舞台边缘弯腰各自取下一条鞭子。  
Sam终于忍不住放下手里的杯子离开了舞池。他推开门，门外的侍应生立刻迎过来询问他有什么需要。他猜自己现在的脸色一定难看极了，幸亏还有面具能帮他遮挡。他欺骗侍应生自己要去洗手间，对方非常贴心地为他带路。  
转过一个拐角，Sam突然看到了Dean。他站在一个房间的门口，门虚掩着，里面似乎还有一个人。Dean扬眉在笑，那是赝品，Sam认得出来。他突然停下脚步，为他带路的侍应生困惑地回过头。  
Dean伸出手，倾身吻了门里那个Sam根本看不见长相的人。


	59. Chapter 59

58

Sam以为自己会吐，但实际上竟然没有。他把自己关在卫生间的隔间里，俯身对着马桶干呕了很久。他非常确定自己刚刚看到的就是Dean，而他此刻的反应就跟多年前偶然听到Dean在和别人做爱时的一样。许久之后他从隔间走出来，洗手时突然感觉到右手的无名指传来轻微刺痛感，迟钝地低头看了看，发现自己竟在不知不觉中用指甲刮下了无名指上的皮肤。  
面对侍应生关切的询问，他推辞说身体不适，却刻意又绕回来时那条走廊。那扇房门已经关上了，Dean也不知哪儿去了，Sam想这时他应该去到舞池那边了，呕吐感再次袭来，他加快脚下的速度大步返回。舞池依旧幽暗，灯光全都汇聚在了舞台上，早已有迫不及待的客人脱下外套和他们平日里在外必须披上的皮，要么握着皮鞭，要么乞求那两个穿着皮裤的男人把他们铐起来，或是捆绑着吊起来。  
Sam的手指用力扣入皮肤，无数只毛虫在在他背上蠕动，但值得庆幸的，Dean还不在那群人中。  
再次从舞池中退出，Sam甩开粘人的侍应生独自离开了俱乐部。他摘下面具绕到俱乐部后门，Dean的车还好生生停在路边，他趁人不备摸进车里，脱下身上的西装，换上了不起眼的棕色外套。  
来自无名指的刺痛持续提醒着他，他不知道Dean从前那些杀人计划是不是也跟今晚一样操蛋，他们完全没必要这么做。烦躁很快占据了他的大脑，狠狠抽出刚刚忘记解下的领带，他就这么上身夹克外套下身西装裤的打扮下了车，正想着能用什么不引人注意的方法溜进俱乐部，Dean正好从俱乐部后门走了出来。  
早就料到Sam一定会借故提前开溜，但Dean看到Sam这身奇怪的打扮还是忍不住笑出来。可Sam却完全没有任何开玩笑的心情，他重新坐进车里，重重关上车门，Dean钻进车里时也注意到他异常难看的脸色，以为是俱乐部里的某些情景让他不适，一时又有些后悔。他自知理亏地不再开口调侃，只是开车加速回到了旅馆。  
走进房间Dean就催促Sam去洗个热水澡，Sam沉默地换下了身上的衣服，没理他。Dean又催了两遍，Sam还是不为所动。Dean烦躁地抓了抓头发，只好拿出自己的衣服钻进了浴室。他利用淋浴的时间好好思考了一下该怎么跟Sam道歉，然后该怎么修正他们的计划。他猜今天Sam在俱乐部里应该也没有跟任何会员有过交流，Donny这家伙他一个人去对付应该足够了，从前期调查到最后的动手。  
打好腹稿的Dean自信满满地关了花洒换上衣服走出浴室，Sam正坐在自己的床上抱着电脑不知在搜索着什么，他不客气地坐到Sam身边，先发制人地说了一声“我很抱歉”。正在浏览网页的Sam闻言随即便抬起了头，不冷不热地反问：“你为什么道歉？”  
这句反问反倒让Dean不知所措起来——但让他有如此反应的不是这句话本身，而是Sam的态度。假如Sam真的是因为俱乐部里的一些事感到难受不适，他一定明白自己的兄长为什么道歉，就算他会反问，也不会用这种看似平静实则尖锐的态度。  
直到这时Dean才陡然察觉是自己猜错了。  
“老天，如果你问我为什么道歉，那不如你说说你为什么一路上都是这么一张婊子似的臭脸。”Dean深深叹了一口气，用力揉了揉自己的脸，“别这样，老弟，开心点，或者……你得告诉我你为什么不开心。”他说着将身边往Sam那边靠了靠，伸出手试着触碰Sam的肩膀。这种程度的触碰Sam是可以接受的，他的头发、他的脸颊、肩膀或者手臂，只要不是在做爱的时候，平时Dean去触碰的话Sam也不会有任何反感。  
但是现在Sam却躲开了。  
“噢，老弟，你这样我很难过。”Dean假意露出难过的表情，锲而不舍地凑向Sam，笑着逗他说话，努力想套他的话。他甚至抢过Sam的电脑用力合上扔到了自己床上，在Sam瞪他的时候还靠过去假惺惺地索吻——当然不是真的，他伸出手只想揉揉弟弟的头发，或是捏一捏他的颈后。  
通常，在这种时候Sam只会翻个白眼推开他哥，然后从他哥床上捞回电脑继续自己玩，这时Dean再用一瓶啤酒就能完美化解问题。就像他很难拒绝Sam那幼犬一样无辜的眼神，其实Sam也很难拒绝他这种看似无赖的死缠烂打。他低头道歉，一瓶啤酒，两句自嘲，再来几个玩笑，到最后Sam也总会妥协地叹气，于是又像什么事都没发生过一样。  
可今晚真的什么都不一样了。Sam没有推开Dean，而是抓住他的手腕翻身将他压到床上。他的力气之大让Dean瞬间意识到他弟弟居然没跟他开玩笑，也不是警告，居然是来真的。Dean企图踢开Sam，等他挣脱了弟弟才能继续思考该如何教训他的问题，然而他还没来得及抬脚Sam就用膝盖狠狠压住了他的膝盖。  
“嘿，别碰我。”  
Sam的嗓音低沉沙哑，全然没有玩笑的成分。他凝视Dean的嘴唇就会想起他看到的那个吻，于是千万只毛虫再次复苏，恶心感在胸膛里久久不去，Dean的挣扎只是让他下意识地用更大的力气去制服他。  
“Sam，你到底怎么回事？发生了什么？”终于彻底意识到不对劲的Dean在Sam几乎用尽全身力气的压制之下暂时放弃了挣扎，转而皱起眉头询问。  
“我看到你吻了一个陌生人。”  
“那是Donny，我他妈的可不想一边在人前被人用鞭子抽还一边被操。用点手段接近他有什么问题吗？”Dean没有弄明白Sam生气的原因，如果他们是爱人的关系，他可以认为这是Sam在吃醋，可显然他们不是，Sam根本不会对他有这种感觉。所以他现在完全不知道Sam到底怎么回事，从昨晚开始他就一直不肯合作。  
“我觉得恶心。”  
Dean愣了一下。  
“我不是故意做给你看的，一切都是手段，OK？”  
“所以你的意思是你的一切都可以变成手段？”  
“Sam！”Dean觉得此刻在他眼前的这家伙简直不可理喻，“什么东西都有很多种用途，我可以支配我的身体杀人，也可以利用它接近某个人，明白了吗？就像你可以用你这张讨人厌的臭嘴吃饭、说话或者吻我！”  
Dean继续挣扎起来。他挣开了Sam的一只手，试图抓住Sam的肩膀推开他，然而他的指尖还没碰到Sam的衣服就又被抓住手腕狠狠给按到了床上。  
“别碰我！那让我恶心！”  
然而这都不是真的，此时的Sam根本不反感Dean的触碰，却还是不肯让Dean这么做。他说不上来，像Dean刚刚触碰过淤泥，尽管已经洗过澡了，可他还是觉得那很肮脏。他不知道Dean跟那个见鬼的Donny还做过什么，见鬼的陌生人，他觉得Dean身体的每个部分都有陌生人触碰的痕迹，它们让Dean也异化成陌生人，成为他难以接受的个体，像他的兄长此刻裹满灰尘，这让他的心理洁癖难以忍受。  
Sam过激的反应让Dean一时挣扎得更加厉害，他口不择言地说了一通狠话，又觉得自己说得太过分，喘息着，软下语气向Sam道歉。他想让Sam放开自己，这样的Sam让他担忧。可Sam只是一直这么压着他，一径沉默，又不时打断他，语气不善地让他闭嘴，像不愿意听他再说过一个字。  
忧心与焦虑纠结在Dean心中，僵持得太久，郁积于心的渐渐变成了烦躁与愤怒，他最终忍无可忍地大吼道：“操你的！嘴长在我身上，那不如用你的老二把我的嘴堵上！”


	60. Chapter 60

59

Sam真的照做了。他在拉下裤链时没有错过Dean带着颤抖的喘息与吞咽声，他能看到Dean此时的眼神，知道他不会逃走了，松开手，Sam将阴茎塞进了Dean嘴里。  
此时的他感觉有些眩晕，他以为是因为气愤，可他连自己气愤的确切原因都不知道。只是在丢脸的干呕过后匆匆逃出那该死的俱乐部，脑子里全是见鬼的Dean被绑在那个见鬼的舞台上任人鞭打的画面。  
通常，Dean在为Sam口交时Sam都会选择不去看他哥，他不知道自己的哥哥在做这些事情的时候会是什么样子。他很抗拒去想这些，而他知道Dean一定也给别人口交过。  
最古怪的事就在这里了，他曾经不介意这些的，那些不介意其实还伴随着Dean终将觉得无趣而离开恐惧，但那也只是恐惧。现在他觉得愤怒，心上好似被一块巨石压住，让他几乎喘不过气。  
Sam呻吟了一声。  
他低下头，第一次将视线投向正在为他口交的Dean。而Dean没有看他，准确地说，Dean没有与他对视，他眼帘低垂，专心盯着他弟弟覆盖着毛丛的小腹，而他的脸颊微微鼓起，湿润的嘴唇正包裹着柱体缓慢而富有节奏地上下吞吐移动着。  
Sam一直不愿看这些的原因无外乎是他在心理上难以接受，他把这当成了自己的任务，尽管他不怎么喜欢，可他必须为了Dean付出点什么。不看不听只是最折中的办法，Dean不触碰他，不发出声音，而他不去直视自己正在对Dean做的事。  
可此刻的Sam并没有产生任何不适感。他很清楚地知道Dean在做什么，他的膝盖就这么跪在Dean的脸颊两侧，也看得很清楚，自己的阴茎被他哥含在嘴里，每当他抽出阴茎，他甚至能从Dean张开的嘴唇之间看见他抵住牙齿的舌头。  
Dean似乎也忘记了自己的烦躁，只是用手肘微微撑起身体，主动地靠近Sam，亲吻他的小腹，舔湿他的毛丛，而后含住他的龟头吮吸。他也没有伸手抚摸Sam，更没有触碰过他的阴茎。坚硬的性器翘起，微微弹动着，Dean想彻底含住它，却也不太容易，它偶尔会从Dean的双唇之间滑出，拍打着脸颊甚至眼皮，于是他用鼻尖轻轻磨蹭柱体，弓起背歪着头舔舐Sam的囊袋，再耐心地用嘴唇含住龟头，将它一点点吞入口中。  
他没意识到Sam正看着这些，因为他也习惯了Sam的不看。愤怒到最后又变成了欲望，可他暂时没有更多余暇去思考其他问题，只能专心致志地为Sam口交，舔湿他，吞吐，吮吸，近乎全神贯注地聆听他弟弟可能发出的每一个音节。  
当Sam刚刚将手掌按在Dean的脑后企图固定住他时，精液就这么射在了Dean嘴里。这对他来说似乎太快了些，他和Dean都意识到了。Dean呛咳着吐出Sam的阴茎，下意识抬头，却发现Sam也正喘息着看向他。  
Dean没注意到自己的嘴唇上还残留着精液，此刻的他已经注意不到这些问题了，因为，Sam正看着他。不知名的畏惧让他反射性瑟缩了一下，吞咽下精液时嘴里的味道让他有些恶心，他的手指抓紧了床单，一时不知该怎么让弟弟从自己身上离开。  
也许他该先问问现在是不是已经算吵完了。  
而Sam的手还抓着Dean的头发，他看着自己还没有完全疲软的阴茎蹭过Dean的嘴唇，在上面留下精液的痕迹。这无疑很下流，他内心里是很清楚的，可他现在一点都不想吐，跟他刚才在俱乐部里的激烈反应大相径庭。  
他们就这么喘息着无声对视了好一会儿，Dean感觉自己已经快要缩进床垫里了。嘴唇和嘴角干涩绷紧的触感让他意识到有精液弄到脸上了，糟糕极了，他有点担心Sam会立刻吐出来。  
Dean从没在和Sam做爱过后这么沮丧惶恐过，失落倒是每一次都会有的情绪，可之前哪次都不如现在的强烈。他感觉烂透了，这应该是正正经经解决分歧或者其他问题的夜晚，而不是什么……诸如见鬼的口交之夜一类。  
最后还是Dean先出声，喉咙被戳刺过太多次，以致他现在说话的声音都异常古怪。Sam从他身上爬开，低头把阴茎塞进了裤子里，而他自己下了床，连掉在床边的拖鞋都没穿就这么跌撞着一头走进了浴室。  
Sam自然没错过他哥被勃起的性器撑起的短裤。  
他吞咽了一下。  
而他觉得自己这个行为十分地怪异，简直匪夷所思。他趁着Dean自慰、或是漱口的时间认真思索，他的床单上还残留着Dean刚刚留下的廉价香皂的气味，他之前好像从未注意到这个，不知为何今晚却如此轻而易举就闻到了。  
Dean在浴室里匆忙自慰过后非常无奈地又淋浴了一次。如果说他人生里还有什么不可告人的肮脏梦想的话，让Sam为他口交一次大概算是其中最想实现的一个。当然，他也明白梦想之所以称之为梦想，就是因为穷尽一生都不见得能成真。毕竟他连在Sam面前自慰都不敢，让Sam给自己口交这种事说不定还得仰仗另一个平行空间里的自己。  
可不会再有哪个平行世界里的Dean Winchester和他一样是个无可救药的变态了吧。  
他自嘲地笑了笑，可还是只能用抓破手臂的方式来阻止自己砸坏那个看起来脏兮兮的马桶的冲动。  
赤脚走出浴室时Dean还刻意用身体挡住了自己满是抓痕的手臂，Sam还坐在他的床上，莫名其妙的怒意看上去早就散了，起而代之的事显而易见的迷茫。Dean觉得今晚不适合继续讨论刚刚他们没有说完的话题，他可以一个人来对付Donny，不过下一次，他们得更加谨慎地挑选目标了。  
坐到床边，Dean又试探地偷瞄了两眼Sam，在完全确认他应该也不想继续讨论那个话题之后，这才掀开被子钻了进去。但他还没完全躺下，Sam却突然下了床走到他的床边，脸上是他从未见过的某种复杂表情，他说不清，像有些开心，又带着某种别扭与忧虑。  
在心中哀叹着“饶了我吧”，Dean还是坐了起来，甚至准备去拿两瓶啤酒出来，方便他们能好好地谈谈。  
但他在这么做之前就被Sam的一只手按在了肩膀上。他察觉到Sam的手心很烫，这有点不正常，下意识地用手指划过Sam的手背，他用依旧嘶哑的嗓音问道：“你还好吗？”肩膀明显感到Sam的手指在他被触碰的一瞬猛然收紧，Dean在心底喟叹了一声。  
Sam弯下腰，脸上依然是那副让Dean看不透的表情，他自己似乎也在迷茫，慢慢皱起了眉头，呢喃道：“不知道你是会嘲笑我还是会直接踢我屁股……”  
“你说什么？”Dean完全不明白Sam在说什么，不过看起来Sam似乎正准备跟他说一件不怎么愉快的事。  
如果一个人长久地不去接触人群，不懂得怎么爱上一个人，是不是真的会丧失对爱的敏锐感知？Sam说不清楚，也许就是如此，也许他是个例，这些都不重要了，在他突然从香皂的问题中领悟到自己最近总是如此愤怒又不安的原因之后，他险些从床上跳了起来。  
他很清楚自己的那些情绪被称为嫉妒，他知道自己在嫉妒和Dean调情的那些人，可他一开始完全分不清自己究竟是出于什么立场在嫉妒。那其中理所当然地有他作为弟弟的身份，也有同伴的，可他那么愤怒Dean吻了别人或许根本就不是因为他的洁癖，那依然是——嫉妒。  
或者换个词好了。  
吃醋。  
再早一些，譬如说三个月前，Sam绝对想象不到这样一个词有一天会被他自己放到自己身上。  
总是很难去想象一些聪明人为何会在某些时刻出奇蠢钝。  
Sam有些懊丧，内心里惴惴不安，他觉得自己还没有准备好，可更多的依旧是开心，一种欣慰，像血管里涌动的仍是鲜活的血，他能感受到自己的掌心在发烫，Dean一定也发现了，而他正为此感到——饥渴不已。  
“嘿，Sam？”  
弟弟愣愣出神的样子让Dean有些担忧，他想爬起来，可Sam再次往他肩上施力，轻轻的一下，示意他别动。  
Sam感到高兴，同十五岁那年等待Dean出院时一样雀跃不已。而与那时的唯一区别就在于，他知道，这一次Dean就等在那里，没有离开。  
他靠近自己的哥哥，注意到他下巴上细小的胡茬。  
然后他吻了他。  
他觉得这个吻与众不同，自己却很难形容。  
像生日那天抬头望见的星空。


	61. Chapter 61

60

Dean在被吻的瞬间只觉得这个吻深邃难懂，这跟过去的每个吻一样，Sam的气息，Sam的嘴唇，他的舌头和湿乎乎的津液，可他意识到了某些区别，像是Sam陡然握紧他肩膀的手、着急压向他的体重，Sam的舌头从未如此焦急过，像一条冒进的蛇——他形容不好这个，只觉得自己的像个下流却不怎么幽默的笑话。  
每当Sam过来亲吻他时，他都能清楚地意识到这正是需要被Sam讨好的时刻，这是他们共同持有的默契，然而此时此刻他却不觉得Sam还有做这些的必要。他意识到了这个吻的不同，却没有察觉这些不同正是源自Sam的改变。他只能顺从地接受它，当Sam的嘴唇离开时，他这才喘息着笑问Sam这是在做什么。  
Sam似乎被这个问题问得有些发窘，他将一条腿跪上Dean的床，抓着Dean肩膀的那只手渐渐松开，顺着他哥的脖子慢慢地移向他的脸颊，接着又吻了他。他还把手伸进了兄长的T恤里，沿着肌肉的轮廓向上抚摸，指腹触碰到乳头，Dean微小地抖了一下，他没有错过这个反应，在变换着亲吻角度的同时用手指捏住了乳头轻轻拉扯。  
在意识到Dean正欲推开他时，Sam下意识用手握住他哥的脖子，与往常一样以此控制住Dean，无声地告诫他不要乱动。Dean嘴里还塞着Sam的舌头，他模糊地嘟囔了两声，竭力从Sam的唇舌之下躲开，却每每又被Sam扼住喉咙给拉了回来。  
也不是没有稀里糊涂跟Sam做爱过，Sam贴过来时他就会放松下身体迎接吻和毫无技巧的触碰，有时Dean会为自己感到可悲，他总是活得如此不像人类，无论是面对Sam抑或是那些让他亢奋不已的杀人蠢动，他总会以最快的速度沉沦。  
今晚大概又是如此了，虽然他可以诚实地告诉Sam自己确实需要这个，可Sam的“讨好”举动，说实在的，不会让他觉得有多么高兴。  
Sam在他们接吻的间隙里脱掉了Dean的衣服，他把Dean按到在床，其实过程是可以更温柔一些的，然而他还是把Dean重重压进床垫里。他随即也倾身下去，嘴唇贴上Dean的脖子。他总能从Dean颈侧的动脉探知兄长的脉搏频率，永远都是如此兴奋难耐，他沿着Dean的脖子亲吻到他的锁骨，这些他曾经也会做的，而之后Dean会翻过身，那样的氛围其实很奇怪，应该很热烈，Dean却总是很安静，而那些总让Sam心上漫过一阵好似卑撕裂的疼痛。  
在Dean发现Sam真的在用心讨好他时，他不得不像以前那样放松身体安静地躺在床上。他深爱来自Sam的任何触碰，像蠢笨的禽畜拒绝不了饵食。Sam在亲吻他的锁骨，他想着该什么时候爬去浴室为自己扩张比较好呢，然而在收到Sam给出信号之前，他的乳头却被含进了一张嘴里。  
Sam从不会做这些，以致一开始Dean以为自己产生了幻觉，他以为自己其实是在跟一个素未谋面的陌生人做爱，却把对方当成了Sam。他总会如此，认识陌生人时报上自己的假名，做爱时却不许对方叫那个名字。  
Sam在咬住Dean乳头时有些迟疑，但令人惶恐的排斥感并未降临，这让他不禁安下心来。舌尖笨拙地舔在乳尖上，Sam抬起眼睛偷看自己的哥哥，而Dean却显得困惑，他好像坠入梦中，皱着眉头，对着某个难解的问题百思不得其解。直到他们四目相对，Dean眼中的困惑渐渐融化成惊诧，他又咬了一下Dean的乳头，继而又凑近他的嘴唇，一边吻他一边呢喃着“爱你”。  
这正是他感到高兴的原因，他并没有缺失这项本能，或许一切只是顽固坚硬的内心给的一个考验。他感到高兴，因为他会比以前更加像个鲜活的人类；他感到高兴，因为他终于能够回应Dean这漫长的爱意；他感到高兴，因为他终于又找到了一条能够连接他的世界和Dean的世界的道路。  
Dean没有错过这些揉碎在唇舌之间的呢喃，他在片刻的怔忡之后突然抓着Sam的肩膀翻身一把将他压到身下，骑坐在他身上，瞪大了眼睛喘息，却不说话。  
Sam凝视了Dean一会儿，陡然放空了身体就这么仰卧在床上，他猜自己在笑，笑得蠢兮兮，手指无意识摩挲着Dean的膝盖，他握了一下Dean的腿，Dean突然弓身下来往他的嘴唇上用力咬了一口。  
之后又是冗长的吻，Dean无数次想伸手脱掉Sam的衣服都被Sam拦下，Dean咬牙切齿骂着“操你的”，Sam漫不经心回吻，手掌试探地向Dean的腿根滑去。  
Dean也拦下了他的手。  
他们相互试探，最终Sam坐了起来，让Dean脱下了他的衬衫。他低头看着Dean，Dean像突然意识到什么似的，非常慌张地想盖住自己的腿间，他低头吻在了Dean的颈侧，手指慢慢向腿根探索，低声说着“这没事”。  
他几乎是哄着Dean在自己面前脱掉了裤子，Dean无数次想找东西蒙住他的眼睛，像八年前那个圣诞节。但他哥所有的喋喋不休在阴茎被他握住之后就全都被哽在了喉咙里，一个字都说不出来了。  
连Sam自己都担心会吐在Dean身上，如果是那样的话就太扫兴了，或许他哥接下来的一辈子都不会再敢和他做爱了。幸运的是，并没有。出于洁癖，第一次直接触碰别人阴茎的感觉自然不会太好，但Sam也没有想起其他更加煞风景或是让他不适的人或者事，这是个好的开始，他吻着正跨坐在自己腿上的Dean，手掌不太熟练地套弄着他的阴茎，他察觉Dean喘得厉害，却没发现自己也一样。  
一手搂住Dean的腰，汗水让身体变得黏糊糊，他咬着Dean的耳朵，想让哥哥把手伸进自己的裤子里。他不确定这句话该怎么表达，无论用什么措辞都显得下流，当他只能用最直白的语言让Dean也握住他的阴茎时，他哥就这么毫无预兆地，射在了他手里。  
Dean也从没想过自己居然会这么快就射了，而让他如此激动的只不过因为Sam刚刚在命令他握住他的老二。他从没做过这么蠢的事——他是说在Sam手中射精，他现在不确定Sam会不会冲进浴室用肥皂用力洗那只手。  
Sam确实想那么做了，不过没有Dean想的那么夸张。他才现在的Dean就跟刚才的他一样，这是个小小的意外。但因为精液而变得黏糊糊的手的确让他有些不知所措，他不知道自己的右手现在还能放到哪里，直到Dean抓着它状似要舔干净上面的精液时，他急忙缩回手。  
见Sam到目前为止表现还算冷静，已经从过早射精的懊悔中清醒过来的Dean下床找来面纸递给了Sam，但随即又爬上床拉开了他的裤链，一面吻他一面为他手淫。Sam硬得很快，Dean做得很小心，手指流连在龟头与冠状沟之间，虎口摩擦着柱体，他很想吻Sam的脖子，却不敢，只能任由Sam反过来吻他的脖子和肩膀。当Sam不自觉地将阴茎撞向他的掌心，好似有相同的快感在他体内爆炸，他痛苦地咬紧嘴唇，不敢泄露任何呻吟。  
Sam射精时，他又一次吻了Dean。他已经数不清这是今晚他们之间的第几个吻了，而每个吻都冗长深邃，他眨着眼睛，口齿不清地说“爱你”，Dean好似发狠地回吻，嘟囔着“闭嘴好好吻我”。  
当Dean第三次淋浴完从浴室出来爬上床时，他心想着这一次终于能够好好休息了。而另一张床的Sam却像发觉了什么新的人生真谛似的，好跃跃欲试地想尝试一些别的什么。他刚刚提议可以一起淋浴却被Dean非常坚定地拒绝了，因为Dean真的非常害怕他们在浴室里赤诚相见不过四十秒他弟弟就会因为各种心理不适而吐晕过去。  
什么事都得有个过程。


	62. Chapter 62

61

好些事就是这么奇妙。  
在Sam和Dean还是孩子时，他们就是单纯的兄弟，哥哥往弟弟头上放了一顶闪闪发亮的寿星帽，催促他赶紧吹灭蛋糕上的蜡烛，那时的Sam觉得只是如此就满足得好似得到了全世界最甜最美味的糖果。  
当他意识到Dean不再单纯地像看一个弟弟那样看他时，那颗糖果陡然就变得苦涩起来。一个想重温旧梦的男孩，一条蜕去旧时皮的蛇，男孩追逐着蛇，惊慌又害怕，但他恐惧的并不是蛇会伤害自己，而是自己无法成为蛇的同类。  
在男孩同样变成蛇以后，像他……或者说是它，像它又回到了十多年前，自己坐在蛋糕店里，它愿意钻进那个蛋糕里，在奶油里打滚，与自己的兄长纠缠。所有的苦涩和痛苦都消失了，好似动摇与不安都终于找到了归宿，在寂静的坟茔中化作青烟。人堕落成动物，而它欢欣，就像千万朵凋零的花在腐烂的过程中终于自得其所。  
仿佛Sam永远都在为了Dean而改变自己灵魂的形状，可他没有丢失自己，他甚至觉得是这种改变塑造了最终的他，他在向着Dean的理想靠近，而Dean的理想旁边，总会有他的理想。  
稀薄的朝阳为游弋在空气中的尘埃涂抹上一层浅淡的金色，秋日的天空高得遥不可及，Sam在买早餐回来的途中呼吸着秋季早晨带着凉意的空气，错以为自己看到了一个迥然不同的世界。  
回到旅馆时，Dean正在慢腾腾地穿衣服，背对着门低头扣着他的皮带。Sam跟他打招呼，说着“早上好”的语调不知为何有些奇怪。Dean听出了当中的不同，扭头看向他，挑起一边的眉毛扯开一抹不怀好意的坏笑。他猜Dean又要嘲笑他像小姑娘了，便先发制人地让他闭嘴，从怀中的纸袋里掏出一根薯条塞进了他嘴里。  
他们接着又谈到了Donny的事，Sam的表情立刻就变得阴沉起来，他看向Dean的眼神里像藏着一头刚刚成年的公狼。Dean以前从未见过如此的Sam，他在诧异之余还不忘安抚弟弟，告诉他其实自己没有获得在那家俱乐部“上班”的资格。  
Sam没说话，只是目不转睛地凝视，Dean又往嘴里塞了几根薯条，对于弟弟对自己的这种不信任感到有些恼火。  
“老天，我昨晚好像已经跟你说过，我没有那种喜欢被绑起来再被鞭子狠狠抽上几十下的癖好，你他妈的可以换一种眼神看我吗？”  
Sam扁扁嘴。  
“那你打算怎么继续调查Donny？”  
说到这个，Dean陡然支吾起来。事实上，昨晚为了求得脱身的机会，他用了别的手段去勾引Donny，还给了他自己的手机号码。他不知道这招是否奏效，如果没用的话，他们可能得用上其他迂回的方式来确认Donny出狱后的表现——但此时此刻，这些都不是重点。  
他现在已经知道了Sam前阵子好似二次青春期萌发的症状归根结底就是因为他在吃别人的醋，他从没意识到他弟弟是个独占欲这么强的小家伙，如果让他知道电话号码的事——  
“Dean？”  
等待答案的Sam似乎已经从兄长的闪烁其词中嗅出了一丝不对劲，他紧盯着Dean的眼睛，无声地警告他最好别撒谎。  
Dean只得硬着头皮实话实说。  
出乎他意料的是，虽然Sam的脸色确实变得更加难看了，但他竟没有发火，连一句抱怨或是其他什么的狠话都没有。只是绷着脸坐在那里，一言不发，像思考着什么。Dean觉得自己这件事做得根本没错，可不知为何却有些心虚——如果昨晚Sam没有那么没完没了地对他说“爱你”，如果他也不知道Sam实际在吃醋，那么现在他可能会非常理直气壮。但不幸……或者说万幸的是，他知道了，一切都发生了，他和Sam之间的关系在不太正常的兄弟关系之上又多了一层关系，如果他再去跟别的人调情、甚至上床，那他就是彻头彻尾的混蛋了。  
许多事就是这么没道理却又显得理直气壮。  
Sam本想问Dean是不是一定非要Donny不可，其实他们大可以换个目标。可他瞥见Dean满是抓痕的手臂，又想起Dean的那套“同类”理论。  
Dean并不是完完全全为了所谓的正义去杀人。  
他也是为了他自己。  
他选择了在底线之内来满足自己。  
“如果Donny打电话……约你，”Sam在说出这句话的时候非常想用力咬断自己的舌头，“你可以一个人去，但是我会跟着你们。”  
Sam的妥协让Dean有些吃惊，他甚至已经做好了换个没这么麻烦的目标的准备，只不过这意味着他可能又要等上几个月。毕竟恶棍们都喜欢躲在阴暗的角落里偷偷行事，尽管他敢肯定每天都有谋杀发生，然而被发现的永远只是一小部分。对一个正常人来说，几个月不过是夹克换成羽绒外套，但对他而言却是几千小时的忍受与煎熬。  
“Sammy，你可真是善解人意。”Dean终于松了一口气，他靠近Sam，在凝视他的时候突然笑起来。许多时候都跟现在一样，他想伸手抚摸Sam的脸，却迟疑着不敢行动。  
“你可以吻我吗？”  
“不。”Sam在Dean错愕的目光中拒绝了他，端起咖啡喝了一口，“除非你去重新刷个牙。”  
“我恨你。”Dean说着拿起一根薯条扔向他。  
“Dean！”被薯条砸到脸颊的Sam用一种非常难以置信的眼神看着他，接着起身走进了洗手间。  
Dean听见水龙头打开的声音，知道Sam一定在费力地洗脸上的沾到的星点油渍，这才像扳回一城似的满足地往嘴里又塞了几根薯条。  
这天下午，Dean果然接到了Donny的电话，于是他不得不当着Sam的面在电话里跟对方调情。他第一次体验这种糟糕透顶的感觉，无数次偷偷瞟向Sam，关注着他的反应，却还不得不伪装出期待而兴奋的口吻与Donny约好时间。  
Sam放轻了动作将他哥推到墙上，在Dean投来问询又尴尬的眼神时，他只是抬手比了一个“你继续”的手势，这使得Dean一时更加尴尬。Sam突然低头亲吻Dean的脖子，毫无准备的Dean陡然握紧手机，险些呻吟出声，他的手轻轻搭在Sam肩上，想警告他别乱来，而Sam只是顺着他的脖子吻到他的耳后，在他耳畔悄声说道：“继续。”  
Dean百分之百确信他弟弟的第三次青春期来了。  
Sam一边吻Dean，一边像以前那样抚摸他的肩膀和侧腰，他甚至也能听见电话中Donny的声音，某些下流的暗示令他怒火中烧，而Dean在回应，这让他忍不住狠狠咬住Dean的脖子，手掌却贴在他的腿根上磨蹭。  
Dean很快就勃起了，Sam把手贴在他的腿间揉弄，他再也忍耐不下去了，匆匆结束了与Donny的通话，粗鲁地把手机扔到床上，双手捧起Sam的脸，喘息着，又有些迟疑。  
而Sam，终于如他所愿地吻了他。  
Dean最终射在了自己的裤子里，这让他懊丧不已，因为他觉得自己至少可以忍到Sam放开他去浴室之后。不过错也并不都在他，Sam一直不肯放过他，而Sam忍耐的样子实在太过性感，他几乎想去吻Sam额角上稀薄的汗珠。  
“你们，什么时候？”  
Dean觉得裤子里黏糊糊的，他想去换掉它，可Sam却把他按在墙上不肯放手。弟弟孩子气的举动让Dean没办法发脾气了，他喘息着把手放在了Sam的胯骨上，扣紧他的腰将他拉向自己，在Sam再次吻过来的时候这才模糊地说道：“今晚。”


	63. Chapter 63

62

这天晚上，他们按照计划中的那样，Dean在约定的时间与Donny碰面，他上了Donny的车，兴奋难忍而显得有些多话。他猜Donny大概是误会了他兴奋的原因，因为对方一路都在不停提及绳子、手铐、电击或者笼子之类其实他并不喜欢的东西。  
Donny将车开出了城外，很快他就发现后面有一辆车在跟踪。Dean从他不停注视后视镜的动作也察觉到了，毕竟这一路过去并没有太多车辆，尽管Sam很小心地控制着车距，但在空旷的马路上依旧显得惹眼而引人疑窦。  
Dean不免有些担心，但他忍耐着，什么都没说，故意装出一副什么都没发现的模样。反倒是Donny主动让他注意后面那辆车，猜测说不定是哪家小报的记者。他一边开车一边骂了些令人不快的脏话，Dean默默记下，睚眦必报的他绝不会让人就这么白白骂了Sam还不付出点什么代价的。  
他佯装出紧张的样子询问Donny该怎么办，一只手像是无意识地拉了拉自己的衣领。  
他在这件外套内侧安置了一个很小的窃听器，他们在车里的对话Sam全都能听见。他摸到窃听器，故意用手指制造出一段杂音，这是他们事先约定好的暗号。  
就在Donny假意安慰Dean他会解决掉那家伙时，后面那辆黑色的Impala突然加速从他们旁边超车经过，一路向北驶去。Donny在Impala驶过留下的灰尘中耸了耸肩，接着拐进了右边的岔路，十分钟后，他把车停在了一幢老旧的别墅外。  
Dean跟着Donny走进别墅，缓步上楼。别墅的一楼几乎没有什么家具，地板和楼梯扶手上也满是灰尘。Donny打开一扇房间的门，顺手开了灯，最先跃入Dean眼中的就是挂在墙上的那一排工具，其中有许多他根本没见过，就更别提知道它们的名字和用法了。但房间里很干净，没有血渍，Dean几乎开始怀疑起自己的直觉。  
Donny伸手将Dean推进房间，领他走到墙边，伸手就脱了他的衣服。他把外套扔到地板上，Donny吻他，赞叹他的身体，忘乎所以地说着会鞭打他，刺穿他的乳头，往他的龟头上穿上漂亮的金属环。他一边将Dean的一只手铐墙上，一边强迫他跪下，想为他戴上带电极的项圈。  
Dean可一点都不想接触这些东西，尤其在他得知项圈上有什么时，他抗拒的表情从眼中一闪而过，好似沉浸在自我幻想中的Donny却没有错过这些，他突然粗暴地揪住Dean的头发把他的脑袋狠狠砸向墙壁。  
毫无防备的Dean被这结结实实的一撞差点晕过去，他粗鲁了骂了一句脏话，强撑着铺天盖地而来的眩晕感，想挥开Donny，而对方趁机再次抓着他将他的后脑用力往墙上砸去。  
“老实点，亲爱的。”他在自己迫不及待的欲望中开始喘息，动作粗暴残忍，“我猜你一定看过以前的新闻，我不喜欢别人反抗我，那些死人都他妈的该死，谁让他们不肯听话。你也一样，我喜欢看人痛苦的样子，只要你乖乖的，我会手下留情不把你弄死。”  
又被抓着撞了几下，Dean头晕得差点吐出来。他感觉眼前一片模糊，甚至都不看Donny的脸，他说话的声音也忽近忽远，像一道幻影。在Dean残存的最后一丝清醒理智中，他还自嘲了一下，这大概是继上次被David弄伤之后最惨的一次，虽然还没受伤，可要是他真的被铐住双手，他一点都不想猜测接下来眼前这个该死的变态会在他身上做什么事，而现在他最后悔的就是没有听从Sam的建议带一支麻药出来。  
冰冷的金属项圈被套在了脖子上，有些神志不清的Dean还在挣扎，他听见自己的皮带被解开的声音，对方在试着脱下他的裤子。他趁机踢了对方一脚，接着一条鞭子就绕在了他的脖子上猛地收紧。窒息感宛若黑色的淤泥从看不见底的深渊陡然涌出，呼吸越来越困难，Dean徒劳地挣动，耳边全是Donny下流的咒骂。  
Dean感觉自己的咽喉好似一个被束紧的口袋，视线在极度的氧气缺乏中越来越暗，死亡的预感宛若一只张着黑色羽翼的巨鸟盘旋而至。他张开嘴用力呼吸，却完全无法吸入空气，过速的心跳令窒息感愈发难受，他的脸颊由原本自然的脸色转为红色，在到达某个临界点之后又陡然转为惨白。  
充满光亮的世界好似迎来了黑夜，咒骂声越来越远了，Dean仍在不甘心地挣扎，然而身体却再也使不上任何力气。他觉得疲累，无法吸入空气的胸膛像一张干瘪的皮。  
他好似要踏入死亡。  
是时，他听见一个声音叫出了自己的名字。下一瞬，束紧的口袋陡然被解开了，空气争先恐后涌入他的气管钻进肺里，他大口呼吸着，滑进气管的津液让他呛咳不止，胸膛海浪般剧烈起伏。身体依然在死亡之前的本能恐惧中颤抖着。好似有什么重物掉在了地上，他甩了甩头，眩晕感挥之不去，而慢慢再次变得明亮的视线中，一袭身影扑向自己，他感觉自己的脸被一双手捧住，那个声音还在焦急地连声呼唤他的名字。  
是Sam。  
Sam在车里收到Dean的暗号之后便开车加速超过了Donny的车，向前行驶过过一段时间之后他才将车掉头回来。Dean事先已经打开了手机的GPS定位，即便Sam过后再去找他也不会太困难。Sam沿着地图开车驶向Dean的所在地，在看到Donny的车停在一幢别墅外时他原本有些忐忑的心这才逐渐安定下来。  
枪和刀都在身上，他已经事先戴好了手套，装着麻药的注射剂就在上衣口袋里，他下车走向别墅，掏出一根铁丝小心撬开了锁，别墅一楼没有开灯，他借着月光走向楼梯，听见从二楼的某个房间里传来了模糊的咒骂声。  
大步跨上楼梯，骂声随之越来越清晰，粗俗污秽的措辞听得Sam怒火中烧，他还记得刚刚Donny在车里说过什么，没有听从Dean小心行事的建议，他直接用力踢开门，却看见Dean跪倒在地，脖子上套着项圈，双手都被镣铐紧紧铐住，上身赤裸着，裤子已经被褪到了膝盖上。  
而Donny正拿着一条鞭子企图勒死Dean。  
Sam竟然还能异常清晰地感知到自己现在的情绪，惊恐与愤怒支配了他。听见响动的Donny转过身，在发现还有另一个陌生人在场时，他放开了手中的鞭子，转而冲向了Sam。  
Sam很庆幸Donny没有带枪，或者，他也许把枪放在了其他房间。总之，他没有拿枪指着他，这无疑很幸运，因为这些让他立刻从自己毫无理智的愤怒中清醒过来。Dean嘶哑的呛咳声让他稍稍放下心来，他避开了Donny的拳头，一拳打在了他的鼻梁上，在他踉跄后退的同时一把抓住了他的脖子绕到他身后，同时从口袋里掏出那支注射器，照着他的颈侧用力扎了进去。  
假如Donny刚刚用了枪，或是Sam没听见Dean显示存活的咳嗽声，Sam很可能会朝Donny开枪。  
放倒了Donny，Sam立刻飞奔到Dean跟前，半跪在地上，捧起他冷汗满布的脸，连声叫着他的名字。  
“很高兴见到你……老弟……”Dean依然喘息不止，他本想好好控制住自己的身体，然而身体却像有着自己的意识那般依旧将全副的体重压向Sam，像它感到寒冷，便本能地偎向另一具温暖的躯体。  
Dean刚刚几乎就要失去意识了，然而古怪的是，那一刻他想到的却是昨晚Sam不停呢喃的那句“爱你”，仿佛这句话凝结了他这短暂一生的全部。  
“Dean，Dean，你……你还好吗？”直到真的捧起了Dean的脸，真的确认他还活着，Sam这才意识到自己也在发抖，他惊慌得几乎说不出完整的句子，仿佛刚才的镇定自若是一袭幽灵控制了他的肢体。察觉到Dean正下意识地想摆脱镣铐与项圈，Sam这才慌忙伸手摸上Dean脖子上的金属圈。  
“嘿，嘿，Sam，”Dean歪过头摩挲着Sam的手背，吞咽着，露出一抹虚弱却快活的微笑，“可以吻我吗？”  
正在焦急寻找项圈搭扣的Sam闻言愣了一下，他敷衍地亲吻了一下Dean冰冷的脸颊，手指依旧在金属圈上不断摸索找寻，直到他从Dean颈后摸到一块很小的突起。  
他弄开了项圈。  
与此同时，Dean又一次将嘴唇凑了过来，他还是迟迟不敢主动亲吻Sam，只是再次问道：“可以吻我了吗？”  
Sam拉开项圈，低头吻了他喋喋不休的兄长。


	64. Chapter 64

63

Dean在Sam打开镣铐之后扶着墙壁站了起来，残存的眩晕感让他感觉自己好似站在云端，每一脚踩下去都不知深浅。他穿好衣服走向Donny，弯下腰将他拖向自己刚才被铐住的地方，在Sam的帮助之下铐住了他的双手，为他戴上了项圈。  
他让Sam下楼去把放在车上的工具拿上来，Sam依言照做，等他再走进房间时，Donny已经醒来，口中不断发出凄惨的哀嚎声。Dean似乎找到了控制项圈电流的控制器，此刻真站在Donny面前玩得不亦乐乎。Sam走近他们时闻到了从Donny身上飘来的一股淡淡的焦糊味，他把手套递给Dean，Dean说了一声“谢谢”，随手用自己的衣服擦干净了控制器上的指纹。  
“我发现这里有不少有趣的东西。”Dean说着炫耀似的拿起一个小小的订书机。他在墙边的柜子里还发现了类似打耳洞的打孔机，一些细长的针，还有可以套在阴茎上的电击，他怀疑改装一下就能塞进这家伙的屁股里。  
劫后余生只是让Dean的嗜杀之心变本加厉，他不会忘记刚刚Donny在车里是怎么骂Sam的，回忆了一下，他觉得可以把电钻插进Donny的屁股里，然而想一想觉得清理太过恶心，只好作罢。  
放下手中的控制器，Dean半跪在Donny身前，不顾他的哀求径自解开了他的衬衫纽扣，用戴着橡胶手套的手抚摸他的胸膛，手指捏住他的乳头拉拽。  
“我想你可以先去车里待一会儿，”Dean说话时没有看Sam，视线就这么胶着在Donny脸上，像是调情又像是折磨般不断用力捏弄他的乳头，“我很快就好了，很快……给我一个小时。”他说着起身过去拿出他最喜欢的皮围裙套上，还不忘在脸上罩了一个口罩。每当穿起这些他都觉得是个屠夫，某种意义上来讲，“宰杀”这个词比“谋杀”更让他愉悦满足。  
“那边有张床，我可以就在房间里等你。”Sam装作没听懂Dean的言外之意，抬手指向房间的另一边。那是一张巨大的床，罩着床罩，Sam只希望一会儿掀开它的时候下面不会藏着什么让他不适的东西。  
而Dean不会蠢到真以为Sam没听懂自己话里的意思。他瞪了Sam一眼，一把扯下口罩，没有发火，只是用半开玩笑的语气说道：“你想加入？”  
“不。”Sam笑起来。他伸手拿过Dean手中的口罩戴在了自己脸上，“我想看你是怎么杀死他的。”在他救下Dean的那一刻他就有了杀死Donny的意图，然而他喜欢的一枪毙命势必不会讨Dean的喜欢，他不会忘记他们做这些的初衷是什么。他得把宰杀的权利都留给Dean，Dean审判，他不过是个私心颇重的陪审团成员。  
Sam话音刚落，Dean都没来得及说话，倒是Donny又发出了令他们两人同时皱眉的哀求声。可面对两个人的无动于衷，Donny在哀求未果之后转而又撑起所有的凶狠开始威胁他们，Dean叹了一口气，从Sam拎上来的袋子里翻出一块沾着血污的布一把塞进了他嘴里。  
“我们在讨论很严肃的事情，你最好安静点。”  
Dean的话逗笑了Sam，他猜Dean一定是故意的。  
“笑什么？我说的不是事实吗？”Dean说着也笑了起来，他看着Sam，像是在认真评估Sam的话。他从没做过让Sam动手杀人的打算，甚至都不准备让他看到自己真正杀人的样子，那一面应该就像月亮无法反射阳光的一面，黑暗而丑陋，不应该暴露在Sam眼前。  
Dean知道自己会有这种想法还是因为他的自卑，然而他无法不去害怕。Sam是他所爱之人，亦是他全部恐惧的凝结体，爱意与惧意伴随滋生，像一面镜子的两边。  
他害怕Sam在见过全部的他之后会陡然醒悟，曾经对他的期待与眷恋不过都是假象，他害怕Sam发现他所依恋的是自己想象中的那个Dean，而不是此刻正试图分食同类的野兽。  
像看穿Dean的心思，Sam无声叹了一口气，还是妥协地走出房间，为他虚掩上了房门。Dean站在原地朝门外的方向看了一会儿，这才转过脸，看着Donny惊恐的脸，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
他尝试了许多小玩意，譬如在Donny的乳头上订上了几只订书针，还打穿了他的手指。说真的，虽然知道性虐是怎么回事，然而真到动手的时候，他居然不知道该怎么做才会更有趣。  
他把针刺进了Donny的尿道里，这有多痛他光是想想就兴奋得快硬了，然后他切下了Donny一边的阴囊。他把那块布从Donny嘴里掏了出来，抓着他的下巴把阴囊塞了进去，而后强迫他吞下去。他把电极对准了Donny还在不停流血的创口，兴致勃勃地打开了开关。  
看别人痛苦也是一种瘾，Dean在最后切割Donny满是细小伤口的身体时想道。他把Donny的尸体切开摆出了一个怪异的造型，每当这时都是他最满足的时刻，空气里弥漫着血的气味，尸体逐渐变灰，再过不久肌肉会失去弹性变得僵硬，如果这具尸体能保持得稍微久一点，等警察赶来时，它就会像一尊艺术品那样永远地保持在这个造型上。  
Dean用力舒了一口气，一边摘下身上的围裙一边朝门口走去，脚下谨慎地避开了地上的血。他以为Sam会乖乖在车里等他，然而还没走到房门口Sam就推门而入，迎面抱住刚脱下围裙的他，在他还来不及开口说话之前便低头吻了过来。  
一手拎着带血的围裙，Dean不敢回拥Sam，也不想把血弄到自己的衣服上，双臂只能维持着一个虚空的环抱姿势，任由弟弟搂着他的腰把舌头伸进了他的嘴里。  
这又是个漫长的吻，Dean被Sam磨蹭着下半身，发现他弟弟居然也在这种时候硬了。果然，Sam的手顺着他的胯骨滑向大腿，手指贴着裤链拉下，伸进裤子里隔着内裤揉捏他勃起的阴茎。  
每次在杀死一个人之后Dean都迫切地想和别人上床。Sam当然是首选对象，然而在此前的那么多年里这个欲望从未真正得到满足——他可以立刻找到许许多多想和他上床的人，可他们都不是Sam，又或者后来他可以去找Sam了，但他不敢在自己欲望最旺盛的时候开车去Sam的学校。  
Dean含住Sam的嘴唇近乎饥渴地吮吸，Sam停留在他阴茎上的手指让他无意识发出几声模糊的呻吟，他在发出这些声音时陡然清醒过来，万分艰难地将自己从Sam身上撕开，喘息着用额头磨蹭着弟弟的脸颊，呢喃着“我们回去”。  
——话虽这么说，如果不是因为Sam总有些刻板的规矩，Dean可能都忍不到回旅馆而是直接在车里就骑上了他弟弟的腰。他们收拾得很潦草，Dean把东西塞进后备厢时突然想起一个问题。  
“你刚刚根本就没回车里对吗？”  
Sam坐上副驾座，认真系好了安全带。  
他没有否认Dean的猜测。那时他走出房间，没有下楼，而是一直等在房间外面。里面的所有声响他全都听见了，他完全不同情Donny，即便待会儿Donny发出更加凄厉的惨叫他也只会觉得这是罪有应得。  
直到有所声音都平息下去他才再次推开了那扇门。  
Dean摆出的尸体造型扭曲怪异，叫人毛骨悚然。Sam轻轻吞咽了一下，他哥刚解下围裙，抬起手臂像张开怀抱等着他的拥抱，于是他就那么走上去，抱住了他哥的腰。


	65. Chapter 65

64

他们一回到旅馆就彼此推搡拉扯着，直到两人一同跌进狭窄的单人床里。Dean如愿骑在了Sam身上，俯下身，Sam过来吻他，他就迫不及待地解开衬衫的扣子，一把将脱下的衣服扔到了地板上。被压到床上的Sam一只手撑起身体，仍然习惯性地抓着Dean的脖子，指腹摩挲着他的颔骨。  
Dean将手指伸进了Sam的裤腰里，却不敢轻举妄动，直到Sam默许般地自己解开了皮带，他这才急切地把手伸了进去，握住他弟弟的阴茎套弄起来。他不确定自己这么做是否恰当，他只是不想Sam在这种时候又想起Brook那个该死的混蛋。但到目前为止Sam都还没表现出那种趋势，他也解开了Dean的皮带，拉下他的内裤，有样学样地握着阴茎上下套弄。  
Dean的吻与爱抚都比Sam的更富有技巧，Sam不知他哥此前究竟同多少陌生人做爱过，他也不明白自己曾经为什么不会感到嫉妒，甚至会因为Dean和别人上床而感到欣慰与负罪感减轻。他吻着Dean的脖子，试着抚摸他的身体，手指一开始只是小心翼翼地捏着他的乳头，直到察觉Dean挺起胸膛开始迎合，他这才更加大胆地用力拉扯，甚至低头将它们含进嘴里吮吸。  
Sam的舌头柔软而温暖，被舔湿的地方都像有电流窜过，Dean一手扣紧Sam的肩膀，更加用力地将自己的阴茎撞向弟弟的掌心。吮吸与轻咬带来的些微痛感让他小小地喘息出声，他骑跨在Sam身上，身体在高涨的欲望中下流地起伏。  
“让我舔你的阴茎……”他喘息，声音滚烫而嘶哑，一直不曾被触碰的后穴甚至因为自己的这句话而敏感地收缩起来。Sam突然用力咬了他一下，他在疼痛中发出哀鸣，Sam终于放开他的乳头，嘴唇却还不依不舍地辗转在他颈侧，直到他再次发出请求般的呢喃，Sam这才终于让嘴唇离开他的身体，看着他在自己面前俯下身体。  
Dean喜欢为Sam口交，嘴唇曾是他为数不多能够如此直接触碰Sam的地方，他能够触碰其他地方不能触碰的Sam的嘴唇，还有他的阴茎，他的嘴唇沾满了自己的各种欲望，譬如贪婪的食欲，譬如好似永远无法餍足的性欲。  
Dean亲吻Sam的龟头，用舌尖舔去前端的前液，他张开双唇含住Sam的阴茎，缓慢吞入，直到前端顶进了他的喉咙。他艰难地用舌头舔着柱体，吮吸，其间发出的下流水声总让他不安，他会在这时偷看Sam，曾经Sam总是将视线转向别处，而现在，Sam正低头看着他。  
第一反应总是惊惧，下意识让自己离开Sam的身体，他喘息着舔去嘴唇上的津液和前液，手掌会主动掩住Sam的性器。多年来形成的习惯在一朝一夕之间根本无从改变，而Sam脸上除了羞赧之外还有一丝苦涩，他满怀爱意，伸出手握住自己的阴茎，用龟头磨蹭着Dean湿润的嘴唇。  
他在前一晚悄悄想象过别人为自己口交的场景，但他甚至都还没开始就已经有种想要呕吐的冲动。然而现在他只是迫不及待地想看Dean含住他的阴茎吮吸的样子，Dean总是如此小心翼翼，生怕在他面前做了什么招致他的厌恶的事。  
Dean总是把他照顾得很好，他曾经为Dean所做的那些不过都是讨好，然而现在这些却都不一样了。  
如果他也喜欢这些，他能让Dean知道他此刻的感受，Dean就不会觉得是他在勉强自己。  
“我喜欢被你的舌头舔到龟头，喜欢被你吮吸阴茎，”他捏着Dean的下巴让他哥张开嘴，他哥主动伸出舌头舔着龟头前端的凹陷，而视线一直没从他脸上移开过，“我喜欢你为我做的这些。”他说着将手绕到Dean脑后，接着将阴茎慢慢推进Dean口中，感受着他哥的舌头在阴茎上来回舔弄。  
而Sam的话让Dean觉得更热了，被Sam抚弄过的阴茎更硬了，他饥渴难耐地晃了晃腰，想自慰，又不敢。他在这样的煎熬中反复吞吐着Sam的阴茎，试图让他射在自己嘴里，然而做到中途Sam却拉开他，在他困惑不解时将他按到床上，俯身亲吻他的脖子。  
Sam从Dean的脖子吻到他的肩膀，再到他的锁骨和乳头，吻痕遍布在Dean身体的每一处，当他继续吻到Dean的腹部时，Dean突然不安地动了一下，表情窘迫地想要翻身，甚至已经做好去浴室为自己扩张的准备。  
Dean的表情让Sam心中突然一动，他低头一口咬在了Dean的侧腰上，毫无防备的Dean惊叫出来，嘶哑的声音雪一般融化在炽热的空气中。  
Sam没有放走Dean，压着他也没让他翻过身。他只是挤进Dean双腿之间，动手剥下了他的裤子，沿着肌肉一路吻到他的胯骨。他一手推起Dean的一条腿，手掌之中的肢体好似在颤抖，Sam意识到Dean依然试图用手去遮掩他的性器，这让他突然感到一阵心酸，他低头亲吻Dean的手背，而后在他的腿根处留下了鲜红的吻痕。  
Sam的嘴唇一直在Dean的大腿上流连，他将手伸到Dean的手掌之下握住了Dean的阴茎，Dean又急切又害怕，胸膛起起伏伏，却什么都不敢做。这实在是又诡异又可笑，他三十岁了，不是十五六岁的少年，他过去有过无数次得性爱经历，可他现在确实紧张得连大腿都僵了，而Sam的亲吻和触碰无异于火上浇油。  
Sam的手握在Dean的阴茎根部，除了刚刚沾到的前液让他还有些不适之外，Dean本身没有做任何让他感到不快的事。他能感受到Dean大腿肌肉的僵硬，他亲吻他，手掌轻轻揉捏着Dean的囊袋，他将Dean的一条腿架在了自己肩上，直起身体，Dean的腰一下子离开了床垫，他看到哥哥就那么惊慌地挣动了一下，心中觉得此时又可爱又心酸，俯身轻轻吻在了Dean的脸颊上，将手指伸进了他的臀缝里。  
Dean突然睁大眼睛挣扎起来，他抓住Sam的胳膊，压抑着喘息口齿不清地说这些什么，Sam没有分神去听，只是执意分开他的臀瓣，试着让手指插进穴口。Dean在疼痛中吸了一口气，他用近乎哀求的声音让Sam放开他，他不认为Sam真的想做这些。  
可Sam没那么做，他依旧把Dean压在床上，探出一只手在床边的柜子里翻找。旅馆都会为客人准备安全套和润滑剂，不过是需要收费的东西，他们通常都会用自己的，可Sam确信假如他现在离开床，Dean就会立刻躲进浴室里。  
Sam拆开一袋润滑剂。他觉得Dean此刻的表情紧张得好似他随时会晕过去似的，可通常情况下，这种时候更加紧张的难道不该是他吗？  
Sam再次分开Dean的腿，他们从没用这种姿势做过，在他面前张开双腿的Dean似乎感到有些羞耻，但更多的还是不确定与淡淡的紧张，他再次推起Dean的腿，试着将涂满润滑剂的手指伸进Dean的穴中。  
在中指进去了第一个指节时，Sam试着动了动，Dean突然用力吸了一口气，他以为是痛，急忙把手指抽出来，Dean好似遭受到什么重击似的，脸色突然变得异常难看。他几乎是手脚并用地想从Sam身下爬出去，心急地想要出什么东西盖住自己赤裸而丑陋的下体。  
读懂了Dean的意图，Sam连忙再次压住Dean，他想是以前他为Dean灌输的那些禁忌太过根深蒂固，就像过去的阴影始终笼罩在他身上一样。这次他不由分说地扛起Dean的腿，将整根手指塞进了Dean的屁股里，并试着在他狭窄的肠道里抽插。  
Sam为他扩张这件事大概比Sam在操他更让现在的Dean感到火辣，身体还未感到更多更强烈的快感，可他差点就这么直接射精了。他的大脑中此刻正刮着飓风，所有的紧张都直接化作脑中强烈的信号，有那么一瞬他甚至想不起自己在哪儿，只能凝视Sam布满汗水的脸，下意识叫出他的名字。  
他甚至连他们做爱时不能出声这条禁忌也忘了，他就只是这么抓着Sam，一遍一遍叫着他的名字，声音嘶哑，像尖叫，更像是低吼。  
在Sam往Dean的屁股里塞入第二根手指后，Dean像是已经被操地忘乎所以了，身体跟随着手指抽插的频率近乎淫荡地晃动，甚至主动握住Sam的手腕告诉他自己最敏感的那个点在哪里。  
Sam从未见过这样的Dean，或者说此前因为他的厌恶与排斥，Dean总会在他面前隐藏起这样的自己。Dean此刻的反应让他感到燥热、饥渴，这是他第一次知道原来这样的冲动也会出现在自己身上。阴茎抽搐着，胀痛着，他低头吻住了Dean的嘴，不出意料地尝到了一丝腥涩的味道。  
如果在以前，在这一秒之前，他绝不会这么做。  
可他现在只想吻Dean，如此迫切。  
内壁收缩着包裹着Sam的手指，Sam不知道Dean是否准备好了，而他疼痛，焦急，他抽出手指，握着Dean的臀瓣将阴茎用力插进Dean的穴中，直到囊袋紧紧贴在Dean的臀瓣上。  
Dean主动把腿环在了Sam腰上，他们像两条蛇纠缠彼此，短暂分离，又重新紧贴在一起。Sam的嘴唇一刻也不想从Dean的嘴上离开，他的舌头在Dean口腔里就像操着他的嘴一样，而每一次他把阴茎狠狠推入最深处，Dean都会微微绷紧肩膀，咬着他的嘴唇发出含混的呻吟。  
Dean在射精时不小心发出了抽噎般的叫声，这也是Sam第一次在做爱过后看到Dean高潮的样子，那么迷人，他猛地抓紧了Dean的腰把他整个人按在了自己的阴茎上，将精液一滴不剩地射在了他哥的屁股里——直到此时Sam这才想起来他甚至都忘记用安全套了。而当他抽出阴茎时，Dean的内壁还在收缩，他侧卧在床上发出一声轻微的呻吟，腰部不自觉抖动着，大腿上还挂着被Sam的阴茎带出的几滴精液。  
这样的画面让Sam只能想到下流这个词，然而眼前的Dean又如此性感，他俯身轻轻吻在了兄长发红的耳朵上，低声呢喃着“爱你”。


	66. Chapter 66

65

自从Sam察觉自己真的爱上Dean之后，他变得前所未有地平和，而Dean，也不再像以前那样热衷与陌生人调情，他甚至像换了一个人似的，对待酒吧里搭讪的陌生人总是那么冷淡。  
Donny死后一周Dean才在电视里看到了有关于此的新闻，而在半个月后，他又在电视里看到了自己和Sam被通缉的消息。这完全不出人意料，Dean知道总有一天他会迎来如此的命运，上一次的被捕不过是一场刻意为之的演习，而他们在杀完Donny之后离开得太匆忙，他都来不及检查现场的痕迹是否清理干净了。  
但出乎他意料之外的却是Sam，他还记得Lambert夫妇被杀的新闻出现在广播里时Sam紧张的表情，而他此时看起来也非常平静，甚至都没停下咀嚼他嘴里的食物。  
Dean不禁有些担心。  
直到此时，Sam才终于开口说道：“别想着赶我走，或者你自己一个人离开。我也被通缉了，和你分开对我来说没有任何好处。”  
“你不害怕吗？”  
Sam闻言看了Dean一眼，仿佛他刚刚说了什么愚蠢的傻话。  
“我怕得要死，但这又有什么用呢，被通缉不是理所应当的结果吗？”他耸了耸肩，突然伸手抓过Dean的手贴在自己的胸口，“看，说不定过两天我就会突发心脏病。”  
Dean笑起来，却有些不由衷。Sam说得没错，在他们决定杀人的那一刻，被通缉就是再自然再恰当不过的后果，即便他们走运一些，能像多数被他们杀死的那些人躲过法律的制裁，然而人生究竟有多少侥幸可以供他们挥霍？  
这个时候再后悔把Sam卷起来似乎也太迟了，于是Dean真的有些不知所措了。之后又是逃亡，他真的亲手毁掉了Sam的人生，这不值得高兴，而痛苦则像他人生日常的一支镇定剂，他仿佛离不开它了。  
“你后悔你做的那些吗，我是说……选择杀了那些家伙？你知道的，如果后果严重，你可能会被按到电椅上，然后……”Sam喝光了纸杯里的咖啡，然后歪了歪头比了一个死亡的姿势。清早的快餐店里人来人往，可似乎没人注意到在这里还坐着两个十恶不赦的通缉犯。  
“不，”Dean摇头，即便被通缉，即便最后他可能面临无期甚至死刑，他也不后悔自己的所为，他宁愿用宰杀来平息自己的欲望也不想接下来的几十年里一直痛苦压抑那种冲动，一直用药物将自己的手脚吊起来，玩偶一样地生活，“我想好了一切后果才下手的，杀了Brook之后我确定了这就是我想要的，如果我能在杀了十个混蛋之后被推上电椅，想想，我一点儿都不吃亏。”Dean说着舔了舔沾到油脂的手指。  
Sam点了点头。  
“那么我也是。我和你都是成年人，你有能力思考的事我也会思考，不是你逼迫我的，我会选择这条路是因为我想，不是你的过错，因为十六岁的时候我本可以选择报警。”  
从那个时候起，他就是Dean的共犯了。要守住一个无关乎自己的秘密很难，所以他选择让自己也成为这秘密的一部分。他选择做和Dean一样的事，成为和Dean一样的人，或许在此，Dean的影响是有的，可他才是那个做决定的人。  
Sam已经将道理说得很明白了，Dean听懂了，然而要消除内心的自责与罪恶感却没有这么容易。许多次他都想告诉Sam他后悔了，后悔把这些告诉他，如果他当初能够再强硬一点，到最后成为恶棍的也只有他一个人了。  
然而他没有对Sam说过这些。这太虚伪了，做作而矫情，他当初的“妥协”不是妥协，只不过因为他真的想要Sam，像一头饿狼无论如何都抵挡不了食物的诱惑，他贪婪自私，所以Sam才能得偿所愿。  
Sam也没想过Dean能在这么短的时间里就放下他的负罪感，他了解Dean，知道Dean的固执，他之所以说这些只是想让Dean在做出什么令他愤怒的事之前表明自己的立场。他得告诉Dean，无论如何，他都不会选择和Dean分开。曾经的那个Sam不会，现在的更加不会。  
为了躲避通缉，接下来的两个多月里他们几乎没有在同一个地方停留超过三天的。很多时候他们都会选择去地下赌场碰碰运气，或是在酒吧里骗骗那些打桌球的年轻人，他们很长一段时间没有住过旅馆，只是把车停在公路旁，肩膀靠着肩膀地缩在车里过夜。  
天气逐渐转冷，这一年的圣诞节他们没有给彼此准备礼物，不过至少，他们在圣诞前夜住进了旅馆。他们还是习惯了开一间双人房，然后挤在狭窄的单人床上做爱。他们在第一次高潮之后恰好听见窗外小镇的钟楼传来钟声，Dean突然笑起来，呢喃着“圣诞快乐”。Sam从背后抓住Dean的肩膀又低头过去吻他，他们再次拥抱到一起，紧贴着彼此赤裸的身体，Dean张开腿，又一次将弟弟的手引向自己满是精液的穴中。  
翌日很早的时候他们就收拾好了行李准备退房。难得是晴天的圣诞节，铲雪车已经清理了道路上的雪，尽管气温还很低，但好像只有要阳光，即便走在风里都不觉得冷了。  
Dean穿着父亲的旧皮衣，Sam送他的护身符就挂在胸前。他把钥匙交给了前台的老板，对方向他问好，又拉着他没完没了地聊天。老板是个五六十岁的男人，戴着一副老花镜，Dean注意到他的表情有些不对劲，Sam已经去停在院子的车里等他了，他看了一眼前台的电话，问道：“你报警了吗？”  
男人闻言脸色又是一变，慌忙拉开抽屉想拿出里面的手枪，Dean眼疾手快地从腰后掏出枪指着他的脸，命令他举起双手。  
再次之前，Dean从未对一个无辜之人拔过枪，更何况，他现在还穿着这件皮衣。  
他伸手一把揪住对方的衣领，用力拿枪托砸向他的颈后将他打晕。  
气喘吁吁地上车，他甚至都来不及解释什么便一脚踩下油门开车冲出了旅馆。他Impala一路狂飙出了小镇开上了漫长的州际公路，起初Sam问了一句“怎么回事”，但他很快就反应过来，即使Dean没有回答他也不再追问。  
他们一直保持着这种车速开出上百公里之后这才缓慢减速，Dean突然按下车喇叭，刺耳的声响回荡在空旷的公路上，持续了好久他才肯移开手指，接着就往车里塞进了一盘磁带。  
他们前方笔直延伸的道路真的就像一路通往地狱。  
又开出了二十公里，Dean突然跟着车里的旋律一起唱了起来，他并不擅长这个，以前每当他试着唱歌的时候，Sam总会带着一丝开玩笑的口吻让他闭嘴。但此时Sam没有那么做，车速越来越平缓，Dean的手指搁在方向盘上打着拍子，他扭头看了Sam一眼，虽然眼中还有一丝残存的紧张，然而Sam能辨认出那点紧张正在慢慢地变质成疯狂。  
Dean在邀请他。  
Sam笑起来，摇下车窗，风声呼呼作响吹进车里。  
他也跟着一起唱了起来。  
“不错的圣诞节，圣诞快乐，Sammy。”


	67. Chapter 67

66

新年之后能认出这对被通缉的兄弟的人渐渐就变少了，新闻里不再轮播通缉他们的新闻，新的一年，人们总得干点更新鲜的事。Dean生日那天，Sam建议他来开车。虽然不太明白明明事自己的生日，为什么还要把开车的权利让给弟弟，但Dean还是同意了。  
Sam开车去了他们的家——就是那个“家”，他四岁之后就极少再去的那个地方。Dean当年开走了这辆车，说父母的其他遗产都留给弟弟，而Sam离开孤儿院去了斯坦福大学之后就再也没回来过，自然也没有去找过那位律师。  
看着满脸惊诧的Dean，Sam拔出车钥匙下了车：“很早就想找机会回来了。”Sam走进屋檐下面，门上满是灰尘。他没有钥匙，但还有能开锁的一点小手段。  
对于这里的记忆已经很淡了，然而当他推开门，扑面而来的除了令人呛咳不止的灰尘之外，还有父母年轻的影子，他们的幽灵仿佛还活在这里，每当夜幕降临，他们会点亮这座房子里的每盏灯，抱着自己的孩子轻声哼起摇篮曲。  
Sam以为自己不会记得太多细节了，然而当他走进这里时，它们却全都在脑中复苏，如同大树的枝叶般舒展开来。他在很久很久以前想过，等他长大了，他要和Dean一起搬回来住，那时Dean还在精神病院里接受治疗，而他不过是十三四岁的年纪。可其后发生的事让他彻底断绝了这个幼稚的念头，Dean不会回来了，而他也不想一个人住在这里。  
“想家了吗，Sammy？”  
Sam回头看向紧随他其后进屋的Dean，他认出来了，那是赝品，而他已经很久没见过这个虚假的Dean了。他想也许是这房子里藏着带刺的记忆，它们伤到Dean了，所以他躲了起来。  
“你从没想过要回来看看这里吗？”  
Sam的问题让Dean沉默了一会儿。他当然想过，然而更多时候只是胆怯，他进屋是也看到了那些涌动的记忆，父母的影子，他甚至还能听见他们交谈的声音，公司里的工作，要给孩子们准备的礼物，或是今晚的晚餐，出游前准备采购的东西……他能回想起的记忆比Sam多得多，在他离开医院之后就再也没有放纵自己回想过这些了，父母不会高兴的，而他还把他们的照片一直带在身上。  
可那些幻影，那些声音会在一个突然的瞬间变成残破的尸体与凄厉的惨叫，往日温馨不复，Dean眼前只有铺天盖地的血。  
“我们今晚要住在这里吗？”  
Dean问得不怎么认真，可他又不敢抬放肆，他站在这里，突然连玩笑都不知要怎么开了。  
“你觉得呢？”Sam冲Dean抬起一边的眉毛，他们都知道这地方这么多年没住过人，如果他们在这里过夜，也许过上一个月才能被人发现被老鼠啃光的尸体，“我只是想过来看看，以前没这么想过，那天你开车冲出旅馆的时候我就突然想起这件事了。”这应该是件迫切的事，可他还是拖到了现在，好在今天是Dean的生日，一个特殊的日子，他可以把今天当做一个全新的纪念日，他们回来过，将马上离开。  
“所以你带我来这里只是心血来潮？”Dean叹了一口气，循着记忆踩上老旧的楼梯，短靴在堆积了厚厚一层灰尘的地板上留下一串脚印，他推开二楼其中一个房间的门，又是灰尘扑来，可他没有退缩，手掌贴着结满蛛网的墙壁向下滑动，在靠近腰部的地方摸到一个电灯开关。试着按了一下，漆黑的房间并未如他所愿地变亮，他自嘲地笑了笑，走进了房间。  
这曾是他和Sam的房间，靠近房门的那张床是他的，靠窗的那张是Sam的。画着星星的墙纸在幽暗光线中显得模糊不清，还有些玩具散落在床边，他走过去弯下腰，把捡起的小兵人放在了Sam的床上。  
“想不到你以前那么短。”  
Sam跟着挤进房间时第一句话却是这个，Dean笑起来，继而又把其他玩具捡了起来：“没错，我当年也没想到自己的弟弟会变成一只大脚怪。”  
而他更是没想到自己会变成现在这个样子。  
人生的轨迹真的太难琢磨，而他好似忽然理解了Sam这种心血来潮想“回家”的心情。他不知道他们还有没有未来可言，迷茫的人总是很可悲，可至少他们还有一些过去，一些值得珍藏心中的回忆，他以为自己全然忘却，而它们却都缄默地存留在他心里，从未离他而去。  
“也许我们今后应该每年回来一次。”  
“你是说像扫墓那样吗？”Dean从Sam走过走出房间，又一次在走廊的地板上留下另外两排脚印。Sam的主意不错，可他感觉自己一旦走进这里，就变得不再像他了——他是说，好似他身体里有另一个灵魂出现了，八岁的男孩，他焦虑地想捆缚起那些本不该出现在他身上的欲念，急得满脸通红。  
Dean有点想告诉男孩，这个时候再去为那些东西着急似乎已经太迟了。  
他们没有在这里逗留太久，Dean最终还是选择了去旅馆开房，而Sam不知从哪里买来了一个蛋糕，还向店员要了一把蜡烛和一顶寿星帽。他把蛋糕拎进旅馆房间，一边插蜡烛一边数，发现店员只给了他二十支。点燃蜡烛之后他哈哈大笑着把帽子扣在了Dean的脑袋上，嘴里还不停说着“二十岁生日快乐”。  
Dean也笑了起来，扶着头顶的帽子弯腰吹灭了那些蜡烛，Sam有些介意地对他说他还没许愿。Dean拿下帽子，用手指沾了点奶油塞进嘴里，含糊地说道他从来不会在生日时许愿。而Sam突然想起他八岁那年的生日，他们坐在蛋糕店里开开心心吃完了蛋糕，疏忽的他忘记了许愿。  
Sam不想再让那些不愉快的记忆影响此刻的心情，他给Dean切下了大半块蛋糕，Dean扬眉，却毫不客气地一个人解决掉了它，他甚至还打起了Sam那块的主意，Sam刚吃完一半，注意到Dean不怀好意的目光，他一边装模作样地说着“Dean已经二十岁了”，一边忍笑把剩下的半块推到Dean面前。  
往年每到生日这天Dean都会去赌桌上试两把，他总说这天是他运气最好的一天，但今天他没有。他早早洗了澡，和Sam坐在一起看了一会儿电视，他不知为何有些困了，迷迷糊糊就这么睡着了。等醒来的时候他发现自己居然靠在了Sam肩上，用力吸了一口气，他猛地坐直了身体，Sam扭头朝他指了指自己肩上的那一小摊口水，他佯装看不懂地打算继续看他的电视节目，而Sam已经凑过来不由分说地吻了他。  
他们在旅馆房间的沙发上做爱，做到一半时Dean觉得电视机太吵了，他伸手想去找遥控器，可手指摸索了半天也没摸到，Sam抓过他的手把它压在靠枕下面，Dean在他身下一边喘息一边抱怨电视机的声音，Sam低头用力咬住他的乳头，然后他就再也没有发出过任何抱怨的声音了。  
他们在沙发上高潮了一次，Sam抱着Dean喘息，Dean抬手轻轻抚摸着Sam的头发，脚趾摩挲着Sam的腿。他又一次伸出手，终于摸到了遥控器，得偿所愿地关掉了该死的电视机。而后他推了推Sam，Sam嘟囔着从他身上爬起来，摘掉了装满精液的安全套。但他可不打算就这么放过Sam，他在Sam扔掉了安全套之后又拿起一个往他身上砸去，他弟弟非常适时地翻了个白眼，走过去把他拖到床上，抓起他的腿一口咬在了他的脚踝上。  
最终被弟弟折磨得最后几乎什么都射不出的Dean有点后悔他用安全套砸了Sam，他还非常丢脸地哭得满脸是泪，想把脸埋进枕头里，可Sam一直不肯让他翻身背对着他。  
他们从二十四号深夜做到二十五号凌晨，精疲力尽的Dean来不及摘下阴茎上的安全套就睡着了。他洁癖的弟弟为难地看着倒在床上昏睡过去的人，只好过去为他弄下了安全套，又用纸巾擦干净了他身上的痕迹，这才一个人走进了浴室。


	68. Chapter 68

67

Dean偶尔还是会摸去那些搜索不到域名的暗网浏览匿名访客的留言，也还是跟从前一样从不会打开其中上传的视频。直到有一天他洗完澡从浴室出来，Sam盘腿坐在床上，抱着他的电脑愣愣出神，Sam没有插耳机，模糊不清的惨叫声从电脑的内放中传出，他微微皱起眉头，走到床边，正想提醒Sam关掉声音，Sam突然如梦方醒般用力合上了电脑。  
“Sam？”弟弟的反常举动让Dean意识到了不对，他一边叫着弟弟的名字一边弯下腰，试图问清楚刚刚那是什么，可Sam只是摇头，脸色苍白，呼吸急促。  
“怎么回事，刚才的视频到底是什么东西？”见Sam不说话，Dean抢过他手中的电脑正要打开，Sam又扑过来夺了回去。  
“Sam！”  
Sam跪在床上看着他哥，映在他双瞳中的是清晰可见的恐惧。  
他想告诉Dean，他看见了噩梦。  
Dean不再说话，只是拿出了自己的电脑。刚刚那几声过于真实惨叫让他确定Sam浏览的就是他经常去的那个网站，他从来不敢看那些视频，而Sam对它们通常却没什么特别的反应。可现在Sam的表现明显不对劲，既然他问不出来，只能自己去一探究竟了。  
见兄长拿出电脑正要进入暗网，Sam急忙阻止了他。他看见焦急与微微的愠怒正在Dean眼中酝酿，心中忐忑，紧扣着电脑的手指还有些发颤。他们如此沉默地对峙了好一会儿，Sam终于丧气地坐到了Dean的床上打开了他的电脑。  
是一段连接到暗网上的视频，与他们以前看到的那些不同，这段视频是一边录制一边实时在网站播放的，换言之就是人们常说的直播视频。视频上方有计时器，飞速变化的数字令人心情不由跟着一同紧张起来，但让Sam惊惧如斯的并不是这个，而是——  
Dean听见了电锯的声音，女人的惨叫，他从视频昏暗的画面中看到了小丑。小丑正拿着电锯慢慢锯断了女人的小腿。女人已经失去了双臂，满身是血，可她没有晕过去，还在惨叫与痛哭，痛哭地哀求小丑。  
时间仿佛在一瞬之间回到了二十三年前的那个夜晚，他躲在门口听见父亲痛苦的喘息与母亲惊恐的低泣，而后踩到了那块耳朵与那截断指，赤裸的脚底满是浓稠血液。黑暗里像藏着鬼怪，他把弟弟藏在了床底下，光从门下的缝隙里泄漏进来，而随之而来的还有鬼魅般的恐惧。  
锁着噩梦的匣子突然被打开，Dean猛地伸手抢过Sam的电脑，将它用力扔向墙壁。被撞击变形的电脑咚一声摔在地板上，Dean的喘息声海浪般喧嚣起伏不止，他用力咬住自己的手腕，深深弯下腰去，一手抓紧了身下的被单，用力得好似要将它撕碎一般。  
“我要杀了他……”牙齿咬破皮肤，血的气味雾一般在口腔中弥漫开来，Dean双眼通红，血丝蛛网一般困住他绿色的眼珠，他双肩颤抖着，声音低沉含混宛若野兽哀戚愤怒的低吟。  
“我要杀了他……”  
他重复，紧合的牙关仿佛要任由牙齿撕下自己的皮肉。他努力抑制着身体的颤抖，抬手擦了一下眼睛，下床从包里翻出了耳机插在自己的电脑上。  
此时的Sam没心情理会他被砸坏的电脑，Dean愤怒痛苦的样子让他同样揪心愤怒。他对那个夜晚的记忆永远只有漆黑的床底和Dean带着抽泣声的叮嘱。他对外面发生过的事一无所知，直到长大之后才真正了解了真相。他知道那是惨案，再次被唤起失去父母的痛令他悲痛许久，也正是如此，他从不会去看那些血腥的惊悚恐怖片，他厌恶它们。直到刚刚他才真正看到活生生锯开一个人究竟是什么样的，凶手脸上戴的小丑面具，几乎是贯穿了他整个人生的噩梦，他的恐惧之源，他真的被吓坏了，而这一切就像是——杀了他父母的人从地狱回来了。  
Dean带着哭腔的阴沉赌咒像刀刃刺进心脏，Sam忍不住颤抖，他能穿透兄长的皮囊骨骼触碰到他的恨意，正如此时他的灵魂中也弥漫开黑色的雾，如果在那个夜晚，他手中也有那么一把刀，他也会冲过去劈开小丑的身体，切下他的四肢，用他肮脏的心脏为自己的父母殉葬。  
看到Dean抱着电脑走进浴室，他不解又匆忙地跟过去，Dean却用力关上了浴室的门，任凭他如何敲门，Dean都只是怒吼着让他闭嘴。  
Dean要杀了这个人。  
小丑不仅唤起了他的噩梦，也把他弟弟拉进了噩梦的漩涡。视频里的计时器数字飞快变幻，耳机里满是电锯的噪声与女人虚弱无助的惨叫，每隔几分钟“小丑”都会走到摄像头前说上几句话，或是拖着女人被锯下的肢体前来展示。  
当听到一个名字自“小丑”口中说出时，Dean险些再次将电脑甩到墙上，只能拼命咬住手腕阻止自己的冲动。  
那个名字，那个人就是杀死他们父母的凶手，他在每一次虐杀时都会戴上小丑面具，用电锯行凶。视频中的“小丑”是他的疯狂崇拜者，他说他这么做是在向偶像致敬。  
憎恨在这一瞬到达顶峰，Dean已经开始想象自己要如何用电锯锯开这家伙的头颅，幻想中的疼痛侵占了他的手指，像它们比他的心更加急不可耐，更加迫切地想要撕碎这令人作呕的恶魔。  
直到心中的狂躁稍稍平息一些之后Dean这才起身打开了浴室的门。Sam却还站在门口，低着头。听见开门的声音，他终于抬起头急切地看向Dean，眼眶有些发红。这样的Sam让好不容易才慢慢平静下来的Dean又一次陷入了暴怒之中，他狠狠咬了一下嘴唇，抬手按在了Sam头顶。  
Sam陡然发出粗重的喘息声，伸手捧住Dean的脸，将他推到墙上，用嘶哑的声音说道：“杀了他。”  
Dean注意到Sam两只手的中指和无名指上的皮肤都被狠狠刮下，破皮的地方还在向外渗出血丝。Sam榛绿色的眼睛里涌动着刚刚从噩梦中惊醒的余悸与痛楚，像暴风雨之前聚集在海面上空的层层阴云。  
或许在他试图平复自己情绪的同时Sam却在回想自己看到的，也许他还会想起许多小时候的事，他们一夜之间变成孤儿，父母的惨死却让他们成为别人眼中的异类，他们被贴上标签，被疏离，而他们唯一做错的只是在那样一个时间去往那幢别墅度假。  
他曾想法设法不让Sam去看去听的东西，在二十三年之后像一个轮回重新出现在了Sam面前。人对于痛苦的承受力并非是无限的，Sam本可以避免这些，他本可让痛楚像幻觉残留在身体里，这样他还能若无其事地回到那个家里，任由父母的幽灵穿梭在自己身旁而不用惧怕他们会在转瞬之间变成肉块与尸体。  
这一切都被毁了。  
在Dean回答之前，Sam突然将他紧紧抱进了怀里。他几乎从未这样抱过Dean，像用自己的身体包裹住Dean的，额头紧贴着兄长的颈侧，双臂用力到就像他会因此力竭。Dean发现Sam在哭，可他没有戳穿，恐惧来临之时，会不会害怕得失声痛哭呢？  
迟疑地抬起手臂，Dean不知这时他能否触碰Sam，犹疑片刻，终于还是微微踮起脚用力地抱住了弟弟的肩膀。手中的电脑因此落在脚边，Dean没有理会，只是用手重重按在Sam的脑后，让他能更加紧密地贴着自己，让他的眼泪和隐忍的哭声在自己身上留下深邃的沟壑。  
“我会的。”


	69. Chapter 69

68

两人的电脑都被摔坏了，Dean在将它们彻底砸碎之后便带着Sam去买了一台新的。旧的残骸就放在后备厢里，他们可不想被自己的旧物出卖。  
Dean本想利用上次追踪David的方法来追踪小丑，但他们追踪到的地址却是被害人家里。那幢房子作为凶案第一现场已经被警察封锁，周围拉满了黄色的警戒线。Dean把车停靠在路边，没有下车，和Sam一样只是无言看向那扇紧闭的大门。  
这是另一个噩梦的开始。  
他们没有在那里停留太久，因为他们还是通缉犯，就这么肆无忌惮出现在警察的视线范围内未免也太过明目张胆。  
电视里接连几日都是有关此次案件的新闻，报纸上也连篇累牍地报道。有的媒体甚至介绍了“小丑”的模仿对象，他的“偶像”，Winchester夫妇遇害的案件赫然也在其列。每当它们出现在自己的视野中，Dean总是很难控制自己的情绪，曾经Sam是冷静的那个，可这一次连他都有些失控。他们像两头疯狼，饿极，恶极，只想快些找出这躲藏的猎物。  
Sam几乎天天抱着电脑守着暗网，从不放过任何一个新上传的视频，还试着侵入警方系统窥探他们关于此案的调查进展。在他休息的时候，Dean会浏览留言寻找线索，他们日以继夜，几乎不眠不休，可对方像是人间蒸发一般，从此销声匿迹。  
这种等待与找寻不啻为煎熬，有好几次Dean都想故意在赌场挑衅寻事，可他现在是个通缉犯，如果不幸被人认出来，他甚至会比小丑更早进监狱。所以他只能忍耐，忍耐到旅馆，一把踢翻椅子，而Sam从不阻拦他。他们甚至还会因为一些微不足道的事大打出手，灵魂中的野兽咆哮着咬伤彼此，又依偎到一起舔舐对方的伤口。  
一个月后，小丑再次出现在网站上，依旧是实时直播的杀人视频。Sam试着追踪，小丑却在他即将成功时切断了连接——视频中的兄妹被锯得四分五裂，早已没有了气息，他完成了新的“杰作”，心满意足离开。  
再次的失败无疑是火上浇油，二人心中的愤怒与仇恨更加炽烈，杀人的欲望令Dean一直处在一种不正常的亢奋状态中，在夜晚他也无法入睡，只要闭上眼睛，大脑便开始运转，想象着他切开小丑的画面，这些思绪经常会塞满他的脑袋，整夜都不会消失。最后Sam不得不去买些镇定的药物回来给他哥。  
又过了一个月，小丑三度出现。这一个月里Dean和Sam过得痛苦至极，他们甚至已经忘记自己通缉犯的身份，一心一意只想找出那该死的小丑。Dean的手背和手臂上全都是伤痕，Sam买给他的药物没有从根本上解决失眠的问题，他只是身体睡着了，思维却还是清醒的。从早到晚守着电脑的Sam瘦得很厉害，尽管他不像Dean那样会伤害自己，可他的指甲经常被自己咬得乱七八糟，有时甚至会因为过短而渗出血。  
他们从未被自己的猎物折磨得如此厉害，而他们都知道，这一次他们选择的并不完全是“猎物”，更是他们无法摆脱的梦魇，他们必须亲自解决，赶在警察之前，赶在其他任何人之前。  
所以小丑三度出现时，Sam比以前更加紧张，但有了上一次的经验，他镇定多了，用更快的速度追踪对方。女孩尖锐的哀嚎不断通过电脑内放传入这对兄弟耳中，Dean就坐在Sam身边，他已经准备好了一切，只是双手在不停地拆卸组装着一把手枪——如果这次能追上小丑，他会用最快的方法阻止对方逃走，他一定会用上自己知道的所有方法折磨对方，最好能耗上几天的时间再让他虚弱地死亡。  
“Dean！去开车！”Sam的话音刚落Dean就已经拎起他们的东西冲出了房间。Sam合上电脑紧随其后，他坐进车里，刚关上车门Dean就将油门一脚踩到了底。  
Sam之所以让Dean开车，是因为他发现对方显示的位置就在距离这里不到十五公里的地方，或许这是他们最好的一次机会了，他不想失去它。  
Dean按照Sam指示的方向一路风驰电掣，沿着道路开出了小镇。入春了，公路两旁的野草都抽了新芽，或是开出了淡黄、浅紫色的花，蝴蝶和野蜂在花草之间时隐时现，熏风和睦，然而车上的兄弟却全无心情欣赏如此美妙恬淡的春景。  
车里的气氛如此凝重，除了此起彼伏的呼吸声，他们谁也没有说话。Sam还开着电脑连接着小丑的视频，小丑用刀割下了女孩的耳朵，在她惊恐大哭的同时用刀刺穿了她的脸颊。Sam突然颤抖起来，却不是因为害怕，而是到达极致的愤怒。这让他不得不用右手紧紧握住左手的手腕，被他咬得不平整的指甲戳刺着皮肤，带出几道不连续的血痕。但他不得不看，他不得不注视着视频以确认小丑是否还留在那里。他身边的Dean也听着女孩的惨叫与哭嚎，紧握着方向盘的手指关节处泛开近乎青色的白。  
视频中的小丑忽然离开了一阵，这让Sam内心突然紧张起来，而此时女孩还活着。他竟说不清此刻他是想小丑回来还是就这么离开，留下幸存的女孩等着他们去拯救。然而很快地，小丑又回来了，他对着摄像头又絮絮叨叨说了一会儿话，说今天要给观众一个新惊喜，接着又拿出他的电锯转身走向女孩。  
Dean跟着导航开到一处湖边，前方不远零星散布着几座别墅，其中一座正源源不断向外冒着不祥的黑烟，隐约还能看见伸出窗外的火舌。  
一切都与二十多年前的场景那么相似，一处美丽的湖泊，几幢湖边别墅。噩梦的完美重现，疼痛从太阳穴处开始蔓延，Dean深吸一口气，扭头看了一眼Sam，正好Sam也朝他看过去。可他们依旧没有说话，Dean又一次加大油门冲向了那幢别墅，在他们还差几十米就要抵达时，迎面一辆车飞快地从Impala旁边驶过。  
Dean愣了两秒，Sam突然在他耳边大叫了一声“小丑”。而这时，他们的车已经停在了着火的别墅门外。如果此时他们掉头追过去一定能追上小丑，可Dean陡然听见从别墅里传来的哭声，所有的一切都与他不肯多做回忆的过往几近重叠，他甚至无法确定那是真实存在的抑或仅仅只是他的幻觉。  
于是他又看到了那些残肢，铺满血色的地板，断肢与一片耳朵，弟弟躲在床下小心翼翼的呼吸声。他好像在做梦，又好像不是，那扇门就在那里，敞开着，像在给他一个机会，一个能够回到过去拯救父母的机会。  
Dean没有更多犹豫，开门下车，一头冲进了火海。  
或许是附近的居民拨打了消防电话，一辆鸣笛的消防车停在了别墅外。一个消防员跳下车，正好看见一个短发男人从那辆黑色的Impala里出来冲进了别墅。接着另一个男人也跟着下了车，消防员急忙冲他大吼让他赶快离开，从冒烟的方位来看，着火的地方很有可能是厨房，如果火焰引燃煤气，很可能会发生爆炸。  
男人似乎听见了他的声音，他扭头看向这边，但只看了一眼，并未多做停留，跟着也冲进了火势越来越大的房屋中。这名消防员愣了一下，觉得那男人似乎有些眼熟。同伴大吼着让他别愣在那里，他这才如梦方醒地抓起水枪，正想靠近别墅，却感觉背后突然伸出一只手猛地将他拉到消防车另一侧，紧接着他就听见了震耳欲聋的爆炸声。

“他们进去之后不到五秒钟就发生了爆炸，。”  
警察与FBI几乎是同时赶到现场，附近别墅的住户已经全部疏散。考虑到安全问题，消防员们暂时撤离到安全地带，以防再次出现二次爆炸。报警的消防员正在向FBI叙述他刚刚看到的，然而翻来覆去只有那句话而已。正是他让Sam离开的，他在几乎震碎耳膜的爆炸声中陡然响起那个高个男人正是曾在电视上出现过的FBI全国通缉犯。  
了解完情况的FBI探员收起纸和笔，抬头看向那幢已经在爆炸中垮塌却还在燃烧的别墅。谁也不知道那两个通缉犯为什么会突然出现在这里，也没人能猜透他们为什么会如此不顾一切地冲入火海之中——或许，这场爆炸是他们引发的也说不定，谁也说不准两个冷血的连环杀手心里在想些什么下作的东西。  
可一切成谜，知道真相的大概只剩那辆已经被爆炸气浪冲垮只剩焦黑骨架的Impala。

FIN


End file.
